


Hiraeth

by parapellaxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Español, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Violencia, enemiestolovers, ept, harrypotterespañol, hermione granger - Freeform, sangre, voldemort - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapellaxo/pseuds/parapellaxo
Kudos: 4





	1. DISCLAIMER/ADVERTENCIA.

El primer disclaimer tendría que ser que es la primera vez que escribo una fanfic que no sea de One Direction a los doce años.

El segundo es que quizás no tenga doce años en la vida real, pero seguramente escribiré como un adolescente atravesando la pubertad a esa edad, así que no prometo mucho.

El tercer disclaimer es que habrá lenguaje violento, descripción de imágenes violentas, gore. Temas como la ansiedad, self-harm(auto-lesiones), tendencias suicidas y violencia explícita son partes fundamentales de la trama de la historia, así que si eres una persona sensible a esos temas NO leas ésta fic. Puede ser triggereante. 

También se tratarán asuntos como abuso físico, psicológico y sexual, relaciones sexuales no consensuadas y trauma. 

(Si en algún momento de la historia encuentran algo que fuese triggereante y no hubiese sido incluído en el disclaimer POR FAVOR hagánmelo saber así puedo incluirlo en ésto para futuros lectores, gracias)

Los sucesos de la historia se corresponderán en parte al quinto libro de Harry Potter (La orden del Fénix) pero muchos de los sucesos no serán exactamente iguales a la línea temporaria original.

Por último, no soy la autora de Harry Potter ni me pertenecen los personajes de esos libros. Todos los derechos de esa historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling. 

Lo que me pertenece son los personajes creados por mí y la historia que publicaré aquí. Tomé inspiración de los libros de Harry Potter, pero repito NO soy la autora de esa saga. Gracias, no me denuncien por copyright, muchas gracias.


	2. PREFACIO

Eran tiempos oscuros los que acontecían antes de la noche de Octubre de 1981, más oscuros de los que realmente se creía. Más oscuros de los que aún, catorce años después, se considera. El mundo no sabía lo que esperaba a puertas cerradas dentro de las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso. Milagrosamente, por la magia de una mujer que se sacrificó por amor, tal oscuridad quedó suspendida en el tiempo. Una mujer a la que se le debe más reconocimiento del que realmente recibió, ignorantes del verdadero motivo por el que ese famoso niño sobrevivió. Muchos pecaron de celebrar la caída de Voldemort, de suspirar con alivio y festejar y brindar con sidra los siguientes días con la falsa sensación de seguridad, afirmando que todo había terminado. Y quizás no tenían motivos para sospechar lo contrario, el augurio había sido enterrado sí, pero continuaba con vida debajo de sus propios pies, a tres metros bajo tierra, en los cuarteles de la Academia Hades.

Para el Mundo Mágico, semejante nombre no despertaría ninguna clase de sensación en una conversación casual, pocas personas fuera de los simpatizantes de Voldemort poseían conocimiento de la misma. Pero no para los Mortífagos. La mención de dicha institución teñía de oscuridad cualquier reunión casual, cualquier cena, cualquier tarde de té. Y aunque ese nombre era de conocimiento común entre el círculo de seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, el Proyecto Ares no lo era. Quizás podía ser mencionado como un mito cuando los niños hijos de Mortífagos cedían ante la curiosidad de escuchar el nombre sin saber por qué sus padres se removían incómodos en sus asientos, bajando las miradas e incluso detectando algún pequeño temblor precariamente disimulado. La explicación que dichos niños obtenían en respuesta consistía generalmente de oraciones similares a "es sólo un mito" o "es un rumor" o "realmente eso jamás sucedió" pero, fluctuando entre esas tres frases, el final de la respuesta jamás cambiaba, ni en sus palabras ni en su tono severo y amenazante, casi un reto: "pero es algo de lo que no se debe hablar, no se debe preguntar".

La clase de horror que acontecía en la Academia Hades, catorce años después seguía siendo causante de las pesadillas secretas de quienes habían formado parte. Era el motivo por el que algunos Mortífagos despertaban en medio de las noches, mientras sus familias descansaban, a beber varias copas de Firewhiskey para lograr conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Si es que lograban dormir.

Las esposas o maridos de tales partícipes se preguntaban a menudo qué podría ser tan terrible para que los cace a través de los años, como una especie de trauma de guerra. De esas cosas no se hablaban. Ese tema no se mencionaba. Se evitaba a toda costa. Probablemente era el motivo por el cual ante la caída de Voldemort y en ocasión de los juicios ante el Wizengamot, muchos traicionaban sus lealtades. Miedo. Terror. Algún pobre intento de conciliar la culpa que habitaba en sus consciencias. Pero dichas confesiones jamás incluían mención de la infame Academia Hades. Era un secreto que esperaba ser enterrado y no volver a ser traído a la luz. Eso esperaban. Esperaban que quienes fundaron semejante sede de terror, lo hubiesen hecho bajo la más fuerte maldición Imperio y no bajo el orgullo de experimentar con la oscuridad de esa manera.

Qué equivocados estaban.

La Academia Hades estaba formada por aquellos magos y brujas sedientas de conocimiento, hambrientos en curiosidad por las Artes Oscuras, ebrios de poder a sabiendas de que lo que sucediese en ese edificio jamás sería juzgado y jamás deberían responder por lo acontecido bajo la excusa de expandir los límites de lo ya conocido. Eso, combinado con la ideología en contra de la segregación Muggle y con la autorización de la oscuridad en sí misma, representada y tomando cuerpo en la forma de un temido mago, cuyo nombre fue escondido en la historia de la misma manera en la que ocultó la realidad de su estatus de sangre, dió mano libre para crear las peores maldiciones, las peores torturas, las más escalofriantes armas de guerra con las cuales planeaban tomar control no sólo de Europa sino del resto del mundo y expandirse no sólo en el Mundo Mágico, sino en el Muggle también.

Tom Riddle era un hombre cuya alma corrupta sólo era potenciada por su alta capacidad intelectual, por su ingenio que de haber sido puesto en buen uso hubiese logrado cosas brillantes para bien. Y dicha virtud, para su propia desgracia, no era igualada por sus seguidores quienes simpatizaban con su causa pero no ofrecían ayuda estratégica alguna, exceptuando unos pocos, que aun así no lograban ser suficientes. Necesitaba herramientas. Necesitaba poder confiar en magos y en brujas cuya sabiduría se acerque a su propia, a quienes pueda transmitirles la tarea de gobernar y hacer de agentes de orden con plena confianza. Necesitaba seguidores jóvenes. Necesitaba poder controlarlos. Su visión de expandirse mundialmente no tenía futuro sin poder contar con un legado capaz de gobernar los distintos países sin margen de error. Era en esos momentos quizás, en los que su fortaleza flaqueaba, su vulnerabilidad era expuesta: su soledad era su enemiga. El fin que se había propuesto y la finalidad de su existencia era amenazada por la falta de compañía, la falta de sus semejantes, de grandeza oscura similar a la propia.

Por ello, dos años antes de la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, tomó inspiración en una situación informada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Un bebé había sido dejado en la puerta del hogar de Orion Black con una nota que aclamaba que el pequeño era hijo de Regulus Black y ante su desaparición no quería ser criado por ella sola, siendo sólo una joven destrozada por el abandono de su amante, de quien pocos sabrían la causa de su muerte. La nota era anónima y los ojos del pequeño eran verdes, su cabello era azabache. Cuando Voldemort oyó la historia contada por Bellatrix, le ordenó que presente al pequeño sólo guiado por curiosidad y una punzada de intuición y, cuando observó a la criatura, sólo vió una hoja en blanco, un lienzo fresco, un envase vacío listo para ser llenado por lo que sea que su entorno le arroje y fuerce dentro suyo. Esa misma noche, apoyó su varita de tejo sobre la Marca Tenebrosa y llamó a sus fieles seguidores quienes se aparecieron en poco tiempo. La tarea encomendada fue informada como si fuese un quehacer más: "en diez meses, deberán entregarme un bebé de su propia sangre más una botella o recipiente que contenga un litro de sangre propia, también".

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

Veintisiete Mortífagos fueron encomendados a cumplir ésta orden. Diez meses después, sólo veintidós bebés fueron entregados. Sumados al pequeño que yacía bajo los cuidados de Bellatrix Lestrange, conformaron la primera clase de Individuos sometidos al Proyecto Ares.

Nunca más volvieron a ser vistos. Se les ordenó jamás preguntar por sus descendientes, ya que no eran más de ellos. No les pertenecían. Aun cuando un año después Voldemort desapareció, no se atrevían a conversarlo. A hablarlo. Preferían enterrar lo sucedido en el pasado sin jamás haber podido imaginar que el fantasma de sus acciones volvería catorce años después en forma de su peor pesadilla, con el retorno de su amo luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

AVERY

ALECTO CARROW

AMYCUS CARROW

REGULUS BLACK

CRABBE

BARTY CROUCH

ANTONIN DOLOHOV

GIBBON

GOYLE

JUGSON

IGOR KARKAROFF

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

RABASTAN LESTRANGE

WALDEN MACNAIR

LUCIUS MALFOY

MULCIBER

NOTT

EVAN ROSIER

THORFINN ROWLE

SCABIOR

SELWYN

SEVERUS SNAPE

AUGUSTUS ROOKWOOD

TRAVERS

CORBAN YAXLEY

WILKES


	3. CAPITULO UNO: CORA (doncella, joven virginal, pura)

Cora despertó la mañana de los Quince Años con cierto nivel de adrenalina en sus venas. Llevaban tres días sin tener noticias de los Maestros. Eso significaba tres días sin comida y lo más importante para ella: sin salir al mundo exterior. Pero se sentía esperanzada ante el ritual de festejo anual de cumpleaños.

Cada 31 de julio se realizaba la reunión en conmemoración del cumpleaños grupal de los Individuos. Generalmente, la reunión constaba de realizar una demostración de sus habilidades a los Maestros, compartir un Cáliz de Sangre Pura y lo que quizás en un momento importó: el ranking de jerarquía de los Individuos. Esto ya no era así debido a que siempre lideraba la misma persona hace años el listado, su compañera designada desde los diez años: Nyx.

Cora siempre se había sentido muy sola dentro de las paredes de la Academia Hades, quizás esta habilidad de sentir cosas era lo que la diferenciaba de sus pares aunque había aprendido tempranamente que debía ocultar tales emociones por su bien.

El ambiente en la Academia Hades era sofocante a veces, aunque si le preguntasen porqué lo sentía de esa manera no podría encontrar palabras para describirlo, ya que el cuartel de cemento puro ubicado debajo de tres metros de tierra en algún lugar recóndito de Escandinavia era todo lo que ella conocía. La humedad, el frio y el hambre. El silencio, el dolor y la sangre. Órdenes y sumisión. Lo único a lo que podía compararlo era a las salidas a la superficie, cuya existencia no conoció hasta cumplir los diez años de vida luego del incidente que marcó el único cambio que se produjo dentro de lo que conocía como su vida diaria.

Todos los Individuos poseían un compañero designado, menos Cora. El compañero designado era con quien compartían habitación, con quien cenaban y con quienes realizaban las tareas o entrenamientos. Con quienes rendían cuentas en cada cumpleaños frente a los Maestros y con quienes solamente se les tenía permitido realizar actividades recreativas. Pero Cora no tenía a nadie. Y esto, según quien lo observe, podría ser percibido como beneficioso o perjudicial ya que significó que sus tareas y sus entrenamientos debía hacerlos sola y sólo podía demostrar sus habilidades cuando era expuesta a alguno de los Maestros, quienes eran brutales.

Cora fue la primera en asesinar a su animal de compañía, Adela, por no poder resistir la maldición Imperio conjurada por uno de los Maestros en la ceremonia de cumpleaños número ocho. Un resultado bastante obvio en vista de quien hubiese atestiguado cómo se desarrollaron los eventos. Todos tuvieron su compañero para practicar la resistencia al Imperio. Ella no. Cuando el Maestro pronunció de manera elocuente la palabra mágica y se le encomendó asesinar a la única compañía que tenía dentro de ese frío lugar, lo realizó con la gracia digna de un titiritero.

Cora fue la primera en aprender como soportar la maldición Cruciatus sin inmutarse en el cumpleaños número nueve.

Y quizás hubiese sido la más rápida en aprender cómo protegerse de la maldición Avada Kedavra de no ser por lo ocurrido a días del cumpleaños número diez.

Ese año Erea, compañera designada de Nyx, presentaba un conflicto. Era una bomba de tiempo a ojos de Cora. Se rehusaba a utilizar su magia luego de haberles encomendado que quiten la vida a sus animales de compañía de una forma no mágica. Lloraba. No comía. No dormía. En las paredes y pasillos de la Academia hacían eco sus llantos por las noches. Sólo los maestros y Nyx sabían qué terminó sucediendo con ella, que desapareció. Prontamente, Cora dejó de estar sola ante su primera compañía después de diez años de soledad.

Prontamente se encariñó con Nyx quien rápidamente comenzó a demostrar ser brutal. Ese año, Nyx encabezó el listado de Jerarquías, superando por vez primera a Cora, a quien realmente no le importaba, sintiéndose más que a gusto ante la idea de no estar sola de allí en adelante. También fue un año que significó alegría por primera vez para ella, ya que conoció el mundo exterior. Les permitieron salir a la superficie. A primera vista, el sol les hizo apretar los ojos cerrándolos tan fuerte que experimentaron jaquecas. Vio árboles. Vio césped. Sintió el aire fresco casi crujiente a comparación del oxígeno húmedo estancado entre el cemento. Ese día entrenaron al aire libre hasta que se escondió el sol y para las altas horas de la noche, todos los Individuos estaban tan exhaustos que ni una palabra fue expresada en voz alta al bajar a sus habitaciones.

La relación entre Cora y Nyx rápidamente rindió frutos. Eran el ejemplo de la excelencia del Proyecto Ares. Los Individuos ideales. Cora, con su prolijidad y su técnica perfecta para conjurar hechizos y maldiciones, para desarmar y realizar encantamientos protectorios en los duelos, para realizar Legeremencia con tanta fluidez que la víctima jamás lograría detectarlo, con la simpleza y la delicadeza en la que era capaz de borrar la memoria o crear recuerdos falsos. Y Nyx con su brutalidad para manejar la Magia Oscura, para practicar la Oclumencia creando muros dignos del cemento en el que había crecido rodeada, con la fuerza y gracia en la que no sólo se batía en duelo sino también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su habilidad para dedicarse a la Herbología y para detectar todos los ingredientes de una Poción con tan sólo la más mínima esencia.

Ser compañeras sólo sirvió para potenciarse la una a la otra y prontamente, esto fue notado por el resto de los Individuos y por los Maestros. Del Proyecto Ares, eran quienes poseían más tatuajes de Insignias.

Pero había un motivo por el que Nyx era siempre quien lideraba la Jerarquía. Había razones por las cuales a pesar de criarse y crecer bajo las mismas circunstancias, bajo el golpe de la misma exacta vara, se diferenciaba del resto de los Individuos.

Y Cora lo aprendió esa mañana.

Se dirigieron hacia el Pozo lado a lado en silencio, como de costumbre, por los pasillos de concreto que no se diferenciaban en nada del resto de la Academia Hades. Para alguien que no hubiese pasado toda su vida allí dentro sería muy fácil perderse realmente. El infierno color gris subterráneo estaba compuesto de cinco niveles distintos en los que se desenvolvían las distintas actividades. En el primero se encontraban las habitaciones de los hechiceros y brujas que poseían residencia permanente, haciendo de la Academia el propósito de su vida. También se encontraban las habitaciones de los Mortífagos que en un tiempo hacían guardia permanente, aunque no fuese necesario ya que todos los que conocían realmente el secreto de Hades se encontraban allí o en Azkaban, con la excepción de ciertas familias de linaje de sangre puro, cuyos apellidos tan distinguidos dentro de la Sociedad Hechicera provocarían una llamativa ausencia en caso de encargarse de las instalaciones.

En el segundo nivel, se encontraban los Laboratorios de Nivel Uno, en los cuales desarrollaban sus actividades aquellos que se encargaban de crear maleficios, pociones y artefactos o utilidades que se utilizarían en los próximos tiempos bélicos.

El tercer nivel se trataba en parte de un segmento extra de seguridad para los niveles inferiores, cuyo acceso era totalmente restringido. Sólo los Maestros tenían acceso a las dos últimas plantas. En ésta parte se ubicaban también las habitaciones de los Maestros.

En el cuarto se encontraban las habitaciones de los Individuos, en cuyo interior se había dos bancos de cemento incrustados en las paredes, con un colchón cuyo grosor era el del brazo de una persona delgada que hacía las veces de cama. Cada "cama" se encontraba ubicada en los extremos de la habitación. Entre ellas, una lámpara yacía sobre un bloque de concreto cuya altura llegaba a las rodillas de sus residentes. En los pies de cada cama habían pequeñas mesitas donde los Individuos acomodaban sus ropas, quizás estas eran sus únicas pertenencias: una musculosa negra de Morley, una remera de algodón negra, leggins negras y un pantalón de jogging negro. Siempre estaban descalzos. Nunca utilizaban ropa de abrigo. La temperatura fría y húmeda jamás cambiaba en los cuarteles. En la misma planta se encontraba el baño compartido por los Individuos y el Pozo.

El Pozo era un salón, quizás el más iluminado de todo el gigante bloque de concreto que era la Academia Hades, el más amplio y el menos amueblado. Allí era donde realizaban sus entrenamientos los Individuos y donde los Maestros les hacían desplegar sus habilidades, uno por uno.

En el quinto nivel se encontraban los laboratorios que se utilizaban de calabozos para criaturas mágicas y armas mágicas más peligrosas. Cora jamás bajó allí ya que Solandis era quien habitualmente se encargaba de transportar aquellos animales hacia el Pozo cuando debían entrenar con ellos, ya que era quien mayor afinidad poseía. Además de que Cora, al igual que varios de los otros Individuos flaqueaba a la hora de tratar con bestias de categoría xxxx. Pero no Nyx, por supuesto que no.

Nyx llevaba cinco años liderando la Jerarquía y esto no sólo significaba el aprecio y respeto de los Maestros, sino de sus pares, quien quizás bajo ese respeto le temían un poco, si es que semejantes seres poseían tal sentimiento. Pero no Cora. Cora le tenía cariño. Su vida había cambiado cuando Nyx comenzó a ser su Compañera. Ella llenó el vacío que la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes y piel tan pálida casi translúcida y aspecto debilucho, característica común entre todos los Individuos, sentía durante sus primeros diez años de vida. Nyx no era cálida. No conversaba, no demostraba simpatía o afinidad alguna, probablemente todos los sentimientos de Cora fuesen unilaterales, pero ello le bastaba. El único momento en que su apreciada compañía había demostrado cierto nivel de atención había sido cuando le ofreció enseñarle a mejorar sus habilidades en la Oclumencia, si Cora le ayudaba a perfeccionar su Legeremencia. Y ese pequeño acto, la pequeña Cora decidió percibirlo como un acto de calidez, aferrándose a Nyx como si fuese el planeta y ella el satélite.

Al abrir las puertas se encontraron con el resto de los Individuos ya formados en una línea horizontal, dándoles la espalda y mirando hacia la pared del fondo, donde yacían tres sillas vacías apoyadas contra el gris. Cora caminó los últimos pasos para ubicarse al lado de Azriel con cierta ligereza y un poco mareada. Todos los individuos estaban famélicos, si bien estaban acostumbrados a pasar quizás un día o dos sin comer, nunca había sido tanta la distancia temporal desde la última vez que su cuerpo había recibido alimentos y eso lo podían sentir los Individuos, entrenados para soportarlo y lo podía notar un tercero ajeno a la situación.

Nyx tomó su lugar a su lado. En silencio esperaron a que lleguen sus superiores y minutos después, tres de los Maestros ingresaron al salón tomando asiento frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde se encuentran Blyana y Enyo?-Preguntó el Primer Maestro, llamado Bronte. Su grave y espesa voz rompió el silencio a un bajo volumen, pero más que suficiente para ser escuchado debido al silencio mortal que adoptaban los Individuos ante sus superiores, en sumisión.

En aquel mismo instante, la puerta se abrió detrás de los Individuos, quienes ni siquiera lograron inmutarse ante el resonante sonido, menos aún realizar algún movimiento para voltearse a ver la situación. Ellos sabían mejor. No se les había ordenado en ningún momento observar o voltearse, por lo tanto no se movieron.

El sonido de un par de pies y el otro arrastrándose era suficiente como para notar que una de ellas cargaba con la otra. Probablemente desmayada o lo suficientemente débil como para no poder caminar. Cora pensó que seguramente era Enyo quien cargaba con Blyana y prontamente su sospecha fue confirmada cuando escuchó el golpe seco de un cuerpo a su lado al caer. Enyo soltó a la siempre fuerte Blyana quien se desplomó sobre el pavimento y luego, a una distancia de centímetros se paró erguida con la postura perfecta que poseía cada uno de los Individuos.

-Disculpe la tardanza, Maestro. Blyana se desmayó fuera de la habitación y cargué con ella hasta aquí.- Enyo enunció las palabras lentamente, su tono de voz era bajo al igual que el de todos los individuos, pero agudo de todas formas.

-¿A qué se debe la sangre en su cuerpo Enyo?-Preguntó la Maestra Bronte, hermana del Maestro anterior. Cora no tenía que mirar para saber el motivo. Los Individuos acostumbraban a entrenar en duelos constantemente en los entrenamientos frente a los Maestros, pero ante sus ausencias y la calma absoluta del cuarto nivel, el ambiente comenzaba rápidamente a cargarse con electricidad y tensión. Los Individuos no tenían una buena relación con la calma. Cuando esto sucedía se dirigían hacia el Pozo para realizar duelos. Incluso intercambiaban sus compañeros, si se sentían con ansias de algún cambio. Cora nunca tomaba parte de esto. Pero Enyo, haciéndole justicia a su nombre, era la partidaria con más ímpetu por estos duelos y la noche anterior, Enyo y Blyana intercambiaron compañeras con Keres y Ellaria. Keres, quien era conocida por la brutalidad bestial a la hora de realizar duelos y Blyana, conocida por la potencia de sus hechizos formaron una combinación explosiva. Ambas resultaron gravemente heridas y Kilian y Apolo fueron quienes terminaron cargando con sus cuerpos hasta sus habitaciones. Toda la energía invertida en ello más la grave inanición pasaron factura a Blyana, quien al parecer había pagado un precio más caro que Keres.

-Ayer entrenamos, Maestro. Blyana resultó herida y se fue a descansar de esa manera, demasiado exhausta para bañarse antes.- Enyo sonaba segura en sus palabras. Sin ansiedad. Sin miedo o preocupación. Aunque sabía que éstas palabras no le gustarían a sus superiores.

Las reglas de los Maestros eran simples. La higiene siempre era la prioridad. Las marcas siempre debían ser cubiertas, las heridas también. Desde muy temprana edad habían sido instruidos sobre cómo realizar diversos encantamientos para borrar marcas, cortes, heridas y moretones. Los primeros Crucios que sus cuerpos soportaron se debieron al incumplimiento de estas dos normas.

Blyana, con gran esfuerzo, se paró sobre sus pies y adoptó la postura típica de los Individuos. Completamente derechos y levantando levemente el mentón. Los ojos al frente. Ella esperaba su castigo. El eventual castigo. Pero una pausa le siguió y, para sorpresa de Cora, el Maestro no rompió el silencio en palabras de castigo ni conjuró el cuchillo que se utilizaba para tal actividad. Simplemente levantó ligeramente una de las comisuras de sus labios y comenzó a hablar, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Hoy están aquí en celebración del cumpleaños número quince. Hoy, les daremos la última tarea que realizarán dentro de estas instalaciones.- Éstas palabras lograron que el corazón de Cora dé un latido extra y sienta cierto entumecimiento en las piernas, pero externamente nadie podría haberlo notado.- Luego, quienes sean exitosos, procederán a salir al Exterior, dónde se les asignarán sus ubicaciones y sus tareas y ante a quién deberán responder.

Cora se preguntaba qué clase de desafío se les plantearía. Se sabían cada Poción, cada Maldición (cómo conjurarlas y cómo resistirlas), incluso las Imperdonables. ¿Qué clase de tarea podría resultar desafiante para éstos seres en envases de niños?

-Necesitamos que salgan todos del salón. Serán llamados, entrarán con su compañero y la tarea se les dará aquí dentro. Pueden comenzar a despejar la habitación, excepto Apolo y Solandis. Ustedes son los primeros.

Apenas salieron, Cora permaneció cerca de Nyx. Al cerrarse las puertas, escucharon el sonido del encantamiento silenciador y luego nada más.

Desde afuera jamás podría alguien haber sabido que se sentía abrumada por la emoción de salir. No sabía que le esperaba en el exterior, pero si estaba segura de una cosa: los días en los que salían a la Superficie, eran los días en los que sentía que el oxígeno realmente llenaba sus pulmones y que el aire era crujiente y limpio. La sola idea de dejar las instalaciones de Hades permanentemente estaba provocando que su corazón latiese desbocadamente. Se sentía débil y resistió el impulso de sentarse sobre el suelo, pero en cuestión de dos minutos se abrieron las puertas y la Maestra Bronte salió para llamar al siguiente par. Ryker y Kathika. Nadie salió.

Así fueron pasando consecutivamente. A veces el intervalo entre una pareja y otra era más largo pero aun así el resultado era el mismo: nadie salía. Cora se preguntó si apenas terminaban la tarea les dejaban subir a la Superficie desde la otra salida del Pozo. Esta idea provocó que sienta cierta energía de excitación en su estómago.

Melione y Dusan.

Kilian y Anwyn.

Azriel y Melantha.

Keres y Ellaria.

Enyo y Blyana.

La inquietud interna de Cora fue aumentando a medida que pasó el tiempo y para el momento en que finalmente las llamaron Cora casi saltaba sobre sus pies en su andar. No le sorprendió que fuesen las últimas en ser nombradas ya que al ser quienes lideraban la Jerarquía, eran el duelo más entretenido de observan para los Maestros.

Apenas ingresó un pie dentro del Pozo notó que la habitación en la que había estado quizás una hora o dos atrás, parecía otra completamente distinta. En las paredes se observaban los manchones negros salpicados, en el suelo los pequeños charcos de líquido negro cubrían casi todo el centro del Pozo. Lo único que no había cambiado era la posición de las sillas de los Maestros, quienes parecían no haber recibido ni una gota de aquella oscura sustancia. Un grave y bruto sentimiento cobró vida en las entrañas de Cora, quien a pesar de ello siguió caminando hasta estar frente a las sillas.

Rápidamente, notó que no sólo los Maestros se encontraban en la habitación. Al lado de la puerta de entrada, se encontraban los otros Individuos. Quizás la mitad de los que habían ingresado anteriormente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? La excitación y emoción de Cora rápidamente era reemplazada por esas punzadas crecientes en su estómago. Pero ella sabía que no debía hacer preguntas. Observó a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Nyx miraba al frente sin inmutarse. Sus oscuros ojos no demostraban emoción alguna. Su postura no había cambiado. Parecía no importarle dónde se encontraba o qué las rodeaba o el estado de la habitación.

-Por favor, entreguen sus varitas.- Encargó la Maestra Bronte. Ahora esto era raro. Esto era inusual. ¿Qué harían sin sus varitas?- No las necesitarán para la tarea.- Agregó luego de un segundo. Cora no podía descifrar absolutamente nada de las expresiones de los Maestros. Y sabía que era inútil intentar practicar Legeremencia en cualquiera de los presentes en la habitación. Su pequeña virtud natural había dejado de ser útil hace años en la Academia, ya que todos lograban practicarla con éxito.

Obedientemente, Nyx entregó su varita de ébano y Cora hizo eco de sus acciones. A cambio, recibieron ambas un cuchillo similar con el que eran castigados cuando no obedecían o fallaban en sus tareas.

-Su próxima y última tarea.- Dijo el Maestro Nott, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.- Es asesinar a su compañera sin magia.

Cora sujetó el cuchillo que había recibido fuertemente mientras el Maestro Bronte volvía a tomar asiento, con sus varitas en mano. Y observó cómo seleccionó una de las varitas idénticas y la quebró al medio, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: sólo una de ellas lograría salir al Exterior.

Percibió el movimiento de Nyx en su periferia y giró para enfrentarla. Pudo ver cómo su compañera daba un paso hacia atrás y por la mitad de un segundo, creyó que ese movimiento indicaba quizás cierto rechazo o negación o hasta un acto de resistencia ante la consigna. Pero luego captó la mirada en los ojos oscuros de Nyx y vio por millonésima vez la mirada que ella adoptaba antes de un duelo, sus pupilas se dilataron fundiéndose en el iris negro de sus ojos a la vez que se producía un cambio en la actitud impasible habitual de su ser.

Cora entonces supo lo equivocada que siempre había estado. Cora, tan virginal e inocente como siempre había sido, como su nombre indicaba. Tan ingenua. Creyendo que Nyx había significado quizás su salvación ante la soledad que siempre sintió. Su igual, al ser quien junto a ella lideraba la tabla de Jerarquía. Con quien había compartido los últimos cinco años de su vida, quien la había salvado del terror y la brutalidad de las enseñanzas de los Maestros. Quien había significado alguien con quien compartir todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había significado que siempre sea ella quien antes de ser compañeras liderase la Jerarquía. Cora siempre se había equivocado en no sentir el mismo miedo que sentían los demás Individuos. Cora había visto todos los actos desde otra perspectiva.

Y Cora había interpretado ese paso hacia atrás como una señal de resistencia ante la orden. Pero Nyx no haría eso jamás.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los propios comprendió entonces que el paso era sólo para poder observar a su víctima, para poder acaparar y calcular cómo cumplir con su objetivo y la orden consignada. Tal como un tigre observa a su ciervo segundos antes de ir a por ello. Estudiándola, analizándola.

Cora respiró hondo, por primera vez viendo quizás a la persona con la que había compartido su única alegría de sus quince cortos años de vida que pasó a metros bajo tierra, entre paredes de cemento.


	4. CAPITULO DOS: AUGURIO (parte uno)

Al abrir los ojos esa mañana, Draco presintió el augurio que llenaba el ambiente, con una tensión casi eléctrica. Distinta de la sensación de amontonamiento, de precipitación que se sentía desde que el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory apareció muerto bajo los brazos de Harry Potter esa noche que marcaba la final del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. No, esto era distinto. Algo sucedería hoy.

A un mes del comienzo de su Quinto Año en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy sólo podía esperar deseoso que el tiempo pase con más rapidez. Cada día se repetía en su mente la oración "sólo faltan dos meses", "sólo faltan cuarenta y cinco días", "sólo falta un mes" como si fuese un mantra hasta quedarse dormido.

Si bien uno podría asumir que debido a su apellido estaría acostumbrado a la Oscuridad, algo había cambiado desde el final del cuarto curso. Cuando Cedric apareció muerto, todos asumieron que había sido parte del Torneo. Siempre moría gente, justamente por eso ya no se realizaba. Y si bien Draco sospechaba de la veracidad de la muerte de Diggory, no estaba tan listo como creía para escuchar la confirmación de Dumbledore. No estaba listo para sentir el nudo que comenzó a apretarse en sus entrañas en el Festín de Fin de Curso.

"Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por lord Voldemort..."

Escuchar esas palabras le quitó el aliento. No sólo por el coraje que requería pronunciar su nombre sino por lo que significaba para él. Comenzó a sentir que su asiento en la mesa se hundía, que sus pies eran anclas en el suelo y tiraban de su estómago para abajo, mientras Dumbledore continuaba hablando.

"...la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras, y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por un accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, constituye un insulto a su memoria."

-¿Sabían algo de esto?-Le preguntó Crabbe a Malfoy y Goyle en un susurro, aunque la desesperación en su voz era obvia. Los padres de ellos tenían en común la misma simpatía por el Señor Tenebroso. La atmosfera del Gran Salón cambió de forma drástica, el miedo era casi palpable, pero en la mesa de Slytherin reinaba un reconocimiento tácito. Las palabras de Dumbledore sólo podían significar una cosa.

Si bien sus padres en algún momento tomaron un bando en los tiempos pasados, sus herederos podían encontrar cierta paz en poder elegir expresar sus simpatías o no, porque no era necesario, porque la gente ya asumía qué clase de personas eran y con eso bastaba. Pero ahora, era momento de tomar lealtades, de elegir un lado. Eran el fruto de las elecciones de sus progenitores y tomar partido por algo distinto que sus antecesores significaba un gran peligro para los lazos familiares. Les habían quitado su elección en el momento en que Voldemort había vuelto.

Malfoy quería mentir. Quería fingir que su padre le había contado todo acerca de la situación, pero no era así. Su padre siempre le comentaba los planes del Ministerio o de sus tareas no tan públicas, pero de esto no había dicho palabra.- No, Padre no me ha dicho nada.- Admitió y quizás se hubiese sentido un poco humillado o avergonzado de admitir aquello de no ser por la expresión en los ojos de sus compañeros, quienes lucían tan desconcertados y atónitos como él. Volvió su atención a Dumbledore, quien continuaba hablando con voz suave y tranquila, pero firme. Exudando poder y advertencia.

"Harry Potter logró escapar de Voldemort. Arriesgó su vida para traer a Hogwarts el cuerpo de Cedric. Mostró, en todo punto, el tipo de valor que muy pocos magos han demostrado al encararse con lord Voldemort, y por eso quiero alzar la copa por él."

Las mesas de Hufflepuff, Gyrffindor y Ravenclaw alzaron sus copas. Pero en Slytherin eso no ocurrió. Todos sabían lo que significaba esto. No era una elección para realizar. Sabían que los ocupantes de esa mesa, al retornar a sus hogares, tendrían unas conversaciones bastante interesantes con sus padres y no podían dejar que se rumoree desde ya algún tipo de flaqueo de lealtad. No era una decisión a tomar.

Dracó recordó como en ese momento sus pensamientos divagaban y no prestaba atención alguna a las palabras de Dumbledore. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué su padre no le había dicho absolutamente nada? Hasta ese entonces, su apellido y el pasado de su padre sólo le había servido a su favor, para obtener ventajas, para gozar de cierto grado de respeto entre sus pares, quienes lo reconocían como un igual. Ahora ya no era un juego, no era un comentario o alguna herramienta para presumir poder entre sus compañeros. Esto era real. Cedric estaba muerto.

"...Estoy convencido (y nunca he tenido tantos deseos de estar equivocado) de que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. Algunos de vosotros, en este salón, habéis sufrido ya directamente a manos de lord Voldemort. Muchas de vuestras familias quedaron deshechas por él..."

Al escuchar esas palabras Draco dirigió su mirada hacia Dumbledore. Se sentía expuesto, como si le hubiesen alumbrado con una gran linterna. Aún seguía fingiendo que no se había encontrado a su padre tomando Firewhiskey solo, sin poder dormir. O a su madre gritándole, llorando, pidiéndole que pare. Que necesitaba dejarlo ir, que ya había terminado. Que ya no piense en ello.

Draco nunca supo de qué hablaban, pero sabía que debía ser algo lo suficientemente grave como para tener a sus padres de esa forma.

"...Recuerden a Cedric. Recuérdenlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tienen que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recuerden lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory."

Incertidumbre. Eso era lo que sentía desde aquel momento.

Al volver a su hogar, sin embargo, su padre no le había comentado absolutamente nada. Draco intentó hablar con él a solas, pero Lucius parecía evitarlo, actuando como si la Mansión fuese demasiado chica para hospedar a sólo tres personas, paseando por sus habitaciones cuando no estaba fuera. Algunas noches, algún elfo aparecería en su habitación para hacerle llegar órdenes de su padre de permanecer en sus aposentos hasta la hora del desayuno del día siguiente.

Su madre era el polo opuesto de la actitud que había adoptado su padre. Su cariño y sus atenciones sólo parecían exageradas a comparación del afecto habitual que demostraba hacía su querido hijo, al que siempre había adorado. Claramente, siendo de aquellas personas que necesitan actuar como si todo estuviese todo perfecto en tiempos de crisis cuyo efecto sólo logra ser contraproducente, demostrando de forma tan obvia la existencia de un conflicto. Pero Draco jamás rompería el corazón de su madre, expresándole lo exasperante que le resultaba ese comportamiento. Ella jamás tuvo otra opción más que aceptar y lidiar con las consecuencias de las elecciones del hombre al que amaba profundamente. No había persona tan leal como ella a su sangre. Draco estaba convencido que de no ser por ella, su familia se hubiese desmoronado hace muchísimo tiempo. Así que sólo aceptaba de forma pasiva las atenciones de su madre, tomando el té con ella, acompañándola en la Biblioteca de la Mansión mientras ella leía, caminando por los jardines y cenando juntos cuando su padre se encontraba ausente.

A diferencia de todos los años anteriores, en los que Draco se escabullía de su habitación cuando su padre anunciaba que tendría una reunión de trabajo en la Mansión o una cena con sus amistades, no sentía curiosidad o el impulso de oír a escondidas, lo que su padre le terminaría comentado de todas formas en pos de enseñarle cómo obtener ventajas y cómo obrar cómo él.

No, este año, cuando algún elfo le notificaba que algo sucedería sólo sentía ganas de irse a la casa de algún amigo, de no ser porque seguramente reinaba el mismo ambiente en sus hogares. La única persona que parecía no estar pasando por lo mismo o quizás si, pero no lo mencionaba era Pansy Parkinson, con quien se enviaba cartas durante las vacaciones, aceptando la distracción encantadamente. Ella le hablaba de su viaje a Francia, de los croissants y de la visita a Blaise Zabini en Italia, otro compañero de Slytherin. De lo bien que estaba pasando el tiempo y de sus ansias de volver a verlo, sus intenciones siendo más que obvias. También mencionaba que sospechaba que ella sería seleccionada como Prefecta este año y que obviamente él también sería seleccionado, debido a sus calificaciones que sólo eran superadas por aquella "inmunda sangre sucia de Granger".

Draco pensaba que las atenciones de Parkinson eran bastante entretenidas. Cuando estaban juntos se la pasaba bien, reía y jugaban y casualmente, se besaban. Lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba escucharla hablar, siempre sabía todo de todos y no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Le gustaba su cabello negro azabache. Le gustaban sus ojos verdes y sus cejas arqueadas profundamente marcadas. Le gustaban sus pómulos pronunciados y sus labios carnosos pero delicados. Le gustaba la expresión que adoptaba cuando molestaba a algún alumno de otra casa o cuando sonreía con sorna al escucharlo sumarse en aquellos actos de bullying hacia algún Hufflepuff.

Le gustaba su compañía. Le gustaba que no lo deje solo.

Estando con ella no necesitaba hablar, no era necesario explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y a ella no parecía molestarle que él jamás revele nada de su vida. Parecía estar más que conforme con su sola atención. Por lo general, estar juntos consistía de ella hablando y hablando mientras él la miraba fijamente hasta que eventualmente, parecía hartarse del sonido de su propia voz, lo miraba, sonreía demostrando su amplia sonrisa con sus blancos dientes y procedía a besarlo. Quizás sus besos escalaban a otro nivel, ocasionalmente eso sucedía.

Desde pequeños había sido así. Sus amigos siempre habían sido ella, Crabbe y Goyle. Sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch le tenían respeto y lo trataban como un igual desde Segundo Año, cuando su padre le consiguió la posición de buscador en el equipo de su casa, asegurándolo al obsequiarle a sus miembros aquellas Nimbus 2001. Su vida era cómoda. Tenía el control de todos los aspectos de su vida, su padre se había asegurado de ello.

Tener el control de todo siempre había sido su ancla. Su futuro siempre había sido predecible al igual que su seguridad. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de todo lo que siempre había tenido, dando por sentado que ciertas cosas jamás cambiarían.

Draco salió del tren de pensamientos en el que se había sumergido y se levantó de su cómoda cama, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Procedió a lavarse la cara con agua fría y a cepillarse los dientes, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que tenía frente suyo. Su platinado cabello necesitaba un corte para dejarlo prolijo, había crecido considerablemente en altura y había perdido peso como resultado de estar atravesando sus años de adolescencia. El grueso anillo limbal que rodeaba su iris resaltaba considerablemente en contraste con el gris.

Al terminar, se dirigió hacia su ropero donde se vistió con un pantalón de corte chino negro y un sweater de lana color azul oscuro. Estaba en proceso de sacar un par de medias del cajón de su ropero cuando oyó que golpeaban la puerta. En el instante se extrañó. Por lo general, si su madre quería verlo, lo mandaba a llamar utilizando alguno de los elfos domésticos. Miró el reloj de su muñeca mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, aún descalzo. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Esto sólo logró aumentar su desconcierto.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que notó fueron ojos color café oscuro y cabello del mismo matiz que el chocolate amargo.

Una chica, que debía tener quizás trece años de edad, extremadamente delgada pero muscular al mismo tiempo estaba de pie en el umbral de su habitación. Vestía con unas calzas de hacer ejercicio al cuerpo, claramente de estilo Muggle y una musculosa de morley negro. Su vestimenta sólo resaltaba su delgadez, pero también la palidez de su piel, lucía casi transparente y Draco podía ver donde se encontraban sus venas. Lucía como alguien que jamás hubiese estado al sol. Sus clavículas resaltaban y también podía ver los huesos de su pecho. Su rostro era más de lo mismo. Su quijada era filosa y su rostro era todo pómulos y nada de mejillas. Círculos negros yacían debajo de sus oscuros ojos, en los cuales no podía distinguir las pupilas del iris. Algunos lunares ocupaban su espacio en su rostro.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Draco fue la postura de ella. Se erguía derecha, sus manos se encontraban cruzadas detrás de su espalda, su pecho estaba inflado casi. Como un soldado. Y lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, directo a los ojos, como si estuviese exactamente a su altura a pesar de medir al menos cuatro cabezas menos que él.

-Me han enviado a buscarle, están esperándole abajo señor Malfoy.-Dijo la chica unos segundos después, el sonido de su voz era igual de firme que su postura, sin un ápice de inseguridad o duda a pesar de estar bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Draco, que por lo general resultaba inquietante o intimidante, pero parecía no tener efecto alguno para ella.

-De acuerdo...-Respondió Draco, sonando más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Soltó el picaporte de la puerta y se rascó el mentón ligeramente, desconcertado. Luego añadió-¿Quién me espera?-La pequeña niña no parecía inmutarse o pestañear realmente. Estaba incomodándolo.

-Todos nosotros. Tus padres incluidos.- Respondió sin ir más lejos o dar detalles. Habló como si fuese una cuestión de hecho y él tuviese que saber quienes se encontraban comprendidos en ese "nosotros". Seguía mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. La sensación de incomodidad terminó de asentarse en su cuerpo.

-Está bien.- Respondió y giró para buscar sus zapatos. Mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual y se ponía su calzado, podía sentir la mirada de aquella chica siguiéndolo por la habitación, esperando en la puerta de su cuarto.

Draco pensó que quizás era la hija de algún amigo de su padre o de su madre, pero lo que no tenía sentido era el motivo por el que estuviese fuera de su habitación a esta hora.

Al terminar, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta y la chica se hizo a un lado. Cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Se sentía extremadamente incómodo, podía sentir su presencia que emitía una extraña vibración y le dirigió una mirada. Ella caminaba mirando fijamente hacia delante. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó antes de poder evitarlo, quizás la presión de la insoportable tensión en el silencio fue lo que impulsó las palabras, aunque ella no parecía notarlo o sentirse incómoda.

-Mi nombre es Nyx.


	5. CAPITULO TRES: AUGURIO (parte dos)

Mientras Nyx y Draco recorrían la Mansión, él no podía dejar de notar lo cómoda que parecía sentirse ella caminando por los pasillos y habitaciones de su propio hogar, como si ya hubiese estado allí anteriormente. Sólo podía oír sus propios pasos, los de ella siendo prácticamente mudos. No podía dejar de percibir cierta energía que emanaba esa pequeña a su lado, exudaba seguridad y firmeza pero su silencio, su andar, su postura y su rostro en blanco le generaban una mala vibra. Algo estaba mal. Sentía los cabellos detrás de su cuello erizarse y se sentía alerta, incómodo. Había algo raro. Todas éstas sensaciones sólo aumentaban la tensión que no podía dejar de percibir desde que abrió los ojos aquella mañana.

Finalmente, alcanzaron las puertas del comedor principal, ubicado en el ala este de la Mansión. Este salón sólo se utilizaba para las galas que tomaban sede en su hogar, organizadas por su Madre. Nyx avanzó y abrió las puertas para él, como si le sirviera.

Al entrar, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y se detuvo en seco antes de lograr dar un paso hacia la habitación. Nyx aguardó detrás suyo.

En el salón en que se había celebrado las tan célebres fiestas de Narcisa Malfoy, se encontraba una mesa circular en la que tomaban asiento distintos hombres y mujeres de renombre. Conocidos de su padre.

Él siempre fue consciente del pasado y la historia de su padre. Siempre supo los ideales que mantenían sus abuelos y sus antecesores y, en gran parte, él estaba de acuerdo con los mismos ya que en su mente el concepto de sangre pura y sangre sucia tenía más que sentido. Pero secretamente, siempre se sintió aliviado de que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese desaparecido. Las historias que creció oyendo eran aterrorizantes. Desde pequeño vivió las consecuencias que el vínculo con Voldemort había dejado en su padre y no le agradaba cargar con eso constantemente.

De vez en cuando, su padre descargaba sus resentimientos en él. Ebrio o sobrio, quizás completamente estresado por cuestiones de trabajo. La historia siempre era la misma. Le reprochaba casi con envidia el no tener que jurar lealtades. La "pureza" de su inocencia. No tener que cargar con horrores y órdenes. Siempre le repetía que Draco debería sentirse afortunado de tener padres como los que tenía, que jamás hubiese sobrevivido un día bajo el cuidado de quienes habían sido responsables de su crianza, al no estar presente su padre Abraxas.

A veces, el veneno de sus palabras no era suficiente.

A veces, los gritos no le bastaban a un Lucius pasado de vasos de Firewhiskey.

A veces, arrojarle objetos hacia su persona o romper muebles no apaciguaba el resentimiento.

A veces, necesitaba descargar su ira de forma tangible contra la viva imagen de su padre.

Luego, la rutina se repetía. Lucius abandonaría la habitación o pasillo donde se haya producido el episodio. Draco se levantaría del suelo, curaría sus heridas con un pequeño encantamiento sanador y por arte de magia, arreglaría el desorden que su padre hubiese hecho. No le mencionaría una palabra de lo sucedido a su querida madre que ya sufría en demasía el trauma sin sanar de su esposo. Y su padre, al día siguiente, actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Draco siempre buscaba a quien culpar por las situaciones que debía vivir. Cuando era más chico, tanto como para no comprender la totalidad de lo que significaba el Señor Tenebroso, culpaba a la ausencia de su abuelo Abraxas en la crianza de Lucius. Claramente su padre siempre había resentido ese hecho y su hijo lo comprendía y empatizaba en cierta medida. Pero luego, al ir creciendo y observar a su padre tener que cometer ciertos actos en lealtad Mortífaga su ira fue rápidamente redireccionada.

Los peores golpes los recibía luego de que su padre tuviese órdenes. El Segundo Año fue particularmente crudo.

Nadie hubiese podido culpar al heredero Malfoy por el miedo que sentía al estar presente el causante de todos aquellos años de moretones y cortes y muebles y vasos rotos.

Inmediatamente hizo contacto visual con su madre, Narcisa Malfoy. La expresión vacía de sus ojos hacía que la alarma que se ocultaba bajo la misma fuese casi imperceptible, pero él la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Inmediatamente Draco intento relajar su postura y la expresión de su propio rostro. No podía demostrar el miedo que sentía. No debía. Su padre evitaba su mirada. No eran los únicos presentes en la mesa.

-Oh! Por fin está aquí! El querido Draco Malfoy!- Habló una voz aguda, casi como un chillido. Le recordaba a Draco al sonido de una tiza arañando un pizarrón. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, intentando inhalar y hacer ingresar el suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones. No debía dejar que su propia ansiedad tome control de su cuerpo, no ahora.

El hombre que había hablado, Voldemort, estaba parado en uno de los rincones del salón junto a una de las varias ventanas que daban vista hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión. Inmediatamente, Draco sintió erizarse los pelos de la parte trasera de su cuello.

Su piel era blanca y pálida, demasiado blanca y de aspecto húmedo. Podía ver claramente las venas de su cuello y sus manos. Su rostro no era algo agradable a la vista. Era calvo y sus ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre, como alguien que no hubiese dormido hace años. Donde debía encontrarse su nariz, sólo habían dos rendijas casi reptilianas. Sus labios eran pálidos y finos. Secos, como si no hubiese bebido un vaso de agua hace días. Y sus orejas estaban tan unidas en su cráneo que casi parecían no estar allí. Esto no era ni de cerca la imagen que él había creado en su imaginación del Señor Tenebroso.

No por ello era menos aterrador. Claramente había subestimado el aura de poder y de oscuridad que exudaba. Draco se enderezó, pero antes de poder responder, el Señor Tenebroso continuó hablando.

-Finalmente puedo conocer al único fruto de mi querido seguidor fiel, Lucius. Estaba esperando este momento con ansias. Por favor, Nyx, guíalo a su asiento.- El tono de voz amistoso y cordial que utilizaba Voldemort no coincidía con su imagen y con su título.

Nyx, quien seguía tras él, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa redonda, donde entonces pudo ver que había rostros que no conocía en la misma, ni le resultaban familiares. La silla asignada estaba frente a su madre, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Su padre seguía evitando su mirada.

En la mesa pudo reconocer a los padres de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, quienes eran compañeros suyos en Hogwarts y se encontraban en la misma casa que él, pero también pudo visualizar a otras personas cuyos nombres no sabía. Dos personas mayores, adultos cuya postura y manerismos eran idénticos a aquella joven que lo había llevado hasta allí, Nyx. Luego había una mujer de aspecto impasible, cuya túnica negra resaltaba su cabello blanco e incoloro, insípido. Esa era la palabra que se le vino a la mente al darle un vistazo. Y luego Draco se sobresaltó al encontrar el único par de ojos que lo miraba fijamente, casi con una expresión de diversión, tan sutil que quizás Draco se lo estuviese imaginando.

Era igual de pálido y delgado que Nyx. Alto, mucho más alto que ella pero igual de delgado y huesudo, pero muscular al mismo tiempo. Su cabello era color castaño oscuro, rizado. Sus ojos de un color verdoso y sus cejas gruesas, arqueadas. Sus pómulos y quijada eran imponentes y su nariz era recta, no necesariamente pequeña. Era atractivo y su porte irradiaba confianza y seguridad. Draco pudo percibir como levantaba una comisura de sus labios rosados, casi como si estuviese escuchando sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, éste joven estaba incomodándolo.

Nyx se dirigió hacia el encuentro con Voldemort, quien caminaba acercándose hacia la mesa. Se acomodó detrás de él.

-Debo ponerte al día Draco. Verás, tus padres tienen órdenes, como seguramente ya debes saber y que lamentablemente, no podrán cumplir sin un poco de intervención de tu parte, imagino que no será molestia, ¿verdad?- Esta vez, ninguna de las miradas de la mesa se dirigían hacia él. Todas estaban fijas ante su superior. Exceptuando la del joven de la mesa, que se encontraba a dos asientos de distancia a su izquierda y la de Nyx, por supuesto.

-No, por supuesto. Sería un honor ayudar.-Contestó Draco y su voz se quebró en medio de la oración, sonando casi como un croar. No quería sonar petulante ni quería demostrar el miedo que sentía. Jamás se hubiese imaginado estar viviendo una situación así. Se sentía engañado, no sabía de qué ordenes hablaba Voldemort, pero claramente sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Sus padres le ocultaban algo y ahora el secretismo sólo lo había expuesto a la intemperie.

-Por supuesto.- Hizo eco de su voz el Señor Tenebroso, se podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.-Debo presentarte a mis queridos amigos. Ellos son Augusto y Adelaida Bronte- Señaló a uno de los hombres que no conocía y a la mujer de aspecto insípido.- Y éste joven encantador-Se dirigió entonces al chico que no parecía quitarle la mirada de encima con expresión de diversión.- Es Apolo.-Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás y estiró un brazo delgado y pálido hacia Nyx, como si supiese exactamente dónde se encontraba físicamente en la habitación.- Y ella, es Nyx.- Dijo envolviendo un brazo en forma protectiva por su cintura, resultando casi perturbador.

-Los detalles de tu quehacer te los explicarán tus padres, creí que era necesaria una presentación formal.- Agregó luego de una pausa, dejando el lado de Nyx y comenzando a caminar por la habitación. Su andar era silencioso, casi imperceptible.- Tengo muy altas expectativas sobre tu obrar Draco, tu padre ha creado un estándar alto que, aunque ha logrado varias decepciones a lo largo de nuestra travesía desde que me juró su lealtad, jamás he puesto en duda su...veracidad en su accionar.-Entonces se encontraba a sólo pasos de distancia de su lugar en la mesa y le dirigió sus ojos rojos directo a los suyos.- Estaremos en contacto prontamente. Espero que tengas un año...productivo en Hogwarts.

No pasó mucho más tiempo en esa habitación con la tan peculiar compañía. Luego de esa oración, Draco dejó de ser el foco de la atención y después de un intercambio de oraciones de las cuales no pudo recolectar mucha información, el Señor Tenebroso, los hermanos Bronte y los padres de sus compañeros de Hogwarts desaparecieron de la instancia.

En el salón quedaron sus padres y los dos jóvenes de aspecto pálido. Decir que Draco estaba desconcertado resultaba casi cínico. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No acababa de procesar qué había sucedido, quiénes eran estas personas. Hace unas horas estaba simplemente releyendo la carta que Pansy le había enviado sobre su encuentro con Blaise Zabini y ahora acababa de haber sido presentado al Señor Tenebroso. Tenía ordenes del Señor Tenebroso.

Horas después se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su habitación y conjurando hechizos protectores y guardas y luego de murmurar por lo bajo un último "Muffliato", Draco Malfoy se vio sumido en la solicitud y seguridad de su cuarto.

Rápidamente, los pensamientos comenzaron a dispararse en su cabeza.

Mañana debía comenzar a cumplir su misión. Debía ayudar a su padre a tener éxito. Tenía deberes y tareas que cumplir y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lograrlo.

Su madre había intentado enmendar y suavizar lo que ocurría cuando estuvo a solas con sus padres, quienes no sabían como explicar lo que había sucedido esa mañana, que aún no terminaba. Tantas cosas podían cambiar en sólo cuestión de horas. Ni siquiera era mediodía aún.

Su madre fue la primera en levantarse de aquella mesa redonda y se dirigió hacia Nyx y Apolo, pidiéndoles que le sigan, llevándolos a sus habitaciones para que se acomoden. Obedientemente, los jóvenes se levantaron sin decir palabra y salieron tras los pasos de su madre. Su padre los siguió con la mirada hasta oír el clic del cerrojo de la puerta y luego, bajó su mirada. Intentando hundirse en su silla.

Se sumieron en un ruidoso silencio. Luego su padre se levantó y salió por la misma puerta. Draco se quedó sentado en completo shock. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que su madre lo llamó desde la puerta, con voz suave.

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde Lucius estaba mirando por la ventana casi nostálgicamente, sumido en su propia mente.

Su madre conjuró un Muffliato en la propia puerta de su propia habitación, de su propio hogar.

De allí, todo se fue en picada.

Se sentía como si se estuviesen escondiendo de sus invitados, en su propio hogar.

Le explicó las cosas apresuradamente, en resumidas cuentas. Al parecer ellos serían invitados permanentes en la Mansión. Nyx y Apolo ingresarían en Hogwarts este año, Narcisa asumía que era para estar cerca de Dumbledore y Potter, pero no estaba segura de ello. Eso no era algo que le hubiesen explicado a Lucius.

Lo que debía hacer Draco era lograr que aquellos Individuos se integren y pasen desapercibidos en su escuela, sin llamar la atención. Cualquier cosa que ellos le pidan, debería cumplirlo y si necesitaban algún tipo de cobertura o cualquier pequeño detalle, Draco buscaría la forma de facilitárselos. Esa era su tarea, lisa y llanamente.

Ese año, el Ministerio de Magia intervendría en su propio colegio.

-"Debes intentar...humanizarlos, Draco."

Draco no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que significaba aquello. Todo le parecía un enorme sueño febril, del que se despertaría con mal sabor en la boca.

Comenzó a oír su propio pulso en sus orejas, ensordecidamente. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer lo que le había sido encomendado?

Draco tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba entre las dos ventanas que se ubicaban del lado izquierdo de su cama, frente a la puerta de entrada. No sentía que el oxigeno llegase a sus pulmones.

Ya de por sí Hogwarts era un colegio donde los rumores viajaban más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y los estudiantes nuevos, de ingreso tardío eran todo un acontecimiento ¿Cómo se supone que debía hacer pasar desapercibidos a dos raros con aspecto alienígena? Por Merlín, con solo un vistazo hacia sus figuras uno podía sentirse perturbado. Ni hablar de las miradas inquietantes ¿Es que nunca parpadeaban?

¿Qué sucedería si no cumplía?

¿Qué sucedería si sus compañeros comenzaban a hacer preguntas?

Si bien El Profeta había pasado las últimas semanas defenestrando la imagen y autoridad de Dumbledore, Draco no creía que todo aquello fuese del todo cierto. Quizás fuese un viejo cuyos delirios jamás parecían tener sentido si, pero sólo un idiota podría subestimar a aquel mago. Dumbledore vería a través de ellos. ¿Qué sucedería si fallaba? ¿Qué le ocurriría a sus padres?

Su visión comenzó a emborronarse y sentía que su garganta se cerraba a la vez que su pecho se hundía. Sus manos estaban húmedas y frías, sudorosas. Asquerosas.

Se quitó su sweater y antes de poder dar sentido a sus acciones se encontraba de camino hacia los patios traseros a paso rápido. Necesitaba aire. No podía respirar.

La niebla que había visualizado aquella mañana parecía haberse pegado al césped, anclándose a sus pies. No había rastros del sol. No había rastros ni de la más ligera brisa que cumpliese el objetivo que él perseguía en aquel momento: respirar.

Quería correr.

La repentina oleada de información volvió a azotarlo.

Tenían su misma edad y habían sido presentados como si fuesen armas vivientes.

Todo le resultaba más que perturbador y no podía olvidar la expresión (o más bien, la falta de expresión) de aquella joven cuando Voldemort acarició su cuerpo de aquella manera. Como si fuese natural. Ni siquiera pestañeó una vez más de lo normal.

Ya se encontraba lo suficiente lejos de la mansión, llegando hacia el trazo que daba hacia el cobertizo junto al pequeño estanque del estado. A cada lado del camino de tierra había árboles tan viejos como su apellido, nublaban cualquier rastro de luz que de por si ya era lo suficientemente débil, debido a las nubes grises que poblaban el cielo aquel mediodía.

Disminuyó la velocidad de su caminar y comenzó a visualizar a lo lejos los colores del cobertizo. La piedra ennegrecida por los años de su existencia. El musgo que cubría los escalones que daban hacia el pequeño porche de aquella instancia y que amenazaba a comenzar a subir por las paredes, mezclándose con las enredaderas que ya cubrían parte de lo que habían sido las ventanas de aquel lugar.

Nunca entendió porqué aquel escondite era la única parte de la propiedad que no se encontraba en estado prístino. Los elfos no tenían permitido acercarse. Estaba descuidado y abandonado y cuando era pequeño a su padre no le gustaba que fuese allí. Draco aprovechaba cuando su padre se encontraba de viaje para investigar el cobertizo y sus contenidos.

Le llevó bastante tiempo entender que la puerta no podría abrirla, tenía alguna especie de variante de un encantamiento para cerrar habitaciones que él a esa temprana edad no conocía. Pasó varios días y semanas de gritando Alohomora inútilmente hasta que un día, escapó de su hogar corriendo luego de que su padre lo empujase sobre el vidrio ya destrozado de un jarrón que se le había caído accidentalmente. Se cortó la palma de su mano abiertamente. Sangraba. Y al abrir la puerta de aquella sala donde se encontraban, encontró a su madre girando la esquina del pasillo. Había estado escuchando.

Siempre había sabido.

Nunca había hecho nada al respecto.

Atravesó aquel camino por el que presentemente avanzaba corriendo tan rápido que sus pulmones ardían. Y con la misma mano rompió los vidrios de aquellas ventanas, terminando de destrozar sus manos, pero apenas podía sentir el dolor. Quebró la madera que restaba para poder ingresar, clavándose astillas en los brazos y dedos y finalmente ingresó.

Ahora ya no necesitaba entrar por lo que una vez había sido la ventana. Había logrado abrir la puerta el año pasado, inútilmente, pero era un pequeño logro no tener que arruinar su ropa.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar que se sentó aquel primer día: un sillón destartalado y hundido por el uso en sus cojines. Ya no le preocupaba los insectos o pequeños animales o incluso la tierra acumulada como esa vez. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

Lo primero que había percibido era el olor. El aire estaba estancado y era una mezcla de almizcle con moho y humedad. Tierra y madera vieja. Cada inhalación era acompañada de la sensación del polvo ingresando a su organismo.

Y luego observó sus manos. Cubiertas en sangre. Los nuevos cortes haciéndole compañía a aquel producido por el que yacía en su palma, sangrando abiertamente.

Una sensación de calma lo había invadido aquel día. Sangre. Sangre. Roja, carmesí. Sangre. Brotando como un torrencial donde su piel había decido abrir sus barrotes, liberándolo. Drenándolo.

Draco nunca había podido abrir la boca. Nunca pudo encontrar las agallas para hablar. Nunca supo poner en palabras lo que sentía, la necesidad que tenía de ser protegido, cuidado. Querido. Ingenuamente creía estar protegiendo a su madre de saber que su hijo estaba siendo herido por alguien a quien ella amaba profundamente. Él no quería infligir más pesar, no quería ser una molestia. Su familia ya tenía demasiado con lo que lidiar. ¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta de anteponer su propio pesar?

Años de esconderse detrás de su piel había creado a un pequeño que por lo general era silencioso y cuando hablaba jamás era de él. Las palabras que salían de su boca siempre eran sobre los demás y jamás se acercaban a su propio hogar, su centro. Aprendió a manipular cualquier conversación para lograr girar el asunto del que se tratase cada vez que el puntero se dirigía en su dirección. Se convirtió en un gran oyente. Prestaba atención a los pequeños tics de la gente, los gestos, las muecas, incluso la velocidad en la que respiraban. Aquello le traía una pequeña sensación de seguridad. Controlar la situación. Prever el momento en el que la otra parte de la conversación estuviese a punto de aburrirse de escuchar su propia voz, para escuchar la de él.

Acostumbrarse a la sensación de soledad al principio le resultó doloroso. Probó hacer amigos en los primeros años de Hogwarts, en un desesperado intento de salir de aquellos círculos en los que sus padres lo habían ingresado antes de tener incluso memoria. Pero no había funcionado, porque la carga de su apellido no era sólo una herencia monetaria, sino de odio. Rápidamente aprendió a devolver el sentimiento.

Draco no comprendía. Jamás había pasado un día de su vida en solicitud. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente, ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo entonces?

Al pasar los años, la sensación de ser un ermitaño internamente comenzó a somatizarse. No soportaba el rechazo. No toleraba la humillación, recordándole lo poco que realmente se sentía. Encontraba su propia necesidad de aprobación y afecto patética. Ridícula. Detestaba que le pregunten sobre su vida, si es que él no era quien iniciaba la conversación. No recordaba la última vez que había sido abrazado.

Las palabras que nunca habían escapado de su boca fueron acumulándose debajo de las finas capas de su piel inocente, engrosándola. Apretándose y amontonándose dejándolo tieso. Inmovilizándolo. Convirtiéndose en su propia cárcel.

Al ver la sangre caer, brillantemente, sintió como si aquel dolor estuviese escapándose, abandonándolo. Como si estuviese perdiendo lo único que lo había acompañado todos aquellos años.

Plic.

Plic.

Plic.

El sonido de las gotas al caer al suelo comenzó a silenciar el ruido que constantemente habitaba en su cabeza.

Plic.

Plic.

Plic.

Sus respiraciones dejaron de ser agitadas y galopadas. Dejó de oír el sonido de los latidos de su corazón martillando por su cuerpo.

Plic.

Plic.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco estaba siendo presentado al noble silencio.

Después de divagar mirando ausentemente la pared durante quizás horas, perdiendo noción del tiempo, sumido en la nada, entumecido, Draco sintió volver a sí mismo. Siendo consciente de la sensación de pesadumbre en sus músculos tiesos, en su cuello y hombros. Se había relajado en el respaldo del sillón destartalado y sacado su varita para curar sus manos. Luego, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso similar al de su cuerpo de encima, volvió caminando tranquilamente hacia la Mansión. Esa noche cenó con sus padres y al levantarse de la mesa para irse a dormir, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, Narcisa.

Esa noche se encontró con su cama como si fuesen nubes, jamás habiéndose sentido tan cómodo en su propia habitación antes. Sus almohadas lo abrazaron y sus frazadas envolvieron su cuerpo con el cariño y calidez de una madre amorosa. Concilió el sueño sin que su cabeza diese vueltas y vueltas. Sin escuchar sus latidos acelerarse y sin pensamientos luchando escenarios de guerra que jamás sucederían.

Los recuerdos que aquel cobertizo guardaba estaban impresos en las paredes, que para la suerte de Draco, no hablaban.

Por supuesto, ya no era lo que una vez había sido. Draco había intentado cuidarlo, limpiarlo y mantenerlo durante los años. Ya no había ratas ni insectos, no había polvo ni sedimentos formando una gruesa capa que cubría el suelo.

Debía concentrarse en los hechos. La tarea encomendada no tenía por qué ser difícil.

No lo hagas difícil.

Su propia manía de diseccionar la realidad, de encontrar la forma de controlarla había comenzado a tomar vida nuevamente, calmando su propio estado.

El día siguiente buscaría a su padre y le haría preguntas sobre su tarea.

¿Cómo debía tratarlos?

¿Debía fingir una amistad?

¿Cómo explicaría de dónde provenían?

¿Qué debía enseñarles? Humanizar y normalizar eran conceptos demasiados amplios.

¿Qué clase de ventaja o información podría serle útil sobre ellos?

Luego de haber pensado en varias preguntas más para su padre, iría a buscar a estos dos jóvenes. Se presentaría de forma cordial, pretendiendo total comodidad y seguridad. Querría parecer disponible y abierto a preguntas. Buscaría la forma de tener el control de la situación, a su manera. Como el sabía. Pondría todos los años de práctica en relaciones interpersonales a su uso, combinándolas con todo lo que había enseñado su padre. Esto no tenía que significar nada.

Su Quinto Año sería ocupado por quidditch, los T.I.M.O.S y quizás, con suerte, sería designado Prefecto. No tendría tiempo para dejar lugar a sus preocupaciones constantes. Esto era sólo una tarea colateral, un proyecto interlocutorio. No tenía por qué ser más complicado de lo que ya era.

En ocasiones anteriores había asistido a Hogwarts con las labores "secretas" de su padre en mente y había logrado mantener su compostura. Si bien las cosas habían cambiado, sólo debía concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente. Cumplir lo que debía cumplir y todo saldría bien.

Sus padres estarían bien si él cumplía con su deber, el cual Draco se convencía en racionalizar la pequeñez del mismo. Todo estaría bien.

Nadie lastimaría a nadie, cumpliría con su tarea sin dificultad. El Señor Tenebroso estaría más que conforme con su actuar. Emprendió marcha hacia su hogar nuevamente, con paso decidido.

Pero a medida que dejaba el cobertizo atrás, no podía evitar sentir como la sensación de pesar volvía a crecer en sus entrañas con cada paso que daba.

Los árboles se alzaban a los lados del camino uniéndose por las copas en el medio de forma casi claustrofóbica, como un augurio.

Y si bien siguió repitiéndose que todo estaría bien como un mantra en su cabeza, no pudo frenar el pensamiento que lo invadió al visualizar la mansión frente suyo.

Sus padres lo habían llevado a su habitación y habían conjurado guardas y encantamientos silenciadores, encerrándose. Como si no fuesen los propietarios, como si no estuviesen seguros allí.

Como si su casa ya no fuese su hogar.


	6. CAPITULO CUATRO: EXPLICACIONES

Luego de que Tara, una de las elfas domésticas de la propiedad Malfoy le dijese que su madre se encontraba desayunando en la Biblioteca de la Mansión, Draco comenzó su recorrido hacia allí con la carta en su mano.

Al entrar en la habitación, escuchó voces conversando pausada pero cordialmente. Se encaminó hacia el sonido, encontrando a su madre en uno de los sillones singulares y frente a ella, dándole la espalda a Draco, yacían dos más. Cuando su madre levantó la vista, las voces se acabaron.

-Hijo, querido. Has llegado justo para acompañarnos en el desayuno.- La voz que estaba utilizando su madre era la misma que usaba en los eventos públicos o cuando se encontraban con algún conocido en la calle. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna internamente. Detestaba aquella voz.- Invité a Nyx y a Apolo, así podíamos conocernos un poco mejor.- Su madre tuvo el descaro de sonreír, como si no hubiese estado aterrada ayer por la mañana por la presencia de esas mismas dos personas en su casa. Narcisa Malfoy era una estupenda actriz, nadie jamás podría haber percibido otra cosa más que calma en su actuar e incluso relajación.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Draco, conjurando silenciosamente una silla para él al lado de su madre y tomando asiento.- Espero que la mansión les esté resultando hospitalaria a nuestros invitados.- Añadió levantando la mirada, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente. Draco escondió un estremecimiento, no dejaban de darle una mala sensación.

-Verdaderamente sí, debo decir que no estoy tan acostumbrado a tantas ostentosas comodidades.- Habló por primera vez el joven llamado Apolo. Las comisuras de su boca se encorvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, como si encontrase toda la situación más que divertida. Como si estuviese disfrutando de alguna broma interna, todo el tiempo.

-Estaba comentándoles que sería una buena idea que comiencen esta misma tarde a conversar, ¿quizás en el living del ala este?- Narcisa estaba haciendo uso de todas sus dotes de soliacité, derrochando encanto. Y para un tercero observante fallando estrepitosamente. Los jóvenes que se encontraban delante de ella parecían ser inmunes al arte de la conversación trivial. Observaban a Draco como si fuese una película recién estrenada, absortos en sus manerismos y resultándole hasta perezoso.

-Por supuesto, madre.- Respondió Draco. Quizás la insignia de Prefecto debiese esperar hasta más tarde, no le hacía ninguna gracia compartir ese pequeño logro delante de aquellos ojos inquisidores.- Enviaré a Tara a sus habitaciones luego del almuerzo para que les indique cuando esté listo para ustedes.-Draco intentaba hablar devolviéndoles la mirada de la manera más vacía que pudiese manifestar.

-Eso estaría muy...-Comenzó a decir Apolo, pero fue interrumpido por Nyx quien por primera vez desde aquel encuentro fuera de su habitación, abría su boca.

-En realidad, creo que sería mejor empezar cuanto antes. Tenemos otros deberes por la tarde.

¿Cómo alguien podía referirse tan elocuentemente e imponerse de manera tan asertiva hablando con un tono de voz tan frío y controlado, incluso bajo?

A Draco no le gustó que le quiten su capacidad de decidir sobre la propia organización de su día. El disgusto por los extraños que siempre lo había caracterizado amenazaba a hacer una apariencia. La comisura izquierda de Apolo se levantó incluso un poco más, formando una mueca casi burlona e intentó rápidamente ocultarla bajando su cabeza ligeramente para tomar un sorbo de té. ¿Qué le resultaba tan divertido?

-Creo que Draco no debería tener inconvenientes con ello.- Dijo Narcisa, al ver que su hijo no respondía.

Si cumplís las órdenes va a estar todo bien. Todo va a estar bien.

-No para nada, cuando terminemos nos dirigiremos allí y comenzaremos.- Draco alcanzó su propia taza de té y procedió a añadirle un chorrito de leche.

-Es preferible que nos reunamos en el patio trasero.- Dijo entonces Nyx, alterando mínimamente su tono de voz, no era una sugerencia. Era una orden. Draco realizó una pequeña pausa antes de volver a apoyar la pequeña jarra de leche sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dar órdenes en un lugar donde no pertenecía? ¿A imponerse sobre la voluntad de su madre y controlar los horarios de su propio día?

No tiene que ser difícil. No lo hagas difícil.

Levantando su taza de té, llevándosela a los labios y fijando sus ojos grises en aquellos ojos negros respondió.- De acuerdo, así será.-Y luego de dar un sorbo sin quitar la mirada de Nyx, apoyó la taza en su platillo y levantó una bandeja con macarons de distintos colores y la estiró en dirección a aquellos extraños.- ¿Gustan?

Una pequeña inclinación casi imperceptible de la cabeza de Nyx fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Salieron de la puerta trasera de la Mansión detrás suyo y en silencio. No había visualizado una sola interacción entre ellos dos en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, ni siquiera un pequeño intercambio de miradas. Nada.

Haciendo los primeros metros de camino hacia el invernadero de plantas extrañas y medicinales que su madre tenía, cuyas adiciones eran todos pequeños tesoros que su padre conseguía en sus viajes al extranjero, Draco no podía evitar pensar en que él planeaba hacerle preguntas a Lucius sobre cómo debía encarar la situación y el vinculo con los Individuos. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirles ahora?

Draco tenía muchas preguntas y la falta de respuesta a ellas, la incertidumbre y falta de control estaban comenzando a irritarlo en demasía.

-Deberías llevarnos al cobertizo junto al estanque.- Dijo la voz de Apolo, en un tono que indicaba nuevamente que estaba gozando de alguna especie de chiste interno.

La repentina oración logró interrumpir la espiral de pensamientos de Draco, irritándolo aún más. Ese era su lugar, no lo compartía. Ni sus padres iban allí. Pero principalmente ¿Cómo sabían de su existencia?

-No está permitido.- Respondió Draco con tono cortante. No volteó para verlos, pero podría jurar que Apolo sonreía.

-Nos vas a llevar al cobertizo.- La voz de Nyx sonó mucho más imponente pero casi peligrosa. Todo deje de control había sido olvidado en la Biblioteca, junto a Narcisa. Draco ahora se detuvo en sus pasos y volteó para enfrentarla.

-Como acabo de decir- Nyx y Apolo se detuvieron. Apolo sonreía burlonamente, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de Draco sus cejas se arquearon levemente en sorpresa.- No está permitido, la puerta está cerrada con un encantamiento bloqueador y no ha podido ser abierta en décadas.- La mentira fluyó por su lengua con toda la habilidad de años de práctica.

Apoló miró hacia otro lado. El bastardo no paraba de sonreír, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener su risa.

Se quedaron en silencio. Draco esperando una respuesta o quizás algun acto de sumisión, quizás delante de su madre intentaría mantener su compostura, pero esto era demasiado. Nyx volvió a inclinar su cabeza levemente hacia el costado, de la misma manera que lo había realizado en la Biblioteca. Estudiándolo.

-Sabemos que eso no es verdad.- Dijo finalmente, con un tono de voz casi aburrido. Como si fuese un niño. Calor comenzó a subir por el cuello de Draco, descubierto en la mentira. Dejado a la intemperie. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?- Sigue caminando, tenemos cosas que discutir.-Y pasó frente a Draco, caminado en dirección al cobertizo. Como si supiese exactamente donde se encontraba. Apoló le dirigió una mirada de diversión y siguió los pasos de su compañera.

Draco aguardó cinco segundos en los que intentó calmar su propio genio. No lo hagas difícil.

Al llegar al cobertizo, abrieron la puerta sin ningún reparo. Con toda la confianza de quien ya hubiese visitado la instancia en repetidas ocasiones.

Él se quedó aguardando en la puerta, que seguía abierta mientras ellos dos entraban y miraban a sus alrededores. La piedra ennegrecida y los estantes vacíos. Los muebles acumulados en una esquina que Draco había acomodado allí para tener más espacio. El sillón solitario de dos plazas contra la pared.

-Cierra la puerta.- Dijo Apolo, por primera vez serio. Draco obedeció.

Apolo y Nyx se detuvieron en su pequeña exploración y lo miraron fijamente. Sintió un peso enorme en su propio estómago.

-Cualquier idea que tengas sobre cómo esto se va a desarrollar deberías olvidarla ahora mismo. -Comenzó a decir Apolo, con voz autoritaria que no daba lugar a dudas ni preguntas.- No termino de comprender cuál es tu propósito en nuestras tareas en esa Academia, dudo que haya algo que alguien de tu clase pueda enseñarnos.-No había rastro alguno de burla en su voz o del eterno chiste interno que parecía disfrutar. De hecho, parecía no ser consciente de lo grosero de sus palabras. Como una cuestión de hecho.

Eso no quitaba la ofensa que Draco tomó al escucharlo.

-¿Alguien de mi clase? ¿De qué carajo hablas? ¿A qué te refieres con alguien de mi clase?- Inquirió en voz apresurada , a segundos de arrojar su compostura por la ventana.

Apolo abrió la boca para contestar, pero Nyx, que observaba atentamente el intercambio de ideas decidió intervenir.

-Eso no importa.- Cada vez que ella hablaba, Apolo se quedaba completamente callado. Como si ella fuese superior, Draco notó.

-¿Cómo que no importa? Necesitan mi ayuda y lo que hacen es...¿insultarme?- Entonces Apolo recuperó aquella diversión divertida en su rostro. Aquellas putas comisuras indicando el chiste interno. Idiota.

Nyx se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y luego respondió con cierto aire de aburrimiento en su voz, como si hubiese preferido estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que lidiar con él. Sólo lograba enfurecerlo aún más. Odiaba ser sobrado, humillado.

-Si en algún momento necesitamos tu ayuda, te la pediremos.- Respondió Nyx.- Si tenemos preguntas, confío en que las responderás, estés donde estés. De hecho por eso mismo estamos acá.-Dijo dando un paso hacia delante.- No necesitamos que te encuentres cerca nuestro constantemente, sólo que respondas ante el llamado.

Sus palabras sólo aliviaron momentáneamente a Draco, no le apetecía en lo absoluto tener a aquellos dos fenómenos encima en Hogwarts. Pero aún así, tener que encontrarse a su merced no le hacía gracia alguna.

-¿Llamado? ¿Y cómo pretenden llamarme?- Preguntó Draco, observando cómo Apolo retiraba su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones de jogging negro. Campanas de alarma resonaron en su cabeza.

-Te marcaremos con un tatuaje mágico. -Respondió Nyx. Otra cuestión de hecho. No daba lugar a preguntas.

-Estira el brazo.-Le ordenó Apolo, avanzando hacia él.

Luego de lo que parecía ser una eterna hora se encontraba solo en el cobertizo. Observando su dedo índice, intentando contener la ira que pulsaba por su sangre a toda velocidad. Quería gritar. Lo único que lo apaciguaba eran los restos del dolor, Draco no creyó que dolería tanto. Intentó aferrarse a la pequeña agonía restante casi desesperadamente.

Una pequeña serpiente color negro y gris rodeaba su dedo en si circunferencia. Su cabeza apuntaba hacia la uña. Estaba ubicado en su mano izquierda.

-Sentirás que se mueve y emanará calor cuando seas llamado. Si te concentras en la marca aparecerás en la ubicación en la que te necesitemos.-Le explicó Apolo mientras Draco intentaba ahogar los sonidos del dolor de la tinta y la magia del tatuaje, que se impregnaban en su piel. Apolo parecía no inmutarse ante el dolor que estaba infligiendo. Nyx observaba la escena desde un metro de distancia. Quieta como una estatua, sin hacer ningún sonido. Si no fuese porque Draco se sentía seguro de que no dejaría solo a Apolo, hubiese jurado que no se encontraba presente en aquel momento.

-No sé cómo aparecerme aún.- Admitió Draco, con un deje de irritación, conteniendo un siseo de dolor. Tenía quince años, esas cosas se aprendían quizás en sexto y no tendría permiso para aparecerse hasta cumplir los diecisiete años.

Apolo levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, como si Draco hubiese dicho alguna especie de chiste.

-De todas formas, no nos otorgan permiso para aparecernos hasta cumplir los diecisiete años.-Las palabras no acababan de salir de su boca cuando lo invadió una sensación de humillación. Se sentía infantil, como si estuviese diciendo una estupidez. La presencia de los Individuos provocaba que se sienta pequeño, como si no supiese absolutamente nada.

Apolo se quedó en silencio, levantó momentáneamente la punta de su varita del dedo de Draco y le dirigió una mirada a Nyx. Draco imitó el movimiento y se encontró con una mueca de irritación plasmada en el rostro de ella, quien lo observaba a él.

Apolo volvió a apoyar la punta de su varita para continuar con su labor y el repentino dolor provocó que Draco se sobresalte y emita un pequeño sonido de dolor, quitando su mirada de Nyx.

-Yo te enseñaré.-Dijo Nyx entonces. Draco volvió a mirarla.

-¿Y el permiso?-Inquirió en un siseo, acostumbrándose al dolor pulsante nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por eso.-Respondió ella.

-El tatuaje tiene un encantamiento proteico y una variante del encantamiento fidelio. Nadie será capaz de verlo a no ser que sepa donde está.- Continuó hablando Apolo sin levantar la mirada. Luego de una pausa, levantó su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos de Draco y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro agregó:-Imagino que no serías lo suficientemente estúpido como para decírselo a alguien.- El tono de su voz enfureció tanto a Draco que tuvo que contenerse de propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz de Apolo. Flexionó su mano en un puño y respiró pesadamente.

Apolo pareció notar aquello y amplió la burla de su sonrisa. Luego, aún mirándolo a los ojos, dio un pequeño golpecito con la varita en el dolorido dedo de Draco.-Ya estás listo.

Draco entonces pudo ver que el mismo tatuaje se encontraba en los dedos índice de Apolo y Nyx. Haciéndolos parte de algo. Incluyéndolo en lo que sea que estuviesen planeando. Draco odiaba tener algo en común con ellos. Sólo lograban insultarlo y ofenderlo y lo trataban como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo. La soberbia y la burla con la que se dirigían hacia él le hizo recordar a como él trataba al ridículo Trio Dorado en Hogwarts.

Sintió un sabor agrio en su boca y luego, una pequeña sensación de diversión lo invadió. No podía esperar a que conozcan a quienes asistían a Hogwarts. Les parecería una pesadilla, sin dudas.

Aquella sensación duró muy poco realmente. Nyx y Apolo se fueron sin decir nada más y lo dejaron solo.

Ahora no tenía distracción para silenciar sus pensamientos. Toda la calma que había logrado reunir el día anterior parecía estar esfumándose a una velocidad desorbitante. Toda la falsa sensación de control había desaparecido. Se rio amargamente de forma interna ante la estupidez e ingenuidad que había manejado el día anterior, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ser marcado como ganado por aquellos dos Individuos de los que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Antes de perder el control por completo y volver a hundirse en un nuevo ataque de pánico, decidió dirigirse a ver a su padre. Luego se permitiría ahogarse en su propia ansiedad.

Encontró a su padre en su oficina y luego de golpear, ingresó sintiendo inmediatamente la tensión que siempre lo invadía cuando se encontraba solo con él.

Acostumbrado a que la gran mayoría de sus conversaciones terminasen con Lucius otorgándole una buena dosis de veneno o con Lucius perdiendo el control gritándole insultos, o con Lucius golpeándolo, realmente no era algo que le resultase placentero. Ni siquiera hacía falta que su padre estuviese intoxicado con algún tipo de sustancia para que ese tipo de cosas terminen ocurriendo. Su relación era así. Draco había dejado de buscarle un sentido hace tiempo, aunque aquello no quitaba su constante pesar y deseo de que las cosas fuesen distintas para él.

Siempre se sintió agradecido de que Hogwarts implicase pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, aunque aquello significase estar lejos de su madre, dejándola sola con su padre, que si bien jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, sus palabras no tenían filtro alguno cuando buscaban herir. Sabía como hacerlo. No hacía falta ni un roce de sus dedos para que su víctima termine retorciéndose de dolor, si es que eso era lo que se proponía.

Durante los primeros once años de su vida, sus maestros e institutrices que le enseñaban en su hogar fingían no ver las consecuencias físicas del cariño tan-excesivamente-paternal de su padre. Draco los atrapaba dirigiéndoles pequeñas miradas furtivas a los moretones y cortes, pero no emitían comentario alguno. Él estaba convencido de que por miedo jamás dirían absolutamente nada, ni siquiera hacía falta que su padre les amenace o haga firmar algún contrato de confidencialidad: Lucius Malfoy no era un hombre con el que alguien quería estar en malos términos.

Aquello sólo hacía sentir a Draco más solo. Se sentía constantemente atrapado.

Ello continuó de la misma forma hasta que poco tiempo antes de cumplir once años, su última Institutriz le murmuró en la última lección "Este encantamiento se encargará de sanar los hematomas superficiales y este a cerrar pequeños cortes sin dejar marcas". Le dio un pequeño papel doblado que contenía los encantamientos y la explicación de cómo ejecutarlos y salió de la habitación. Draco se quedó estupefacto. La sorpresa lo dejó en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera logró decirle adiós. Nunca más la volvió a ver. Esa noche, Draco lloró silenciosamente hasta quedarse dormido.

Su padre levantó la mirada del documento que parecía estar leyendo y lo observó.- Imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas.- Su voz sonaba impasible. Calma. Draco se quedó en silencio, aún de pie.- Siéntate, Draco.

Draco obedeció y tomó asiento, aún observándolo. Sin saber cómo empezar.

-Esperaba que aparezcas mucho antes, para ser honesto.-Comenzó a decir Lucius, casi en forma divertida.- Esperaba que golpearas la puerta atiborradamente, todo agitado y quizás hasta llorando. Pero esto- Señaló con una mano hacia la figura de Draco y luego se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, acomodando sus codos en los apoyabrazos. -Esto no me lo esperaba. Totalmente calmo y compuesto. Vaya hijo, quizás hasta estés madurando!- Se rio de su pequeño chiste. Ahí estaba, la primer mordida de la serpiente. Disparando veneno por sus venas.

-Lamento decepcionarte, padre.- Respondió fríamente Draco. Sin decir realmente lo que quería, conteniéndose de insultarlo y gritarle.

-Oh, no te hagas problema hijo. Es un gran paso para tu persona.-Draco entonces notó que su padre había estado bebiendo. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada algún rastro. Ahí, justo en la biblioteca detrás de la silla de su padre, en uno de los estantes del medio. Un vaso. Volvió a mirar a su padre a los ojos.- Bueno, siéntete libre de preguntar. Creo que estirar esto es sólo intentar evitar lo inevitable.

Draco entornó sus ojos. - ¿Hace cuánto sabías de esto?- Pregunto primero.

Su padre entonces se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa donde se encontraban distintas botellas de firewhiskey vintage. Agarró una de ellas y volvió a la mesa, no sin antes buscar el vaso que Draco había encontrado hace minutos. Lucius parecía no verlo.

-Tercera columna, sexto estante.-Dijo Draco, irritado. Su padre murmuró un pequeño "ah!", lo agarró y entonces se sentó.

-Bueno, verás. Todo comenzó con tu querida y adorable tía Bellatrix. Mi querida cuñada.- Comenzó a decir mientras llenaba su vaso y Draco no pudo evitar bufar una risa. Su padre detestaba a la hermana de su madre y ese no era secreto alguno.- Ella siempre fue de las personas más cercanas al Señor Tenebroso. Nunca supimos de dónde salió el primer bebé.- Dio un primer sorbo. Dirigía miradas furtivas a Draco, pero no las sostenía, dirigiendo su atención a otras cosas.- Una noche, casi dos años antes de que termine la Primer Guerra, el Señor Tenebroso llamó a sus Mortífagos más cercanos para reunirnos en la Mansión Lestrange.- Era la primera vez que su padre decía en voz alta que era un Mortífago, pero Draco no se inmutó. No hacía falta reconocimiento alguno de Lucius porque no era un secreto. Todos lo sabían, sus profesores, sus compañeros de Hogwarts, sus amigos. Todos. Pero aún así, en la familia Malfoy no se hablaba de aquello. Su padre jamás utilizaba ropas que dejen a la vista su Marca.

-Cuando llegamos, él parecía más entusiasmado y animado de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Al entrar a aquel salón sabíamos que lo que ocurriese en esa reunión sería grande. Jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado...-Su padre hizo una pequeña pausa y entonces se perdió mirando fijamente algún punto detrás de Malfoy.- Teníamos una vaga idea de lo que se practicaba en la Academia Hades...

-¿Qué es eso?-Draco interrumpió. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería quedarse con alguna duda. Quería saberlo todo. Su padre salió de su trance y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Es una institución que se creó para fabricar maldiciones y armas para utilizar en la guerra. Armas mágicas. El Señor Tenebroso no sólo utilizó distintos magos con ansias de experimentar con las artes oscuras, sino que secuestró importantes científicos e ingenieros Muggles.- Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto, no tenía sentido alguno. Lucius pudo ver la incredulidad en el rostro de su hijo y explicó:- Verás hijo, los Muggles son brutales en lo que se refiere a conflictos bélicos. Salvajes, barbáricos. El Señor Tenebroso no dudó en combinar aquellos recursos con la magia, eso lo haría indestructible para consolidar su poder. De no ser por aquella noche en la que Potter terminó de alguna forma con él...La guerra no hubiese dudado mucho más, realmente.

-Pero de todas formas, el Señor Tenebroso no quería tener el poder sólo sobre Europa Mágica. Quería conquistar todo el Mundo Mágico y necesitaba más generales.-Dio un trago y luego rio amargamente.-Verás, Draco. Nosotros los Mortífagos somos sólo soldados, poderosos si, pero soldados. Nuestro Señor necesitaba generales. Para poder distribuir su poder, necesitaba generales que no tuviesen ninguna motivación externa o dudas en sus ideales. Necesitaba iguales a él, poder controlarlos por completo y confiar en que delegar el gobierno en ellos sería una movida segura. Y no consideraba a nadie de esa manera, entonces decidió...-Lucius volvió a agachar su mirada y Draco sintió como su ánimo era drenado por completo.- Decidió criarlos, desde pequeños.

Lucius hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó.

-Aquella noche nos ordenó entregar un bebé a los que estábamos presentes. Veintisiete presentes. Veintisiete bebés. Y no sólo eso, nos ordenó entregar un litro de nuestra sangre cuando entreguemos al bebé.

-Yo...yo no pude. Tu madre ya había tenido un embarazo muy difícil y casi fallece cuando te tuvo...Lo intenté, me aterraba pensar qué sucedería si no cumplía con aquellas órdenes siendo uno de los Mortífagos más importantes en aquel momento. Defraudar al Señor Tenebroso...Me aterraba lo que hubiese sucedido contigo o con Narcisa. Tu madre sabía que quería un nuevo bebé y al principio le hizo mucha ilusión, realmente. Ella estaba encantada con la idea de un pequeño hermanito o hermanita para ti...-Lucius parecía estar sufriendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Volvió a llenar su vaso.- No sabía qué hacer... no sabía si era peor que tu madre sepa que no era para que nos lo quedemos o si era peor que no sepa, pero en el momento que vi la ilusión que le hacía la idea dejé de intentarlo realmente. La cosa con los embarazos mágicos es que la magia debe querer unirse, debe existir intención. De otra forma, el embarazo no se produce.

-Así que observé al resto de los presentes comenzar a cumplir las órdenes mientras yo...no podía.-Cada vez hablaba más pausado y parecía más perdido y desesperado.- Finalmente, casi diez meses después, fuimos llamados nuevamente. ¿Sabías que así fue como la madre de Theodore Nott falleció? Su segundo embarazo, su cuerpo no lo pudo resistir. Falleció dando luz.

Draco jamás había sido muy cercano con Theo, pero si sabía que su madre había fallecido.

-Todos entregaron sus bebés sin dudar, sin pensarlo dos veces.-Lucius casi no pestañeaba, parecía estar reviviendo aquel momento en su cabeza, viendo las imágenes reproducirse sin poder detenerlas. Parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Draco.- También la sangre. Aquellos dos sujetos que estaban ayer...los hermanos Bronte. Jamás habíamos oído de ellos, aparecieron y se los llevaron, sin decir palabra. Al ver que yo había llegado con las manos vacías, el Señor Tenebroso sólo inclinó su cabeza levemente, pero yo sabía que no iba a salirme tan fácilmente de sus planes.

-Explicó que no tendrían nombres, que a partir de aquel momento aquellos niños no eran más de sus padres. Que no tenían padres, ni apellido.-Lucius frunció su entrecejo fuertemente.- Que no los volverían a ver durante mucho tiempo, que no deberíamos hacer preguntas ni nada por el estilo. Que quien lo hiciese, sería castigado severamente.-Entonces miró a Draco, con ojos llenos del conocimiento de quien ha sido testigo de los peores terrores existentes.- Un castigo severo del Señor Tenebroso palidece ante la perspectiva de la muerte. Significa ver a quienes más ames torturados por horas y con suerte, quizás, te toque el dulce alivio del descanso eterno. Nadie jamás se atrevió a hacer preguntas o a protestar al entregar un heredero...tantas familias puras...algunos ni siquiera habían tenido hijos anteriormente...

-Nos dijo que de allí en adelante, aquellos bebés pertenecían al Proyecto Ares.-Aquel nombre pareció hacerle estremecer, pero sin embargo siguió hablando, probablemente sintiendo el alivio de por fin compartir con alguien el motivo de sus pesadillas.- Allí los entrenarían, no nos explicaron cómo, pero creo que al ver lo que se encuentra en nuestra casa en este momento podemos hacernos una idea.-Hizo una pausa y se acomodó en su silla.- Cuando sucedió lo de Potter, pensamos que la Academia Hades había desaparecido...ni siquiera los más cercanos sabíamos donde estaba ubicada o quienes estaban a cargo de la misma. Ni siquiera Bellatrix...Pensamos que todos aquellos niños...-Su mente pareció apagarse.

-¿Fuiste el único que no entregó un bebé?-Pregunto Draco, su voz sonaba vacía, casi mecánica, pero sólo pensaba en la necesidad de tener respuestas.

-No. Sólo veintidós pudieron cumplir.-Respondió Lucius, amargamente.- Por supuesto, eso significó quizás la vergüenza de mi apellido, haber fallado por primera vez. El Señor Tenebroso me encomendó otra misión...-Su padre miró hacia otro lado. Parecía sentir verdadera vergüenza.

-¿Qué misión?-Draco preguntó. Su padre volvió a mirarlo. Toda la vergüenza y el terror que había nublado su mirada momentos atrás parecía haber desaparecido y reemplazado por una mirada glacial. Incluso parecía sobrio.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Su voz sonó tan filosa que cortó con la tensión del ambiente rápidamente.-Lo que es asunto tuyo es cumplir con la misión que te ha sido encomendada- Su voz era dura, otra vez.- Harás lo que se te pida. Estos dos Individuos son los más importantes, es por eso que se les ha encomendado ingresar a Hogwarts....

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más?-Draco interrumpió a su padre antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse. Su padre se quedó callado y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro que es de mala educación interrumpir a tus superiores cuando están hablando.- Dijo su padre, su voz sonó gruesa y espesa, la amenaza latente debajo de las palabras estaba cobrando vida.

-Lo siento, padre.-Apresuró a decir Draco. Realmente no lo sentía, pero necesitaba obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible. El castigo podía esperar. Y su padre parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Si, hay más. Son ocho en total.-Draco frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo es que sólo ocho de veintidós niños sobrevivieron? Aquello no tenía sentido. Su padre rápidamente tomó cuenta de aquel gesto.- Draco, no son niños normales. Apenas parecen ser niños. Quizás tengan tu edad, pero no tienen nada más en común que ese número. Fueron entrenados rigurosamente para luchar en una guerra y para gobernar. Probablemente ya habían experimentado con las Imperdonables al menos una docena de veces cuando tú estabas comenzando tus años en Hogwarts.- Dijo su padre, su tono era cortante y seco. Lleno de exasperación contenida.-Sólo un idiota los subestimaría.

-No entiendo entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-Draco inquirió. Si aquellos Individuos eran tan peligrosos y brillantes como su padre se los estaba pintando, raramente necesitarían de Draco. De pronto todos sus logros y habilidades y calificaciones le parecieron palidecer al lado de esos experimentos. Se sintió vulnerable.

-¿Es que acaso no has visto cómo se comportan? Apenas parecen pestañear! No durarían ni un día dentro de Hogwarts o bajo los ojos de Dumbledore sin ser descubiertos. Deberás cubrirlos, ayudarlos a parecer normales. Si alguien menciona que son raros, silenciar los rumores. Integrarlos, no lo sé. Hacer las cosas que los jóvenes de tu edad hacen.- Draco quiso reírse ante sus palabras. Como si fuesen a colaborar con Draco, como si se fuesen a dejar ser enseñados. Parecían odiarlo fervientemente.

-¿Cómo piensan hacer que entren en Hogwarts?-¿Cómo pensaban engañar a Dumbledore o al Sombrero Seleccionador? Le parecía una locura aquella tarea. Era imposible.

-Eso ya ha sido arreglado. Fueron designados a Slytherin en una temprana visita al colegio. Las cartas llegaron ayer.-Hizo una pausa y pareció estudiar a su hijo.-Felicitaciones, por cierto.

Draco levantó la mirada, por un momento confundido, sin saber a lo que su padre se refería. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Por haber designado Prefecto, es un gran honor.- Su padre agregó, aunque el tono de su voz no indicaba orgullo.

-Gracias, padre.-Luego de un momento de silencio agregó.- No sé cómo acercarme, ellos no parecen querer cooperar conmigo...

Su padre rápidamente lo interrumpió y el repentino cambió de actitud de su padre provocó que se sobresalte.-Deberás hacer que cooperen!¿Es que no lo entiendes? No debes incumplir las órdenes que te dio el Señor Tenebroso! No puedes fallar!-Lucius se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio. Cuando llegó a la silla donde Draco estaba sentando se inclinó sobre él.- Hijo, no tienes opción. El Señor Tenebroso lo dijo, espera que cumplas con las expectativas que ha fijado en ti. No me importa que debas hacer para asegurar el cumplimiento de lo encomendado, no puedes fallar.-Luego se enderezó y caminó hacia su biblioteca nuevamente. Draco interpretó aquello como una señal de despedida y se levantó de su silla. -Tienes menos de un mes para acercarte a ellos. No desperdicies el tiempo.-Draco se preguntó si su padre se sentiría mejor consigo mismo ahora que Draco tampoco tenía opción. Su bando había sido elegido por él. ¿Dónde iría a parar ahora todo el resentimiento de su padre?

-No lo haré, padre.


	7. CAPITULO CINCO: ESPEJISMOS

El resto de la semana pasó demasiado rápido, para el pesar de Draco. Lo que antes había sido ansias de comenzar su Quinto Año en Hogwarts para por fin alejarse de sus padres, ahora era sólo motivo de ansiedad extra por las noches. Él no había hecho progreso alguno, de hecho parecía que los Individuos jamás se encontraban en la Mansión. Estaba fallando y ni siquiera había comenzado su deber.

Draco se sentía más ahogado que nunca desde la muerte de Cedric. No podía entender cómo todo había sucedido tan rápido. Se sentía furioso con sus propios padres, que no le dieron ni siquiera un aviso de que estaría enfrentándose a esto tan pronto. Recordó el momento en que Dumbledore había dado aquel discurso en la última noche de su Cuarto Año, recordó cómo su elección había sido definida pero no por él, sino por su apellido. Por su padre y su pasado.

No sabía cómo acercarse a estos Individuos ni tampoco cómo insertarse entre ellos. Nyx había dicho que le enseñaría a aparecerse, pero los días fueron transcurriendo y no surgió ninguna novedad.

Pasó una semana más y su ansiedad estaba golpeando fuertemente una de esas noches. Se aburrió de dar excesivas vueltas en su cama y decidió caminar por la Mansión, quizás eso serviría. Estaba seguro de no soportar un segundo más las paredes de su habitación.

Recorrer la Mansión de noche tenía un tinte distinto. Los pasillos amplios, vacíos y oscuros quizás resultasen tenebrosos para un tercero, pero no para él. De hecho, le gustaba más su hogar de aquella forma. Le gustaba el silencio y la compañía de sólo aquellos retratos de sus antepasados que se encontraban expuestos en alguno que otro rincón de la Mansión.

Se encontraba caminando por el primer piso cuando vio una pequeña luz por una de las ventanas que daban al patio del lado este de la Mansión y decidió acercarse.

Había tres lámparas en el suelo, que iluminaban a aquellas personas que se encontraban allí. Draco podía ver sus figuras moviéndose. Eran aproximadamente diez personas. Entornó sus ojos.

Estaban...luchando.

Físicamente luchando. Draco observó como todos a la vez se propinaban golpes y patadas. Como realizaban distintas maniobras para arrojar a algún que otro oponente al suelo. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido como para comprender lo que sucedía. Observó durante un buen rato hasta que comenzó a encontrarle sentido. Aquellos eran los Individuos, todos los que habían. Contó ocho.

No tardó en identificar a Nyx, quien se destacaba con facilidad de los demás. De alguna manera, su cuerpo tan pequeño y debilucho terminaba venciendo al resto de los Individuos, incluyendo a los hombres cuyas contexturas físicas superaban en tamaño la suya. Todos terminaban en el suelo, menos ella.

Draco observó cómo no utilizaban magia, incluso parecían no tener sus varitas encima. ¿Cuál era el punto de aquello? Imaginó que quizás entrenar en duelos tenía más sentido para magos y brujas.

Decidió no darle más importancia de la necesaria. Encontraría al día siguiente a los huéspedes de su hogar y buscaría la forma de acercarse y comenzar a aprender a aparecerse. Él no tenía deseos de involucrarse más de lo necesario. Haría lo encomendado, aparecería cuando fuese llamado, cubriría a aquellos Individuos en lo que necesiten en Hogwarts y luego estaría todo bien. Podría respirar tranquilo.

Al volverse sobre su figura para comenzar a volver sobre sus pasos para ir a su habitación, Draco erró por un segundo la mirada que aquellos ocho Individuos dirigieron hacia el exacto lugar donde se encontraba hace un momento.

Se encontraba repasando el listado de los materiales requeridos para aquel año en sus clases de Hogwarts cuando comenzó, por fin. Chochó de lleno con un cuerpo mientras caminaba y la primer sensación que lo azotó fue el dolor de tropezarse con una roca. Duro. Angular.

Nyx. Observándolo irritada se encontraba delante suyo. Acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones de estar, donde su madre ocasionalmente tomaba el té con sus invitados. Estaba utilizando la misma ropa que el día que la vio por primera vez. Quizás debería comenzar por allí. Llamaría mucho la atención vistiendo de aquella manera tan insípida en Hogwarts.

-Lo lamento, no te vi.-Se apresuró a decir Draco, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.

-Eso sería algo nuevo, ¿tu mamá nunca te enseñó que es de mala educación espiar a la gente, Malfoy?-El tono de voz de Nyx era casi burlón, desacomodando por un momento a Draco de su lugar. Nyx no parecía ser la que hacía los chistes en el dúo alienígena que había invadido su hogar. Esa era la tarea de Apolo. Draco se quedó en silencio asimilando la situación quizás por un momento extra del que debía haberlo hecho. Nyx arqueó una ceja, pero no continuó hablando.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, realmente.- Draco confiaba plenamente en su habilidad de jugar la carta de la ignorancia. Nunca fallaba. Nyx negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras lo contemplaba, parecía casi decepcionada.- Pero a decir verdad, te he estado buscando.-Comenzó a decir Draco, intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Ah, si?-Preguntó Nyx, su tono de voz sonaba divertido. Draco comenzó a contar hasta diez, decidido a no dejar que su corto temperamento haga una escena nuevamente.

-Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar cuanto antes las lecciones sobre cómo aparecerme.-Dijo con total seguridad, sintiéndose agradecido de que su voz no hubiese sonado infantil.

-Acerca de eso, quizás debamos posponerlo hasta que ya nos encontremos en la Academia Hogwarts.- La forma en la que ella se refirió a la escuela provocó que Draco bufe una pequeña risa divertida.

-Un buen comienzo para ti sería que dejes de referirte a Hogwarts de esa manera, si es que quieren pasar desapercibidos.- Comentó con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Nyx lo miraba serio, claramente sin comprender el chiste.

-¿No es así cómo se llama?-Preguntó con seriedad, realmente curiosa.

-Si, pero nadie le dice así cada vez que la menciona.-Contestó él. Y luego de un momento, en el que Nyx no dijo nada, decidió agregar:- También sería buena idea que pestañees más de cuatro veces por minuto.

Nyx lo observó por un momento y luego bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Draco la superaba en altura, con suerte ella le llegaba al hombro y en el momento en el que bajó la mirada él sintió por primera vez que ella era realmente pequeña. No lo intimidaba tanto cuando no lo estaba atravesando con la mirada, como si estuviese oyendo cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza.

-No es buena idea que lo pospongamos hasta encontrarnos en Hogwarts. Este año apenas lograremos tener tiempo libre, entre los T.I.M.O.S, quidditch y mis deberes de Prefecto realmente no creo que sea tan fácil escabullirnos para aprender a aparecernos.-Continuó Draco, volviendo al tema anterior. Nyx levantó la mirada nuevamente, la mirada perforante nuevamente plasmada en su rostro.- Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que la escuela tiene guardas anti-aparición.

Ella pareció considerarlo por un momento. Luego asintió levemente, con el más pequeños de los movimientos. - Esta bien, te enseñaré a partir de mañana, te iré a buscar a tu habitación cuando esté disponible. Tus actividades allí sin embargo deberás interrumpirlas si eres llamado. Nosotros somos la prioridad, espero que eso lo entiendas.- La frialdad con la que presentó la amenaza incomodó inmediatamente a Draco.- Y con respecto a lo último...ya está resuelto.-Agregó.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero decidió no preguntarle a ella. Quizás se lo mencionaría a su padre más tarde, prefería aquello y su ira antes que rebajarse nuevamente ante Nyx, quien siempre parecía saber muchísimo mas que él de antemano.

-No hace falta que vayas hasta mi habitación. Con que envíes algún elfo doméstico alcanza.- Dijo Draco, comenzando a moverse para continuar su camino. Había dado quizás tres pasos cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-Yo no sé...cómo hacer eso.-Dijo. Draco giró para mirarla nuevamente.

-¿Hacer qué?-Preguntó.

-Enviar un elfo doméstico.-Su voz no reflejaba inseguridad ni humillación. Cosa que Draco hubiese sentido en su lugar. Hizo un esfuerzo para no rodar sus ojos.

-Sólo di el nombre de alguno de ellos en voz alta y aparecerán donde sea que estés dentro de la propiedad. Tara debería bastar.- Respondió, sonando mucho más paciente de lo que realmente se sentía.- Pídele lo que necesites y te lo traerán. Si les pides que me llamen, me notificarán de inmediato.

Nyx asintió levemente con la cabeza y Draco comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación antes de que pudiese decirse algo más.

En el transcurso de lo restante del mes, Draco comenzó a formar un perfil sobre la persona de Nyx. Lo primero que notó fue cómo actuaba de forma distinta sola, a diferencia de cuando se encontraba Apolo presente.

Las explicaciones sobre cómo aparecer eran demasiado cortas, demasiado resumidas y Draco se encontraba constantemente irritado por el hecho de tener que hacer preguntas, pidiéndole que por favor se desarrolle en sus enseñanzas.

Pero no sólo era en la forma de explicar, Draco notó. La forma en la que Nyx se movía y expresaba. La forma en la que no pestañeaba seguido. Las oraciones de sólo tres palabras casi siempre eran una combinación de quizás cuarenta palabras que constituían el diccionario de los Individuos. Draco se preguntaba si aquella chica sabría leer o escribir.

Todo el tiempo parecía estar ahorrando. Sin espacio para desperdiciar. Ni tiempo, ni palabras, ni movimientos, ni pestañeos. Nada más de lo justo y necesario.

Draco comenzó a sentir que siempre hacía cosas de más, hablaba de más, se explicaba de más. Se sentía tan incómodo en su presencia que se encontraba constantemente justificando su forma de ser bajo la mirada acusadora de Nyx.

Los días en los que no estaba intentando prepararse de antemano leyendo alguno de los libros del listado de los que utilizarían ese año, Draco pasaba todo su tiempo intentando perseguir a aquellos Individuos por la Mansión. Nyx desayunaba tres veces a la semana con su madre y cuando le preguntó de qué conversaban, Narcisa esquivó el asunto, desviándolo al preguntarle por Pansy. Su madre jamás había ocultado el disgusto que sentía por aquella chica. Creía que el interés de los Parkinson nunca había sido legítimo.

Lucius parecía no estar nunca en la casa y cuando estaba presente, buscaba algún momento de solicitud con Draco para presionarlo preguntándole por su progreso.

Tres veces a la semana, Nyx y Apolo asistían a reuniones en el Salón donde los conoció la primera vez. Por lo general, aquellas reuniones terminaban a muy altas horas de la noche. El miedo que Draco tenía por las personas que sospechaba que asistían a aquellas reuniones era más grande que la curiosidad que lo invadía.

Si bien todo lo que estaba sucediendo sólo contribuía a alimentar su ansiedad, acumulándose en la lista de cosas que lo mantenían despierto por las noches intentando recuperar un pulso estable, la realidad era que su interés y su curiosidad muchas veces resultaban siendo sus enemigos. Varias noches tuvo que contenerse y luchar contra el impulso de acercarse a las puertas del Salón y apoyar su oreja contra ellas. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Llegando al fin de mes, cuando Draco comenzó a ser capaz de aparecerse desde la Mansión hacia los limites de la propiedad Malfoy sin problemas, notó que Nyx había adoptado varios manerismos de él. Incluso modulaba al hablar, para su propia sorpresa.

No le resultó difícil memorizar sus miradas de desconcierto cuando mencionaba las cosas más básicas de su vida cotidiana. Explicarle el proceso de selección y distribución de las Casas de Hogwarts parecía haberla desconcertado por completo. Ella no podía comprender cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador podía ser capaz de leer la personalidad de alguien y sus atributos con sólo apoyárselo sobre la cabeza a los once años.

Su padre le había explicado que aquel año Dumbledore no se encontraría muy presente en Hogwarts y que, a través de un arreglo, habían simulado que Nyx y Apolo provenían de distintas familias de Nueva Zelanda.

Cuando Draco intentaba hacer conversación casual con Nyx, sólo recibía preguntas cerradas y miradas de aburrimiento. A veces incluso no respondía y se iba dejándolo allí parado.

Una mañana se acercó a las puertas de la Biblioteca y escuchó las voces de su madre y Nyx conversando. Parecían estar hablando de algo interesante y el Individuo hablaba con tal ferocidad que Draco dudó por un momento que fuese ella realmente. Apenas expresaba emoción en la presencia de él o la de su padre. De hecho, cuando Lucius se encontraba presente Nyx ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. Parecía detestarlo, pero ¿Qué motivos podría tener ella para detestar a su padre? Draco encontraba toda la situación ridícula y no era ningún secreto que la detestaba. Y a Apolo también, de forma accesoria, aunque él casi nunca se encontraba en la Mansión. Se lo cruzó quizás tres veces en los pasillos de la Mansión desde aquella noche que atestiguó a todos los Individuos luchando en el patio de su casa.

Todas las veces que se lo cruzó, aquel le dirigió aquella sonrisa burlona que Draco ya detestaba.

-Considero que ya sabes lo suficiente sobre cómo aparecerte para cumplir cuando te llamemos.-Dijo Nyx en el instante en que Draco apareció por quinta vez al lado de los invernaderos exóticos de su madre aquella tarde. La sensación de nauseas invadía el cuerpo de él y podía comenzar a sentir cómo un dolor de cabeza nacía entre sus ojos.

Faltaban sólo días para comenzar sus clases en Hogwarts y Draco no podía esperar. Estaba convencido de que se sentiría aliviado apenas pusiera un pie en el castillo. De alguna forma, le parecía más hogareña su cama con dosel de las habitaciones de Slytherin que la Mansión.

-No puedo esperar ese momento, verdaderamente.-Respondió Draco sarcásticamente. Nyx sólo miró sus ojos fijamente por un segundo extra. Él sólo miró hacia la extensión de los patios con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego de unos momentos volvió a mirarla. Ella no se había inmutado, parecía estar estudiándolo fijamente.- ¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-¿Por qué en el cobertizo?-Preguntó Nyx. Draco se desconcertó.

-¿Por qué qué en el cobertizo?-Su tono de voz era cauteloso.

-Los cortes. ¿Por qué allí y no en tu habitación?-Preguntó. Inmediatamente, percibió cómo el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba y su postura cambiaba, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de ansiedad creciendo a pasos agigantados en su estómago, combinándose con la sensación de nausea de los cinco viajes recientes.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó con un tono de voz totalmente filoso, flexionando sus manos en puños.

Nyx torció su boca, en un deje de sonrisa.- Creo que sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.-Respondió.

-Draco! Hey!-Una voz llamó desde lo lejos. Nyx dirigió su mirada hacia aquella dirección rompiendo el contacto visual y Draco imitó su movimiento luego de unos segundos, para ver que Theodore Nott se encontraba caminando en su dirección. Genial.

-Mira- Comenzó a decir volviendo la mirada hacia Nyx y haciendo todo el uso de la diferencia de altura, acercándose un paso y mirándola desde arriba.-No sé qué es lo que crees que sabes, pero debo recordarte que acá sólo eres una invitada.-Sus fosas nasales se expandieron con la furia de sus palabras.-Y si estuviese en tu lugar, dejaría de estar metiendo la nariz en dónde no me corresponde.- La amenaza sonaba como una promesa en los labios de Draco y en su tono de voz grave. Nyx no quitó aquella sonrisa torcida de su rostro en ningún momento y mantuvo el contacto visual de Draco hasta que oyeron los pasos cercanos de Theodore demasiado cerca.

-Draco, amigo!-Sonó su voz detrás. Draco volteó y miró con incredulidad a la figura de Theodore. Difícilmente hubiese llamado la relación que mantenía con él como una amistad. Arqueó una ceja.

-Buenas tardes, Nott.-Saludó, la tensión de sólo hace momentos aún presente en su tono de voz.-Difícilmente puedo decir que esperaba tu presencia en la Mansión.-Inmediatamente adoptó aquella formalidad y tono de voz de superioridad que utilizaba con sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

-Mi padre mencionó que debía venir a visitar al tuyo y preguntó si quería acompañarlo.-Había cierto brillo en los ojos verdosos de Theodore que Draco no supo interpretar del todo. Se encogió de hombros. Y luego dirigió la mirada a Nyx.-¿Quién es tu amiga?-Preguntó.

Draco observó el exacto momento en el que Nyx hizo contacto visual con Theodore. Su cuerpo se tensó y demostró una reacción casi inmediata, demasiado obvia, demasiado humana para el perfil que Draco había formado de ella. Theodore parecía más que interesado en aquella chica, observándola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ella es Nyx. Nyx, él es Theodore Nott. Nyx será compañera nuestra de Casa en Hogwarts.- Draco comentó, intentando ocultar la mezcla de irritación y sorpresa por la reacción de Nyx. Llevaba un mes entero con ella y en menos de un minuto, Nott había logrado conseguir más interacción normal con Nyx que él.

-Encantado de conocerte, Nyx- Dijo entonces Theodore. Y para sorpresa de Draco, Nyx respondió:

-Igualmente. ¿Esperas con ansias el comienzo de las clases?-Draco observaba atónito la interacción. Theodore dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Ansias? Por Merlín! Este año tenemos los T.I.M.O.S, difícilmente podría esperar con ansias que me partan el trasero con los exámenes.-Nyx asintió con su cabeza asimilando aquella oración y los ojos abiertos ampliamente. Casi sonriendo. Draco rodó sus ojos.

-¿Hace mucho llegaste?-Preguntó Draco, sintiéndose irritado de ser dejado de lado en aquel intercambio de palabras.

-No, hace quizás una media hora. Estuve caminando por la Mansión intentando buscarte hasta que tu madre me dijo que estaban aquí.-Se encogió de hombros y luego volvió su atención hacia Nyx.- ¿Y cuál es tu apellido? Mi padre mencionó que este habría estudiantes nuevos en Hogwarts pero no me dio más información.-Draco sintió que su estómago se encogía. ¿Cómo explicaría que aquella chica no tenía apellido? Inmediatamente sintió calor subir por su cuello y su pulso acelerarse. Miró a Nyx, quien se encogió de hombros, casi imitando los movimientos de Theodore.

-Veo que es todo un acontecimiento mi llegada a Hogwarts.-Dijo, con un tono de voz cordial que jamás había escuchado anteriormente Draco. Theodore sonrió.

-Si, podría decirse. No hay mucha acción en Hogwarts para quienes no somos parte del Trío Dorado.

-¿El Trio Dorado?-Preguntó Nyx inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. Ese gesto ponía de punta los pelos detrás del cuello de Draco, pero Theodore parecía no verse afectado.

-San Potter y sus amigos.-Respondió Draco con claro odio y resentimiento en su voz.

-¿Quiénes son sus amigos?-Preguntó Nyx, ahora mirando a Draco con curiosidad. Inmediatamente percibió un brillo extraño en sus ojos, aquello era más que simple curiosidad.

-Escoria similar a él. Un cabeza de calabaza Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger.-Dijo Draco, casi escupiendo aquellas palabras.

-Eh...-Thedore pareció levemente incómodo por un micro segundo.-Sus nombres son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ambos de Gryffindor al igual que Potter.-Agregó y al ver que nadie decía nada más volvió a preguntar.-¿Entonces?

Nyx pareció desconcertada.-Entonces...¿Qué?

-Tu apellido.-Repitió Theodore, intentando parecer casual al respecto pero Draco pudo ver que su intriga iba más allá que simple curiosidad.

-Windsor.-Respondió Nyx con total ligereza. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Jamás había escuchado ese nombre.-Theodore no parecía estar juzgando, sino escuchando.

-No me sorprende. El apellido de nuestra familia es de renombre en Nueva Zelanda e Italia- Nyx hablaba con una naturalidad que jamás podría haber indicado algún indicio de mentira.

-¿Italia?-Preguntó Nott, arqueando las cejas. En ese mismo instante Draco supo que consultaría a Blaise Zabini al respecto. Sin embargo, Nyx continuó hablando, como si fuese una bruja de sangre pura de gran renombre.

-Claro, por el apellido de mi madre. ¿Carmichael? Quizás ese sea más conocido. La familia de mi madre es propietaria de una mina de ónix.-Se encogió de hombros y luego, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Theodore Nott agregó:- Quizás eso te sirva para tu pequeña investigación.

Draco inmediatamente sintió su respiración entrecortarse ante la reacción de Theodore, quien se quedó en silencio sólo un momento antes de estallar en risas.-Me agradas, Nyx. -Contestó entre risas.-No puedo esperar a que conozcas al resto de nosotros.

Nyx sólo rio lentamente mientras observaba a Theodore.


	8. CAPITULO SEIS: El dolor perdió su significado

Después de un mes de conocer a los Malfoy y experimentar el ambiente "familiar" en el que se desenvolvían, Nyx llegó a una sola conclusión única: detestaba a aquella familia.

Por supuesto que ella no podría saber qué vendría a ser una familia o qué significaría aquello, no tendría con qué compararlo realmente. Pero si conocía el fracaso y la pérdida, conocía la debilidad y la cobardía. Nyx había aprendido a aplastar aquellos defectos desde el primer recuerdo de su memoria. Esas cualidades no tenían lugar dentro de los Individuos del Proyecto Ares. La última prueba se había encargado específicamente de aquello.

No sólo se había sentido completamente decepcionada de su primer vivencia fuera de las paredes de cemento que conoció toda su vida al rodearse de aquellas personas, sino que se había sentido completamente agobiada al percibir los pensamientos y emociones tan ruidosas del heredero Malfoy. Ella no podía creer que él tuviese su misma edad y viviese ahogado en un vaso de autocompasión. Le entretenía bastante el hecho de que sus emociones fuesen tan inestables, que no las pudiese controlar. Que fuese tan susceptible a los impulsos. Que le tuviese tanto miedo a ella y a Apolo.

Pero lo que más asco le generaba de esta familia era la astucia que presentaban para mantenerse con vida; no le llevó más de un día percibir cómo los Malfoys eran capaces de lo que sea con tal de salvar su propio pellejo, el miedo los controlaba por completo.

Le sorprendía que el Señor Tenebroso los encontrase útiles, ciertamente no los respetaba en lo absoluto. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Nyx comprendía y empatizaba más con los motivos de su superior para crear aquella Academia. Sus Mortífagos eran inútiles. Y no podía esperar el día en que la orden fuese dada y pudiese encargarse de los eslabones débiles de la Fuerza Mortífaga. Especialmente de los Malfoys.

Todo esto cruzaba por su cabeza durante la cena de la noche anterior al comienzo de clases en Hogwarts, mientras observaba a Lucius Malfoy a su izquierda, quien comía en absoluto silencio, mirando fijamente un candelabro centrado en el medio de las fuentes de comida de la mesa. La entrada había sido una sopa de tomate. Podía percibir el leve temblor de la mano de Lucius cuando acercaba la cuchara hacia sus labios.

Frente a ella se encontraba Narcisa Black. Nyx había decidido desde el primer día que conversó a solas con la mujer que sería desconsiderado considerarla una Malfoy más. Aquella mujer era astuta, sabia. Probablemente lo único que mantenía a aquel grupo unido. El hombre que tenía como esposo era demasiado inestable, volátil, impulsivo, cobarde como para haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Eso le recordaba a Nyx su primer encuentro con una cucaracha a los cinco años, en el primer piso de la Academia Hades. Al principio la aplastó con su pie desnudo, sin tener éxito. Le sorprendió, ya que siempre le había resultado más que efectivo con otros insectos, pero aquella maldita sólo se volvió a acomodar y parar sobre sus patas e intentó huir a paso apresurado. Intentó aplastarla con su puño, pero volvió a resurgir, no había generado ni siquiera un mínimo de daño. Nyx agarró aquel insecto y la tuvo dentro de su mano mientras practicaban hechizos protectores, que era la lección del día. No la dejó ir en ningún momento y cuando les ordenaron que volviesen a sus habitaciones, sentía que su mano transpiraba con aquel insecto dentro. Al llegar a su habitación, Erea la observó con curiosidad mientras ella trababa la puerta y se apresuraba al espacio entre las dos camas. Estaba obsesionada con ese ser, que se rehusaba a doblegarse bajo la fuerza de Nyx. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Confringo. Erea observó completamente aterrorizada cómo aquel pequeño explotaba y se convertía en nada más que polvo. Nyx ignoró aquel sonido que hizo su compañera al atestiguar la escena. Nadie ni nada es indestructible.

Al lado de su madre, la única persona que Nyx había decidido respetar en aquella Mansión, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Ella apenas soportaba su presencia y no podía evitar resentir en cierta medida a los Maestros por encargarle a ella que conviva allí y luego deba asistir a Hogwarts, con ese inútil de asistente. No le molestaba su actitud o sus contestaciones, sus amenazas vacías o comentarios sarcásticos. Sus intentos de imponerse sobre ella. No, lo que le molestaba era la mentira constante que era su persona. Todo lo que hacía era en un intento de construir aquella máscara de superioridad e impermeabilidad ante las circunstancias de su vida para ocultar la patética excusa de niño en su interior. Lo que odiaba Nyx era que su máscara ni siquiera fuese lo suficientemente buena como para que una persona normal no lo notase. Era tan obvio y tan patético que Nyx sentía una mezcla de incomodidad y vergüenza ajena al estar en su presencia y percibir sus pensamientos, tan ruidosos que apenas necesitaba hacer uso de su habilidad con la Legeremancia para escucharlos.

Apolo, que se encontraba al lado de ella, se sentía más que entretenido con todo lo que habían atestiguado hasta el momento. Le resultaba un espectáculo más que cómico ver cómo habían corrido como ratas de laboratorio desde el primer día hacia su habitación. Apenas podía contener la risa cuando golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Nyx, para contarle que habían puesto guardas y un encantamiento silenciador en la habitación para proteger a su pequeño niñito. Parecía disfrutar tanto de aquello que a Nyx le resultaba doblemente irritante tener permanecer en aquel lugar.

La cena continuó desarrollándose en silencio hasta que Narcisa lo interrumpió al decir:- Mañana deberán estar listos a las siete y media de la mañana.-Ella sonaba mucho más relajada cuando se encontraba a solas con Nyx, quien rápidamente comprendió que la incomodidad en su voz y su lenguaje corporal en ese momento probablemente se debía a que Lucius y Draco jamás habían presenciado una conversación de ellas.-Los elfos tendrán el desayuno listo a las seis. Cuando terminen viajarán utilizando el Transbordador de Lucius para ir hasta Londres, donde tomarán el tren.-Su mirada pasaba de Apolo hacia Nyx, claramente explicándoles a ellos cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. Draco había dejado sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y se encontraba mirando fijamente su plato, presionando duramente su mandíbula, conteniendo su disgusto. Nyx sintió lástima por aquella mandíbula realmente.- Draco seguro les guiará para atravesar la plataforma tres cuartos.-Agregó, mirando a su propio hijo que parecía estar a punto de realizar un berrinche.

-En realidad, Narcisa, no hará falta aquello.- Repuso Nyx, dejando sus propios cubiertos a los costados de su plato. Narcisa le dirigió su mirada, arqueando levemente su ceja, un gesto más que común entre las personas que vivían en aquella Mansión.

-Esta noche tienen...tareas que realizar, querida.-Dijo Lucius, cuya voz sonó casi como un quejido ahogado.-Draco los encontrará en el tren, seguramente.

-Bueno... espero que logren terminar lo que deban hacer a tiempo justo para tomar el tren. No querrán empezar con el pie izquierdo su primer día en Hogwarts ¿Verdad?-Dijo Narcisa, en un intento de aliviar la tensión que nubló el ambiente ante la mención de las tareas de los Individuos.

-Por supuesto que estaremos a tiempo, Señora Malfoy.-Dijo Apolo, con el deje de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Nyx le dirigió una sola mirada a Draco, cuyo alivio era visible en su rostro. Claramente detestaba pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como ella con él. Dudaba necesitarlo realmente dentro del castillo de Hogwarts. Realmente creía que haberle enseñado a aparecerse había sido una pérdida de tiempo, no podía esperar a sacárselo de encima cuanto antes. No le apetecía en lo absoluto tener a aquel muchacho persiguiéndola como un cachorro por todos lados.

Nyx y Apolo salieron de las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy a las diez de la noche aproximadamente y se dirigieron hacia las rejas de la entrada a la propiedad, para aparecerse en la Mansión Lestrange.

Aquella reunión era específicamente para los Individuos, el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba informes sobre el estado de las misiones, pero la Mansión se encontraba repleta de otras personas, Mortífagos, espías, hombres lobos y vampiros.

Azriel los recibió a las afueras de la propiedad. Su cabello negro le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y su altura resultaba imponente, en aquel mes había ganado peso en masa muscular pero aquellos huecos donde irían sus mejillas continuaban residiendo permanentemente en su rostro. Vestía unas túnicas negras y botas de cuero de dragón negras, en sus manos usaba guantes negros pero Nyx pudo ver que le había cortado parte del cuero en las puntas de sus dedos. Probablemente resultaba más fácil sujetar su arma preferida de esa forma: el arco.

Azriel se encargaba de realizar el espionaje de MACUSA, el Ministerio de Magia y la situación geopolítica no sólo del Mundo Mágico, sino del mundo Muggle.

Al encontrarse con ellos, inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de saludo que Nyx y Apolo respondieron de la misma forma. Caminaron tras él hacia el interior de la Mansión. Al ingresar, cada ser que se encontraba allí se quedó en silencio. Atravesaron el hall de entrada y se dirigieron a la escalera principal, en busca de la habitación donde se realizaría la reunión con Voldemort.

Era un enorme contraste entre Mansiones. Donde la Mansión Malfoy era imponente con lujos y comodidades, la Mansión Lestrange se encontraba en las peores condiciones: la madera del suelo chillaba ante el peso de sus pies, todo se encontraba cubierto con una gruesa capa de sedimentos, polvo y basura acumulada. No había cuadros en las paredes, no había decoraciones inútiles en las estanterías y mesas de los pasillos y paredes. Las sillas y sillones que yacían en las habitaciones que los Individuos atravesaban estaban destrozadas, a algunas le faltaban patas, en los almohadones de otras resortes y agujeros atravesaban las superficies. Donde una Mansión era ostentosidad, la otra era decadencia.

No había reliquias familiares expuestas en imponentes monumentos. Lo más parecido a aquello era una jaula donde se encontraban inconscientes al menos una docena de Muggles, dos habitaciones antes de donde se realizaría la reunión.

Al entrar, Melione, Keres, Enyo, Ryker y Kilian ya esperaban en la mesa en sus lugares. A algunos de ellos Nyx no los había visto desde el último día en la Academia Hades. Bañados en sangre, agitados y respirando, palpitando el comienzo de su vida útil.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que ella tomó asiento a la izquierda de la silla de la punta de la mesa, que Voldemort ingresó a la habitación, caminando con paso firme y una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba emocionado, más que excitado.

-Buenas Noches, mis queridos Individuos. Mi invención más preciada.-Comenzó a decir con aquella voz aguda y ese deje reptiliano cada vez que pronunciaba la letra "s". Su mirada se paseaba entre los ochos presentes en la mesa, deteniéndose en su Individuo preferido por unos segundos extra: Nyx.- Estoy ansioso de ver los avances en sus tareas y-Fijó la mirada en ella.- no puedo esperar a que mañana comiences tu labor dentro de Hogwarts, Nyx. -

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de respeto, ganándose una semi- sonrisa por parte del único superior que ella poseía.

-Melione,¿podrías hacernos los honores de comenzar?-Preguntó Voldemort, volviendo su mirada hacia aquella joven a la que no había visto desde aquel día en el Pozo y había cambiado visiblemente su aspecto físico.

Su cabello rubio platinado, digno de los Malfoy, parecía haber crecido varios centímetros pasado de su cintura hasta quizás su ombligo. Su piel había dejado de ser casi translucida, claramente habiendo pasado tiempo bajo el sol en la realización de sus misiones. A pesar de vestir un vestido color violeta pálido y una túnica un par de tonos más oscuros, Nyx podía ver que había ganado peso, el suficiente como para que sus clavículas dejen de ser tan filosas como un cuchillo y sus dedos parezcan patas de araña.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor.-Comenzó a decir, su tono de voz siempre había sido más que suave, meloso incluso. Su voz resultaba ser tan dulce a los oídos que más de una persona hubiese deseado oír cuentos sobre sus hazañas hasta dormirse.- Encontré y recluté doce aquelarres de brujas en Latinoamérica. Sus números varían de quince a treinta y tres brujas por aquelarre. Terminamos la misión en Brasil, consiguiendo el apoyo completo del aquelarre Visha.-Hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreír levemente.-Casi parecían estar esperándome, Señor.

El Señor Tenebroso parecía casi escéptico.-¿Cómo lograste que tomen nuestro lado? Anteriormente se mostraron más que reacias a luchar por nuestro ideal.-Inquirió.

Melione realizó un muy pequeño y sutil encogimiento de hombros, mirando hacia abajo sólo por un segundo.-Parecían convencidas de que este era el momento indicado, Señor. Realmente estaban más que listas, dijeron que habían esperado por mi llegada ansiosamente.-Respondió Melione. Y luego continuó:-Mañana partiré junto a las líderes de cada aquelarre hacia África.

Pero Voldemort no parecía convencido, su atención quedando atrapada en su pregunta anterior.-¿Esperando por tu llegada?-Preguntó entonces, inclinando levemente su cuello. Estudiando a Melione. Nyx casi rodeó los ojos y Melione inmediatamente la fulminó con la mirada, por supuesto.

-Quizás los Maestros lo hayan mencionado, mi Señor.-Hizo una pausa. Jodida drama queen, pensó Nyx.- Tengo una habilidad para ver los auras y percibir las emociones de las personas. Quizás aquel era el motivo por el que las brujas de Latinoamérica esperaban por mi.

El Señor Tenebroso rio y su risa sonó como tizas raspando una pizarra.-Desde luego que sí! Son entusiastas por la clarividencia, de hecho.-Hizo una pausa, estudiando a Melione. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ryker.

Nyx imitó el movimiento, estudiando por vez primera los cambios que se habían presentado en el transcurso del mes. Su piel olivácea había dejado de poseer aquel tono pálido y translucido tan típico de los Individuos; ahora parecía matificada, completamente lisa y suave. Su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros y donde antes su cabello era liso, ahora yacían rizos color caoba. Su rostro, siempre bello, prístino y atractivo ahora se lucía bajo el contraste más rebelde: había decidido dejar de utilizar el glamour para ocultar las cicatrices en su cara. Cada día desde que las adquirió debía realizar encantamientos para cubrirlas, los Maestros detestaban las marcas. Ahora ellas se encontraban completamente expuestas al aire; la primera la había adquirido en uno de los primeros duelos con Rhysand, ubicada justo encima de su ceja izquierda, en el comienzo de la misma. Por poco aquella maldición cortante había errado su ojo color verde. La segunda cicatriz se ubicaba en el tabique de su nariz, resultado de la vez en la que había luchado contra un minotauro, intentando vencerlo. Su nariz no había parado de sangrar ese día hasta que le aplicaron un tercer hechizo sanador. Los sanadores de la Academia Hades intentaron hacer lo posible para que no queden marcas de su accidente(o su fracaso, como había dicho el Maestro Nott) pero las secuelas se encontraban visibles en la forma de su nariz y ahora, la marca horizontal en el ancho de la misma. Y la tercera cicatriz, la más llamativa y brutal, era la que le había ocasionado el Maestro Nott en forma de castigo cuando a los ocho años Ryker fue el único que se negaba a asesinar a su animal de compañía, junto a Eres, cuyo castigo había sido igual de cruel pero las secuelas no habían sido físicas, sino psicológicas. Los Maestros sabían causar dolor.

Ya que los Individuos estaban siendo entrenados para mejorar su resistencia al dolor, pocas cosas eran merecedoras de la palabra castigo. Los científicos de la Academia Hades no tardaron mucho en crear un método de tortura para los Maestros: un cuchillo de acero nórdico, tallado por Valkirias de Noruega, pero en vez de utilizarlas con el propósito que habían sido creadas (realizar cortes para sanar cuando la magia no alcanzaba) revirtieron el encantamiento que se había conjurado sobre la hoja. Sus trazos sangraban estrepitosamente y dolían incluso más que la Maldición Cruciatus. Dejaban un profundo tajo casi imposible de sanar. Ese profundo corte que ahora poseía en su rostro le había sangrado durante semanas, Nyx oía sus gemidos durante la noche por el dolor que parecía nunca cesar. Aquel era el castigo para los Individuos que fallaban. Ella poseía algunas de esas marcas en la parte interna de sus tobillos. Profundos tajos, dolorosos de mirar. Eso era dolor real, un dolor que ni siquiera el Cruciatus podía ser comparado.

El castigo de Ryker comenzaba a sólo centímetros del lagrimal de su ojo izquierdo, rodeaba la cuenca de su ojo en forma diagonal y bajaba hacia su pómulo, justo en la mitad de sus mejillas donde el corte se dividía en dos puntas opuestas.

-¿Ryker? Haznos el honor de informarnos sobre el estado de tu misión.-Ordenó el Señor Tenebroso, quien no conocía en lo absoluto la historia detrás de aquellos surcos en el rostro de Ryker.

-La población de hombres lobos de Gran Bretaña ya se encuentran todos bajo su poder, mi Señor. Los alfas de cada manada han acordado a viajar hacia distintos puntos de países extranjeros para formar alianzas.-Su voz era profundamente grave y rasposa, hablaba lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra pacientemente.

-Tantas manadas juntas seguramente deben haber sido todo un problema para controlar, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó el Señor Tenebroso. A Nyx se le hizo obvio que Voldemort se encontraba dudando las habilidades de los Individuos, cuestionándolas incluso.

-Por el momento no, mi Señor, pero promete ser una...-Ryker hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada para describir el problema.- una situación futura. Esperamos que las manadas de Rusia y Polonia presenten al menos cierta resistencia, que no tendremos problema en apaciguar.

Voldemort hizo una pausa para reclinarse hacia atrás en su asiento. El movimiento hizo susurrar a la silla en protesta, con los años de uso y desgaste.- ¿Cómo piensas controlar tal cantidad de alfas en un mismo ejército? No me resulta atractiva en lo absoluto la idea de estar lidiando con revueltas todos los días por luchas de jerarquías entre alfas.-El buen humor del Señor Tenebroso parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

-Por el momento, todas las manadas se encuentran separadas, no conviviendo, cada una bajo las órdenes de sus respectivo alfa. Pero cuando hayamos asegurado la lealtad de la gran mayoría de la población de hombres lobos procederemos a encargarnos de esa situación, Mi Señor. Verá, han hecho la misma pregunta todos los alfas antes de jurar su lealtad.-Repuso Ryker.

-¿Ah si?¿Y cómo has manejado la situación? Dime, mi querido Ryker.-Parecía estar enojándose, claramente en disgusto de la falta de control que parecía estar demostrando el Individuo. Nyx se contuvo de rodear los ojos en aburrimiento. Cada Individuo gozaba de su propia gota de soberbia y complejo de superioridad y disfrutaban de presumir sus triunfos. Habían sido criados de aquella forma, siendo recompensados por los Maestros cuando lograban lo encomendado. La única gratificación a la que eran adictos los Individuos, el reconocimiento de sus capacidades era el propósito de sus existencias.

Ryker bajó la mirada y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa delante de él.

-Le he prometido a cada alfa la posibilidad de luchar contra cada alfa de cada manada que jure su lealtad hacia el lado Oscuro.-Entonces levantó la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa de orgullo en la comisura de su boca.- La idea de liderar la manada más grande de la población de hombres lobos es una promesa más que atractiva, asegurando inmediatamente su lealtad, mi Señor.-Terminó de hablar y se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Voldemort quien claramente estaba impresionado. Lo suficiente impresionado para quedarse sin palabras. Nyx percibía cómo Ryker estaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquello. Heroína para el adicto.

Luego de unos segundos, Voldemort soltó una risa y dijo:-Bueno, eso sin duda me ha dejado sin palabras. Buen trabajo, Ryker.

Enyo y Keres fueron las siguientes. Informaron al Señor Tenebroso del secuestro de científicos e ingenieros Muggles para la creación de armas. También habían capturado vagabundos Muggles para los experimentos de la Academia Hades.

Enyo y Keres eran probablemente los Individuos que más disfrutaban de hacer lo que hacían. Eran letales con la violencia, si el reconocimiento y la gratificación eran la heroína de los Individuos, la violencia era la de ellas dos. Adictas a infligir dolor, sádicas y sedientas de exprimir cada gota de suplicio de sus víctimas. Justamente por aquella razón era que no se les había encomendado encargarse de capturar bestias fantásticas de nivel xxxx: nunca habían sido capaces de provocar que aquellos animales se dobleguen ante su poder sin matarlos en el proceso.

Enyo había cambiado su aspecto, pero su cambio no era drástico y saludable como el resto de los Individuos. No, parecía que al haber estado rodeada de Muggles había tomado las costumbres y sentido de la moda de ellos de una forma bizarra. Sus ojos color verde musgo se encontraban maquillados, en un desastroso intento de imitar un smoky eye que Nyx sólo conocía gracias a que Narcisa Black le había enseñado revistas de moda para entender cómo debía vestirse y lucir para pasar desapercibida. El delineado negro sobre los ojos de Enyo realzaban su mirada perversa. Sus labios estaban maquillados de color rosa pálido. Estaba luciendo un vestido negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas tan remarcadas y filosas. Su cabello negro acentuaba aún más a las mismas, ya que se encontraba sujetado en una especie de rodete, con dos mechones a los costados de su rostro, realzando sus facciones. Nyx observó fijamente el lunar sobre su clavícula en el lado derecho de su anatomía mientras ella hablaba.

Cuando Enyo terminó de informar al Señor Tenebroso, Keres abrió la boca por primera vez desde que había comenzado la reunión. Primera vez que se había movido desde que Nyx había ingresado en la habitación.

-Mi Señor, tengo una propuesta.-Dijo y esperó el permiso de Voldemort para continuar hablando. Él le dirigió la mirada casi con un deje de desprecio: claramente no veía la utilidad a la joven que había necesitado de una compañera para sus misiones, eso sin juzgarla por su aspecto físico. Era sin dudas el Individuo que lucía más débil del grupo.

-Bueno, mi querida Keres-Comenzó a decir con voz burlona.-Escuchémosla, estoy seguro de que estaremos más que encantados con lo que tengas que decir.

Keres miró fijamente a Voldemort con furia contenida detrás de sus ojos, pero que jamás liberaría ante sus superiores. Eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Cada corte que disfrutaba infligiendo en sus víctimas era cada emoción contenida contra sus superiores. El odio acumulado era su combustible y no era poco, ya que por su aspecto la habían subestimado todas las personas con las que creció rodeada. Craso, craso error.

Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos abrió la boca y comenzó a explicar su plan, sin ningún rastro de emoción pasional en su voz.-Considero que sería una buena idea conseguir cuerpos muggles de morgues. En la Academia Hades podrían transformarlos en Inferis, quienes son más que útiles en un ejército, ya que, en caso de haber pérdidas, no serían pérdidas significativas o reales.-Hizo una pausa al ver la reacción atónita de Voldemort. Donde hubo una sonrisa degradante hace unos segundos ahora había una fina línea, formada por sus labios al escuchar la genialidad de las palabras de Keres.-Si el propósito es resguardar la sangre pura y las familias mágicas, deberíamos utilizar la menor cantidad posible de brujas y hechiceros posible. Una pérdida muggle no es una pérdida real. Podríamos utilizarlos en las batallas campales. Considero que es un recurso...casi infinito realmente.-Terminó de explicar su idea más que satisfecha consigo misma.

Keres era delgada, esquelética, probablemente más que todos los Individuos. Era pequeña, de baja estatura. Su cabello era color castaño casi rojizo a la luz del sol. El rasgo más prominente de su rostro eran las gruesas cejas que le daban forma a su rostro. Su nariz era puntiaguda y sus labios carnosos, cuyas comisuras siempre parecían estar apuntando hacia arriba. Su aspecto era frágil, demasiado frágil, pero lo que tenía de frágil lo compensaba en crudeza e inhumanidad.

-Impresionante.-Dijo Voldemort, pero su voz parecía casi molesta. Probablemente preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido anteriormente a él.- Luego discutiremos los detalles, desde luego utilizaremos tu idea, Keres.-Keres volvió a quedarse quieta, siendo el único Individuo que no se regocijaba en halagos.-¿Kilian?

-La situación con los gigantes ya ha sido controlada. Contamos con su lealtad.-Respondió rápidamente Kilian. Era probablemente el Individuo con más espíritu del grupo. Se movió en su asiento y se reclinó hacia delante y al hablar acompañaba sus palabras con movimientos de sus grandes y varoniles manos.-Sin embargo, debo informarle que Dumbledore realizó un intento de conseguir su lealtad mientras estábamos allí. Enviaron a dos imbéciles, que fallaron estrepitosamente. La situación ha sido controlada rápidamente.-Informó Kilian y sonrió para si mismos.-Están comenzando a moverse. Me han informado que en el norte de Canadá existen quizás dos colonias restantes de gigantes. Viajaré allí cuando usted lo ordene, mi Señor.-Al terminar no esperó a que Voldemort le responda, sino que le dirigió una mirada a Nyx, quien lo observaba fijamente.

Kilian era atractivo, para decir lo mínimo. Por supuesto que Nyx no terminaba de comprender el motivo por el que muchas veces no podía dejar de dedicarle miradas. Nyx miraba fijamente a todo el mundo, eso no era secreto. Pero al mirar a Kilian no lo hacía en pos de estudiar su postura o gestos o de descifrar sus pensamientos. No, lo hacía vacíamente, apreciando de manera extraña su aspecto. Su cabello rizado color castaño era de aspecto suave, sus ojos color café constantemente demostraban una expresión de perversidad a través de las largas pestañas que poseía. Sus filosos pómulos eran combinados con una aún más filosa quijada. Su nariz era recta y un poco más ancha de lo ordinario, pero de alguna forma le quedaba bien.

-¿Apolo?- Preguntó Voldemort, claramente no estaba impresionado por la labor de Kilian, pero ya parecía haber comprendido que subestimar a los Individuos era una estupidez.

Apolo se encargaba de capturar y doblegar criaturas mágicas. Su tarea probablemente era la tarea más aburrida y lenta, junto a la de Nyx, ya que debía estar utilizando ingeniería y buscar edificios y propiedades donde mantenerlas cautivas hasta que sea necesario su uso. Para aquello faltaba tiempo, bastante tiempo. Luego de hablar casi cuarenta minutos sobre infraestructura y métodos de transporte, Voldemort lo interrumpió para preguntarle a Nyx sobre el estado de sus misiones.

-Los dementores han acordado no intervenir cuando la orden sea dada, mi Señor. Cuando usted lo requiera actuaré sin inconvenientes. Con respecto al Ministerio, Azriel me ha informado sobre la presencia de una mujer llamada Umbridge- Voldemort asintió levemente con la cabeza, ya conociendo dicha información ya que Azriel se encontraba constantemente informándole sobre actualizaciones de las actuaciones del Ministerio, antes de que sean incluso de conocimiento público.-No será problema para desplazarme con libertad por Hogwarts.-Repuso Nyx.

-Espero que el joven Malfoy sea de ayuda.-Comentó. Todos los presentes podían ver la ligereza con la que tomaba la falta de aporte de información significativa en aquella reunión, pero aquello se debía a que Nyx había sido encomendada a hacer poco y nada. Por ese mismo motivo ayudaba a Apolo en sus tareas. Por ello había reunido a los Individuos en la Mansión Malfoy repetidas veces para luchar, la falta de actividad amenazaba con resultar casi explosiva para el estado mágico y mental de Nyx.

-Difícilmente creo que sea necesaria su intervención, mi Señor.-Repuso Nyx, sin poder ocultar el profundo desprecio en su tono de voz por aquel rubio platinado.

-No peques de subestimar a quienes no son tus iguales, pequeña Nyx. Nunca sabes cuando resultarán ser herramientas útiles para tu uso.-Le reprendió Voldemort.

Luego de impartir órdenes y requerir ciertos detalles de los Individuos, Voldemort comenzó a cerrar la reunión al haberse terminado los tópicos. Dirigió una mirada contemplativa a todos los Individuos, apreciando a quienes quizás estuviesen lo más cerca posible a ser sus iguales a su parecer.-Debo decir que estoy impresionado con lo que están resultando ser. Continúen trabajando de la misma forma y serán profundamente recompensados.

Los Individuos salieron en forma grupal de la Mansión Lestrange en silencio y Nyx no podía evitar pensar que Voldemort pecaba profundamente de conocer los intereses de ellos. No les interesaba alguna recompensa material u honores. Estaban hechos para cumplir con órdenes, para ser utilizados y servir. No había nada más que motive a los Individuos. Quizás algunos de ellos, como Keres y Enyo, alimentarían sus espíritus con algo más que la emoción de cumplir lo encomendado, pero no dudarían en sacrificar su propio hedonismo si así se les fuese impuesto.

-Ey Nyx, ¿acaso los Malfoy no tienen los recursos para darles ropa como la gente?-Preguntó Kilian, burlándose de los atuendos de Apolo y Nyx quienes aún lucían un atuendo de los que utilizaban en la Academia Hades. Apolo se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías ver lo que tendremos que utilizar en ese colegio, Kilian. Es ridículo.-Respondió Apolo antes de que Nyx abriese la boca.

-Pagaría por ver eso, realmente. ¿Es verdad que los dividen en grupos basándose en lo que diga un viejo sombrero loco?-Preguntó Kilian sonriendo ampliamente. Ryker rio ante esto.

-Eso es jodidamente ridículo.-Dijo entre risas.

-Realmente lo es. De todas formas seguramente nos verán con esos estúpidos uniformes.-Dijo Nyx encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaban hacia la reja de la entrada. La noche era fresca, en un primer vestigio otoñal. El aire se sentía puro y crudo.-No podremos estar constantemente cambiando nuestras ropas y si alguien nos ve...bueno, no me apetece estar pendiente de ojos entrometidos.-Terminó de decir.

-No puedo esperar por ese momento.-Dijo Kilian, mirándola a los ojos mientras caminaban.

-¿Cómo piensas arreglártelas para no moverte allí?-Le preguntó Keres curiosamente a Nyx. Apolo siempre había sido mejor aguantando la sed de violencia y no le sería un problema soportar la abstinencia. No era lo mismo para Nyx.

-Aún no lo sé, realmente- Respondió Nyx.

-Yo no podría hacerlo, sería duro aguantar tanto tiempo.-Dijo Enyo, como si no pudiese concebir la idea.-Probablemente intentaría escaparme constantemente.

-No creo que sea posible sin levantar sospechas-Dijo Apolo. Quien se paró en seco, el resto del grupo se detuvo a la misma vez.- ¿Tienen tareas esta noche?-Preguntó Apolo.-La verdad es que me apetece por lo menos despedirme con una buena noche de duelos no mágicos antes de ahogarme en una multitud de blanditos insípidos.-

Rápidamente todos expresaron sus ganas de asistir, incluyendo a Azriel, que por lo general se encontraba tan ocupado que no asistía. Nyx dudó por un segundo, aquella noche debía viajar hasta el Ministerio e intentar burlar las defensas del Departamento de Misterios para que queden desactivadas permanentemente. Se dijo a sí misma que aún era temprano, podría hacerlo más entrada la noche.

Los ocho Individuos volvieron a la Mansión Malfoy y se encontraban atravesando las rejas de la entrada cuando Kilian dijo:-No vayamos al patio trasero, no me apetece ser observado por el rubio otra vez.

El grupo asintió silenciosamente en acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia el lado opuesto del estanque, frente al cobertizo donde Apolo había marcado a Draco.

Comenzaron a luchar, propinarse golpes y revolcarse en el suelo. La adrenalina corría por las venas de aquellos Individuos como una droga fatal, de la que no podían obtener la suficiente dosis para calmar las ansias. Sus pulsos resonaban con tanta fuerza que sentían que el corazón les perforaría el pecho. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, sus ropas y pieles no tardaron en mancharse con una mezcla de barro y líquido segregado de sus cuerpos. Cortes abiertos y moretones de un violeta tan oscuro que lucía casi negro. Dientes bañados en sangre. Labios partidos.

Nyx perdió la noción del tiempo. Tomó consciencia de lo mismo cuando al caer sobre Keres esta le aplicó una llave, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Tenía el lado derecho de su rostro apoyado sobre el suelo y Keres apretaba su cabeza contra el mismo sujetando el cabello de la nuca de Nyx con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cómo algunos pelos se desprendían de su cuero cabelludo. El dolor acariciaba su alma, como una canción de cuna. Entonces pudo ver entre la copa de los árboles cómo el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. Alarma se disparó por su cuerpo.

En tres ágiles movimientos, giró a Keres y la inmovilizó sobre el suelo. Eran las únicas que continuaban luchando, el resto de los Individuos habían cesado hace un tiempo y se encontraban sentados contra el pie de distintos árboles observándolas pelear en silencio.

-Terminamos. Tengo que irme.-Dijo entre dientes, levantándose y dejando a Keres sobre el suelo. Su respiración se encontraba completamente desbocada, intentando seguirle el ritmo a los fuertes golpes de su corazón contra su pecho. Levantó la mirada, concentrándose para lograr enfocar su mirada. Se sentía exhausta y su cuerpo estaba ebrio en dolor, cada músculo y articulación protestaban con cada movimiento.-Apolo, nos vamos.- Dijo mientras caminaba acomodándose su ropa y dejando atrás al grupo sin dirigirles una mirada. Se sentía furiosa consigo mismo por ceder ante los deseos de Apolo.

-Hasta luego, queridos.-Dijo Apolo, divertido ante el mal humor de Nyx.

Rápidamente se aparecieron en Londres y no tardaron en encontrar el Ministerio de Magia, siguiendo las instrucciones de Lucius, quien les había explicado cómo llegar, por dónde ingresar para no ser descubiertos por guardias que vigilasen el edificio por las noches. Debía ser alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, pensó Nyx mientras caminaban a paso apresurado por el atrio de aquel inmenso lugar, cuyos azulejos negros cubrían cada superficie y pared. Tenían quizás menos de media hora para realizar la tarea encomendada y la adrenalina que había logrado apaciguar en la duración del viaje comenzó a reaparecer en el cuerpo de Nyx.

Atravesaron los pasillos hasta llegar al Departamento de Misterios. Aquel lugar era demasiado fácil de perderse, pero Apolo y Nyx ya estaban preparados para las trampas del edificio mágico. Apenas llegaron comenzaron su labor, utilizando magia de sangre para que las guardas y encantamientos protectorios fuesen fácilmente burlados por otros Individuos y Mortífagos, sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Al parecer, a Apolo le había dejado de parecer un chiste la situación y había tomado consciencia del apuro en el que se encontraban.

Al terminar, Nyx utilizó su varita para observar la hora. Les quedaban quizás cinco minutos para salir del Ministerio antes de que comience a llegar gente. Pero Nyx quería excederse, quería encontrar el lugar dónde se encontraba lo que Voldemort buscaba. Aún no había querido decirles esa información. La falta de progreso de Nyx comenzaba a desesperarla, necesitaba hacer algo valioso, útil.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Nyx?-Le preguntó exaltado Apolo cuando, en vez de subirse al ascensor, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-Quiero ver qué hay en ésta dirección.-Contestó sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras ingresaba por un pasillo corriendo. Apolo salió corriendo del ascensor y la siguió.

-Nos descubrirán! Podemos volver después Nyx!-No podía seguirle el ritmo y Nyx dobló hacia la derecha. Al final de aquel largo pasillo veía una puerta con un picaporte dorado en el medio. Nyx tenía que llegar allí. Estaba convencida. Allí estaba lo que Voldemort buscaba, lo sentía en sus entrañas.-NYX!-Le gritó Apolo, alcanzándola. Nyx se detuvo en el comienzo de ese pasillo, inmersa en su extraña fascinación por la puerta.-Nos descubrirán! Estás arriesgando todo!-Su voz bajó de volumen al seguir con la mirada lo que ella miraba fijamente. Sujetó su brazo y tiró de él, quedándose en silencio al oír ruidos.

Los sonidos de los magos ingresando al Ministerio sacaron a Nyx de su trance y miró a Apolo a los ojos. Los dos estaban llenos de sangre, sus ropas sucias y destrozadas por las peleas en el suelo. Salieron corriendo con urgencia y luego de burlar a los pocos trabajadores del Ministerio que habían llegado de forma temprana, decidieron volver a la Mansión Malfoy.

Eran las seis y cuarenta de la madrugada cuando atravesaron las puertas de la Mansión.

-Tara!-Llamó Nyx al elfo doméstico mientras Apolo desaparecía hacia su habitación para bañarse. El elfo doméstico apareció a su lado, sorprendida de verla.

-¿Si, señorita Nyx?-Le preguntó mirándola con esos enormes ojos verde acuoso.

-Llévame hasta la habitación de Draco-Le ordenó.

-Si, señorita.-Respondió y tomó su mano. Inmediatamente apareció dentro de la habitación de Draco. Un segundo después, Tara desapareció, dejándola sola allí.

Sólo había mirado a su alrededor por quizás cinco segundos, cuando una puerta se abrió, probablemente del baño de la habitación de Draco, quien salió con un cepillo de dientes en su boca. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos por la sorpresa. Vestía un traje negro y una polera de cuello alto negra.

-¿Qué carajos...-Comenzó a decir, con el cepillo de dientes aún en su boca.

-Cállate y trae tu varita.-Le ordenó Nyx. La adrenalina de la noche entera había abandonado su cuerpo y comenzaba a atravesar la nube de entumecimiento que había acarreado por horas, dejando lugar hacia el dolor físico. Draco sólo la observó atónito sin moverse.-Ahora!-Dijo Nyx, en un tono de voz más alto, al ver que el joven no hacía nada. Draco volvió por donde vino, cerrando la puerta con un golpe estruendoso.

Nyx comenzó a quitarse la ropa, comenzando por la remera o lo que parecía haber sido una remera, quedándose en un top deportivo color negro. Se sentó sobre el sillón que se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Draco y se reclinó hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente. Observó su propio cuerpo, un enorme hematoma color violeta y verde del tamaño de una sandía se expandía sobre el lado derecho de su torso, probablemente se había fracturado unas costillas. Se quitó sus zapatillas con sus tobillos, intentando mover lo menos posible su torso y estaba comenzando a bajar sus pantalones cuando Draco volvió a salir del baño.

-¿Qué mierda haces desnudándote?-Dijo rápidamente, deteniéndose en la puerta abierta del baño. Al ver el estado de Nyx agregó:-¿Qué mierda te pasó?-Se acercó a paso cauteloso hacia su cuerpo.

-Necesito que me sanes. ¿Tienes tu varita a mano?-Dijo Nyx sin devolverle la mirada y continuó quitándose los pantalones. Sólo vio grandes hematomas cubriendo sus piernas, nada grave. Levantó la mirada ante la falta de respuesta de Draco.-Ahora Draco!-Exclamó.

Rápidamente Draco se arrodilló frente al banco y quitó su varita de su bolsillo derecho.-¿Qué encantamiento?-Le preguntó, casi desesperado.-Dime qué hechizo!

Nyx rodeó los ojos ante la desesperación de Draco. Él estaba en un estado de pánico más grande que ella.- ¿Acaso no les enseñan nada en esa estúpida escuela de magia a la que asistes?-Le preguntó, irritada ante su inutilidad. Draco levantó la mirada de sus hematomas para fulminarla con los ojos. Tensó su mandíbula y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?-Le preguntó.

-Interdum fractura.-Respondió Nyx, casi murmurando- Debes apoyar la punta de la varita sobre el medio de los hematomas, aquí-Señaló con su dedo, reclinándose hacia atrás para exponer el hematoma por completo. Draco contuvo la respiración al ver su tamaño. Nyx observó el rostro del joven, sus labios rosados ligeramente abiertos en sorpresa, la piel de los mismos lucía irritada por el reciente uso de la pasta dental. Sus pestañas eran dos tonos más oscuros que el color platinado de su cabello. De repente, se encontró con gris profundo observándola en retorno. Draco había levantado la mirada de su herida.

-¿Estás lista?-Le preguntó, manteniendo el contacto visual quizás por primera vez desde que se conocían. Nyx asintió. Draco murmuró las palabras e inmediatamente hizo una mueca al oír el sonido de las costillas uniéndose y acomodándose en su lugar. Nyx apenas respiró a destiempo ante el dolor.-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó.

-Ferula.-Respondió. Inmediatamente Draco recitó el encantamiento. Amagó a dirigirse hacia sus piernas pero Nyx se enderezó rápidamente.-No hace falta que cures esas, puedo hacerlo yo misma.

Draco permaneció en el mismo lugar.- Quédate quieta, aún no terminó de conjurarse el hechizo anterior.-Con una mano volvió a reclinarla sobre el sillón. Mantenía su mirada fija en las vendas que estaban cubriendo y entablillando el torso de Nyx. Ella lo observó desde aquel ángulo, en el que él se encontraba a sus rodillas. Parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, distraído incluso. Por primera vez no lucía tenso o a punto de explotar. Nyx inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado, estudiándolo.-Supongo que tus tareas ésta noche no salieron como planeaste, ¿no?-Le preguntó en un tono de voz tan bajo que quizás lo hubiese dicho para sí mismo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Le preguntó Nyx, con genuina curiosidad. Draco levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, como diciendo ¿es broma?- Esto no tuvo nada que ver con mis tareas.-Respondió.

Draco quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Lamento arruinar tu plan de huir de mí, supongo que creíste que te liberarías más rápido de mi control.-Dijo Nyx con una sonrisa en sus labios. La respuesta de Draco fue inmediata, su cuerpo se tensó y sus cejas se fruncieron en irritación. Aquel ya familia músculo en su mandíbula volvió a aparecer por segunda vez aquella temprana mañana.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Repitió la pregunta de ella de hace unos momentos. Su torso ya se encontraba completamente vendado, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Durante la cena de ayer parecías más que aliviado de no tener que ir con nosotros hasta Londres. Si no hubiese sido por la obvia situación en la que te encuentras, hubiese creído que no puedes esperar hasta deshacerte de nosotros.-Dijo Nyx, burlonamente.

-¿Y qué situación sería esa, si se puede saber?-Preguntó Draco, su voz filosa. Nyx arqueó una ceja, imitando el gesto Malfoy por excelencia.

-Estás bajo mis órdenes.-Repuso y se inclinó hacia delante, quedando a sólo centímetros de su rostro.-No lo olvides.

Draco se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras ella se levantaba y rodeaba su figura inmóvil en el suelo, en un intento de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Estaba a sólo pasos de allí cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

-Madre va a enloquecer si te ve en este estado.-Dijo, su voz sonaba neutral, sin ninguna emoción obvia. Quizás escuchar eso por primera vez logró que Nyx se detenga en sus pasos y gire para mirarlo.

Draco se había levantado y estaba reclinado contra el dosel de su cama, un pie cruzado sobre el otro y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. En su mano izquierda tenía su varita.

-Si debo andar contigo detrás de mí como un pollito con su madre, por lo menos deberás lucir presentable, porque esto-Dijo deshaciendo la postura de sus brazos y señalándola con una mano de arriba abajo.- es impresentable.

Nyx frunció el entrecejo. Aquella actitud era antinatural del Draco Malfoy con el que convivió durante un mes entero. Parecía no tenerle miedo. Parecía estar burlándose de ella. La falta de respuesta provocó que Draco suspirase y comenzara a caminar hacia su lugar.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes, los fenómenos no tienen espejos?-Le preguntó mientras realizaba un movimiento con su varita hacia su cabello, que estaba totalmente enmarañado y sucio. Nyx sólo lo observó mientras él continuaba moviendo su varita hacia su rostro. Sintió el ardor de los cortes en sus labios sanarse.

-Cuidado-Dijo Nyx, con amenaza en su voz ante el descaro de sus palabras. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse. Le permitió aquel gesto, curiosa por ver este lado de Draco que era un contraste enorme con el cobarde que creyó conocer. Draco sólo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Así que ahora hablas?-Le preguntó. Draco continuó para sanar la docena de moretones que Nyx tenía en su cuello. Corrió su cabello hacia atrás con una mano, apenas rozando la piel de ella en el movimiento. Draco estaba tan cercar que Nyx podía oler el aroma a menta de su aliento, probablemente de su pasta dental.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Le preguntó en voz baja.

-Siempre parece que estuvieses ahorrando las palabras, como si nadie mereciese tu tiempo.-Dijo y se enderezó, tomando uno de sus brazos. Tenía demasiados moretones e incluso barro pegado en su piel.- O mereciesen escuchar el tono de tu voz.-Murmuró un hechizo sanador distinto a los que estaba conjurando sin mencionar palabra.- De hecho, me tomaste desprevenido cuando conversaste con Theo.- Terminó de decir, haciendo contacto visual con ella.- Date vuelta.- No era una pregunta, era una orden. Nyx dudó sólo un segundo y obedeció.

Luego de unos segundos decidió responder.-Su apellido me es familiar.

-¿Nott?-Cuestionó Draco, mientras comenzaba a apoyar su varita sobre la espalda de Nyx en los distintos puntos donde tenía hematomas. Nyx quiso decirle que aquello no era necesario, ya que nadie podría verlos con el uniforme, pero no dijo nada, entretenida por la curiosidad de Draco.

-Si.-Fue toda la respuesta de Nyx.

-¿De dónde podrías conocer ese apellido?-Le inquirió. -Levanta tu cabello.-Dijo y al ver que Nyx tenía dificultad para mover con libertad sus brazos debido al vendaje sobre su torso, corrió su cabello con sus manos hacia un lado. Luego suspiró al ver los omóplatos de la chica, dos gigantes lunas verdes y amarillas decoraban su espalda, sus lunares formaban una constelación que decoraba su piel. A Draco le recordó a las imágenes que estudiaban en la Torre de Astronomía, el violeta de los moretones eran nebulosas y aquellos lunares las estrellas. Nyx sintió el suspiro de Draco contra su piel desnuda, su aliento era cálido y en contraste con su semi desnudez sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Draco no pareció notarlo, inmerso en su tarea de sanarla.

-Uno de los Maestros en la Academia tenía ese apellido.-Dijo Nyx, en voz neutral. Draco pareció inmovilizarse al oír aquello.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-Le preguntó.

-Frederick.-Respondió Nyx, recordando a aquel hombre. Draco continuó quieto por un segundo y luego continuó.

-Ese es el padre de Theo.- Su voz sonó seca al decirlo, quizás hasta cortante. Nyx quería darse vuelta, mirarlo a los ojos y saber a qué se debía aquello, pero supuso que quizás debería esperar. Draco giró alrededor de Nyx mientras ella se encontraba ensimismada en aquel tren de pensamientos sobre Theodore Nott y su padre. Draco se arrodilló delante de ella y comenzó a sanar sus moretones en las piernas sin mirarla.

-Eso no es necesario, realmente. Puedo hacerlo sola.- Le dijo y Draco levantó la mirada. Verlo en aquella posición era realmente un pequeño logro que alimentaba el ego de Nyx. Draco sólo arqueó una ceja.-De verdad lo digo.

-De todas formas, no me respondiste.-Dijo Draco, sin moverse pero tampoco sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No me preguntaste nada.-

-¿Por qué ahora decidiste que finalmente soy merecedor de tus palabras?-Le inquirió, con verdadera intriga en su voz.

-No tenía nada para decirte anteriormente. Y si de preguntas hablamos, jamás respondiste mi pregunta.-Dijo Nyx y al ver que Draco fruncía el ceño en confusión agregó:- Sobre el cobertizo. Nunca respondiste por qué hacías eso en el cobertizo.

Toda emoción dejó los ojos de Draco, siendo reemplazada por una máscara de profundo odio. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron al igual que sus pupilas. Miró hacia las piernas de Nyx una vez más y luego se levantó.-Deberías bañarte, estás cubierta de ésta sustancia negra que parece barro.-El desprecio en su voz era tangible.

-¿Los moretones en las piernas no son igual de "impresentables" en tu opinión?-Preguntó Nyx con diversión en su voz. Draco se enderezó y procedió a meter su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Eres una niña grande, seguro te las puedes arreglar sola.-Su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-¿Y si te digo que no? ¿Qué lo hagas por mi?- Nyx dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose al cuerpo de Draco y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de altura. -Si te ordeno que te arrodilles ahora mismo, ¿te negarías Draco?-Al terminar de decir esto, sonrió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Era tan fácil tirar del gatillo de las emociones de Draco que casi le resultaba divertido. Él no podía controlar su temperamento y eso no era secreto alguno.

Draco lucía como si quisiera escupirle en el rostro en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, manteniendo el contacto visual, se agachó y volvió a quitar la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Comenzó a murmurar los encantamientos, como si los estuviese escupiendo con todo el odio acumulado. Quizás se le hubiese olvidado que Nyx no era su amiga, no, Nyx no estaba allí para aquello.

Justo en esa exacta posición; Nyx vistiendo sólo ropa interior, su cabello enmarañado, una de sus piernas en puntita de pie para que Draco sane la parte interna de su muslo, una mano en su pierna y otra en la varita, arrodillado frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, justamente esa fue la imagen con la que se encontró Narcisa Black al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Draco.


	9. CAPITULO SIETE: Pansy Parkinson

Draco inmediatamente alejó sus manos del cuerpo de Nyx, quien no parecía entender la tensión repentina del que se arrodillaba ante ella y de la mujer que parecía completamente espantada de atestiguar la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?-Inquirió, sin poder hacer uso de la típica máscara de compostura con la que Nyx ya había comenzado a sentirse familiarizada.

-Madre, no es lo que crees. Simplemente estaba herida y estaba ayudando a curarla.-Explicó Draco, con disculpa en su voz mientras se levantaba y acomodaba el saco de su traje negro.

-¿Herida? Nyx, creí que no nos acompañarías ésta mañana.-Dijo, comenzando a componerse. Nyx no lograba comprender la gravedad que ambos presentes parecían sentir.

-Surgió un imprevisto. Apolo y yo iremos junto a Draco hasta Londres.-Dijo y luego agregó.-Debería ir a bañarme.-Comenzó a moverse, tomó la ropa que se había quitado y su varita y pasó al lado de Narcisa al salir de la habitación.

Luego de ducharse rápidamente, bajó las escaleras justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Apolo. Ambos vestían ropa que Narcisa les había comprado en las últimas semanas pero que no habían utilizado, ya que se sentían cómodos con la ropa que acostumbraban a utilizar. Ahora, Nyx vestía un vestido suave y grueso color negro que le llegaba justo encima de las rodillas de mangas largas. Los bordes de las mangas, el cuello y el borde del vestido tenían un hilado color plateado. A partir de la cintura el vestido era unos centímetros más suelto en la caída del mismo. Debajo del vestido, utilizaba unas calzas de lycra color negras semi transparentes y unas botas de tacón corto del mismo color.

Apolo lucía un traje de vestir negro similar al de Draco, pero en vez de una polera de cuello alto, tenía una camisa negra debajo. Al verla a Nyx sonrió con sorna.-Bueno, esto es algo nuevo.-

-Quisiera decir que es incómodo, pero no lo es.-Respondió Nyx secamente.

Esperaron unos minutos juntos al pie de las escaleras. Eventualmente, Draco apareció al lado de su madre. Nyx y Apolo notaron la inmediata tensión que traían consigo, pero poco importaba. Narcisa miraba fijamente a Nyx, estudiándola. Nyx arqueó una ceja, jamás esa mujer la había mirado de aquella manera.-¿Sucede algo?-Inquirió.

-No, nada en lo absoluto.-Respondió, parpadeando quizás dándose cuenta en ese momento de la actitud que había adoptado. A Nyx no le había costado comprender que Narcisa Black estaba familiarizada con el arte de la Oclumancia. Desde el primer día le había costado ver sus pensamientos, obteniendo sólo pequeños atisbos de vez en cuando.- Bueno, mucho éxito en Hogwarts. Nos veremos en el receso Navideño.

Nyx solo asintió.

A medida que se acercaban a la estación de tren, la inquietud de Draco Malfoy parecía aumentar cuestión que sólo lograba engrandecer la irritación que había comenzado a sentir Nyx. Su cuerpo dolía y sospechaba que quizás alguna de las costillas hubiese lastimado el tejido interno de su torso y hubiese quedado sin sanar. La imposibilidad de conjurar un diagnostico sobre si misma en aquel momento era una inmediata incomodidad. Otro pesar con el que debería lidiar al estar rodeada de adolescentes.

Para cuando llegaron a la estación, Draco ya era una viva imagen de histeria. Lucía pálido, Nyx podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y se retorcía las manos y no dejaba de mover su pie derecho con impaciencia. Mientras el chofer estacionaba el auto en el que iban, Nyx estiró su brazo y apoyó con fuerza su mano sobre el muslo de Draco.-Suficiente. Cálmate.

-No me toques...-Comenzó a decir Draco con odio pero Nyx lo interrumpió.

-Si pretendes que pasemos desapercibidos deberás comportarte como tal. Sé útil. O deberé asegurarme de que no arruines las cosas de otra manera.-La amenaza de utilizar la Maldición Imperio era clara como la luz del día. Draco pareció palidecer aún más pero se quedó quieto.- No te lo diré por segunda vez. ¿De acuerdo?-Draco asintió sólo una vez.- Ahora baja, no iremos juntos.

Luego de que Draco y Apolo bajen del auto, con la intención de que cada uno de ellos viaje de forma separada, Nyx decidió bajar y rápidamente comprendió de que quizás había subestimado cada segundo que evitó pasar en compañía de Draco.

La inmediata multitud de gente era abrumante, para el momento en que logró atravesar el muro de la estación 9 y ¾ ya sentía que sus sentidos se encontraban en completa alerta. La gente gritaba, captaba partes de conversaciones, despedidas, llantos y risas. Lechuzas agitándose en jaulas y el ruido de las ruedas de los carritos que llevaban los baúles del equipaje de los estudiantes. Gatos que se atravesaban entre los pies de las personas. El olor, que era una mezcla de perfumes y hormonas y sudor, combinados con el deje metálico del gigante expreso rojo que emitía un chillido ensordecedor. Nyx levantó los muros de su Oclumancia al máximo, intentando encontrar un sentido a todo aquello. Abordó el tren, intentando obviar los empujones y los grupos armados de gente abrazándose y besándose en despedida.

Al subir al tren, tomó la inmediata decisión de apoyar su varita sobre el tatuaje de su dedo índice y aguardó pacientemente en uno de los vagones, a solas, mientras observaba que los jóvenes pasaban al lado de la puerta cerrada dirigiendo miradas hacia dentro. Draco y Apolo no tardaron en aparecer. Apolo parecía igual de abrumado ante el exceso sensorial. Draco sólo parecía irritado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Inquirió con miedo en su voz.

-Nada.-Dijo rápidamente Nyx, mirando a los ojos a Apolo, quien pareció comprender inmediatamente qué sucedía.

-Draco, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con nosotros.-Dijo Apolo, que al parecer sentía la misma preocupación.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el mencionado.-Ustedes dijeron que no me necesitarían, que no hacía falta que esté encima de ustedes.

-Cierra la boca y siéntate, Malfoy.-Rugió Apolo, dirigiéndole por primera vez una mirada furiosa. Draco palideció pero se sentó lentamente.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó temblorosamente.

Nyx se sentó contra la ventana, en un intento de calmar su mente y reforzar los muros de su Oclumancia. Quizás había subestimado la facilidad de su tarea. Quizás realmente había una razón válida por la que Voldemort les había encomendado a ella y a Apolo esta misión. Keres y Enyo hubiesen sucumbido inmediatamente a la violencia e histeria en la misma situación. Toda aquella gente había tomado desprevenida a Nyx. Al mirar por la ventana, sin embargo, observó algo que la quitó de sus pensamientos.

Había un joven con anteojos, no era muy alto y su ropa lucía completamente destartalada. Parecía estar rodeado de color naranja, todas las cabezas con cabellos colorados realmente llamaban la atención. Detrás de él, pudo ver un perro negro. Pero no era un perro negro normal, no. Aquel era un animago. No le costó a Nyx percibir el detalle aquel.

-¿Quién es el joven de los anteojos, Draco?- Preguntó Nyx sin quitar la mirada de la escena que estaba presenciando. Draco se acercó hacia la ventana.

-Ese es San Potter, del que te hablé.-Dijo Draco con claro desprecio en su voz.

-¿Harry Potter?-Dijo Apolo, con incredulidad en su voz.-¿ese es Harry Potter?-

-Si, ese.-Respondió Draco observando aquello.

-¿Por qué Harry Potter está junto a un animago?-Preguntó Nyx a Draco.

-¿Un animago? ¿De verdad crees que...-Su voz quedó muda en el momento en que sus ojos vieron a aquel perro negro, que estaba saltándole sobre los hombros a Harry, con una expresión más que humana en su mirada.-Yo no me la creo! Potter es incluso más estúpido de lo que creía!-Draco rio con sorna.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió Apolo.

-Porque el perro mugriento que le está saltando encima es Sirius Black, su padrino.-Respondió Draco a la vez que tomaba su maletín y se dirigía hacia la puerta.-Más tarde volveré, debo hacer algo.

Salió del vagón antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese detenerlo. Nyx y Apolo volvieron la mirada hacia la ventana. Harry Potter se estaba despidiendo de aquel grupo de gente pelirroja. Había dos jóvenes iguales, de igual altura y contextura física. Mismos rasgos y mismos manerismos. A Nyx le llamó inmediatamente la atención aquel detalle y uno de los jóvenes levantó la mirada en aquel momento, probablemente sintiéndose observado. No tardó en encontrar los ojos de Nyx y mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que ella miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando el tren partió, Nyx se acomodó en su asiento. Apolo lucía exhausto.

-No me imaginé que sería así.-Dijo Apolo, negando con su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco, honestamente.-Respondió Nyx.

-Quizás terminemos necesitando al pequeño inútil.-Comentó él, con pesar.

-Quizás.-Dijo Nyx secamente.

Los sillones del tren eran demasiado cómodos, demasiado suaves. Todo el cansancio y la sobrecarga sensorial de la estación estaban pasándole factura. Los Individuos podían lidiar con el cansancio físico y con el dolor, pero aquello combinado con lo que acababan de atestiguar había sido algo que los había tomado desprevenidos. Habían crecido con silencio y calma. No conocían mucha gente y las interacciones jamás eran ni siquiera remotamente cercanas a las vibraciones aturdidoras de los estudiantes. Se sentía una excitación y ruido constante en la atmósfera que nunca habían conocido anteriormente.

Nyx se quedó dormida. Lo supo en el instante en que la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Ambos Individuos se sobresaltaron y tomaron una posición casi defensiva, respondiendo a sus viejos manerismos casi instintivamente.

En la puerta del vagón se encontraba Draco Malfoy, con dos gigantes detrás. La mirada de Draco era de "¿en serio?" y Nyx sintió algo que se parecía mucho a vergüenza asomar en su estómago.-¿Aún no se han vestido? Estamos a minutos de Hogsmeade.-Dijo Draco con reproche en su voz.

Apolo y Nyx se observaron por un instante, frunciendo el entrecejo. Draco y sus dos acompañantes ingresaron al compartimento detrás de él y se sentaron en los asientos libres. Draco al lado de Apolo, por supuesto. –Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle.

-Un gusto, soy Apolo.-El cansancio en su voz era notorio por la aspereza. Conjuró su túnica sin decir palabra y Nyx hizo lo mismo. Los compañeros de Draco abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-Guau, eso es asombroso.-Dijo uno de ellos. Nyx no lograba saber cual era cual, pero poco hacia falta. Draco tosió en incomodidad. Quizás aquellos jóvenes no supiesen absolutamente nada de magia. No le sorprendió ni un poco a Nyx que Draco se rodee de gente así.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre? –Preguntó el grandote que se encontraba justo al lado de Nyx.

-Nyx Windsor.-Respondió ella, sin mirarlos. Draco parecía estar a punto de explotar en incomodidad. Nyx rodeó los ojos, al parecer el único que no lograba pasar desapercibido era él. Maldito imbécil.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió entonces y Nyx dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una jovencita de pelo negro azabache que al verla la fulminó con la mirada. Su cabello le llegaba justo por encima de los hombros y sus ojos eran verde musgo. Miró a Draco y su mirada se suavizó.-Draco, aquí estás. Te estaba buscando.

-Pansy, yo eh...-Comenzó a tartamudear Draco y Nyx le dirigió una mirada para encontrarse con aquel pálido rostro ruborizándose y al parecer, sin encontrar las palabras.-Siéntate.

La chica tomó asiento en el sillón donde se encontraba Nyx, justo al lado del grandote.

-Dejaste de responder mis cartas, Draco. ¿Qué te sucedió?- El tono agudo de voz de aquella chica estaba avivando toda la irritación acumulada de Nyx, quien comenzaba a desear que simplemente se calle la boca.

La inseguridad de Draco no parecía ayudar.-Yo eh...lo siento. Estuve ocupado este último mes y lo olvidé por completo.-Respondió incómodamente.

-Bueno...no es problema. ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó con tangible preocupación en su voz. Nyx contuvo una sonrisa irónica que Apolo demostró sin reparo. Pansy pareció notarlo, porque miró de arriba abajo a Apolo y frunció el entrecejo.-¿Y tú quién carajo eres?-Preguntó con exceso de desdén. Apolo sólo rio pero antes de que pueda contestar, Draco habló.

-Si, estoy bien Pansy. Sólo déjalo, ¿sí?- Parecía querer salir tirarse por la ventana y estaba aún más rojo que antes. Nyx miró hacia abajo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pero Draco...-Comenzó a decir la chica. Si vuelve a decir su nombre una vez más, lo juro por quien sea que voy a callar su boca...

-Pansy.-Dijo Draco con amenaza en su voz. Mirándola fijamente.-Sólo déjalo.

Crabbe y Goyle bajaron su mirada y la muchacha obedeció en completa sumisión. Nyx no pudo evitar hacer contacto visual con Apolo y hacer una mueca de sorpresa. Aquel renacuajo platinado parecía tener cierto poder sobre quienes le rodeaban.

-Ellos son Apolo Lombardi y Nyx Windsor. Serán compañeros nuestros de Casa.-Los presentó Draco.-Y ella es Pansy Parkinson.

Apolo le dirigió una mirada a Pansy y le dijo:- Encantado, Pansy.-Ella bufó en respuesta y rodeó sus ojos. Claramente sin necesidad de decir algo más.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade y abandonar el tren, la sobrecarga sensorial comenzó a resurgir nuevamente. Al bajar del tren, el murmullo general era sólo interrumpido por gritos de otros estudiantes y quizás algún profesor llamando a los de Primer Año. Nyx y Apolo simplemente siguieron los pasos de Draco y sus amigos, quienes se movían con total naturalidad.

Caminaron hacia un sendero de tierra, donde había carruajes negros tirados por caballos gigantes alados negros. Thestrals. Nyx y Apolo conocían su existencia debido a que la muerte era algo con lo que habían coqueteado toda su vida. Pero también sabían que probablemente la gran mayoría de aquellos jóvenes estudiantes no podrían visualizarlos.

Draco apartó un grupo de estudiantes que se encontraba a punto de subir a uno de los carruajes e ingresaron todos juntos a su interior. Nyx sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, los bordes de su visión comenzaban a emborronarse. Frunció el entrecejo mientras forzaba nuevamente los muros de su Oclumencia para aclarar su mente. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Rápidamente comenzó a tomar consciencia de que sólo había dormido quizás unas pocas horas en el tren, había estado toda la noche luchando, no había comido absolutamente nada desde la noche anterior, tampoco había bebido agua. Cuando notó todo esto junto, cayó en que la cereza del postre había sido la multitud de gritos y excitación y emociones en el aire. Necesitaba descansar. Luego se sentiría mejor.

Pero entonces también recordó lo que le había explicado Narcisa. Cuando llegasen a Hogwarts, tendrían un banquete en el Gran Salón, que duraría horas. Allí, esperarían hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador designe las Casas a todos los estudiantes de Primer Año y recién ahí podrían moverse hasta sus habitaciones.

Apolo parecía igual de exhausto que ella. Los demás jóvenes que se encontraban en el carruaje mantenían conversaciones casuales, de las cuales al menos Apolo parecía prestar atención. Quizás ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero realmente no le apetecía. No creía que de las charlas de aquellos adolescentes pudiese obtener información relevante.

Al bajar del carruaje, el castillo se imponía delante de ellos. Su inmensidad inmediatamente asombró a Nyx, quien jamás había visto algo así. Draco había seguido avanzando con su grupo, liderándolo. La gente parecía seguirlo.

-Creo que no entiendo absolutamente nada.-Le murmuró Apolo a su lado, que probablemente consideraba igual de extraño aquello.-¿Viste cómo la gente lo mira?

Nyx, que hasta el momento había estado tan sumida en su burbuja de pensamientos y sensaciones, no había dedicado ni un segundo a mirar a su entorno. Aquello no era propio de su persona y una sensación que no había sentido desde pequeña comenzaba a invadirla: ansiedad.

Lo primero que notó fue cómo la gente se movía del paso de Draco, dirigiéndole miradas sucias, de ninguna forma ocultando el rechazo o incluso miedo que sentían hacia su persona. Pero después captó algunas miradas furtivas en su dirección, Draco le había dicho que no pasarían desapercibidos, que los estudiantes nuevos eran todo un acontecimiento en Hogwarts. Quizás debería haberlo escuchado.

Nyx decidió ralentizar su paso para no ser involucrada inmediatamente con el círculo de Draco, en busca de mantener cierta burbuja de anonimato, si es que era posible. Apolo no alteró su paso, encontrándose más cerca aún del grupo aquel.

Al entrar al castillo, le sorprendió el contraste de lo que ella conocía como una Academia. Allí las paredes eran de piedra, al igual que el suelo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros, cuyas imágenes se movían. Había armaduras en las paredes y cada un metro de distancia, yacían suspendidas en lo alto antorchas con llamas flameantes, haciendo de la única iluminación. Siguió a la multitud e ingresó en el Gran Salón. La primer imagen que captó fue el cielo, techo, donde miles de velas iluminaban ampliamente cada rincón del enorme espacio. Veía nubes y estrellas más allá de las mismas, probablemente estaba encantado. No podía dejar de mirar aquello y no notó que se había detenido en sus pasos hasta que una voz interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

-Yo también tuve la misma reacción la primera vez que vi el techo.-Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella. Nyx no se inmutó , continuó mirando aquello.

-Es...impresionante.-Dijo con voz queda.

-Es una de las mejores cosas del castillo, realmente. Espera a ver nuestra Sala Común.-Dijo la voz.-¿Nos sentamos, Nyx?- Ante esto Nyx dirigió su mirada hacia Theodore Nott, quien la observaba con curiosidad en sus ojos verdosos. Nyx asintió una vez y siguió su paso hacia una de las cuatro mesas que se encontraban ubicadas horizontalmente. Múltiples chimeneas yacían a un metro de distancia entre sí, donde llamas ardían fervientemente. Todo se sentía demasiado...brillante. Vibrante. Naranja.

Tomó asiento en la mesa, del lado izquierdo de Theodore Nott, dejando sólo a pocas personas de distancia de Draco y sus amigos. Apolo se encontraba ubicado en diagonal a ella. Platos dorados y cálices vacíos estaban dispuestos en cada asiento de la mesa.

-Veo que trajiste una amiga, Nott.-Habló un joven de piel morena mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos. Era alto, serio y sus pómulos y quijada tan filosos que podría haber sido un Individuo mismo. No sólo por su apariencia, sino por sus manerismos. Su postura era perfecta, erguido sobre su columna vertebral como si cada centímetro de la habitación le perteneciese. Seguro de sí mismo.

-Dudo que aún nos conozcamos lo suficiente para haberme ganado el título, Zabini.-Respondió Theodore.

-¿Ah, si?-Preguntó aquel joven dedicándole una mirada a Nyx.-¿Cómo es eso?

-Nos conocimos en las vacaciones, en una visita a los Malfoys.-Respondió el joven que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Y qué hacías en lo de Malfoy?-Preguntó el llamado Zabini frunciendo el ceño.- No me digas que tu gusto cambió hacia los rubios platinados ahora, cariño-Agregó con dramatismo en su voz. Theodore rio, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás levemente.

-No hay razón para preocuparse por ello, las rubias nunca fueron mi tipo, Blaise. Pensé que ya lo sabías.-Repuso Theodore. Y luego agregó:- Mi padre tenía que visitar a Lucius y sugirió que vaya-Se encogió de hombros.-No vi motivo para negarme.

-Bueno ¿y no nos vas a presentar?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Si, claro. Ella es Nyx Windsor, es de Nueva Zelanda.-Respondió Nott, haciendo un ademán con su mano en su dirección y luego la miró a ella.-Nyx, él es Blaise Zabini. Gran amigo y compañero nuestro de Slytherin.

-Creo que eso puede deducirlo por si misma, amigo.-Dijo Blaise, que ahora no le quitaba sus oscuros ojos de encima.-Un gusto, Nyx.

-Igualmente, Blaise.- Habló por vez primera Nyx y se sorprendió al oír el sonido de su propia voz. Sonaba exhausta, incluso se le quebró al pronunciar el nombre de él.

-¿Nerviosa?-Preguntó al malinterpretar la voz de Nyx como un signo de inseguridad.-Debo decir que no es habitual ver estudiantes nuevos que ingresen tan tarde.-Dijo, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza al hablar.

-Eso me han dicho.-Contestó Nyx con más seguridad en su voz ahora, mirando fijamente a aquel muchacho. Realizó un esfuerzo para captar algún atisbo de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Blaise. Desconfianza. Le resulta sospechosa la llegada de ella tan tarde en Hogwarts. No reconoce su apellido. Duda de su procedencia.

-Nunca había escuchado tu apellido anteriormente.- Comentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Ah, eso. La familia materna de Nyx proviene de Italia, ¿Carmichael, era? Si, era ese.-Dijo Theodore con total naturalidad, claramente sin ser consciente de las sospechas de su amigo. Y es que si fuese por lenguaje corporal, jamás alguien pudiese haberlo visto.

-Debo decir que no me suena familiar, realmente.-Dijo Blaise.

De pronto las voces comenzaron a silenciarse, al ver que un hombre alto y viejo se dirigía hacia un pequeño atrio delante de la mesa principal ubicada de forma horizontal delante de las cuatro mesas verticales. Aquel era Dumbledore. Nyx lo reconoció inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada fija y pudo ver que Apolo hacía lo mismo. Los Maestros les habían dicho que él era la única persona de la que deberían tener cuidado y evitar ponerse en su camino. Era él único que podría desenmascarar fácilmente la verdadera identidad de los Individuos.

Al presentar al Sombrero Seleccionador, Nyx contuvo una mirada de burla hacia aquel pedazo de trapo sucio. Apolo y Nyx habían visitado tempranamente el Ministerio, donde les habían colocado aquel sombrero en la cabeza, que los designó a Slytherin. Por supuesto, los Maestros les habían explicado a ambos cómo lograr burlar la magia que tenía el objeto. Los científicos de la Academia Hades habían trabajado exhaustivamente investigando la forma de simular la identidad de los Individuos para que parezca que fuesen estudiantes normales. Le parecía gracioso que confíen ciegamente en un objeto poseído que podía ser burlado.

El Sombrero comenzó a entonar una canción, sorprendiendo a Nyx. Qué espectáculo.

Pero aquella sensación empezó a desvanecerse cuando prestó atención a las palabras que cantaba. Contaba la historia de las casas de Hogwarts, de las cuales Nyx no tenía conocimiento alguno realmente, le parecía una nimiedad. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, pero al parecer era un asunto importante para quienes asistían a esa escuela. Le bastó echar una mirada a su entorno, ver las miradas preocupadas de todos aquellos niños para entender que algo raro sucedía. Draco parecía alerta.

Entonces, el Sombrero, casi en los versos finales dijo:

"Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,

las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,

y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado

por malignas fuerzas externas,

y que si unidos no permanecemos

por dentro nos desmoronaremos.

Ya lo he dicho, ya están prevenidos.

Que comience la Selección."

Ante esto, Draco dirigió su mirada inmediatamente hacia Nyx, sin gastarse en disimular absolutamente nada. Por suerte, nadie estaba prestándole atención a sus movimientos para captar aquello. Nyx dirigió su mirada a Apolo quien sutilmente hizo contacto visual con ella. El Sombrero no podía saber quienes eran ellos, ¿Verdad? Es decir, si hubiese detectado la verdadera identidad de los Individuos, no les hubiese permitido ingresar en Hogwarts ¿o sí? ¿Estaba delatándolos?

Nyx no podía esperar a poder escaparse de Hogwarts para solucionar aquello. Ni siquiera había comenzado su tarea, que ya estaba en peligro de ser descubierta. No podía fallar.

Luego de aquello, Nyx se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras oía lejanamente cómo el Sombrero designaba a quienes serían los estudiantes de Primer Año, los aplausos y gritos de emoción sonaban mudamente en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si el Sombrero hubiese dicho algo a Dumbledore? Aquello era peligroso. Y no le gustaba para nada.

Luego de que hubiesen sido designados, comida apareció delante de sus platos de a montones. Un festín como nunca había visto antes Nyx. Todos comenzaron a comer sin reparos, la comida lucía deliciosa. Comenzó a comer lentamente y casi hizo un ruido cuando la explosión de sabores ingresó a su boca.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a comer exactamente lo mismo en la Academia Hades, que había sido realmente un acontecimiento probar comida con sabor en la Mansión Malfoy, pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que estaba saboreando en aquel momento. Era exquisito. Sintió confort y que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar, nunca habiéndose sentido de aquella manera. Quizás está encantada, pensó Nyx mientras daba un trago a su cáliz que contenía jugo de calabaza. Comió hasta que sintió su estómago más que satisfecho y entre el cansancio físico y mental del último día, la deliciosa comida y el calor que emanaba el fuego de las chimeneas, comenzó a sentir que en cualquier momento podía quedarse dormida. No podía esperar a cerrar los ojos.

La inmensa habitación se sumió en silencio y Nyx levantó la mirada para ver que Dumbledore había comenzado a hablar nuevamente. Estaba dando instrucciones y explicando cuestiones del año. Mencionó que el bosque estaba terminantemente prohibido y Nyx hizo una nota mental de averiguar el porqué. Y entonces, comenzó a hablar de algo llamado "quidditch" cuando fue interrumpido por una mujer vestida enteramente de rosa, regordeta y petisa. Ella debía ser la mujer de la que Azriel le había informado, la habían enviado desde el Ministerio de Magia, con la intención de controlar y descentralizar el poder de Dumbledore en la comunidad mágica.

Mientras la mujer hablaba, la gente comenzó a conversar en maleducados murmullos, casi groseros. Al parecer, nadie la encontraba respetable, pero Nyx sabía que aquella mujer era un peón importante en su misión. Claramente los estudiantes no tenían idea de lo que sucedería ese año en Hogwarts. Los medios se habían encargado de ensuciar la imagen de Dumbledore y Harry Potter constantemente, quienes creían (con mucha razón) que Voldemort había vuelto. Nyx creyó que realmente se lo ponían demasiado fácil al Señor Tenebroso, la gran mayoría de los presentes y de la comunidad mágica eran realmente estúpidos si creían lo que un pedazo de diario les dijese sobre la realidad. La situación era tan fácil de controlar, gracias a Azriel y la ignorancia del Ministro de Magia. Otra persona más en la lista de quienes eran gobernados por el miedo.

Cuando dieron por terminada la cena, la gente comenzó a levantarse y Nyx no supo hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Miró a Theodore, quien rápidamente comprendió la expresión en su rostro.

-Ahora debemos ir a nuestras Casas, de seguro compartirás habitación con Pansy Parkinson y las demás chicas, ya que son muy pocas las de nuestro año.-Le explicó, antes de que Nyx pudiese preguntar algo.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Comenzó a caminar cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Una voz que pretendía hablar secretamente, pero el volumen en que lo hacía no sonaba así. Como si quisiera ser oída.

-...no entiendo por qué tengo que compartir habitación con ella...es ridículo...¿Quién se cambia de escuela tan tarde?-Iba diciendo la voz aguda de Pansy Parkinson detrás de ellos.

-Sólo no le des atención, estoy seguro de que no notarás su presencia.-Le dijo Draco en voz baja, pero aún así Nyx pudo oírlo.

-¿No darle atención? Es imposible! ¿Has visto cómo se mueve y habla? Parece un bicho raro realmente y ¿ese apellido? No tengo idea de dónde salió esa chica y ni hablar de ese tal Apolo, ¿Qué le resulta tan jodidamente gracioso para estar sonriendo de esa manera todo el día? Me está sacando de quicio...-El monólogo de preguntas y opiniones y críticas y la cantidad de palabras que aquella chica parecía pronunciar por minuto era casi insoportable.

-No deberías darle mucha atención a Parkinson, siempre se pone así cuando alguien se acerca a Draco.-Le dijo Theodore a su lado.

-Parece bastante...intensa.-Dijo Nyx. Blaise , que caminaba al lado de Theodore se sumó a las risas de su amigo.

-Intensa es una palabra para describir a Pansy, realmente.-Comentó Blaise.-Pero no es mala persona, sólo se comporta así con los extraños. Ya se relajará.

Recorrer el castillo le pareció un sueño febril a Nyx, quien se encontraba a punto de quedarse dormida en cualquier lado. Ese lugar era muchísimo más grande que el lugar donde había crecido, abismalmente más grande que la Mansión Malfoy. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para recorrerlo y prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese lo que veía ahora mismo, es decir a Theodore y el grupo de Slytherins que se dirigía hacia la Sala Común. Cuando comenzaron a bajar escaleras y el cálido ambiente comenzó a enfriarse y el aire a humedecerse, Nyx frunció el ceño. No le apetecía volver a enterrarse subterráneamente. Ya había tenido demasiado de aquello.

Las luces comenzaron a escasear y los pasos cada vez eran menos. Se dirigían hacia una pared al fondo de un pasillo y nadie parecía intentar moverse en otra dirección. Continuaron avanzando hasta detenerse justo allí delante. Draco y Pansy avanzaron frente al grupo y giraron para enfrentarlos.

-Este año, Pansy y yo seremos los prefectos.-Comenzó a hablar Draco delante de las personas que estaban esperando delante de él. Hablaba con firmeza en su tono de voz, con una mueca de superioridad y soberbia tatuada en el rostro. Nyx nunca lo había visto de esa manera, de hecho le sorprendía cada vez más la persona de aquel joven. Por algún motivo, el resto de los presentes lo respetaban lo suficiente como para prestar atención plena a sus palabras.- La contraseña este año es Sub Rosa.

-Estaremos dispuestos a ayudarlos si tienen preguntas o pueden recurrir al Profesor Snape.-Dijo Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué es un prefecto?-Preguntó en voz baja Nyx a Blaise, quien agachó un poco la cabeza en pos de responderle cerca de su oído. Blaise era un chico alto, realmente alto.

-Es un estudiante que se ha ganado una estúpida insignia para usar en el pecho.-Dijo Blaise en voz baja, cerca de su oreja. Nyx corrió su cabeza para mirarlo, quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro.-Y también tienen tareas extras y pueden quitarle puntos a las Casas-Agregó con una mueca.

-¿Puntos para las Casas?-Dijo Nyx frunciendo el ceño. Un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a asomar en su cabeza. Había sido una estupidez subestimar una escuela llena de adolescentes sólo porque podía. Se sentía perdida ante toda aquella información que a todo el mundo parecía importarle tanto.

-Es realmente grosero escuchar murmullos mientras los superiores están hablando, señorita Windsor.-La voz de Draco cortó la explicación que estaba a punto de empezar Blaise. Nyx miró a Draco a la vez que Blaise se enderezaba. Draco estaba arqueando una ceja en su dirección. Qué carajos.

-Le estaba explicando qué era un prefecto, Malfoy. A ver si relajas el palo metido en tu trasero.-Dijo Blaise y varios comenzaron a reírse. Draco tensó su mandíbula e infló sus fosas nasales. Al parecer, no sólo en su casa tenía problemas conteniendo sus emociones.

-Cualquier pregunta que tengas, Windsor, puedes hacérnosla a mi o a Draco.-Comentó Parkinson, quien al parecer sentía la necesidad de defender al platinado furioso que tenía al lado suyo.-Mientras tanto- Continuó y movió su mentón hacia delante mirando fijamente a los ojos de Nyx, arqueando una ceja.-Cierra el hocico.

Nyx sólo pestañeó en respuesta ante la agresividad de aquella muchacha que al parecer no sabía con quién estaba hablando. Y al parecer, Draco era mucho más sensato que su amiga, porque continuó hablando sobre la contraseña mientras Nyx no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Pansy.

Sintió un roce en su brazo y miró hacia la dirección del toque para ver a Apolo a su lado, que casi imperceptiblemente negó con su cabeza. Nyx respiró sin inmutarse y dirigió su mirada a Draco, que había observado aquel intercambio.

Luego giró y pronunció las palabras "Sub Rosa" y caminó a través de la pared. El resto de los presentes imitaron su acto y finalmente, Nyx ingresó junto a Apolo a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

La odiaba. Esa fue su primer impresión. Quizás esto fuese mucho peor que las paredes de cemento que formaban la Academia Hades. Era amplio, sí, y altas columnas llegaban hasta un muy alto techo. Pero toda la pared opuesta a la entrada estaba compuesta por grandes ventanales, donde entraba una luz verdosa. Al ver pasar una criatura marina, Nyx comprendió que se encontraban bajo el agua. Una sensación de nauseas comenzó a invadirla. Aquello era claustrofóbico.

Entre dos de los ventanales más gigantes, había una enorme chimenea, cuyo fuego tenía llamas color verdes. Arriba de la misma, había una pintura gigante de un hombre que observaba directamente la entrada con una mirada tan típica de todos los que había conocido hasta el momento. La ceja arqueada, la mueca de asco como si estuviesen oliendo algo repugnante, la sonrisa sarcástica y burlona. Rasgos comunes de los Slytherins, al parecer.

-Lombardi, tú vienes conmigo-Le dijo Draco a Apolo y luego miró a Nyx.-Windsor, Pansy se encargará de ti.

Apolo se fue sin decirle palabra a Nyx y ella encontró con su mirada a Pansy, quien se encontraba inclinada sobre uno de los múltiples sofás de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. No dijo ninguna palabra y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lado derecho, donde había una escalera. Nyx la siguió.

Bajaron incluso más las escaleras y llegaron a una puerta de madera negra, que Pansy abrió sin golpear. Al ingresar, sintió su estómago retorcerse. La habitación era grande, demasiado grande. Camas con dosel rectangulares se encontraban ubicadas en una de las paredes, a dos metros de distancia una de la otra. Contó cinco camas, de las cuales tres ya estaban ocupadas por tres chicas que miraban silenciosamente su figura.

-Ella es Nyx Windsor, la nueva de las que les conté.-Dijo Pansy Parkinson.-Ellas son Milicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass y Traicey Davis.-Ninguna de las jóvenes dijo absolutamente nada, de hecho la miraban vacíamente y poco sorprendidas.-Tu cama es la última de la fila, junto a la chimenea.-Dijo Pansy y comenzó a caminar hasta la que era su propia cama.

Nyx miró en la dirección señalada para encontrarse con que la cama se encontraba a quizás dos metros de la chimenea, pero eso no era lo malo. En la esquina de la habitación no había paredes, sino un gigante ventanal que no poseía cortinas sino una vista amplia y clara de las profundidades del Lago Negro. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, pero inhaló fuertemente. Al llegar a su cama, apareció en el final de la cama un enorme baúl de madera negra que tenía las iniciales de su nombre y su apellido falso. Asumió que sus pertenencias estaban allí.

-El baño queda de aquel lado.-Dijo Pansy señalando a la otra punta de la habitación. Y luego comenzó a conversar en voz baja con las otras chicas, que habían decidido ignorarla desde el vamos, para suerte de Nyx.

Nyx se quitó aquellos zapatos y desabrochó su túnica que ya había comenzado a incomodarle en demasía. Cerró las gruesas cortinas verdes y plateadas de su cama con dosel con un movimiento de su varita y sin quitarse su vestido se acostó sobre la almohada, sin incluso cubrirse con las frazadas. Su torso dolió apenas ante la presión de los movimientos. Se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo y ubicó la mano del mismo lado bajo la almohada, sujetando fuertemente su varita. Se quedó dormida antes de incluso lograr disfrutar la suavidad del colchón.

Se despertó en el medio de la noche, sintiendo que la piel de su rostro se prendía fuego. Su primer instinto fue tocarse el rostro. Craso error, porque ese intenso escozor se trasladó a su mano derecha. Removió rápidamente la mano debajo de su almohada y murmuró "lumos", iluminando el interior de su cama con dosel. En sus manos vio la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, su cara sangraba de la misma forma. Antes de incluso poder conjurar un hechizo sanador, escuchó la risa infantil y aguda de Pansy Parkinson, cuya cama se encontraba a su derecha. De forma veloz, sanó sus heridas y limpió sus manos y rostro, quitando todo resto de sangre.

Abrió las cortinas de su cama y avanzó hasta la cama de su compañera, tiró de las cortinas y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Pansy Parkinson que hasta hace dos segundos atrás había estado intentando contener su risa. Claramente, no había considerado la posibilidad de que Nyx la enfrentase o que sepa curar sus propias heridas, porque la estaba mirando boquiabierta en aquel momento.

-Levántate.-Le ordenó Nyx fríamente. Pansy hizo un intentó de reírse burlonamente ante el imperativo, pero falló estrepitosamente ya que había captado el peligro en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a escuchar...-Comenzó a decir levantando el tono de voz, pero Nyx la interrumpió y apuntó su varita levemente hacia su rostro.

-Te dije-Pansy se quedó en silencio al oír la amenaza en el tono de voz de Nyx.-que te levantes.-La chica se quedó completamente paralizada.-No lo voy a repetir nuevamente.-Agregó.

Obedientemente Pansy se levantó de su cama, se había cambiado de ropa y estaba utilizando un pijama de pantalón y blusa negro de seda. El roce de la tela susurró ligeramente ante el movimiento. Se paró y Nyx, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita a su rostro la acorraló contra la pared.

Podía vislumbrar ligeramente las facciones del rostro de Pansy gracias a la poca luz restante que emanaba el carbón de la chimenea, donde antes había estado una flameante llama. Todas las antorchas habían sido apagadas. Nyx podía percibir el miedo de ella no sólo en la forma en que su respiración se entrecortaba, sino en la forma en la que podía observar el movimiento de su garganta al tragar apesadumbradamente.

-Espero que prestes mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas.-Comenzó a decir, dando un paso hacia el cuerpo de Pansy que parecía no poder apretarse más contra la pared para su propio bien.-Yo no voy a jugar contigo a estas estupideces mezquinas. No voy a salir corriendo a delatarte ni te voy a devolver con la misma moneda lo que me hagas.-Inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda a sólo centímetros de su rostro.-No, yo me voy a encargar de que no puedas jugar nunca más a nada con absolutamente nadie si vuelves a meterte conmigo. No soy una persona con la que quieras joder y si tuvieses algo útil detrás de ese precioso rostro tuyo, te mantendrías lo más alejada de mi camino que puedas.-Hizo una pausa, observando fijamente los ojos de Pansy, quien parecía no pestañear ni respirar en ese momento.-Y no te confundas, esto no es una amenaza-Se acercó lo suficientemente a su rostro como para estar a punto de rozar sus labios, su aliento movió unos pocos cabellos negros del rostro de Pansy y murmuró.-es una promesa. ¿Entendido?

Pansy movió sutilmente su rostro, en un asentimiento casi imperceptible, casi rozando los labios de Nyx, quien podía ver cómo el cuerpo de la pequeña joven temblaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó su varita.-Genial.-Dijo Nyx y se movió hacia su cama con dosel, cerrando las cortinas sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a Pansy, quien se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar. Tiró su almohada hacia un lado y volvió a dormirse. Las otras chicas de la habitación jamás se enterarían de lo ocurrido aquella noche.


	10. CAPITULO OCHO: Hermione Granger

Nyx se despertó alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada. Acostumbrada a dormir poco y nada, se levantó de su cama e intentó obviar la primer imagen que tenía al abrir las cortinas: las ventanas que daban al Lago Negro. Con ayuda de su varita, conjuró ropa de su baúl y se dirigió hacia el baño, donde evitando mirarse al espejo, ingresó a una de las duchas y comenzó a higienizarse.

Al salir de la habitación, subió las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. No había nadie allí y el silencio reinaba, en compañía del frío que había tomado su lugar hace horas cuando el fuego de la chimenea había muerto. Salió por aquella pared-puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en busca de una sola cosa: aire.

Nyx detestaba la sensación de claustrofobia que la estaba invadiendo luego de un mes entero al aire libre. No había notado lo mucho que odiaba los espacios subterráneos hasta que se vio obligada a vivir justo allí. Y ese sería su hábitat hasta que le sea encomendado irse de Hogwarts.

Mientras subía las escaleras y pasillos sin saber realmente hacia dónde se dirigía, la desesperación empezó a tomar lugar en su cuerpo. Podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco aumentar y era consciente de que cada inhalación no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Comenzó a caminar más aprisa, sin saber realmente qué le estaba pasando. El día anterior había sentido exactamente lo mismo, pero había atribuido todo aquello al cansancio físico y la sobrecarga sensorial. Ahora, no tenía nada a que echarle la culpa realmente: los pasillos estaban vacíos, los espacios eran amplios y por lo que podía presentir, ya no estaba bajo tierra. Había comido y había descansado. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Se apoyó contra una fría pared de piedra para intentar organizar sus pensamientos a la vez que sentía que su visión comenzaba a emborronarse por los bordes. Mantuvo esta posición sólo dos segundos, antes de oír la voz de Draco Malfoy a lo lejos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Nyx?-Preguntó con voz furiosa mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos para llegar a su alcance. Nyx se enderezó y salió de su trance para mirarlo.

-Quiero salir fuera-Respondió inocentemente, como si fuese una cuestión de hecho.

-¿Afuera? Son las cinco de la madrugada, ¿Qué carajos haces despierta?-Le inquirió, pero antes de que pudiese responder, continuó:-Los estudiantes no pueden estar a estas horas en los pasillos.-Sus ojos grises expresaban extrema molestia.

-Tú estás aquí.-Repuso ella, recomponiéndose. Draco tensó su mandíbula en disgusto.

-Porque yo soy un jodido Prefecto. Se supone que debo estar haciendo rondas, vigilando que estudiantes no deambulen por los pasillos y si veo a alguien debo darles detención y quitarles puntos.-Dijo furiosamente. Nyx entornó sus ojos, copiando el propio gesto de Draco que quería decir "¿en serio?" –Deberías volver a tu habitación antes de que alguien nos encuentre así y me vea obligado a...

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-Sonó la voz de un hombre y ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada en la dirección del sonido. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro azabache de aspecto grasiento y ojos oscuros que contrastaban duramente contra el color de su piel, blanco como el papel, los observaba seriamente.-Señorita Windsor, no lleva ni un día en Hogwarts ¿y ya está causando problemas?-Preguntó con un tono de voz monótono.

-Estaba explicándole justamente que los estudiantes no deben deambular los pasillos...-Comenzó a explicar Draco.

-Necesitaba aire fresco, señor.-Dijo Nyx mirándolo, intentando obtener algún atisbo de la mente de aquel imponente hombre pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con un muro de cemento impenetrable. El hombre inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un costado, mirándola fijamente.

-Señor Malfoy, continúe con su labor. Deberé tener una conversación con la señorita Windsor.-Le ordenó sin observarlo.

-De acuerdo, profesor Snape.-Contestó Draco y dedicándole una última mirada a Nyx de advertencia, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-Sígame.-Le dijo el hombre llamado Snape. Al oír aquel apellido, Nyx había reconocido que debía ser el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Siguió sus pasos sin cuestionarlo y luego de recorrer varios pasillos, ingresaron a una habitación que debía ser un salón de clases. Snape se apoyó contra el borde de un escritorio ubicado frente a numerosos bancos. Enormes frascos y jarrones que contenían pociones y animales que flotaban en algún líquido decoraban las estanterías.-Tome asiento.-Le ordenó y Nyx obedeció, mientras el hombre cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Se quedaron mirando quizás unos cuantos minutos sin emoción en sus rostros, hasta que Snape abrió su boca.-Me imaginé que desde el primer día llamarías la atención.-Comenzó a decir. Nyx no demostró expresión alguna ante esas palabras.-No estoy hablando de tu supuesto ingreso tardío, señorita Windsor.-Nyx continuó sin inmutarse, ya que Snape seguro no sabía absolutamente nada. Era sólo otro profesor. Se quedó en silencio. 

-Leeré el reglamento, señor.-Habló luego de un momento, al ver que él esperaba una respuesta.

-No estoy hablando de eso, señorita Windsor.-Dijo con irritación en su voz.-¿O debería decirte simplemente Nyx?-El hombre arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

-No sé a qué se refiere, profesor Snape-Dijo, fingiendo inútilmente inocencia. El hombre bufó.

-Apreciaría que no me considere un idiota más de los que intenta engañar, Nyx.-Ella sólo se quedó inmóvil y observó cómo el hombre se enderezaba y deshacía el nudo de sus brazos para comenzar a arremangarse la túnica sobre su brazo izquierdo. Nyx observó la Marca Tenebrosa sólo unos segundos antes de volver la vista hacia los oscuros ojos de Snape.-No deberías intentar practicar Legeremencia sobre los profesores de Hogwarts. Inmediatamente sabrán que andas en algo raro.-Le dijo, bajándose la manga de su brazo.

-Mi Legeremencia nunca tuvo defectos.-Repuso Nyx con tono de voz neutral.

-Sólo un estúpido subestimaría las habilidades de Dumbledore. Dime, Nyx: ¿Eres estúpida?-El desprecio era obvio en la voz de Snape, quien al parecer quería enseñarle una dosis de humildad al Individuo preferido del Señor Tenebroso.

-Cuidado.-Dijo amenazantemente Nyx, arqueando una ceja. Snape pareció calmarse pero sólo apenas, porque continuó diciendo.

-¿Debo recordarle la importancia de su misión dentro de esta escuela, Nyx? No hay margen de error, el Señor Tenebroso tiene grandes expectativas sobre las supuestas habilidades del Individuo con mayor jerarquía que, si es que no tengo mal entendido, sólo ha realizado misiones casi ordinarias.-Dijo lentamente. Nyx escuchó sus palabras sin emitir emoción en su rostro, aunque comenzaba a sentirse irritada.-Tuviste suerte de que se haya tratado de mi, por más perfectas que creas que son tus habilidades, no subestimes a Dumbledore. Desde ya fue bastante raro fue la admisión tuya y de Apolo, él les prestará atención. No lo arruines.-Las últimas tres palabras las dijo de forma separada.

Nyx se quedó en silencio sólo por unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza.- De acuerdo.

-¿Qué hacía deambulando a estas horas?-Preguntó curiosamente.

-Quería salir fuera.-Respondió secamente Nyx.

-¿Para?-Inquirió Snape.

-Respirar.-Él pareció considerarlo sólo por unos segundos y luego:

-Los calabozos pueden resultar...sofocantes.-Reconoció lentamente. Nyx no hizo ademán de responder.-Debo advertirle que si planea moverse con libertad, debería primero asegurarse que no sea rastreada por nadie.-Nyx lo miró y frunció el entrecejo, sin poder creer que aquel hombre estuviese dudando de sus habilidades para escabullirse sin ser seguida.-Hay un estudiante que posee un mapa que indica la ubicación de cada persona dentro del castillo a todo momento.-Agregó al ver la expresión de Nyx.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó curiosamente.

-Es un papiro encantado por un viejo grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts y de algún modo llegó a manos de él.-Respondió secamente.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Nyx, con un brillo de hambre en sus ojos.

-Harry Potter.

Cuando caminó junto al bullicio de alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Salón para desayunar, Nyx prestó atención a quienes la rodeaban con un objetivo en mente. Sabía que no le resultaría difícil ubicar a Harry Potter. De hecho, aquel joven parecía tener un farol apuntando hacia él constantemente. La gente se comportaba de la misma manera como con Draco ante su cercanía, se movían de su camino y murmuraban por lo bajo cuando pasaba por allí.

No, Nyx no estaba buscando a Harry Potter. Estaba buscando a quien sería la clave para llegar a él: Hermione Granger.

Severus Snape había estado contándole interminables cosas sobre aquel grupo de jóvenes, sin poder ocultar el claro resentimiento con que los recordaba. Hermione Granger era una joven con infinitas ansias de aprobación, baja autoestima y una habilidad intelectual impresionante. Hija de Muggles. Intensa. Solitaria. Perfeccionista. Gryffindor.

Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de la mesa de Slytherin, vio pasar a Pansy Parkinson con todo su grupo de amigas frente a ella, quienes se sentaron a unos metros de distancia. La joven de la noche anterior parecía estar evitando a toda costa mirarla, a diferencia de las otras tres que no le quitaban la mirada de encima con obvia sorpresa en sus ojos. Probablemente no contaban con que esté en estado prístino, desayunando y no llorando en alguna cama del hospital.

-Buenos días, Nyx. ¿Dormiste bien?-Dijo Theodore Nott tomando asiento justo delante de ella, tapando a medias su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. El joven de rizos castaños y ojos verdes estaba dedicándole una amplia sonrisa amable.

-Si, podría decirse.-Contestó Nyx secamente mientras dirigía una pequeña mirada hacia Pansy Parkinson. Theodore pareció notarlo y miró a Pansy quien ahora parecía estar obligándose a mirar hacia una de las chicas a su lado.

-¿Pansy se encargó de darte una agradable bienvenida?-Preguntó Theodore. Nyx casi sonrió a medias.

-Una cálida bienvenida.-Repuso Nyx distraídamente que había visualizado a quien creía que era Hermione Granger, encajaba con la descripción física que Snape había hecho. Tomó asiento dándole la espalda. Mierda.

-Parkinson es Parkinson.-Dijo el joven antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té. Luego levantó la mirada nuevamente.-¿Emocionada por tu primer día de clases?

-Difícilmente.-No quitaba su mirada del cabello enmarañado de la joven Granger. Necesitaba ver su rostro.

-Bueno, claro. ¿A quién le emocionaría comenzar a estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S?-Theodore hablaba con completa naturalidad. Nyx dirigió su atención hacia él, quien ahora estaba comiendo un bol de avena cocida distraídamente.

Snape había estado horas explicándole cuestiones sobre cómo comportarse delante de los profesores. Repasó su horario junto a ella y le señaló dónde quedaba cada salón de clases. También fue quién le dijo dónde encontrar a Hermione Granger a solas.

Durante las clases de aquel día se movió desapercibidamente, observando con suma paciencia aquel Trío tan famoso en las clases que compartían con los estudiantes de Gryffindor, intentando comprender la dinámica del grupo. Ni siquiera había llegado a la hora del almuerzo cuando sacó una conclusión, quizás la más obvia: Hermione Granger era insoportable.

Se quejaba de absolutamente todo, no paraba de hablar constantemente. Tenía reproches sobre cualquier asunto, cosa o persona que se cruce en su camino. Siempre recogiendo algún detalle para criticar. Parecía desesperada por validación externa, como si fuese lo único que la motivase. Hasta a sus propios amigos parecía que les costaba mantener la paciencia en su compañía.

Al terminar el día, se dirigió hacia donde Snape le había señalado que quedaba la Biblioteca. Ya faltaba poco para el horario de la cena y quería encargarse de la situación cuanto antes. La Biblioteca era extensa, montones de estanterías y divisiones de secciones en las que había relativamente pocos estudiantes. Se oía sólo un débil murmullo.

Caminó entre las mesas silenciosamente hasta ver aquella maraña de cabello castaño que había estado observando todo el día. Se adentró en la sección que se encontraba diagonalmente donde Hermione miraba las portadas de los libros concentradamente. Nyx tomó asiento agarrando el primer libro que tenía a mano y lo abrió sobre la repisa que tenía enfrente, sin observarlo realmente.

Al observar a Hermione, Nyx notó que ella abría la boca sutilmente, murmurando para sí misma los títulos de los libros que tenía frente suyo. La pequeña nariz, con su curvatura respingada agraciaba su rostro enormemente. Eventualmente, tomó un libro haciendo un pequeño gesto de haber tenido éxito en su búsqueda y tomó asiento. Fruncía el ceño mientras leía y seguía con su dedo las líneas del texto.

Luego de un rato de observar su lenguaje corporal y asegurándose de que Hermione no esperaba a nadie, Nyx dejó el libro que había tomado y se levantó de su asiento en dirección a ella.

Al principio, Hermione no levantó la vista, de hecho parecía no percibir nada de lo que ocurría en su entorno debido a la alta concentración que estaba empleando. Nyx se detuvo al costado derecho del asiento de Hermione y esperó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que lentamente aquella levantó la cabeza.

-¿Si?-Preguntó en un volumen moderadamente bajo. Miró el emblema bordado del sweater del uniforme de Nyx en un movimiento rápido y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, adoptando una postura tensa.

Nyx había estado todo el día escuchando conversaciones de las jóvenes de Hogwarts y los manerismos para tomar notas mentales de cómo hablar con la gente. Aprendiendo palabras y oraciones más extensas, en vez de utilizar las típicas monosilábicas respuestas que hablaba siempre.

-Perdona la interrupción, sólo quería hacerte una pregunta.-Dijo Nyx en tono bajo, uniendo sus manos y jugando con sus dedos frente a ella. Hermione no se relajó, de hecho parecía más alerta.-Si es que no te molesta, por supuesto.-Agregó, en un intento de relajar a la muchacha. Su desconfianza era tangible.

-Eh...claro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Le preguntó, sujetando los bordes del libro que había estado leyendo con fuerza.

-Bueno, no pude evitar notar que cursamos Historia de la Magia juntas.-Comenzó a decir Nyx en un intento de simular vergüenza.-Soy nueva y me siento un poco perdida.-Sonrió casi forzadamente.-¿Hay algún libro que me recomiendes para ubicarme en tiempo y espacio?

Hermione continuó con el entrecejo fruncido sólo unos segundos y luego suspiró ligeramente.-¿No hay nadie de tu Casa que pueda ayudarte?-Le preguntó con acusación en su tono de voz.

Qué molesta. –La realidad es que no conozco a nadie aún, pero si no quieres ayudarme lo entiendo. Lamento haberte molestado.-Dijo Nyx bajando su tono varios niveles, sonando casi triste e hizo ademán de darse vuelta.

-No...Espera!-Dijo susurrando fuertemente Hermione. Nyx volteó para ver que había dejado de fruncir el ceño.-Justo estaba por comenzar a leer un libro sobre la cacería de brujas del siglo IVX.

Nyx tomó asiento a su izquierda lentamente y miró fijamente a los ojos de Hermione. El color era una mezcla de caramelo y miel.-¿Así que eres nueva?-Le preguntó en voz baja.

-Si, mi nombre es Nyx Windsor.-Nyx se preguntaba si su sonrisa luciría tan falsa como la sentía.

-Hermione Granger.-Dijo con seguridad en su voz. Miró hacia abajo un segundo y luego levantó la mirada nuevamente.-Disculpa lo de recién, cuando alguien de Slytherin se acerca a mi generalmente no es para pedir mi ayuda.-Comentó con vergüenza en su voz.

Nyx frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello?-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

La joven la observó cómo si fuese un bicho extraño y la respuesta fuese obvia.-Bueno, digamos que nuestras Casas no son particularmente amistosas entre sí.-Dijo volviendo su atención al libro.- Y por supuesto, seguro habrás oído los prejuicios de sangre en tu Casa, por más nueva que seas.-Hizo una mueca de incomodidad con la vista fija en el índice del libro.

-No realmente. O al menos no aún.-Dijo Nyx.- Pero ¿Qué tendría que ver ello contigo?-Inmediatamente Hermione levantó la vista de su libro y la miró fijo a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar. Nyx tenía una máscara de inocencia plasmada en su rostro.

-Mis padres son Muggles.-Tenía el mentón levantado hacia arriba y desafío en sus ojos, retándola a encontrar un problema en aquella oración. Como si estuviese segura de que era algo de lo cual le hubiesen enseñado a avergonzarse.

Nyx fingió confusión.-Bueno, los míos son propietarios de una empresa.-Frunció el ceño, luciendo genuinamente inocente. Hermione la miró con esceptismo unos segundos y luego se le escapó una carcajada y se cubrió su boca con una mano en un intento de silenciar el sonido de su propia risa. Nyx la miró por unos segundos y luego de un momento se encontró a si misma intentando reprimir una sonrisa.-¿Qué?-Preguntó, pero la chica frente suyo no paraba de reírse.

Luego de aquello, Hermione finalmente comenzó a relajarse y a darle instrucciones sobre qué autores y libros podía empezar a leer para ponerse al día con lo que verían en clase próximamente. Nyx escuchó atentamente y no le llevó mucho tiempo notar que esa chica probablemente se sentía sola, sus amigos parecían no tener mucho sentido común realmente. Pero también notó otra cosa: si comenzase a hacer preguntas intimas levantaría sospechas. Hermione no hizo en ningún momento algún comentario sobre su vida privada luego de haber confesado el estatus de su sangre.

-Oh, ya casi es hora de la cena! Estoy famélica.-Dijo Hermione cerrando su libro. Nyx tocó ligeramente su mano para que se detenga. Hermione levantó su mirada y Nyx fijó su mirada en los ojos color caramelo.-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, pero inmediatamente se quedó quieta.

Nyx penetró en su mente con la suavidad de un cuchillo afilado cortando manteca. La mente de aquella chica era un desorden de información, todo desparramado y acumulado en montones por doquier. De todas formas no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba en menos de diez segundos.

Soltó su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia el cabello de Hermione. Hizo ademán de quitarle algo del cabello.-Nada, sólo tenías algo ahí. Listo, ya está.-Su voz sonó inocente y Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Oh, bueno gracias.-Se levantó de su asiento.-Supongo que nos estaremos viendo.-Dijo mientras acomodaba la silla en la mesa.

-Si, claro. Me verás por aquí, seguramente.-Respondió Nyx asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no se levantó de su silla.

-Bueno...fue un gusto conocerte Nyx, hasta luego.-Se despidió.

-Igualmente, hasta luego.-Dijo y Hermione se fue, Nyx la siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo fuera de su rango de visión. Al volver la mirada hacia delante, se encontró con la mirada de Theodore Nott mirándola fijamente con una ceja arqueada.

El joven se acercó mientras Nyx se levantaba y comenzaba a acomodar la silla en la mesa.-¿Haciendo amistades?-Le preguntó.

-Me estaba ayudando con una de las asignaturas.-Contestó Nyx secamente. Theodore bufó una risa.

-Bueno, si buscas aprobar tus exámenes, Granger definitivamente es conveniente.-Comentó con sorna. Nyx asintió y comenzó a caminar, Theodore siguió sus pasos.-¿No piensas cenar?

-No, realmente no tengo hambre.-A Nyx no le apetecía estar en la compañía de aquel joven que parecía siempre tener algo que preguntarle.

-¿De verdad? Deberías comer algo.-Le insistió.

-La verdad es que tengo sueño.-No podía ocultar la irritación que comenzó a sentir. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas.

-Descansarías mejor si comieses algo antes de irte a dormir.-Su tono de voz le resultó casi invasivo a Nyx, que se paró en seco y giró para enfrentarlo.

-Mira, Theodore. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tengo hambre. Hasta luego.-Sin darle oportunidad de responder, pasó por su lado y comenzó a encaminarse hacia los Calabozos.

Mientras comenzaba a sentir la claustrofobia típica de bajar subterráneamente, Nyx notó que no había estado fuera en todo el día, para su propio pesar, pero cuanto más tardase en encargarse del mapa de Potter, más tiempo pasaría sin poder comenzar su misión.

Luego de un día entero lidiando con adolescentes hormonales, sólo quería irse. No quería pasar un segundo más en aquel colegio, donde la gente parecía nunca callarse y no quería tener que seguir durmiendo allí abajo.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de la pollera del uniforme y apoyó la punta de la misma sobre el tatuaje ubicado en su dedo índice, que comenzó a sentirse cálido ante el contacto. Ingresó en la Sala Común de Slytherin para ver que estaba completamente vacía y esperó al lado de uno de los sillones de cuero, dándole la espalda a la chimenea y consiguientemente: a las ventanas que daban al Lago Negro.

Apolo llegó en cuestión de segundos y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, lucía exhausto y casi sudoroso. Sus rizos estaban despeinados y se paró delante de Nyx con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de su uniforme.

-Al parecer ese tal Harry Potter tiene un mapa...-Comenzó a decir Nyx pero se interrumpió cuando oyó que alguien atravesaba la pared. Draco Malfoy lucía agitado y ansioso. Se dirigió hacia ellos frotándose el dedo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con voz que exudaba ansiedad. Nyx rodó los ojos, habiéndose olvidado por completo de la existencia del rubio platinado y que compartían el tatuaje aquel.-Pensé que no me llamarías a no ser que fuese urgente.

-Cierra la boca y escucha.-Le reprendió rápidamente Apolo, quien cuando se trataba de misiones adoptaba una actitud totalmente distinta a la de diversión que Draco acostumbraba a tratar.

Nyx lo miró aburridamente y luego continuó.-Tengo que ingresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y necesito que hagas...-Estaba hablándole directamente a Apolo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Draco.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Cómo piensas entrar sin la contraseña? Si alguien te ve, estarás jodida.-Su voz sonaba alterada. Inmediatamente Apolo lo tomó por el cuello del sweater de su uniforme violetamente y le murmuró viciosamente a centímetros de su rostro:

-Mira pequeño renacuajo platinado, si te digo que cierres la boca, tú obedeces.-Draco lucía aterrado y dirigió sus manos hacia su sweater intentando liberarse pero Apolo no lo soltó.

-Apolo.-Dijo Nyx con tono de voz aburrido.-Estamos perdiendo tiempo.-Apolo fulminó con la mirada a Draco unos segundos más y luego lo soltó. Este inmediatamente se alisó la ropa, alejándose unos pasos.-Apolo, necesito que hagas guardia fuera del Gran Salón. Si alguien de Gryffindor sale de allí marca el tatuaje de la flecha.

Apolo asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió de la Sala Común sin decir una palabra más. Nyx dirigió una mirada a Draco, decidiendo qué hacer con él.

-Y tú vienes conmigo.-Le dijo y comenzó a caminar, sin esperar la respuesta.

Mientras Nyx caminaba velozmente escuchaba el ruido de las suelas de los zapatos de Draco detrás suyo con irritación.-¿Podrías intentar no hacer ruido para caminar?

-¿Y exactamente cómo pretendes que haga eso?-Escupió las palabras con todo el odio contenido desde el encuentro con Apolo. -¿Cómo piensas hacer para burlar la contraseña?-Preguntó molestamente.

-No deberé burlar nada.-Respondió secamente Nyx, mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

-¿Pero cómo...-Empezó a reprochar nuevamente.

-¿Siempre tuviste la tendencia a preguntar absolutamente todo?-Le cortó Nyx sin mirarlo. Draco se quedó en silencio. Suspiró y ella se dio cuenta de que prefería escuchar la irritante voz del joven aquel antes que escuchar su tácito berrinche y las pisadas pesadas contra el suelo.-La obtuve de una estudiante de Gryffindor.-

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó y luego pareció pensarlo dos veces, dándose cuenta de que Nyx no iba a responder aquello.-¿De quién?

Nyx hizo una pausa antes de contestar.-Hermione Granger.-Contestó neutralmente. Draco soltó una carcajada que retumbó por las escaleras y ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa ante el volumen ruidoso.

-Perdón, es que eso...eso es increíble.-Repuso Draco con una risa burlona.-Hubiese pagado para verte interactuando con la sangre sucia esa.-Su boca y sus ojos se tensaron con rechazo al pronunciar las palabras.

-Parecía realmente desconfiada cuando me acerqué, lucía como si le fuese a pegar.-Comentó Nyx con indiferencia. Draco bufó.

-Pues claro, uno diría que para estas alturas ya hubiese aprendido su lugar pero al parecer su ingenuidad es más fuerte que su genio.-Nyx le dirigió una mirada al oír la soberbia en su voz. ¿De dónde podía posiblemente sacar ese sentido de superioridad? No era más que un cobarde, pero no dijo nada. Draco continuó hablando:-De todas formas, ¿Qué debes hacer en la Torre de Gryffindor? ¿Matar a Potter?-Preguntó burlonamente.

-Tengo que buscar algo.-Respondió secamente Nyx.

-¿Qué cosa?

Nyx lo fulminó con la mirada nuevamente. Le irritaba en demasía estar sometida a constantes interrogatorios.-Mira, si te explayaras un poco más al hablar quizás no debería tener que preguntarte absolutamente todo, Nyx.-Dijo molestamente Draco.

-Potter tiene un mapa que señala la ubicación de cada persona a todo momento en Hogwarts.-Explicó ella con tono de voz neutral.

-¿Qué carajos...

\- Mientras él lo posea, no voy a poder continuar con mis tareas.-Nyx dijo por encima de la voz de Draco.-Tu tarea será hacer guardia fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor, en caso de que haya algún otro estudiante que no haya asistido a la cena.-Decía doblando un pasillo, al final del corredor estaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda que había visto en la mente de Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si alguien viene?-Preguntó Draco frente al retrato.

-Haz lo que debas para encargarte de ellos.-Contestó Nyx y luego dijo:- Alea iacta est.- El retrato se abrió y ella entró sin hacer un solo sonido.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de regreso hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, Nyx sintió su tatuaje de la flecha, ubicado sobre el dedo del medio comenzar a arder. Ella removió su varita del bolsillo de su falda y tocó la marca con la punta. Inmediatamente dejó de emitir calor y volvió a guardarla.

-¿De qué flecha hablabas con Apolo?-Le preguntó Draco, que acaba de observar aquella extraña secuencia. Nyx levantó su dedo del medio y Draco arqueó una ceja en respuesta.- Aprendiendo rápido los manerismos adolescentes, veo.-

-Mira nuevamente.-Le dijo Nyx, arqueando una ceja también. Draco levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa al ver el tatuaje aparecer frente a él y asintió con la cabeza.-Nuestros tatuajes sólo son visibles si es que sabes dónde buscarlos.

-¿Cuántos tatuajes tienen, entonces?-Draco hablaba con genuina curiosidad, cualquier rastro de irritación o molestia fue dejado atrás. Nyx lo observó por un instante, dándose cuenta de que jamás había contado aquellos detalles sobre sí misma a nadie. Quienes necesitaban saberlo, no habían tenido que preguntar o descubrirlos, porque ellos eran sus superiores; y el resto del mundo, no necesitaba verlos. Bueno, aunque el hecho de jamás haber interactuado con alguien podría tener algo que ver con aquello también.

-Todos los Individuos sólo compartimos algunos de los tatuajes.- Respondió Nyx sin mirarlo, pero luego de una pausa agregó:- Pero luego nos tatuaban de acuerdo a nuestros logros. Cuantos más logros, más tatuajes.

Draco la miró unos segundos.-¿Y cuántos tienes tú?-

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Nyx.-Realmente nunca los conté. Pero me llevaría un buen rato hacerlo.

Nyx se detuvo al comienzo de las escaleras que bajaban hacia los Calabozos. Draco imitó el movimiento.-Deberías irte a cenar.-Le apresuró. 

-No tengo hambre.-Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No me interesa eso. Si tú, Apolo y yo no estamos presentes levantaremos sospechas. Vete a cenar.-Le repitió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de a dos en dos. 

Al llegar a su cama con dosel, realizó un hechizo para detectar algún maleficio sobre su almohada o sábanas, pero no encontró nada. Al parecer, Pansy Parkinson era poseedora de al menos dos neuronas funcionales. Se puso uno de los pijamas que Narcisa le había comprado y cerró las cortinas de su cama, murmurando "muffliato" .

Le llevó quizás unos minutos encontrar la manera de descifrar el mapa, habiendo estudiado cómo resolver acertijos mágicos y encantamientos protectores y desilusionadores durante todos sus años en la Academia Hades.

Estudió el mapa de Hogwarts y los nombres y apellidos de quienes se movían por los pasillos del castillo hasta dormirse. No se le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que los nombres Apolo y Nyx no aparecieron en ningún momento en el papiro encantado.


	11. CAPITULO NUEVE: ÉXTASIS

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo con una velocidad que desafiaba las leyes de la física. Sin embargo, la primera maldición no había sido suficiente así que repitió el movimiento de su varita pero sin murmurar las palabras esta vez.

El ruido al caer al suelo fue amortiguado, gracias a la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el terreno. Nyx se acercó a chequear el pulso, aunque no creía que fuese necesario realmente. Jamás había dudado de la potencia de su magia y habiendo estado conteniendo sus poderes tanto tiempo, sintió aquel descargo casi vigorizante.

Pasó al lado del cuerpo de Draco con sus pies aún descalzos y se acercó al primer cuerpo de las Acromántulas que habían estado acechándolo a sus espaldas desde el bosque mientras él tenía su pequeño momento de gloria.

Muertas. No había duda. Mirar los cuerpos de aquellas criaturas tan familiares revivió una sensación que había estado latiendo en su interior con ansias de salir durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Q-qué carajos?¿Qué carajos Nyx?-La voz de Draco sonaba asustada y temblorosa pero al levantar su cabeza y observar los cuerpos de las criaturas gigantescas su voz se transformó en furia.-¿Qué carajos te pasa Nyx?

Nyx giró su cabeza para mirarlo arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

-La próxima vez que quieras hacer eso, intenta avisarme. Podrías haberme dado a mi!-Exclamó mientras se levantaba sobre sus pies y se pasaba las manos por su ropa, alisando las arrugas y quitando los restos de nieve. Al ver que Nyx ignoraba sus palabras, se acercó al cuerpo de las Acromántulas.- Se supone que las criaturas del Bosque no se acercan a la escuela.-Comentó, observando las peludas patas de la bestia con una mezcla entre asco y miedo.

Pero Nyx no sentía nada de aquello, de hecho sentía su piel hormiguear. La potencia de la magia no había logrado satisfacerla en lo absoluto, sino que pareció despertar la sensación de entumecimiento en su interior pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse contenida. Estaba hambrienta por más. Necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Le habían dado una gota de agua luego de meses caminando en un desierto deshidratada.

Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el Bosque sin ser consciente de que sus pies desnudos se movían de forma automática. Sentía sus propios latidos pero no como antes, esta vez era de una excitación distinta.

-¿Qué mierda haces?¿Dónde crees que vas?-Le preguntó Draco detrás suyo con horror en su voz.

Nyx volteó para mirarlo y Draco sintió su estómago encogerse al ver el brillo en los ojos de ella. Algo se había despertado en su interior, algo que había estado dormido hace mucho tiempo, como un dragón encadenado.- Puedes venir conmigo, si lo deseas.-Su voz era la de una niña de ocho años.

Draco la observó como si estuviese completamente demente durante unos segundos. Ir con ella en el estado casi catatónico en el que se encontraba era lo último que deseaba hacer y Nyx podía percibir lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento pero no le importaba. Nada importaba más que lo que sentía dentro.

Se había inyectado una gota de heroína luego de dos meses de abstinencia y ahora necesitaba perderse en el olvido más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza, recuperando su compostura, sin pestañear. Carraspeó y tragó saliva, para luego decir:-Tengo que hacer rondas.-Se acomodó la corbata del uniforme y luego amagó a irse pero se detuvo para decir algo más. Sin embargo, pareció pensarlo dos veces y se fue sin decir palabra.

Nyx observó su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. Lo hacía con la cabeza baja. Draco parecía haberse olvidado quien era ella. Sin embargo, cuando su figura era pequeña en la lejanía, Nyx giró su cuerpo y se adentró en las profundidades de la arboleda con los pies descalzos.

Era muy adentrada la noche cuando Nyx atravesó la pared de la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin con sus piernas y pies cubiertas con una mezcla de sangre y barro. La trenza en la que se sujetaba su cabello se había deshecho y sus mechones castaños caían salvajemente a los costados de su rostro y se le pegaban en la nuca por el sudor. Sus labios estaban ligeramente violetas por el frío helado de Noviembre. En una mano llevaba su varita y en la otra sus zapatos.

Sentía su cuerpo vibrar con una intensidad que no había experimentado desde el último día en la Academia Hades y era tal la intensidad que casi no notó la figura de Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Se había quitado el sweater del uniforme y había arremangado las mangas de su camisa blanca. Su cabello lucía despeinado, como si hubiese pasado sus manos repetidamente por el mismo. A su lado estaba desparramado el sweater negro de su uniforme y encima del bollo de ropa, estaba su varita, lucía como si se hubiese quitado todo en un impulso desesperado. Aquella no era una imagen típica de Draco Malfoy, siempre prolijo. Siempre la ausencia física de cabos sin atar. Una completa polarización de su interior.

Y cuando él levantó su mirada para ver quién había ingresado a la Sala Común, Nyx pudo presentir que él había estado llorando. Lucía deshecho, roto. Lucía exactamente como la imagen que Nyx conocía del interior de Malfoy.

La observó por lo que pareció un minuto entero, percibiendo cada detalle de la apariencia de Nyx. Sabía que lucía como un desastre. Pero se sentía tan liviana como una pluma. Respiraba lentamente, cada inhalación llenaba de oxígeno hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones. Su cuerpo dolía por el esfuerzo muscular, pero acariciaba su espíritu.

-No puedes andar rondando a estas horas.-Dijo inexpresivamente. Como si supiese que la advertencia no fuese a tener efecto alguno en Nyx. Ella se quedó en silencio, sin moverse. Se encontraba disfrutando del éxtasis.-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-Le preguntó luego de un minuto.

-¿Con qué?-Le inquirió Nyx. Su voz sonaba espesa, ebria.

-Tu ansiedad.-Le dijo, sin inmutarse. Nyx parpadeó lentamente.

-No sé qué esperas que haga.-Respondió y miró hacia el enorme ventanal a su izquierda, donde la profundidad del Lago Negro le devolvió la mirada, pero no sintió nada.- Esta noche pasó eso porque cambié mi rutina, pero antes lo tenía bajo control, si no hubiese sido por Apolo...-Estaba hablando relajadamente pero Draco bufó furiosamente.

-¿Bajo control? ¿Es en serio?-Dijo y se levantó del sillón tomando sus cosas en el movimiento con su mano derecha.-Te he estado observando Nyx, ¿te das una idea de cómo luces? ¿Por qué crees que la gente había comenzado a hacer preguntas?-Su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse y sus palabras amenazaban con sacar a Nyx de su trance.

-Dije que lo tengo bajo control, Malfoy.-Repitió Nyx sin inmutar su tono de voz aún. No quería ceder en la sensación mundana de ira que la anclaría nuevamente en la realidad.

-Vas mirando el suelo mientras caminas, evitas a la gente, comienzas a hiperventilar en el medio de las putas clases! Hasta los profesores han comenzado a notarlo!-Comenzó a caminar en su dirección.- Pareces una puta granada a punto de explotar constantemente- Había llegado a su altura y Nyx podía ver como sus ojos grises irradiaban llamas de ira. Sus fosas nasales se movían al respirar.-No te equivoques y pienses que me importa lo que te pase, si fuese por mi, te hubiese arrojado yo mismo al Bosque Prohibido, pero lamentablemente lo que hagas o no hagas tiene consecuencias en mi familia y en mi, así que dime-Se encontraba casi sobre su rostro y Nyx levantó la mirada para mantener el contacto visual.-¿Qué mierda piensas hacer?-Hizo una pausa entre cada palabra y casi las escupió, la ponzoña penetrando lo suficiente dentro de Nyx como para que ella saliese de su estado de estupefacción.

Nyx inhaló profundamente y miró hacia abajo por una fracción de segundo, intentando controlar cualquier reacción que estuviese comenzando a aflojarse ante la repentina dosis de realidad.-Mira, Malfoy.-Por algún motivo, le resultaba imposible no referirse de aquella manera no irónicamente.-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo...

-Si es asunto mío. No voy a dejar que mi familia muera por tu debili...

-¿Y cómo exactamente piensas hacer eso?-Dijo Nyx, encontrando su mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-Le contaré a Apolo sobre esto, no me obligues a...

-¿Y qué crees que pasará cuando le cuentes?-Le preguntó Nyx.-¿Qué te hace creer que Apolo va a hacer algo contra mí?-Le inquirió. Una expresión de sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro de Malfoy y Nyx se rió. Ella se rió.

Aquella reacción sacó a Draco de su sorpresa y nuevamente, ira helada era lo único que le devolvía la mirada. Dio un paso hacia delante intentando imponerse.- No pienso permitir que le hagas nada a mi familia...

-¿Y quién me va a detener de hacerlo?-Le preguntó Nyx, levantando sus cejas incrédulamente.-¿Tú?- Nyx se acercó imposiblemente al cuerpo de Draco, sus brazos cruzados tocaban el pecho de él, quien ni siquiera pareció notar el tacto.-Me encantaría verte intentarlo.-Le dijo en voz baja, levantando su barbilla desafiante.-Me aseguraré de que la última imagen que veas en tu cabeza sea lo que estás viendo justo ahora.-La suavidad con la que lo dijo no encajaba con la amenaza de su voz. Draco tensó todo su rostro. Bajó sus cejas y Nyx pudo ver como las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban, cubriendo casi por completo el iris gris de los mismos.

-No te tengo miedo.-Le dijo lentamente sobre su rostro. Nyx sonrió de costado, una expresión adoptada de la clase de gente que frecuentaba ese mismo lugar. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y se eliminó los últimos centímetros disponibles entre ella y el cuerpo de Draco.

-Nada me resulta tan entretenido como verte intentar mentir y fallar estrepitosamente.-Le dijo y las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire por unos segundos, mientras Draco recorría con su mirada derrochante de odio cada centímetro de su rostro. Como si quisiera escupirle justo allí.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Draco?-Las palabras extranjeras a ellos tuvieron el efecto de un balde de agua helada sobre la espalda de Draco. Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y su mirada se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido con la velocidad de un disparo. Con la misma velocidad retrocedió varios pasos de Nyx, quien se encontraba en la misma posición de antes, sin siquiera mirar hacia Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy estaba parada sobre el pie de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas en su pijama de seda negro, con los brazos cruzados. Su cabello negro estaba perfectamente recogido en un rodete tan prolijo que nadie hubiese podido creer que recién salía de la cama. Su mirada cambiaba de dirección entre Draco y Nyx.-¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasó?-Le preguntó con una expresión de asco en su rostro.-¿Es eso...eso es barro?-Draco comenzó a caminar en su dirección con las palmas extendidas, pero Nyx habló antes de que él tuviese tiempo de hacer algo más.

-¿Acaso no te dije que te mantengas fuera de mi camino Parkinson?-Le preguntó Nyx fulminándola con la mirada. Draco volteó mirando con asombro en su rostro luego de ver la reacción de Pansy, quien parecía haber palidecido al menos dos tonos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-Le cuestionó, dándole la espalda ahora a Pansy en un gesto protector.

Nyx se encogió de hombros, mientras Pansy hablaba.-Déjalo Draco, no sucedió nada...-

-Si, déjalo Draco.- Burló Nyx el tono de voz a la vez que miraba fijamente a Draco con una ceja arqueada. La piel blanca de Pansy rodeó la mano de él, que estaba petrificando fulminándola con la mirada a Nyx. Ella podía sentir la ira cargada en el ambiente como electricidad.

-Draco, vamos. Déjala.-Le decía la voz aguda de Pansy, aterrorizada. Pero él no se movía, luego giró su cabeza y le dijo a Pansy algo en un susurro que Nyx no llegó a escuchar. No pudo ver la reacción de ella, pero claramente fue lo suficientemente eficaz para que se dirigiera a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos y desapareciera por allí.

Luego comenzó a caminar en su dirección a paso lento para detenerse cerca y hablarle en voz baja.-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, si te tengo miedo.-Nyx arqueó una ceja pero Draco continuó.-Pero hay una realidad que aunque quieras no puedes ignorar.-Y su tono de voz dejó de ser silencioso para sonar triunfal y vengativo.- Tus órdenes son claras: debes pasar desapercibida acá y debes obedecerme a mi para lograr eso. Y si no me equivoco-Hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada a los labios de Nyx por algún motivo. El aire pareció sobrecargarse de una extraña tensión.-fuiste criada como un animal en un matadero para cumplir órdenes, ¿no?-Nyx se tensó ante aquello, sintiendo un peso volver a caer sobre su pecho al ver donde iba la conversación.-Quizás Apolo no pueda hacerte nada, quizás yo tampoco. Pero, ¿Qué harán tus Maestros? O digamos, ¿el Señor Tenebroso?-Nyx contuvo la respiración por un segundo. Draco dejó las palabras flotar en el aire mientras terminaban de ser procesadas por ella-Arréglalo. Tienes una semana.-Terminó finalmente y se dio vuelta, yéndose en la misma dirección que Pansy hace unos minutos.


	12. CAPITULO DIEZ: CATARSIS

Nyx sabía que probablemente tardarían en darle la señal para comenzar su misión, no pretendía ingresar a Hogwarts con una luz verde para iniciar una masacre asesina. Pero a medida que pasaban los dos primeros meses empezó a hacérsele eterno.

Si bien las clases no eran difíciles, al menos no las prácticas, las que poseían inclinaciones más sociales le costaban. Toda su educación se basaba en hechos y respuestas lisas y llanas. Encontrarse con el deber de escribir ensayos sobre temas dados en clase le resultaba incomprensible. ¿Por qué debía explayar y reflexionar sobre las cosas qué sucedieron?¿Cuál era el sentido de aquello?

Quizás de no ser por lo que sucedería aquel día, hubiese logrado evitar aún mucho más tiempo a Draco Malfoy.

Con el pasar de los días, Nyx se convirtió testigo de una imagen de Draco que ella no había imaginado nunca.

Para empezar, la gente nunca se dirigía a él como "Draco", sino que lo llamaban por su apellido. Siempre parecía estar rodeado del mismo grupo de gente que se reían de sus bromas y celebraban sus comentarios sarcásticos. Pansy Parkinson parecía sentirse cada día más cómoda refregando su cuerpo contra el de él de una forma en que le hacía recordar a Nyx a las mantícoras que tenían en la Academia Hades una vez que eran seducidas a través de encantamientos. A Draco no parecía molestarle y, al menos públicamente, no participaba activamente en tales demostraciones afectivas. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido a Nyx no era todo aquello.

Lo que le sorprendía era la actitud que no sólo Draco, sino de todos los alumnos de años superiores de Slytherin tenían.

En los pasillos la gente parecía alejarse casi inconscientemente ante la presencia de las túnicas con detalles verdes y serpientes bordadas. Miradas sucias y comentarios crueles. Incluso algunos profesores tenían actitudes que contra otras casas no parecían demostrar. Lamentablemente, las explicaciones breves y toda la información que Narcisa le había proporcionado sobre cómo comportarse dentro de la escuela no había sido suficiente, ya que Nyx no lograba entender las dinámicas del todo en sí.

No sólo con respecto a esas cuestiones, sino que al parecer, todo el asunto del estatus de sangre era de gran importancia. Por algún motivo, el insulto supremo era decirle a alguien sangre sucia pero ella no lograba entender lo ofensivo de aquello. Aún no terminaba de comprender la reacción de Hermione Granger al ver que un Slytherin se le acercaba.

A Nyx no le habían insertado una ideología en su mente, sólo la idea de obedecer órdenes. Controlar su magia, doblegarla a su voluntad. Obedecer. Obedecer. Obedecer.

Quienes más presente tenían todo el tema del estatus de sangre eran los estudiantes de Slytherin, que ante cualquier insulto o comentario furtivo de otras personas de otras Casas utilizaban aquello como el punto final de cualquier altercado. Los de Slytherin atacaban directo a la yugular, no se andaban con rodeos o juegos previos.

De las puertas de la Sala Común de Slytherin para fuera, sus partícipes adoptaban una máscara. Dividiéndose en subgrupos, apenas dirigiéndose la palabra entre sí. Pero dentro de aquel lugar, se transformaban en algo distinto.

Nyx evitaba pasar todo el tiempo posible lo más alejada del lugar donde debía dormir todos los días, debido a la sensación de claustrofobia que la invadía, pero cuando inevitablemente caminaba por aquel lugar dirigiéndose a su cama, se asombraba de lo que veía.

Los estudiantes de Años mayores dedicaban todo su tiempo libre a hacer de tutores para los estudiantes más jóvenes. No sólo eso, sino que parecían ayudarse entre sí constantemente. Era una dinámica muy distinta a la que presentaban fuera. Donde había crudeza, insultos y cualquier otro mecanismo de defensa existente para poner muros entre unos y otros fuera de aquellas paredes subterráneas, había amabilidad, solidaridad y generosidad en su interior. Risas y calidez.

Entre clases, comidas y cualquier situación que implicase acumulación de gente; Nyx era consciente de las miradas furtivas que la observaban por el sólo hecho de pertenecer a esa Casa. Justamente por aquello evitaba cenar casi todas las noches. No participaba en las clases. No había vuelto a hablar con Theodore Nott desde el primer día. O con nadie, francamente.

Había estado muy equivocada al creer que todo lo que había sentido en su llegada a Hogwarts era sobrecarga sensorial que se disiparía con el pasar el tiempo. No habían mejorado las cosas, de hecho parecía haber empeorado. Se pasaba todo el día sumida en la fortaleza de su Oclumancia, cosa que jamás había necesitado hacer anteriormente. A veces incluso llegaba a dudar de los cimientos de las misma.

Para el final del día, sentía que los bordes de su visión comenzaban a emborronarse y esa sensación sólo parecía empeorar al bajar a los Calabozos. Por esa misma razón procuraba dirigirse hacia su cama con dosel cuando comenzaba a sentir que las palpitaciones de su corazón eran tan fuertes que le dolía respirar.

La abstinencia de adrenalina no parecía ayudar a su situación, el estado de calma constante sólo activaba sus nervios al máximo, hambrienta de cualquier sensación que lograse quitarle el entumecimiento que sentía. Acostumbrada a luchar todos los días, drenar su energía conjurando magia, domando criaturas mágicas y corriendo, pasar cada hora de cada mañana y tarde frente a un libro parecía algún tipo de infierno personalizado. Ni siquiera en las clases que suponía debían ser prácticas utilizaba su magia. Se sentía cargada. Completamente ahogada, presa, enjaulada.

Apolo, sin embargo, parecía no estar sintiendo nada de aquello. De hecho, daba la impresión de estar disfrutando cada segundo de su estadía. Nyx veía cómo reía en la Sala Común y durante las comidas con quienes lo rodeaban. Más de una vez lo vio escabullirse con distintas personas de otras Casas por los pasillos, en pos de saciar un hambre que ella jamás había experimentado.

No había vuelto a hablar con él tampoco, ya que no tenían asunto alguno que discutir. Y francamente, nunca había sido un vínculo de cercanía el que existía entre los Individuos. Quizás un reconocimiento simple de los demás hacia ella. La realidad es que Nyx sabía que los demás le temían en profundo respeto por sus habilidades, eliminando inmediatamente cualquier posibilidad remota de acercamiento de sus pares que entre ellos podían conversar libremente. Nyx no era así. Y no había sido así desde lo ocurrido con Erea.

Sin embargo, aquel día mientras Nyx salía de la última clase del día viernes: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Apoló se le acercó y comenzó a caminar a su par mientras ella encaraba el camino hacia los Calabozos. Durante la clase, el silencio le había resultado más ruidoso de lo habitual y había comenzado a sentir un sudor frío recorrer su columna mientras su pulso galopaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Nyx le dirigió una mirada, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia arriba por la altura de Apolo. Él la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con voz débil. Una capa extra de urgencia comenzó a resurgir en su interior al ver que los estudiantes les dirigían miradas. Nyx necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo gravemente y comenzó a guiarla hacia un pasillo desocupado. Se detuvo y miró hacia ambos lados antes de fijar su mirada en ella y observarla seriamente por unos segundos antes de abrir su boca.-Estás llamando mucho la atención.-Dijo firmemente, sin miedo a retarla.

Nyx sólo lo quedó mirando intentando enfocar su mirada en él, sus latidos no hacían intento alguno de apaciguarse. Quizás estaba respirando, pero no estaba segura. Apolo frunció el entrecejo.-¿Me oíste?-Le preguntó con confusión en su rostro.

-Si.-Contestó Nyx y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, intentado quitar aquella nube de pesadez de su cabeza.

-Necesitas cambiar eso. Ya han comenzado a hacerme preguntas sobre ti.-Comentó seriamente pero Nyx no sabía qué responder.-Debes integrarte, hacer amistades. Que te vean con gente...

-No pienso rodearme de inútiles...-Hizo un intento de interrumpirlo pero Apolo dio un paso hacia delante.

-No me interesa lo que pienses de ellos ¿acaso crees que yo estoy disfrutando esto?-Le preguntó con disgusto en su voz levantando el volumen con el que hablaba.

-Pues pareciera que estás más que cómodo.-Inquirió Nyx, aunque su voz no sonaba fuerte en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Le inquirió.-No sabes una mierda de nada.-Parecía genuinamente ofendido ante la acusación.

-Incluso hablas como ellos.-El comentario salió de la boca de Nyx casi sin poder refrenarlo. En cualquier momento comenzaría a ver su visión borrosa si no lograba calmarse.

-Se supone que eso es lo que debemos hacer, encajar. Si no comienzas a integrarte pondrás en peligro toda nuestra coartada. Deja las estupideces a un lado.-Le reprimió señalándola con un dedo. Aquel gesto despertó algo dentro de Nyx, ninguno de los Individuos se dirigía hacia ella de esa manera.

-Y tú deberías calmarte antes de olvidarte con quién estás hablando, no me pruebes Apolo.-Le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, componiéndose sólo por un segundo. Apolo bajó su dedo y suspiró lentamente.- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?-Le preguntó una vez que se aseguró de que el Individuo se había calmado. Apolo se pasó una mano por el cabello mirando hacia un lado.

-Podrías empezar por ir a cenar. –Volvió la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos verdes con suficiencia.- Creí que te acercarías a Theodore Nott.-Comentó. No era una pregunta.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-Le preguntó Nyx con genuina curiosidad.- No hay motivo por el que deba acercarme a él.

Apolo volvió a pasarse una mano por el cuello, en un gesto que Nyx reconoció como de exasperación.-Mira, Nyx. Sé que nunca has sido de conversar o acercarte a la gente, realmente. Pero entiendo que quizás te comportes así por la abstinencia de...acción-Dijo luciendo incómodo.- A mi también me sucede. A veces siento que estoy a punto de explotar.

Nyx arqueó una ceja, el gesto firmado por Draco Malfoy.-Pues realmente no pareciera.-repitió, sin reconocer la emoción de resentimiento que habitaba en su interior.

Apolo bufó una risa.-Bueno, tuve que recurrir a otros métodos para...hacer catarsis.-Parecía estar eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, hablando un idioma que Nyx no conocía. Frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Apolo la miró como si fuese estúpida.

-Bueno...-Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras por enésima vez en la conversación.

-Me está poniendo los nervios de punta que hables de esa forma.-Nyx dijo con repugnación obvia. Apolo suspiró, la miró a ojos unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Vayamos a cenar.- Le dijo y comenzaron a caminar juntos en dirección al Gran Salón. Nyx continuó pensando en lo que Apolo le dijo sin lograr comprenderlo aún, pero concentrarse en ello le había hecho olvidar la sensación de alerta que amenazaba con quitarle la respiración. –Quizás deberías pasar más tiempo en la Sala Común, también.-Le comentó mientras se aproximaban al lugar.

Sin embargo, en el momento que atravesaron las puertas del Gran Salón, volvió toda la urgencia con una potencia casi vengativa. La inmensidad del espacio y la cantidad de gente, el ruido alto, las risas de conversaciones que se desenvolvían con total naturalidad mientras ellos caminaban entre las mesas hacia la de su Casa. Todo aquello estaba a punto de provocar que Nyx explote nuclearmente.

Tomaron asiento y Blaise Zabini estaba a su lado. Frente a ella, Draco Malfoy la observaba atentamente y parecía que su llegada hubiese interrumpido la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Pansy Parkinson, quien se sentaba a su lado. Hicieron contacto visual unos segundos. Un pequeño tic quebró la máscara de indiferencia que tenía puesta. ¿Era preocupación aquello?

-Mira quien decidió cortar su dieta!-La voz de Theodore Nott interrumpió aquel contacto visual, sacando a Nyx de su trance guiado por los latidos de su corazón. Miró en su dirección, Theodore sonreía ampliamente mientras metía un trozo de zanahoria en su boca.

-Como si necesitase perder más peso.-Comentó mordazmente Pansy Parkinson. Nyx miró en su dirección para encontrarse con su rostro tenso y una ceja perspicaz arqueada. Se apoyaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de Draco, quien se tensó al oír la burla.

Nyx la observó fijamente por unos segundos y aquello bastó para que Pansy bajase la mirada y se acomodase, enderezándose sobre su propio asiento.

-Bueno, ciertamente es bueno verte por aquí- Siguió hablando Theodore. Nyx volvió a mirarlo y fue consciente de que todas las miradas estaban fijos en el intercambio entre ella y Pansy.-Es decir, es casi imposible encontrarte. ¿En que asuntos andas metida?-Le preguntó. Draco se tensó aún más al oír aquello. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, quien comenzó a sentir que su respiración se entrecortaba por completo.

-Oh..ehm.-Comenzó a decir. Carraspeó y tragó saliva dificultosamente. ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando?- Ya sabes, poniéndome al día y todo eso.-Contestó, sonando como una persona completamente distinta a la que era.

-He oído que tomaste clases particulares con Granger.-Comentó Blaise Zabini a su lado.

¿Los demás presentes en la mesa oían los latidos de su corazón al mismo volumen que ella?

-¿La sangre sucia?-Comentó la chica delgada de cabello castaño claro que Nyx reconoció como Daphne Greengrass. Crabbe y Goyle rieron ante ese comentario. Apolo se sumó en el pequeño coro de carcajadas.

-No creo que sea algo malo, después de todo, su cerebro es tan grande como su insoportable necesidad de aprobación.-Dijo Theodore Nott, encogiéndose de hombros. Blaise asintió estando de acuerdo con las palabras del anterior.

-De hecho me sorprende que ella haya accedido acercarse a alguien de Slytherin.-Dijo Blaise y quitó la mirada de Theodore para mirarla a ella fijamente.-Así que dinos, Nyx. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste?-Le preguntó con ¿sospecha? En los ojos.

-Si, Nyx. Cuéntanos todos tus secretos.-Dijo Theodore Nott mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Nyx podía ver como su visión comenzaba a emborronarse en los bordes. Su mente quedó en blanco. Parecía haberse olvidado de cómo hablar.

-¿Realmente les parece raro que haya hablado con ella?-Comentó Apolo, rescatándola de lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. –Después de todo, no pareciera que tuviese amigas.-Nyx observó cómo Apolo se encogía de hombros a la vez que estiraba su brazo hacia su copa y luego le daba un trago a su jugo de calabaza. Miró atentamente el movimiento de la manzana de Adán que hizo la garganta de Apolo al tragar. Pansy rio maliciosamente.

-No estás equivocado, Granger no tiene amigas.-Comentó la misma.-Es completamente insoportable y ¿vieron su cabello? ¿Qué carajos está criando allí?-Dijo y su grupo de amigas comenzó a reír. De los hombres, sólo Grabbe y Goyle rieron, quienes no participaban en la conversación y sólo parecían pausar entre bocados de comida para respirar de vez en cuando.

-De todas formas, hay mejores opciones si necesitas un tutor.-Dijo Theodore, que ignoró el comentario de Pansy. Draco bufó a su lado, participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-¿Cómo cual, Nott? ¿Acaso buscas meterla dentro del grupo de los de Segundo Año a quienes ayudas?-Preguntó Draco con su voz empapada en veneno. Theodore se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás. Después de todo, soy el tercero en todas las clases de nuestro año.-Comentó cortando un trozo de pollo servido en su plato.

-¿Quién es el primero?-Preguntó Nyx por vez primera.

-Bueno, es muy difícil ocupar el puesto de Granger quien siempre se mantiene en la cabecera de todas las clases.-Empezó a decir Theodore antes de meterse un trozo de comida en la boca. Masticaba lentamente.

-La única clase en la que jamás ha logrado ubicarse en el primer puesto, para su pesar, es Pociones.-Agregó Blaise Zabini antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Quién es el mejor de Pociones?-Preguntó Nyx. Confeccionar y descifrar los ingredientes de cualquier poción que le acercasen era una de sus mejores habilidades.

Blaise sonrió con sorna.-Bueno, nada más y nada menos que la persona a la que más odia Granger, quizás.-

-Y que casualmente, es el segundo en todas las demás clases.-Agregó Apolo.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó nuevamente Nyx. Detestaba tener que preguntar lo mismo dos veces.

-Pues nuestro querido Malfoy.-Dijo Blaise inclinando las comisuras de su boca para sonreír sarcásticamente. Nyx dirigió su mirada a Draco, quien parecía demasiado concentrado en uno de los tres guisantes restantes de su plato.-El orgullo de Slytherin.-La burla en la voz de Blaise provocó que Draco levante su cabeza con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

-Cuidado, Zabini.-Nyx observó casi boquiabierta la mirada de Malfoy. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su rostro tenso. Amenaza y advertencia plasmado en cada centímetro de su rostro. ¿Qué carajos le había pasado al cobarde que había conocido?

La mesa quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego Theodore se dirigió hacia Nyx, cortando la tensión del ambiente.-¿No piensas dar bocado?-Le preguntó señalando con su tenedor hacia el plato lleno de comida delante de Nyx.

Nyx negó con su cabeza aún sintiéndose sofocada.-En realidad no tengo hambre-Comentó e hizo un ademán de levantarse de la mesa pero Apolo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.-Yo eh...recordé que debo regresar un libro a la Biblioteca así que haré eso ahora.-Explicó y se levantó, casi corrió fuera del Gran Salón.

Recorrió los pasillos sintiendo los golpes de sus pies contra el suelo dentro de su cuerpo. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y su visión comenzó a titilar, poniéndose de a momentos en negro. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía pero en un momento se encontraba de pie y al otro sobre el suelo, sintiendo un ardor en sus rodillas. Escuchaba un sonido ahogado. Golpes. ¿Pasos? Alguien le estaba hablando lejanamente.

-...Nyx...Nyx...Mierda.-Manos fuertes la sujetaban por los hombros en un intento de enderezarla y dedos se clavaban en sus omóplatos duramente.- Mierda. Mierda. ¿Nyx? Mírame Nyx.-Decía la voz desesperadamente a su lado, pero no podía enfocarse.-¿Cómo utilizo esta mierda...Apolo...-La mención de aquel nombre logró que Nyx recupere cierto grado de consciencia. Sujetó con fuerza una de las manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros.

-No.-Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Draco Malfoy frunciendo el ceño con preocupación en su rostro.-No.-Repitió entre jadeos.-No lo llames.-Apenas podía mantener su vista fija en Draco.

-¿Que no lo llame? ¿Qué te pasa?-Comenzó a decir rápidamente Draco, su voz sonaba urgente. Nyx vio cómo hacía un ademán de agarrar la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros. Inmediatamente Nyx tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Draco con fuerza, inmovilizándolo.

-Te dije...-Hizo fuerza para recomponerse.-que no lo llames.-A pesar del temblor de su voz, la amenaza era firme. Draco la observó por unos segundos, sin quitar su mano. Asintió con su cabeza una vez.

-¿Qué te está pasando?-Le preguntó en voz baja. La pregunta logró que Nyx se desmorone una vez más. Comenzó a negar con su cabeza frenéticamente y se rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos. Agua comenzó a salir de sus ojos y su pecho dolía.

-Yo...no sé. No sé. No sé qué me está pasando...-Comenzó a decir a la vez que su visión volvía a titilar en blanco y negro. De pronto oyó un fuerte estruendo, seguido por un furioso "mierda" a su lado. Antes de saber lo que pasaba, Draco Malfoy la estaba levantando, tomándola por debajo de sus brazos, presionando su torso con cuidado, poniéndola sobre sus pies.

-Vamos... ven. Tenemos que salir de aquí-Su voz sonaba lejana y Nyx apoyaba todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Draco, moviendo sus pies de forma automática.

Frío. Frío cortando sus mejillas. Frío en forma de miles e infinitas cantidades de vidrio cortando sus pulmones con cada inhalación. Frío sobre sus rodillas, calmando el ardor que había sentido. Frío en sus pies descalzos. En sus manos y en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Cuando su visión volvió, se encontró con el rostro de Draco Malfoy a sólo centímetros de su cara con su vista fija en el cuello de ella. A medida que recuperaba el conocimiento, captaba el movimiento del cuerpo de Draco. Movía sus brazos, frotando algo frío sobre la nuca de Nyx. Tenía los labios presionados en una tensa línea y su entrecejo fruncido con concentración profunda. Su platinado cabello estaba enmarañado. Su nariz estaba enrojecida, al igual que la parte superior de sus afilados pómulos.

Draco estaba arrodillado delante de Nyx, quien se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas de una forma desgarbada sobre la nieve de Noviembre. Una de las rodillas de él estaba entre ambas piernas de Nyx.

Ella dobló sus dedos sobre el suelo, sus manos estaban enterradas en la nieve. Draco pareció percibir el movimiento y quitó la mirada de su cuello para dirigirla hacia sus ojos. El gris de su mirada combinaba con el paisaje invernal que se desplegaba a su alrededor. El color de su piel se fundía con el infierno helado que los rodeaba.

-¿Qué...-Comenzó a preguntar Nyx, su voz sonando tan débil como se sentía.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes ataques de pánico?-Le preguntó Draco con acusación.

-¿Ataques de pánico?-Repitió Nyx. Sentía el frío cortar sus mejillas.

-¿Hace cuánto?-Draco la estudiaba con atención. Nyx negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Yo...me siento así desde la estación de trenes. Nunca...nunca fue así-Respondió e hizo un ademán de levantarse del suelo, pero Draco la sujetó fuertemente por los antebrazos, anclándola en la nieve.

-Necesitas calmarte, todavía no estás...-Nyx intentó liberarse de su agarre con fuerza pero Draco sólo apretó más fuerte con una potencia digna de dejar hematomas. El dolor acarició el interior de Nyx con un roce similar al de una pluma.

-Necesito irme.-Interrumpió mientras forcejeaba, cada tirón resultando casi placentera.

-Necesitas respirar.-Le dijo Draco utilizando el tono de voz con el que se dirigía a cualquier otra persona de Hogwarts. Nyx lo observó en silencio.- Aún no estás respirando. Si te dejo ir ahora mismo, perderás el conocimiento antes de poner un pie en el castillo.-Le reprendió, el gris de sus ojos era helado.

Nunca supo si pasaron horas o minutos, pero cuando recupero su respiración y volvió a sus sentidos su cuerpo se sentía pesado y tenso, como si hubiese pasado días en la misma posición.

A medida que iba pasado el tiempo comenzó a tomar consciencia de su entorno. Estaban en el borde de un un bosque de árboles. Nieve cubría cada centímetro de lo que veía, excepto las huellas de sus pies que habían dejado al ir allí. La parte trasera del castillo se levantaba imponente a lo lejos. Casi no había luz, más que la de la luna, dentro de todo siendo una noche lo suficientemente despejada para que Nyx pudiese ver claramente el rostro de Draco, quien no le había despegado la vista de encima en ningún momento. La expresión de su rostro era de desprecio y exasperación absoluta. En algún momento se había movido, encontrándose ubicado en forma diagonal frente a ella, abrazando sus rodillas con su varita en su mano izquierda.

Nyx se acomodó e intentó espejar la posición de él, colocando sus piernas en un ángulo que cubriesen sus muslos. El viento helado acarició la piel desnuda debajo de su pollera del uniforme. Draco quitó la mirada de su rostro y la dirigió hacia sus rodillas. Nyx imitó el movimiento. Sus rodillas estaban manchadas de negro, allí donde había hecho impacto el peso de su cuerpo al caer al suelo.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante, Draco ya tenía su mirada en su rostro nuevamente. Arqueó una ceja.-¿Primera vez?-Su tono era inexpresivo.

-¿Qué te parece?-Le respondió mordazmente Nyx.-¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?-Le preguntó.

-Me han dicho que el frío ayuda.-Se encogió de hombros con falsa indiferencia, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos al soltar la mentira.

-¿El frío o el dolor?-Inquirió Nyx y arqueó una ceja. Draco se tensó ante ello pero no respondió. Nyx miró hacia su alrededor. Vio los zapatos suyos desparramados a un lado desordenadamente, junto a sus medias. Rápidamente volvió la mirada a sus pies. A sus tobillos. Levantó la mirada. Draco pareció seguir inmediatamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.-¿Si pregunto cómo te las hiciste me responderás?-Le preguntó él.

-No.-Repuso secamente Nyx. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más. Draco suspiró, cortando el silencio.

-Tienes que empezar a integrarte más, comienzas a levantar sospechas.-Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Cierra la boca.-Respondió Nyx con su voz empapada en soberbia. Ante aquello Draco levantó su mirada rápidamente, la expresión furiosa cobrando vida nuevamente.

-¿Qué cierre la boca? Tu pequeña escena teatral provocó que medio salón voltease a ver tu salida dramática!-Escupió las palabras señalando con su dedo índice hacia atrás, completamente iracundo.-No sólo eso, sino que hiciste volar tres de las armaduras del pasillo por los aires!- Nyx se puso de pie mientras él hablaba y él hizo lo mismo.- No sé a qué estás jugando ni qué es lo que tienes que hacer acá, pero no puedo estar inventando excusas por tu comportamiento errático en pos de salvar tu culo-Le señaló al pecho mientras le decía aquello. Respiraba pesadamente, sus fosas nasales dilatándose en el ínterin.

Nyx dio un paso hacia atrás, tomando distancia ante la repentina oleada de furia que la había invadido. Sintió la nieve colarse entre los dedos de sus pies.-Te recomiendo que te calmes ahora mismo, Malfoy.-Le dijo lentamente en voz baja, sonriendo con sorna al mencionar su apellido. Draco dio un paso hacia delante y apuntó con su varita sin querer hacia el rostro de Nyx mientras hablaba.

-No, no me voy a calmar.-Comenzó a decir mientras caminaba.- El Señor Tenebroso me dio una tarea y me mantuve al margen cuando me pediste que me aleje y lo hice, porque creí que tenías la mínima idea de lo que hacías-Se detuvo delante de ella y la miraba con odio en sus ojos desde su altura. – Vas por los pasillos tambaleándote, teniendo estúpidos ataques de pánico al estar rodeada de mucha gente y ¿se supone que tú eras la mejor del grupo de anomalías mutantes del que vienes?-Bufó mirándola de arriba abajo- Ni siquiera puedes controlar tu ansiedad. Eso es patético.-Las últimas palabras las dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que esperaba sobre Nyx, quien lentamente sonrió casi aburrida.- Deberías saber que no me gusta repetir las cosas, Malfoy. Se me acaban las advertencias.- Le dijo con una tranquilidad que quizás en otra circunstancia le hubiese helado los huesos a Draco, pero no ahora. Luego se agachó para agarrar sus zapatos y medias del suelo, para comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo.

-¿Piensas que no te he visto?-Nyx continuó caminando mientras Draco hablaba detrás suyo, aún quieto en su lugar.-Apenas puedes respirar durante las clases. Te levantas con horas de antelación a desayunar para no cruzarte a nadie y te tambaleas al salir de tus últimas clases para ir a tu cama. Y cuando bajas a los Calabozos pareciera que caerás desmayada en cualquier momento.- El volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo mientras ella se alejaba, pero entonces agregó:-¿Qué pasaría si Apolo escuchase esto? O mejor, ¿si se lo contara a mi padre?-

Nyx se paró en seco. Inhaló y exhaló una vez. Dos veces. Giró sobre sus pies para verlo a Malfoy quien cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y la observaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios y sus ojos ebrios en satisfacción. Gozando cada gota del efecto logrado en ella.

-¿Qué sucedería si, digamos-Levantó una mano para rascarse ligeramente el puente de su nariz- Voldemort se enterase que su pequeña criaturita favorita no pudiese respirar porque mucha gente la asusta?-Nyx observó con una máscara plasmada en su rostro a aquel joven que se encontraba a punto de explotar de placer al creer que por primera vez sus palabras no chocaban contra un muro de concreto.-¿Qué crees que haría si descubriese que su juguetito vino fallado?

Nyx inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado lentamente. Ante aquel gesto, Draco le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arqueó una ceja. Desafiándola.

-¿Y bien?-La presionó, mostrando sus dientes al sonreír abriendo sus brazos ampliamente hacia sus lados. Un viento fuerte hizo rugir las ramas de los árboles del bosque que acechaba a las espaldas de Draco-Debo decir que al principio me engañaste. Me habían contado que eras la peor de todas, que no debía ponerme en tu camino pero lo que veo es una niñita escuálida que no puede controlar sus emociones.-Rio negando con la cabeza.-Quisiera poder decir que eres una excelente actriz, pero que claramente ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien.

Nyx sólo observó la figura de Draco en silencio y luego de unos segundos dejó caer secamente sus zapatos y sus medias a un lado. El sonido fue casi mudo al chocar contra la nieve.

Y casi sin darle tiempo a pestañear a Draco Malfoy, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pollera, apuntó a su figura y murmuró: Avada Kedavra.


	13. CAPITULO ONCE: Pasatiempos

La mañana siguiente se despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Su visita al Bosque Prohibido había tenido un efecto casi terapéutico sobre la psiquis de Nyx, quien parecía no sentir lo que Draco había nombrado como ansiedad. Debido a ello, pudo conciliar el sueño durante más horas.

Mientras caminaba hacia al baño luego de vestirse, se sentía más liviana y concentrada en la realidad. Sentía que un enorme peso le hubiese sido quitado de encima y mientras cepillaba sus dientes, reflexionaba sobre su encuentro con Pansy y Draco la noche anterior.

Pansy no había vuelto a la habitación. Su cama completamente intacta delataba aquello. Al enjuagarse la boca, vió como sus nudillos estaban abiertos y amoreteados. Inmediatamente comenzó a sanar su cuerpo y revisar por otras heridas visibles, sin mirarse al espejo.

Se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar a la vez que tomaba nota de que no sentía la misma claustrofobia que había sentido los dos primeros meses cuando se encontraba en los Calabozos. Esa claridad que ahora reinaba sobre su ser le hizo notar lo nublada que había estado su mente. No había hecho progreso alguno desde el momento en que le quitó aquel mapa encantado a Harry Potter.

Al dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin y mirar a su alrededor se dió cuenta algo: Draco tenía razón. La gente la observaba descaradamente. Quizás realmente se comportaba como un bicho raro. Ubicó a Theodore Nott y se sentó a su lado. Este se sobresaltó mientras daba un sorbo a su té.-Ey! Buenos días, Windsor!-Le dijo mientras agarraba una servilleta para limpiarse el té derramado sobre su mentón.

-Buenos días, Nott.-Dijo, imitando la forma en la que todos se dirigían por apellidos allí.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Le preguntó con genuina curiosidad mientras ella servía café en su taza.-Parecías realmente...bueno, parecías enferma.-Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a untar manteca sobre una tostada.

Nyx hizo un gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto a la vez que se llevaba la taza a sus labios.-Si, no te preocupes. Es que... es esa época del mes.-Dijo, utilizando una de las excusas que había escuchado salir de la boca de Daphne Greengrass de vez en cuando luego de decir algún comentario mordaz a Pansy Parkinson.

Theodore asintió con la cabeza, con el suficiente entusiasmo exagerado logrando que el gesto fuese de incomodidad.-Oh...claro. Ya veo.-Y entonces levantó la mirada y le tendió la tostada que había estado preparando. Nyx la agarró con su mano y le dio un mordisco.

-...Gracias.-Le dijo al tragar. Los ojos verdes de Theodore eran amables.-Por la tostada.-Agregó y le dio otro bocado a la vez que llegaban a la mesa Draco y Pansy de la mano. Ambos ignoraron a aquel dúo y tomaron asiento a unos metros de distancia.

La entrada de ellos dos le hubiese pasado totalmente desapercibida, de no ser por los incesantes rumores y conversaciones dramáticas que reprodujeron la escena durante todo el día entre clases. Al parecer, era un gran asunto caminar de la mano con alguien. A Nyx sólo le había parecido poco práctico.

La realidad es que ella no hubiese podido entender jamás todo el asunto de las relaciones y las demostraciones públicas de afecto. O el afecto en general. ¿Cómo podría tener una idea remota del cariño cuando lo único que había acariciado su rostro en sus años de vida había sido los golpes de sus Maestros y demás Individuos de la Academia Hades?

No, Nyx no sabía que era aquello y definitivamente le resultaba extraño ver la cercanía con la que caminaban las personas en Hogwarts. Nyx los veía reírse y apoyar sus manos sobre los brazos de quien estuviese a su lado. Los veía rodear con los brazos a otros y apretar fuertemente, como si quisieran exprimir sus órganos, casi sofocantemente, pero por las expresiones en sus rostros, aquello era placentero. Nyx jamás dejaría que alguien se le acerque de aquella manera.

Los veía unir sus bocas, con un ímpetu furioso que jamás llegaba a sus labios los cuales se acariciaban suavemente contra los labios de la otra persona. Parecía...fascinante. Tanta fragilidad y salvajismo combinados en un solo acto.

En el transcurso de la semana, comenzó a pasar más tiempo junto a Theodore Nott entre clases, asistía a las cenas e incluso leía algún libro que hubiese sacado de la Biblioteca en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Al principio, las miradas parecían haber aumentado en cantidad ante el repentino cambio de actitud de ella, hasta que se acostumbraron a la nueva figura, aún silenciosa, recorriendo con cierta energía renovada los pasillos.

Estar cerca de Theodore Nott muchas veces resultaba...insufrible. Si bien los niveles de irritabilidad e intolerancia de Nyx habían sido vaciados luego de su recreo en el Bosque Prohibido, las incesantes preguntas del muchacho eran casi insoportables. Parecía sentir una inmensa curiosidad por cada aspecto de la vida de Nyx e incluso era demasiado...demasiado servicial con ella. Más de una vez había intentado ayudarla a llevar sus libros a la Biblioteca cuando ella utilizaba la excusa de tener que devolver algo allí para escaparse de sus interrogatorios, se sentaba a su lado en clases y la acompañaba por los pasillos, escoltándola a las clases que no compartían juntos.

Y si aquello no fuese suficiente, Blaise Zabini venía integrado en el paquete de encontrarse en compañía de Theodore. Y con ello, Daphne Greengrass. Y, por ende, pegada a ella con pegamento: Pansy Parkinson.

Era miércoles cuando los efectos de la dosis de su droga preferida comenzaron a disiparse. Estaban por dirigirse a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando sus manos comenzaron a humedecerse con un sudor frío. Los pasillos comenzaron a resultarle demasiado ruidosos y caóticos. Caminaba junto al grupo de Slytherins, pero se quedó unos pasos detrás cuando los síntomas cobraron vida. Su pulso comenzó a agitarse.

Draco, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima en toda la semana le dirigió una mirada rápida, para comprobar si seguía caminando con ellos y un segundo después volvió su cabeza para estudiar mejor la figura de Nyx. Sabía que algo estaba mal, claramente. Pero Nyx hizo un esfuerzo para inhalar profundamente y retomó el paso junto a Theodore Nott, quien hablaba sin parar con Blaise Zabini acerca del partido de quidditch que jugarían contra Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la cabaña que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del Bosque Prohibido, Nyx ya sentía que los bordes de su visión se emborronaban. Por algún motivo, la abstinencia estaba presentándose con venganza ante tantos días de libertad. Miraba fijamente el suelo, intentando controlar su Oclumancia.

La clase no sólo le resultó eterna, mientras la profesora Grubbly-Plank hablaba sin parar sobre cualquier pequeña criatura inofensiva que estuviese presentando, sino que la presencia de Draco Malfoy se sentía cada vez más sofocante sobre ella.

Cuando la clase estaba por terminar, el repentino ardor furioso en el medio de su pecho, la última adición a su colección de tatuajes la sacó de la promesa del inminente ataque de pánico como un balde de agua helada.

Se enderezó firmemente y cuando finalmente la mujer terminó la clase, salió disparada hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin a dejar sus cosas en la habitación, mientras disimuladamente apoyaba la punta de su varita sobre la flecha en su dedo del medio.

Apolo la esperaba en la Sala Común con ambos brazos a sus lados y posición alerta, más que listo para responder el llamado que ambos habían sentido. El ojo había ardido fuertemente y no debían perder más tiempo. Luego de dejar las cosas en su habitación, se dirigieron a uno de los pasadizos que Nyx había estudiado para salir de Hogwarts, atravesando la estatua de la bruja tuerta comenzaron a correr rápidamente por aquel pasillo oscuro.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade aparecieron inmediatamente en la Mansión Lestrange. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la misma habitación donde se habían reunido la noche anterior del comienzo de clases, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. El panorama había cambiado. Donde una vez había existido una mesa redonda y descuidada, ahora había sólo una silla en el medio, en la que una mujer enorme yacía sentada completamente sujetada por sogas mágicas. Debía medir por lo menos tres metros y de no ser por la enorme cantidad de moretones y cortes y maquillaje corrido sobre su rostro, quizás hubiese sido una mujer muy bella. Pero eso no era lo que Nyx estaba viendo ahora mismo.

-Mis queridos estudiantes de Hogwarts decidieron aparecer finalmente-Dijo la voz aguda de Voldemort, quien se encontraba de pie frente aquella enorme mujer. El resto de los Individuos estaban de pie contra una de las paredes. Kilian parecía estar reprimiendo una sonrisa.-Llegaron justo para la mejor parte, verán.-Comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos, los rodeó y cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo.-esta criatura que se hace llamar mujer fue quien acompaño a la bestia amiga del viejo Dumbledore a pedir la lealtad de los gigantes.-Nyx observaba a la mujer fijamente, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sus manos se retorcían en pequeños movimientos involuntarios. Por lo visto, llevaban torturándola algún tiempo, quizás una hora.-Y cometió el estúpido error de separarse de su igual, en un intento de pasar desapercibidos.-Comenzó a reírse histéricamente.-Cómo si eso fuese posible con el aspecto que tienen! Le dejaron el trabajo demasiado fácil a Kilian, quien la ha traído hasta aquí esta tarde.-Nyx miró a Kilian, quien la observaba de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada, juzgando la vestimenta de la joven ya que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse el uniforme.

El rostro de Voldemort irrumpió el contacto visual que estaba manteniendo Nyx con el Individuo. La miró con un rostro inexpresivo. Nyx podía oler el gusto metálico de sangre de unicornio en el aliento del Señor Tenebroso.

-Nott me ha dicho que superas con gran diferencia las habilidades de los otros Individuos para obtener información de las personas.-No era una pregunta, pero Nyx asintió de todas formas.-Estamos teniendo un pequeño problema con su mente, resulta que al parecer encontró la forma de borrar sus recuerdos antes de ser capturada. Y aunque nos encantaría estar toda la noche divirtiéndonos ante la gran resistencia que tiene semejante cuerpo enorme-La mujer gimió en desesperación ante aquello.-necesitamos primero buscar información sobre Dumbledore. Al parecer la Legeremencia no basta.-Al decir aquello su voz se tiñó de resentimiento.-Quisiera atestiguar de primera mano tu método, si eres tan amable.-Terminó de decir y se hizo a un lado, señalando con un brazo al cederle el paso.

Nyx dirigió su vista hacia la mujer y luego de unos segundos comenzó a desabrochar su túnica mientras se quitaba sus zapatos con la ayuda de sus pies. También removió su sweater y corbata y arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca. Removió la varita del bolsillo de su pollera y colocó toda las prendas encima de Apolo, quien continuaba de pie a su lado.

Sin decir una palabra más, se dirigió al cuerpo de la enorme mujer con firme compostura.

Los Individuos terminaban de salir de la habitación mientras Apolo aguardaba a Nyx quien se estaba poniendo los zapatos y las prendas de ropa removidas. Voldemort paseaba por la habitación caminando lentamente, procesando la información que acababan de obtener. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que los dos Individuos levantasen la mirada hacia Voldemort.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts?-Preguntó Voldemort con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Todo está controlado. Los medios de comunicación nos dejaron poco trabajo por hacer, realmente.-Comenzó a informar Apolo. Nyx había estado tan sumida en su burbuja de ansiedad que realmente no había prestado atención a nada de lo que estaba escuchando pero jamás lo admitiría o demostraría.-Dumbledore no se acerca a Potter, de hecho. El único comportamiento inusual es al parecer la ausencia de Rubeus Hagrid.-Terminó de decir Apolo y al ver que el Señor Tenebroso no respondía nada, agregó:- Es bastante aburrido, honestamente.

Voldemort sólo asintió con la cabeza ausentemente y se quedó en silencio. Luego miró a Nyx y dijo:-Sal de la habitación, Apolo.

Apolo obedeció sin decir palabra y cuando la puerta se cerró, Voldemort se acercó silenciosamente a Nyx. El cuerpo de la mujer yacía desparramado donde había estado la silla. La sangre fluía por el suelo, metiéndose entre las rendijas del piso de madera.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese método?-Preguntó el Señor Tenebroso. Nyx cruzó sus manos sobre sus muslos aún de pie.

-No existe tal cosa como borrar la memoria de alguien. La memoria, aunque no sea tangible, sigue siendo materia. Y la materia no puede ser eliminada, sólo transformada.-Nyx explicó en todo neutral.-Lo que ocurre realmente es que los recuerdos son guardados en algún rincón de la mente. Un lugar al que de forma consciente no se puede alcanzar o voluntariamente, para ser precisa.-

-Lo sé. Pero ¿cómo?-Repitió con impaciencia en su voz.

-Dolor. La mayoría de las personas no han experimentado un sufrimiento real. Lo más cercano al dolor necesario para llegar a ese punto es el dolor emocional, pero aún así no es suficiente.-

-Creí que el Cruciatus era suficiente.-Interrumpió Voldemort escépticamente. Nyx inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Para una persona corriente, si. Es más que suficiente. Pero la maldición Cruciatus es un dolor psicológico, una ilusión por así decirlo. No es lo suficientemente crudo para llegar al rincón donde se esconden los recuerdos bajo los encantamientos de memoria.-Nyx volvió la mirada al cuerpo de la mujer, que se encontraba formando un ángulo extraño, bizarro, con pedazos de piel rasgados de distintos puntos de su anatomía.- Este encantamiento era particularmente fuerte, su conjurador debe ser poderoso.-Comentó.

-Dumbledore.-Dijo Voldemort, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo también.

-Cuando se llega a un punto en el que el dolor es lo único que invade cada sentido del sujeto físicamente, debes combinarlo con la maldición Cruciatus. La voluntad se quebrará, no existirá ni el más mínimo sentido de restricción sobre su propia persona, liberando cualquier secreto oculto que exista escondido en su interior. –Volvió su mirada a Voldemort.-Cuando llegue a ese punto, sólo tendrás con suerte unos minutos para tomar la información de la mente antes que el sujeto se muera. Ningún cuerpo es capaz de soportar semejante suplicio.-Terminó de decir Nyx.

-Nott dijo que simplemente apareciste un día con esa idea de la nada.-Comentó el Señor Tenebroso, quien no parecía rendirse ante su curiosidad.

-Todas las cosas se rompen si se ejerce la presión necesaria. O personas, de hecho.-Nyx miró los ojos rojos de su superior.-Uno de los Individuos en la Academia Hades se rehusaba a obedecer las órdenes y utilizar su magia.-Nyx se encogió de hombros.- En ese caso, la presión la ejerció ella misma y se rompió. Se me ocurrió pensar en lo que ocurriría si la presión fuese externa. Lógicamente, liberaría todo lo que se encontrase en su interior.

-Interesante.-Comentó él.

-En el Bosque Prohibido hay un nido de Acromántulas masivo.-Informó Nyx, cambiando el tema de conversación. Voldemort frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

-¿Tan cerca de Hogwarts?-Dijo y luego de unos segundos agregó:-La mascota gigante de Dumbledore debe haberla ocultado allí.-El desprecio en su voz era obvio.

-Pueden ser útiles.-Dijo Nyx tranquilamente.-Podría encargarme de ello.-Ofreció ocultando el triunfo en su voz al haber encontrado la forma para lidiar con el motivo de su ansiedad.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo entre aquella tienda de Hogsmeade y Hogwarts, Nyx no podía evitar disfrutar de los efectos de la reciente liberación. Su cuerpo necesitaba hacer uso de sus habilidades, necesitaba mantener el ritmo violento bajo al que había crecido. Esa era la clave. Y su ansiedad se debía a su propio cuerpo rechazando la falsa sensación de tranquilidad que reinaba en Hogwarts.

La emoción de seguridad invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ahora que debía encargarse de las acromántulas podría liberar toda la presión y continuar con su tarea sin problemas. No podía esperar a llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Aún continuaba pensando en aquello al atravesar el pasillo vacío de donde se encontraba la escultura de la bruja tuerta, cuando dos cabezas pelirrojas doblaron la esquina delante de Apolo y ella. Eran los dos chicos que había visto en la estación de tren junto a Harry Potter. Ambos le dirigieron miradas sucias al dúo.

-¿Tienen algo para decir los hermanitos Weaselby?-Nyx se sorprendió al oír la voz de Apolo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Al parecer, se le habían pegado los manerismos y actitudes que el resto de los Slytherins. Sonaba tan genuino que hasta ella se lo creyó.

Pero los dos pelirrojos no dijeron nada, simplemente lo fulminaron con la mirada. Cuando pasaron a su lado, Nyx no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada de uno de ellos haciendo lo mismo. A diferencia de su hermano, la mirada era de intriga, no de desprecio. Nyx recordó entonces el intercambio ocurrido también en la estación de trenes y se dio cuenta de que había sido el mismo que ahora la miraba. El momento sólo duró unos segundos y él volvió su mirada hacia delante.

Cuando atravesaron la pared de la Sala Común de Slytherin la habitación se encontraba lo suficientemente abarrotada de gente. Los estudiantes de los años superiores estaban terminando tareas acumuladas y comenzando a prepararse para los T.I.M.O.S, los de años más jóvenes estaban conversando y riendo acerca del próximo partido de quidditch. Le bastó una vista panorámica de la habitación para encontrar a Draco Malfoy sentado en una de las mesas ubicada en un rincón, lo suficientemente alejada del bullicio de gente. Pansy Parkinson se sentaba a su lado. Ambos tenían las cabezas mirando hacia el papiro que parecían estar escribiendo con mucha concentración.

Nyx volvió a su habitación, tomó sus propios materiales y volvió a la Sala Común. Se dirigió hacia aquel dúo con paso firme y relajado. Ambos levantaron la mirada de sus trabajos cuando ella se detuvo frente a la mesa.

-¿Les molesta si los acompaño?-Preguntó, su voz cargada en inocencia y fingida ingenuidad. Pansy arrugó su nariz, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente parecía haber aprendido la consigna.

-Como quieras.-Dijo Draco que no le dedicó un segundo más para mirarla y volvió a mirar su papiro con concentración, mojando su pluma en el pote de tinta y retomando su escritura.

Nyx se sentó delante de ellos y acomodó sus materiales bajo la mirada inquisitoria de Pansy. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Rápidamente Pansy bajó su mirada y volvió a trabajar en su ensayo. Sin embargo, Nyx no quitó la mirada de ellos, específicamente de Draco.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Observó a Draco escribir durante casi veinte minutos antes de que Pansy lo notase y la mirase con ira contenida en sus ojos. Nyx no quitó su mirada de Draco. Él escribía con su mano izquierda. Su entrecejo se encontraba ligeramente fruncido por la concentración. Sus labios estaban tensos. De vez en cuando, rascaba ligeramente la punta de su nariz distraídamente con su mano libre. La gente comenzó a dirigirse a sus habitaciones luego de casi una hora allí. A un estudiante de Primer Año se le cayó un libro al suelo y el ruido provocó que Draco se sobresalte en su silla, levantando la mirada.

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia delante, se encontró con los ojos cafés de Nyx mirándolo fijamente. Intentó retomar su trabajo, pero ahora parecía desconcentrado. Se sentía observado y su postura continuó demostrando lo tenso que se sentía hasta que eventualmente suspiró y levantó su mirada.-¿Qué?-Le inquirió, fulminándola con la mirada.

Nyx se encogió de hombros.-Nada.-Respondió inocentemente. Pansy levantó la mirada a la vez que Draco apoyaba su pluma sobre la mesa lentamente.

-Ya di cualquier mierda que tengas para decir, Windsor.- La última palabra casi la escupió burlonamente. Nyx arqueó ambas cejas hacia arriba.

-¿Qué te hace creer que tengo algo para decirte?-Le preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado de la forma en la que ella sabía que perturbaba a Draco.

-Dudo que hayas venido a observarme escribir durante dos horas sólo porque te resulte atractivo mi rostro.-Respondió con un tono de voz helado. Nyx bufó una risa.

-Quizás sea justamente eso, quién sabe Malfoy.-Espetó ella. Ante esto, Pansy, que había estado observando en silencio la conversación, hizo un pequeño sonido similar a un chillido, encontrando sus palabras ofensivas.

-¿Cómo te atreves?! Cierra la boca....-Comenzó a quejarse Pansy, pero Nyx la cortó antes de que pudiese continuar.

-¿Es en serio, Parkinson?-Preguntó con incredulidad.-¿De verdad crees que vale la pena hablarme así por Malfoy?-Draco tensó su mandíbula y Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Nyx continuó, moviéndose hacia delante.-Eso es patético, incluso tratándose de ti.-Esas palabras callaron a Parkinson.

-No voy a soportar esto, Draco. Me voy a la cama.-Se levantó con su nariz en alto, tomó sus cosas apresuradamente arrugando el papiro en el que había estado trabajando las dos últimas horas y se levantó dramáticamente, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras haciendo ruido al caminar. Draco siguió con la mirada a Parkinson hasta que desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-Bueno, gracias por eso. Ahora voy a tener que mentir nuevamente para explicar porqué permito que me hables así.-Le dijo con furia en su voz. Comenzó a doblar sus cosas apresuradamente..-¿Se puede saber porqué mierda decidiste hacer esta escena? ¿Tus deberes como mutación genética ya te han aburrido?-Le dijo venenosamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Nyx arqueó una ceja. Levantó su varita.

-Muffliato.-Cuando la palabra salió de su boca, Draco pareció palidecer y miró hacia sus costados. La Sala Común había quedado totalmente vacía.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?-Preguntó mirándola alarmadamente mientras ella se levantaba de la silla lentamente.

-Harías un bien en cerrar la boca, Malfoy.-Dijo caminando hacia delante. Draco comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar contra la pared de la Sala Común.

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo?-Le preguntó, el pánico claramente había tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Temblaba ligeramente mientras dirigía una mano lentamente hacia el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Shh...-Dijo Nyx, tomando su mano rápidamente y moviéndola de dónde se encontraba. Observó el movimiento de la garganta de Draco al tragar pesadamente.- ¿Me podrías recordar lo que pasó el viernes?-Le preguntó lentamente, aún con su mirada fija en la garganta de él. Podía ver cómo una de sus arterias pulsaba fuertemente.

-T-tuviste un ataque de pánico.-Intentó sonar mucho más firme de lo que se sentía, pero falló. Nyx bebió del pánico de Draco placenteramente.

-¿Ah, si?-Preguntó levantando la mirada hacia el gris de los ojos de él.-No recuerdo que haya pasado eso.-Dijo con fingida inocencia, su voz sonaba tan aguda y dulce que sonaba casi como Parkinson.

Draco se quedó completamente tieso al oír aquello. Sus cejas se relajaron en su rostro y tensó la mandíbula. Nyx observó el músculo moverse con extrema fascinación. -¿Pero sabes lo que si recuerdo?-Le preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Draco negó una sola vez lentamente.-Recuerdo una amenaza, si.-Dio un paso hacia atrás.- Por algún motivo, creíste que era una buena idea amenazarme, pero ¿sabes qué? –Le dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás.- Al parecer, las palabras y las advertencias no son suficientes para ti. Al parecer, eres de los que no entienden las cosas la primera vez que se las dicen.-Dijo dando un paso final sonriendo.-Y a mi no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas.-Su sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro y levantó su varita.- Crucio.

El cuerpo de Draco cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas delante de ella. Retorciéndose y gritando, completamente a su merced por casi medio minuto mientras ella lo miraba desde arriba con paciencia. Movió su varita hacia un lado y los gritos cesaron para convertirse en gemidos de dolor. Su rostro se relajó ligeramente, aunque la expresión de sufrimiento aún estaba presente.

Nyx se agachó a su lado y con sus dedos corrió un mechón de cabello platinado que había caído sobre la frente de Draco, con una ternura casi maternal.-Espero que esto te enseñe a nunca cruzar la línea otra vez. ¿Si?-Su voz era dulce y melosa. Draco abrió los ojos, entrecerrados por el dolor y respirando agitadamente.-Tu patético padre no te enseñó a respetar a tus superiores, pero quizás yo haga de educarte un pasatiempo, si es que alguna vez me siento lo suficientemente generosa.-Dijo y tomó el mentón de aquel joven con su mano derecha, moviendo su cara para que la mire fijamente a los ojos.-Si alguna vez vuelves a olvidarte de esto, no seré tan generosa para recordártelo. ¿De acuerdo?-Su tono era letal. Draco intentó mover su cabeza con fuerza, pero Nyx apretó aún más fuerte. Las fosas nasales de él se movían histéricamente.

-Vete a la mierda.-Escupió con sus rostro apretado, aún sin haberse recuperado de la maldición reciente. Nyx inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, casi rozando los labios de él y susurró:

-Crucio.-

No soltó la cara de Malfoy mientras él volvía a retorcerse nuevamente. Sin embargo, conjuró un silencio mientras sujetaba con fuerza el rostro de él, sus gritos ahora mudos. Cuando finalmente decidió que había bastado, lo soltó y quitó el encantamiento silenciador. Se quedó a su lado observándolo mientras él recuperaba su compostura, gimiendo levemente mientras se movía para sentarse. La fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Has entendido ahora?-Le preguntó inexpresivamente. Draco escupió sangre sobre el suelo. Se había mordido la lengua ante la tortura.

-Si.-Dijo finalmente. Nyx se puso de pie y lo observó desde allí.

-Bien. Quizás no seas tan estúpido después de todo.-Comentó finalmente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, dejando a Draco Malfoy solo sentando en el suelo de la Sala Común.


	14. CAPITULO DOCE: PURGATORIO

La mañana siguiente, Nyx se despertó con deseos de una caminata matutina. Se vistió con un pantalón pinzado negro y un cárdigan verde musgo que Narcisa había seleccionado y era extremadamente suave al tacto. Cuando salió del colegio vistiendo sólo aquello, el frío cortó por sus mejillas filosamente. Ella aceptó cordialmente el pequeño martirio.

Divagó por los terrenos y se encontró frente al Lago Negro antes de darse cuenta. Se quedó parada frente aquel lugar, observando el enorme castillo. Una especie de tentáculo quebró la superficie del agua. Los sonidos del bosque era la única melodía que alguna vez había necesitado.

Pensar en tener que destruir todo aquello casi le resultó angustioso.

Pero rápidamente el pensamiento se desvaneció, abandonando su mente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. El Proyecto Ares tendría muchos mejores resultados si los sujetos creciesen en un ambiente como aquel y no subterráneamente como ella había tenido que hacerlo.

Durante su formación vió desaparecer a más de la mitad de los Individuos originales, antes de incluso adquirir ese nombre. Algunos eran asesinados, otros caían muertos por inanición, heridas o incluso deshidratación. Cuando Erea explotó en su habitación esa noche, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

Nyx se preguntó si Erea seguiría viva si el Proyecto Ares hubiese tenido sede en un lugar como Hogwarts.

No estaba segura de la verdadera respuesta a aquello.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó un ruido a su lado. Al girar su rostro en la dirección del sonido vio a un joven que Nyx había visto anteriormente sentado en su mesa de Slytherin. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir negro.

-¿Caminata matutina?-Le preguntó acercándose. Ella no recordaba su nombre. No le respondió y el chico asintió con su cabeza.-Un hábito muy saludable.-Agregó y se detuvo a un metro de distancia.-¿Estás disfrutando de Hogwarts?-

-Podría decirse.-Contestó ella.

-Windsor, ¿no?-Preguntó con fingida confusión. Nyx comenzó a sentirse irritada.

-¿Y tú eres?-Contestó con otra pregunta arqueando una ceja. El joven bufó una risa.

-Pucey. Adrian Pucey.-Le dijo y se acercó tendiéndole una mano. Nyx observó el miembro con incredulidad. El joven bajó la mano una vez que notó que ella no pensaba responder al gesto. Pasó la misma mano por su cabello.-Mira, no quiero parecer un raro siguiéndote. Sólo he visto que pareces algo solitaria y pues...bueno, quizás podía hacerte compañía.-Terminó de decir con mucha menos seguridad de la que había comenzado a manifestar al principio de la conversación.

-¿Solitaria?-Repitió Nyx frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Si, bueno. Puedo entender que como eres nueva y todo eso...-Al parecer la expresión de Nyx había cambiado porque el joven comenzó a bajar el volumen de su voz y luego quedó en silencio.

-No estoy sola- Comentó Nyx ante la incomodidad del chico. El carraspeó.

-No, bueno, no ahora al menos.-Dijo y rió ante su propio chiste. Nyx sólo lo observó en silencio.-Sólo quería decirte que...

-¿Estabas siguiéndome?-Inquirió ella. Él pareció sobresaltarse genuinamente ante ello y negó con la cabeza.

-No! No, por supuesto que no. Estaba volviendo del campo de quidditch y te vi pasar.-Repuso rápidamente.

-¿Tan temprano?-Cuestionó Nyx.

-Si, dentro de poco tenemos un partido contra Gryffindor y quería preparar el campo para el entrenamiento de esta mañana.-Contestó con seguridad.-Mira, no quería incomodarte. Claramente esto no está saliendo como tenía planeado...

-¿Planeado?-Interrumpió Nyx, pero él continuó hablando como si no la hubiese escuchado, claramente nervioso.

-...pero quería decirte que si necesitas ayuda en alguna asignatura, puedo ayudarte ya que soy de Séptimo Año y bueno, eso. –Dijo y Nyx se quedó en silencio y el agregó.-Y si algún día te apetece, podríamos ir a Hogsmeade juntos... para tomar un café y...conocernos. –Nyx se quedó en blanco ante la invitación que la tomó totalmente desprevenida.-Si es que quieres-Aclaró finalmente.

-Yo...eh.-Por primera vez, Nyx se encontraba tartamudeando y sin palabras.

-Si no lo deseas, está bien. Lo entenderé.-Agregó haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Un anillo rodeaba su dedo índice con un escudo, probablemente una insignia familiar.

Pero entonces se escuchó un estruendo detrás de ellos, como una pequeña explosión. Rápidamente ambos voltearon, buscando el sonido. Uno de los jóvenes pelirrojos de la noche anterior estaba allí, persiguiendo una chispa roja que flotaba en el aire. El objeto se deshizo en tres explosiones sonoras más y luego desapareció en el aire, dejando a su dueño desconcertado por un segundo. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y ante la vista se tensó visiblemente.

-¿No es un poco temprano para estar jugando con tus estupideces infantiles, Weasley?-Dijo el joven que se encontraba al lado de Nyx.

-¿No es un poco temprano para estar acosando a chicas de años inferiores?-Replicó mordazmente el pelirrojo.

-Métete en tus asuntos, traidor. No todos unos inservibles sin futuro jugando con chispitas de colores-Adrien dio unos pasos hacia delante, dejando a Nyx a su sombra. Bufó una risa.-Realmente no imagino qué clase de chica desearía acercarte a ti.-Agregó burlonamente. Nyx contuvo un esfuerzo de rodar sus ojos.

El pelirrojo rió cortamente.-Sólo tú podrías considerar salir con menores un logro digno.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Ella no es una menor.-Repuso con furia el otro.

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó irónicamente el pelirrojo y miró a Nyx, dirigiendo su próxima pregunta ella:-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-Le inquirió con una mueca casi burlona en su rostro. Una de las comisuras de su boca se elevaba en una semi- sonrisa.

-Quince.-Respondió ella, perpleja ante el repentino involucramiento en la conversación.

-Según tengo entendido, Pucey tú acabas de cumplir los dieciocho años.-Se encogió de hombros y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Adrien se quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos y Nyx lo vió temblar de furia.-Merlín! Realmente eres así de patético, ¿no?-Le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.-No puedes acercarte a chicas de tu edad porque te consideran estúpido y entonces tienes que recurrir a acosar a chicas que exudan virginidad por todos lados por un poco de atención. Dime ¿ésta también está igual de desesperada que tú?-No había terminado de hablar que Pucey ya que se encontraba frente a él, inflando su pecho con furia. Parecía estar a punto de pegarle.

Nyx no pudo contener una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. ¿Quién mierda era ese imbécil? No podía hablar en serio refiriéndose a ella como "virginal" y "desesperada". De hecho, se sorprendió de sentirse ofendida, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo agachó su cabeza en un intento de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Te estoy advirtiendo, Weaselby. Cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo.-Amenazó Adrian, quien igualaba en altura al pelirrojo pero lo superaba en masa corporal. Sin embargo, el tono de voz que había utilizado había sonado totalmente ridículo. Su voz se había quebrado en la última oración de una forma hilarante.

-Deberás trabajar en tus amenazas, Pucey. Mi abuela que está muerta da más miedo que tú.-Respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse ante la cercanía del otro.

Nyx no pudo contener el sonido que se escapó de su garganta. Una risa. Aquel sonido quitó a ambos jóvenes de su nube de testosterona y ambos le dirigieron su mirada a ella, que se encontraba igual de desconcertada que ellos ante la reacción de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó cuando los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio ante la interrupción. Hizo un gesto con su mano-Continúen.-Comentó burlonamente y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Adrian comenzó a ponerse totalmente colorado de furia.

Sin embargo se quedaron en silencio y Adrian salió caminando furiosamente en dirección al colegio, dejándola sola con el joven alto que había dicho que ella exudaba virginidad. Él se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirándola con sospecha por unos segundos. Nyx volvió su vista al lago, decidida a ignorarlo.

-¿Qué hacían en el pasillo de la bruja tuerta?-Le cuestionó. Nyx volteó su mirada.

-¿Caminar?-Replicó con la pregunta Nyx, sin delatar nada.-¿Qué piensas que estábamos haciendo?-Agregó al ver que el joven no se creía lo que ella estaba diciendo.-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Es un corredor poco frecuentado, eso es todo.-Cuando terminó de hablar, miró incómodamente hacia un lado. Nyx comprendió que era de las personas que no pueden mentir bajo contacto visual. No parecía querer irse y mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos, su postura tensa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-La pregunta abandonó sus labios antes de que ella pudiese evitar contenerla. Se sentía traicionada por su propia curiosidad. Él miró rápidamente en su dirección y frunció el entrecejo con sospecha.

-Fred Weasley.-Contestó lentamente, sonando casi cómo una pregunta. Nyx asintió con su cabeza lentamente y volvió su vista al lago. Luego de unos segundos, ubicó un tronco grueso sobre el piso a unos metros de él y se sentó allí, aún su vista hacia el lago.

-¿Qué te hace creer que exudo virginidad y desesperación, Fred Weasley?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-No dije que estuvieses desesperada...-Comenzó a decir él, pero ella lo cortó.

-Lo sugeriste.-Lo miró fijamente. Él removió su mano derecha de su bolsillo y se la pasó por el cabello, en un gesto de incomodidad.

-Yo...bueno. Quizás no debería haber dicho eso. No fue muy amable de mi parte.-Repuso. Nyx asintió con su cabeza.-Lo lamento.-Agregó al ver que ella no respondía.

-¿Lo lamentas?-Preguntó, frunciendo su entrecejo.

-Sí, no debería haber dicho eso. No quise lastimar tus sentimientos.-Explicó Fred Weasley con fluidez. Hablaba de lo sucedido como si hubiese sido un error, una falta grave insultar a su persona.

Nyx se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué alguien lamentaría ello? ¿Sus sentimientos? Lo quedó mirando desconcertada por unos momentos, aún sin relajar su frente. Se levantó y se encaminó al castillo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Durante los siguientes días, Nyx se permitió poder formar una rutina que sirviese. Se despertaba todas las noches alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, después de descubrir que a esa hora ni siquiera los Prefectos rondaban los pasillos de Hogwarts, sólo los fantasmas; y se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido, donde intentaba localizar el nido de Acromántulas con exactitud, necesitaba llegar a dónde se encontrase la reina, sólo así podría comunicarse para garantizar su lealtad, pero todas las pequeñas acromántulas con las que se encontraba (pequeñas para tratarse de esas criaturas) eran demasiado jóvenes para poder hablar con ella. Cuando comenzaban a atacarla, no le dejaban opción alguna más que atacarlas en retorno, consiguiendo la dosis que necesitaba de catarsis.

Luego, se quedaba un tiempo observando el Lago Negro en el mismo lugar donde había conocido a Fred Weasley, quien apareció los días siguientes. Utilizaba ciertos objetos que explotaban en el aire en chispas de colores bajo la mirada de Nyx, pero no intercambiaban ni una palabra. Algunas veces aparecía con el que lucía parecido a él. Nyx se había equivocado al creer que eran casi iguales, luego de observarlos con atención pudo ver que las diferencias entre ellos eran más que obvias. Desde sus facciones, hasta su postura. Los manerismos, la forma de caminar. No tenían mucho en común, realmente.

Después de un tiempo, se levantaba y se dirigía a desayunar donde se sentaba junto a Theodore Nott y soportaba sus interrogatorios hasta que Blaise Zabini interrumpiese la conversación. Se le estaban agotando las mentiras inventadas. Las clases durante el día pasarían lentamente, poniendo atención y escuchando a Hermione Granger desesperarse por contestar cada pregunta realizada como si fuese un perro esperando una golosina.

Pasaría el resto de su tarde en la Biblioteca o en la Sala Común, leyendo libros sobre cualquier tema que estuviesen viendo en clases. Una vez, Severus Snape la llamó a su oficina para conversar.

-Si me dices qué es lo que debes hacer aquí, podría ayudarte.-Le insistía por tercera vez para que ella revele su misión. Ella lo observaba aburrida desde el banco donde le había hecho sentar.- Quizás nadie más esté notando tus ausencias, pero yo sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que alguien más lo note?-Le preguntaba, intentando sembrar una semilla de inseguridad y duda interna.-Déjame ayudarte.

-¿El Señor Tenebroso te ordenó ayudarme?-Le preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

-No, pero el Señor Tenebroso entenderá que...-Había comenzado a decir desesperadamente Snape pero ella lo interrumpió levantándose de su asiento.

-Entonces no debo decirte nada, Profesor Snape.-Luego se fue del aula sin darle oportunidad de responder. Cuando se encontraban a solas, no necesitaba tratarlo apropiadamente ya que él se dirigía a ella como si fuese una criatura, un animal herido. No una persona.

Draco Malfoy había comenzado a evitarla por completo.

Cada vez que ella ingresaba a la misma habitación donde él se encontrase, él se tensaba y salía por la puerta en menos de un minuto. En las clases que compartían se sentaba lo más lejos posible de ella. Sin embargo, había situaciones en las que no podía irse o evitarla y era cuando se encontraba insultando a alguien de otras casas.

Draco era insufrible. Sin embargo, parecía concentrar todos sus comentarios mordaces en Harry Potter y su grupo de amigos. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Nyx observar que cada vez que insultaba a Potter o a Weasley, le dirigía una mirada rápida a Hermione, evaluando el alcance del veneno de sus palabras. Casi como si lo hiciese para herirla especialmente a ella. Casi como si fuese por ella.

Aquel viernes en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco había estado horas hablando de la mujer regordeta que siempre vestía de rosa, Umbridge, sin parar. Hablaba de cómo el Ministerio quería sacar a Dumbledore de la escuela, pero sólo le faltaba un último empujón, que su padre le había contado aquello. Nyx observaba como el muy estúpido hablaba de eso como si su padre fuese quien moviese las fichas y no Azriel. Sin embargo, no emitió opinión y permaneció sentada al lado de Theodore en silencio.

Tomó su libro de Pociones que había sacado de la Biblioteca y comenzó a leer obviando todo estímulo externo.

-Creo que es hora de irme a dormir, hasta mañana Nyx.-Dijo Theodore a su lado, sacándola de su trance.

-Buenas noches, Nott.-Le respondió ella y volvió la vista a su libro sin más. Sin embargo, él carraspeó. Levantó su mirada, él permanecía de pie delante suyo.-¿Si?-Preguntó.

-¿Sabes que puedes decirme Theo, no?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.-No te voy a morder.-Agregó.

-Eh...¿Bueno?-Dijo ella extrañada ante la declaración.

-De verdad lo digo, es casi incómodo que me digas así.-Comentó él. Ella lo observó estupefacta, sin verle el sentido a todo aquello sin embargo, supo que él esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

-Esta bien, Theo.-Dijo finalmente. La sonrisa en el rostro de él se amplió. Luego de unos segundos había desaparecido por las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos.

Nyx observó la Sala Común, que había quedado totalmente vacía. Exceptuando un joven rubio, sentado en un sillón en diagonal a ella, leyendo un libro. La comisura izquierda de su boca delataba la máscara de concentración que parecía estar intentando mantener inútilmente.

-¿Algún comentario que quieras hacer, Malfoy?-Preguntó ella con indiferencia, retomando la lectura en su libro. Oyó cómo él cerraba su libro y se acomodaba en el sillón. Sentía su mirada encima.

-Pareces un pez fuera del agua interactuando con la gente.-Comentó él. –Sin embargo, no pareces estar sufriendo la ansiedad.-Ella levantó su mirada del libro. Él parecía llevar mucho tiempo pensando en aquello.-No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo hiciste.-Terminó de decir. Ella lo quedó mirando unos segundos, manteniendo el contacto visual con aquellos ojos grises llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Quieres ver?-Le preguntó inexpresivamente. Él lucía sorprendido ante la invitación pero no dijo nada. Ella miró el reloj ubicado en una de las paredes de la habitación y se levantó, cerrando su libro y apoyándolo sobre la mesita delante suyo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la pared de la entrada pero se detuvo antes de atravesarla.-¿Vienes?

-Nos van a descubrir.-Comentó Malfoy mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos.

-Si sigues haciendo tanto ruido para caminar, seguramente.-Respondió ella en voz baja-Aún no estamos fuera, así que cierra la boca.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio y lo mantuvieron incluso fuera, pero cuando Draco vio la dirección en la que ella se estaba moviendo, decidió fracturarlo.

-¿Dónde estamos yendo?-Preguntó con alerta.

-¿Dónde te parece?-Ella apuró su paso, ansiosa de obtener su dosis.

-¿El Bosque Prohibido?¿Estás demente?-Le preguntó histéricamente y ella giró su cabeza en su dirección dedicándole una mirada de advertencia. El tragó visiblemente. Ella volvió su mirada hacia delante, ya se encontraban atravesando los primeros árboles.

-Pareces haberte recuperado rápidamente.-Comentó ella, haciendo referencia a su último encuentro. Él no contestó y ella lo miró. Evitaba su mirada mientras caminaba con su varita en mano.-¿Era tu primera vez?-Le cuestionó, observando su reacción.

-Si.-Respondió secamente. Luego de unos segundos, se agachó para evitar una rama y preguntó:-¿Alguna vez te lo hicieron?

Nyx sonrió burlonamente.-La primera vez fue a los seis años.-Dijo inexpresivamente. Ahora si tenía toda la atención de Draco, cuya cabeza se disparó para mirarla con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?-Preguntó alarmadamente y se detuvo en sus pies. Nyx continuó caminando, mirando hacia delante.

-Si, de verdad.-Respondió y se detuvo unos pasos más adelante para girar a ver a Malfoy, quien parecía perturbado ante la información.-

-¿Por qué te hicieron eso?-Le cuestionó con una emoción en su mirada que Nyx no supo descifrar, por primera vez.

-No sólo a mi. A todos los Individuos.-Respondió ella.-Sólo así podríamos mejorar nuestra resistencia.-Explicó ella.

-¿Resistencia? Ningún cuerpo podría ser capaz de soportar aquello sin consecuencias permanentes-Incriminó él, indignado.

-Sin embargo, aquí estoy parada frente a ti-Respondió ella con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. Draco la estudió como si estuviese viendo un bicho raro por un momento.-No estás del todo equivocado-Comenzó a caminar nuevamente y él siguió sus pasos para ponerse a su lado.- muchos de nosotros se quebraron ante ello.-Se encogió de hombros.-Si quisieras utilizar la maldición contra mi cuerpo, casi no la sentiría.-Terminó de decir. Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes había?-Preguntó. El horror no abandonaba su voz, aunque parecía estar conteniéndolo.

-En un principio éramos veintitrés.-Respondió ella. Él se detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Veintitrés?-Su tono de voz se había elevado varios niveles.-Pero si sólo...

-Como dije, muchos no lo resistieron.-Lo interrumpió ella y se detuvo también, sólo que ésta vez miró a su alrededor. Draco imitó su acción y pareció temblar ligeramente.-Pero eso tú ya lo sabías.-Draco ignoró la última oración.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-Preguntó, sujetando con fuerza su varita.

-Esperando.-Respondió ella y se quitó su buzo de algodón, dejándolo contra las raíces del árbol que se encontraba a su izquierda. Luego volvió la mirada hacia él.-Quizás quieras subirte a una rama si es que tienes miedo.-Sugirió ella sin un rastro de burla en su voz, de hecho nunca había parecido hablarle de forma tan seria. Él bufó, con una falsa máscara de coraje.

-No me voy a esconder, Windsor.-Contestó, pero sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos en el agarre de su varita.

-De verdad lo digo Draco.-Agregó ella justo antes de que ambos escuchasen el ruido de una rama quebrarse. Miraron a su derecha al mismo tiempo que las peludas y gigantes patas de una acromántula asomaban por una pequeña colina. Draco retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás mientras Nyx se quedaba en su lugar.

Era la Acromántula más grande que había visto hasta el momento en el Bosque. Creyó que estaba sola pero entonces por la periferia de su imagen comenzó a ver como descendían varias criaturas más de los árboles, eran aún más pequeñas que la que tenía delante suyo. Nyx adoptó una postura defensiva sobre sus pies, pero sin embargo no atacó. La enorme criatura se detuvo delante imponentemente. Esperando. Sus enormes ojos negros estudiaban la situación, cientos de pequeñas acromántulas los rodeaban de todos los ángulos ahora.

-¿Quién eres, pequeña niña?-Habló la voz áspera de la criatura y Nyx oyó el jadeo audible de Draco a su espalda. Ella no se inmutó.

-Mi nombre es Nyx.-Contestó, sin un ápice de pánico en su voz.

-Me han enviado a buscarte Nyx, esperaba con ansias este momento.-Dijo la Acromántula. Ella se quedó en silencio.- Hace varios días ya me comentan mis pequeñas crías que encuentran nuestros cuerpos en distintos puntos del Bosque. Desmembrados.- Agregó la última palabra amargamente. Nyx continuaba sin hablar.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos estás cazando?-Cuestionó lentamente la criatura. Su voz retumbaba y hacia eco entre los terrenos vacíos del bosque, cubiertos por una ligera neblina. Draco se había acercado al cuerpo de Nyx, quien podía sentir los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Necesitaba hablar con la reina, pero ellas no hablaban. No me entendían, de hecho, y al atacarme-hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros.-me vi obligada a defenderme.-Terminó de decir y la enorme acromántula emitió un gruñido enorme que las otras criaturas repitieron, chasqueando sus pinzas. Draco tocó su espalda con su brazo, encogiéndose del miedo. Ella continuaba manteniendo su postura.-¿Eres tú la reina?-Preguntó, ignorando la forma en que la cantidad de animalias comenzaban a caminar hacia delante, encerrándolos.

-No, niña. No es a mi a quien buscas.-Dijo la Acromántula, dando un paso hacia delante.-Al que buscas es mi padre, Aragog.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?-Inquirió ella, aún sin alarmarse. Draco arrugaba con fuerza el algodón de la remera negra de Nyx.

-¿Quién te envía Nyx?-Le preguntó la criatura con curiosidad, sin responderle.

-Nadie me envía, he venido por mi cuenta.-Repuso ella.-y seguiré viniendo, hasta encontrar a Aragog.-Amenazó finalmente.

-Lo que quieras decirle, puedes comunicármelo a mi.-Afirmó la criatura, dando otro paso hacia delante. Nyx inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, flexionando los dedos de sus manos a sus costados.

-No lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Dónde está Aragog?-Ignoró las palabras de la criatura, que hizo un ruido que parecía ser una risa. Las distintas acromántulas comenzaron a caminar aún más rápido.

-Has venido a morir ésta noche.-Le dijo finalmente y las acromántulas más pequeñas se alzaron al ataque.

Ahora si Nyx decidió moverse, removió rápidamente la varita de sus pantalones y comenzó a conjurar maldiciones de acá a allá, liberándose del agarre de Draco en el ímpetu, quien comenzó a utilizar el hechizo Stupefy contra algunas de ellas, dejándolas inconscientes sobre el suelo.

Una de las acromántulas cayó sobre el cuerpo de Nyx, apretándola contra el suelo y ella dejó caer su varita a un metro de distancia. Estaban rodeados. La criatura que estaba encima del diminuto cuerpo de Nyx agitaba sus pinzas furiosamente frente a su rostro y Draco se disponía a lanzarle una maldición cuando con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que él pueda procesarlo, se levantó sobre sus pies y se escuchó un fuerte crujido antes de que la bestia caiga inmóvil sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Draco, no se quedó quieta. Se lanzó sobre el suelo y rápidamente tomó su varita, conjurando una llama de Fiendfyre. Se puso de pie a la vez que la llama comenzaba a fluir descontroladamente de su varita, guiándola hacia sus lados, terminando con la vida de cada acromántula que los rodeaban. Draco se lanzó contra el suelo a sus pies, intentando evitar la llama demoníaca.

Fue entonces cuando desde aquel ángulo quedó completamente estupefacto: siempre había leído que no era algo con lo que andar bromeando dicho maleficio. Ni siquiera los magos más poderosos eran capaces de conjurar y mucho menos, controlar aquella maldición. Pero allí estaba Nyx, manteniendo una postura casi digna de un guerrero mientras el fuego fluía de su varita. Su rostro era de concentración, las llamas iluminaban todo el Bosque eliminando todo rastro de oscuridad.

Las llamas dejaron de fluir de la varita de Nyx y comenzó a transformarse, tomando la forma de un animal cuando ella, con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, creó una burbuja de humo espeso negro sobre el cuerpo de Draco y el de ella y otro sobre la enorme Acromántula con la que había conversado hace unos momentos.

El fuego lo consumió todo, adoptando la forma de una quimera de tamaño real. Cuando finalmente la llama se consumió así misma, no quedaba absolutamente nada más que las cenizas de las infinitas acromántulas que los habían rodeado y los esqueletos de los árboles más cercanos. Draco nunca había visto algo así, sentía su cuerpo entero paralizado, en estado catatónico. No podía creer que continuase con vida, nada podía detener un fuego de Fiendfyre, ningún hechizo protector funcionaba para repeler las llamas.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él. Hecho un bollo sobre el suelo, cubriendo su rostro, dentro de una burbuja de espeso humo negro que se deshizo unos segundos luego con un movimiento de la varita de Nyx, que no desperdició tiempo y se dirigió hacia la burbuja donde estaba la Acromántula intentando escapar de allí. Se detuvo justo delante de la misma, pero no deshizo la prisión conjurada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, criatura?-Le cuestionó tranquilamente Nyx, como si todo lo que acababa de suceder fuese algo ordinario y poco remarcable.

-Liserli-Respondió la Acromántula, que se había quedado quieta.

-Liserli, mañana volveré y me guiarás hacia dónde este tu padre.-Nyx dijo relajadamente.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-Contestó mordazmente la Acromántula. Nyx dio otro paso hacia la burbuja.

-Si no lo haces, mañana volveré y encontraré hasta la última Acromántula en este Bosque y la borraré de la existencia como acabo de hacer.-Repuso Nyx lentamente. La Acromántula se quedó en silencio.

Para aún mayor sorpresa de Draco, que se encontraba observando todo aquello de pie con sus rodillas a punto de ceder; Nyx movió su varita y deshizo la burbuja de humo negro que rodeaba a Liserli. Se encontraba frente a frente con aquella criatura, que si hubiese querido podría haberla destrozado en un solo movimiento. Pero no lo hizo.

-Ve.-Ordenó Nyx.-Mañana estaré justo aquí.-Dijo y observó a la Acromántula retroceder, haciendo ruido al desplazarse.

Liserli había desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo cuando finalmente Nyx volteó. Draco Malfoy la observaba con absoluto horror en su diez veces más pálido rostro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca formando una "o" casi perfecta.

Nyx parecía estar vibrando, casi brillando. Emanando una vibra poderosa e imponente, pero no era sólo aquello lo que había terminado de perturbar a Draco, no.

Era el extraño brillo que había en los ojos oscuros de la chica. Parecía que algo había cobrado vida en su interior, algo que antes no estaba allí. Como si estuviese disfrutando de algo internamente, un éxtasis tan poderoso que lo dejó sin aliento, preguntándose si se sentiría tan placentero como lucía.

Nyx respiraba lenta y profundamente, su postura nunca había lucido tan relajada. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con cada inhalación y exhalación. Se miraron un minuto antes de que ella comenzara a conjurar encantamientos para hacer crecer la flora a su alrededor. Los árboles recobraron su vitalidad y las plantas cubrieron el suelo. Nyx conjuró hojas y rocas y en menos de cinco minutos, aquel lugar lucía como si jamás hubiese sido visitado por la muerte.

Sin decir palabra, se encaminó hacia el árbol donde había dejado su buzo de algodón negro que de alguna forma no había sido alcanzado por el fuego, sin embargo, no se lo puso.

-¿Vamos?-Le preguntó en casi un susurro. Draco asintió con su cabeza, sufriendo ante el pequeño movimiento. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que seguramente sus músculos se habían contracturado ante el pánico tan alto que acababa de sentir.

El camino de regreso se le hizo muchísimo más largo a Draco, quien caminaba torpemente, tropezándose con ramas en el suelo y piedras y cualquier relieve que se encontrase cerca de sus pies. Nyx no parecía notarlo, caminaba lentamente, mirando hacia delante ausentemente sin perder el brillo perturbador de sus ojos. Draco nunca la había visto tan relajada anteriormente.

Cuando finalmente se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca del final del bosque como para poder ver el cielo, Draco notó que Nyx se desviaba y caminaba en dirección al Lago Negro a la vez que los primeros tintes celestes comenzaban a eclipsar el profundo azul oscuro de la noche. La siguió.

Nyx tomó asiento contra uno de los árboles que se encontraban a metros del borde del lago. Y para sorpresa de él, cerró sus ojos. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, extasiada. Él observó el movimiento de su pecho en silencio. En la calma comenzó a sentir el frío invernal, por la adrenalina que había recorrido su cuerpo esa noche había mojado su remera y sweater con sudor y ahora estaba pagando su precio ante la ausencia de la misma en su sangre.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente sus rodillas cedieron y se sentó sobre el suelo, frente a ella. Nyx abrió sus ojos rápidamente ante el sonido. El brillo perturbador había comenzado a desaparecer.

-Asumo que también era la primera vez que veías una Acromántula.-Dijo Nyx, mirándolo fijamente con su cabeza aún reclinada contra el árbol. Draco podía ver las oscuras venas de su cuello bajo su tan pálida piel. Asintió lentamente.- Pierden toda la agilidad y ligereza una vez que son lo suficientemente mayores para hablar. Las pequeñas son más rápidas.-Comentó con naturalidad. Draco volvió a asentir con su cabeza. Nyx bufó una risa.-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que cerrarías tu bocota.

El comentario pareció quitar a Draco de su trance.-¿Estas demente?¿Qué esperas que diga?-Dijo en voz alta y comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien sentía curiosidad por mi supuesta ansiedad.-Dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

-Si, pero no pensé que me ibas a llevar a ver un grupo enorme de putas Acromántulas!-Exclamó él, comenzando a sentirse furioso.

-¿Y qué pensaste que hacía?-Le cuestionó ella, sin perder su perfecta compostura. Parecía que nada era capaz de romper el estado de relajación que sentía.

-No sé! Pensé que hacías otras cosas...-Comenzó a decir.

-¿Cómo auto mutilarme?-Le cortó ella. Draco se quedó inmediatamente en silencio y adoptó una máscara de inexpresividad estoica con su rostro. Nyx lo observó durante unos segundos a sabiendas de que había dado justo en el clavo.-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-Le preguntó. Draco mantuvo su mirada fija en sus ojos un momento antes de responder.

-Tus tobillos.-Dijo entre dientes. Nyx se tensó.-No pude evitar verlos cuando te sané aquel día en mi habitación. Y luego cuando tuviste tu ataque de pánico.-Explicó al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Jamás podría ser tan débil. –Dijo ella con desprecio en su voz. Draco pareció alterarse.

-¿Debilidad?-Cuestionó.-¿Realmente crees que eso es debilidad?-Le preguntó. Ella bufó una risa.

-No sentirías necesidad de esconderte en el cobertizo para hacerlo, si no fuese una debilidad.-Explicó ella.

-¿Cómo lo supiste de todas formas?-Le cuestionó furiosamente. Ella miró hacia el lago.

-Estás muy curioso hoy, Draco.-Repuso, ignorando su pregunta.-Haces muchas preguntas.

-Si hago muchas preguntas es porque no entiendo una puta cosa de lo que está sucediendo y en vez de explicarme las cosas, me llevas al Bosque Prohibido en el medio de la noche para verte luchar con una manada de jodidas acromántulas!-Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Lucía furioso. Nyx observó la imagen un momento.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Ofreció.

-¿Cómo supiste lo del cobertizo?-Las palabras salieron de su boca a una velocidad casi desorbitante. Aquello lo perseguía, Nyx lo sabía.

-No puedo responderte eso.-Dijo ella y cuando él comenzó a quejarse, habló por encima de su voz.-Eso no lo voy a responder, pregúntame otra cosa.

-¿Cómo es que podemos aparecernos en cualquier lado siendo menores de edad?-Preguntó rápidamente.

-Bueno, debido a que los Individuos no estamos registrados bajo el Ministerio, no hay ningún tipo de control o marcador o localizador en nuestros cuerpos.-Explicó con ligereza.-En cuanto a ti-Hizo una pausa-seguramente tu padre se encargó de aquello.

-¿Lo mismo aplica con las Maldiciones Imperdonables?-Nyx le dirigió una mirada como si fuese estúpido, sin embargo respondió.

-Si, lógicamente.-Su tono de voz era irónico.

-No, no es lógico. Nada de esto tiene sentido.-Se atajó Draco, moviendo sus manos en el aire.

-A ver, Draco. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta- le dijo y Draco no había terminado de decir "si, dime" que ella lo miró de lleno y preguntó:-¿Alguna vez dejas de quejarte de cada jodida cosa existente?-

-Yo no me quejo de todo...-Comenzó a excusarse ofendido pero Nyx volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Si lo haces. Lo haces todo el puto tiempo. Todos los putos días.-Comenzó a decirle ella, el brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos, dejando sólo el profundo color café. Su nariz estaba enrojecida por el frío.- Te pasas todo el día quejándote y lamentándote sobre lo que pasa, lo que podría haber pasado. Sobre qué sé y qué no sé y lo jodidamente injusto que es todo para ti. Lloriqueando y quejándote y dando tus opiniones críticas sobre Hermione Granger y su sangre y cómo lamentas que tus estúpidos padres te quieran lo suficiente como para enviarte Hogwarts en vez de Durmstrang porque te querían cerca. Es patético y es...insufrible. Eres insufrible.-Terminó de decir Nyx, habiendo drenado hasta la última gota de veneno acumulada con cada palabra.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre sucia de Granger en todo esto?-Preguntó él furiosamente ignorando el resto de lo que ella había terminado de decir. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir de todo lo que dije?-Preguntó y comenzó a negar con su cabeza, sonriendo con incredulidad.-Realmente eres algo de otro mundo, Draco.-Terminó de decir.

-¿Ah, si?-Preguntó el con furia mientras se ponía de pie. Ella imitó el movimiento, todo rastro de relajación había abandonado su cuerpo.

-Si.-Respondió ella, sacudiendo su ropa con sus manos.-Nunca conocí a alguien tan patético como tú.-Sus palabras fueron finales.

-Vete a la mierda.-Le dijo Draco en su rostro y se dio vuelta para caminar furiosamente hacia el castillo. Nyx lo observó y cuando estaba por entrar al camino de piedra que daba al castillo chocó fuertemente contra el cuerpo de Fred Weasley y ella lo oyó gritarle desde la distancia:-Vete a la mierda, Weaselby.

Fred le respondió algo que Nyx no logró oír y se dirigió hacia el borde del lago. Cuando la vió a Nyx frunció el entrecejo, uniendo los términos de la presencia de Draco allí y su malhumor.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-Le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué?-Respondió, confundida. Él negó con su cabeza y giró para enfrentar al lago a la vez que sacaba algo de sus bolsillos. Nyx se levantó y se acercó con curiosidad, por primera vez desde su primer encuentro.

-¿No tienes frío?-Le preguntó él, sin mirarla. Ella no había notado que aún seguía utilizando sólo su remera. Sin responder, se puso su buzo de algodón negro liso.

-¿Qué es eso?-Le preguntó ella, mirando un círculo color rojo y dorado, con aspecto arcilloso que parecía diminuto en las manos de él.

-Es un prototipo de un nuevo producto de artesanías Weasley.-Contestó él orgullosamente.

-Oh.-Dijo ella, sin saber realmente de qué hablaba. Al parecer, él lo notó porque le dijo:

-Mira, toma.-Giró su torso y le extendió su mano. Nyx imitó el movimiento y estiró su mano bajo la de él.-¿Llevas tu varita encima?-Le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron sus rostros y el color caramelo de los ojos de él brilló fuertemente, motas marrón oscuro decoraban su iris y Nyx pudo notar que sus mejillas y nariz estaban pintados con pequeñas pecas naranjas. Asintió con su cabeza y la sacó con su otra mano. Fred apoyó la diminuta bola en su mano y la sujetó por la muñeca.-Sostenla en alto-Guió su muñeca un poco más arriba, delante de ella.-Y ahora, apoya la punta de tu varita encima.-Ella obedeció-Hazla levitar.

Al obedecer, la pelotita se elevó unos centímetros, flotando en el medio de ellos dos por unos segundos.-Uacuatur.- Dijo él y la pelotita explotó, haciendo un pequeño sonido al estallar en miles de diminutas chispas doradas y rojas. Nyx se sobresaltó ante la imagen que continuaba reproduciéndose, continuaban explotando y dividiéndose en chispas que estallaban simultáneamente. Y no pudo contener la sensación que inundó su pecho al observar aquello. Comenzó como una sonrisa y terminó en una carcajada. Se sentía placentero, hermoso incluso. Algo se había aflojado dentro de ella, un nudo cuya presencia jamás había notado en su interior.

-¿Qué te parece?-Le dijo Fred, que sonreía mirándola mientras ella no quitaba sus ojos de las últimas chispas rojas y doradas.

-Es...es lindo.-Contestó ella, levantando la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos color caramelo observándola.

-Gracias.-Dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza.-Esto es sólo un prototipo, la idea es que sea mucho más grande.-Le explicó mientras metía una de sus manos en un bolsillo.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, sin palabras.

-¿Pucey volvió a molestarte?-Le preguntó él luego de un momento.

-No.-Respondió extrañada.-No me estaba molestando aquel día.-Dijo y luego agregó.-Bueno, en realidad si. Había venido aquí para estar sola.-Una oleada de curiosidad la invadió-¿Por qué te llamó traidor?-Le preguntó y observó el mismo instante en que Fred reaccionaba. Su cuerpo se tensó y todo rastro de amabilidad abandonó su rostro.

-¿Estás bromeando?-Le inquirió seriamente.

-¿No?-Respondió ella confundida. Sin embargo, él no parecía confundido.

-Supongo que todos los de Slytherin son iguales, después de todo.-Dijo finalmente y pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia otro punto del borde del Lago, dejándola sola.


	15. CAPITULO TRECE: Fred Weasley

-Ey! Ey! ¿Dónde crees que vas?-La voz de Theodore Nott sobrepasó el bullicio que había en la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando Nyx volvió del Lago Negro luego de la escena con Fred Weasley. Una enorme sonrisa ocupaba el rostro de Theodore cuando ella giró para mirarlo con intriga.-Hoy jugamos contra Gryffindor!-Exclamó, caminando en su dirección. Varias miradas atestiguaban el intercambio. Nyx miró hacia su alrededor para ver que la sala rebalsaba de color verde esmeralda por todos lados. Bufandas, sweaters, carteles y panfletos. –No puedes no ir.-Comentó cuando llegó allí.

Nyx no supo cómo negarse realmente y no estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para utilizar esa excusa. De hecho, toda la adrenalina de la noche sólo había renovado sus energías.-Esta bien, iré-Dijo y se metió las manos en sus bolsillos, pero Theo la quedó mirando expectante.-¿Qué?-Preguntó irritada, comenzaba a detestar que la gente la mirase de aquella manera, como si viesen algo obvio que ella no percibía.

-¿No vas a buscar un abrigo? Está helado fuera, Nyx.-Respondió él.

Cuando Nyx volvió de su habitación con un cardigan grueso de lana y guantes de cuero negro, Theo la esperaba reclinado sobre uno de los sillones. Quedaba poca gente, la mayoría ya había partido para conseguir buenos asientos, le había explicado su compañía mientras caminaban hacia los patios. Le aseguró que Blaise había reservado asientos para ellos.

De camino fuera, no le dio tiempo a Theo para comenzar con su tan habitual interrogatorio. En cambio, le hizo una pregunta ella a él.-¿Cuál es todo el asunto con los Weasley?-Theodore inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, extrañado por la pregunta.

-Bueno...son muy populares con los de su Casa. La familia Weasley fue seleccionada para Gryffindor durante generaciones.-Contestó él, formidablemente.

-¿Y por qué la gente de Slytherin los odia?-Cuestionó ella y luego agregó:-Además del hecho de pertenecer a Gryffindor.-No pudo contener el tono burlón al decir aquello, ocultar que le resultaba una estupidez el odio fraternal entre casas era imposible. Theo sonrió de lado ante el último comentario de Nyx, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció a medida que pronunciaba las siguientes palabras.

-Resulta que los Weasley jamás ocultaron su tan pública afinidad por los Muggles.-Nyx apenas conocía aquel término, sólo explicado superficialmente por sus Maestros. Pero sabía que era un término utilizado derogatoriamente.- Lo cual pasaría más desapercibido si no fuesen parte de los sagrados veintiocho.

-¿Los qué?-Era la primera vez que oía aquello.

-¿Nunca escuchaste sobre los sagrados veintiocho?-Le preguntó él, frunciendo el entrecejo. Había algo más debajo de aquella expresión, pero Nyx no supo descifrar qué era. Negó con su cabeza.-Me sorprende que hayas sido seleccionada para Slytherin.-Dijo burlonamente pero ella no se inmutó.-Bueno, los sagrados veintiocho son los apellidos de las familias consideradas de verdadera sangre pura. Los Weasley son uno de ellos, pero jamás actuaron acorde al título.-Terminó de explicar mientras se comenzaba a oír el ruido proveniente del campo de quidditch frente a ellos.

-¿Y por qué les dicen traidores?-Nyx no podía contener su curiosidad.

-Eh...ese es un término que usan aquellos que consideran que es un gran asunto el tema de la pureza de sangre.-Comentó Theo con incomodidad.- Para ellos es una traición mezclarse y relacionarse con muggles, squibs o mestizos.

Mirar un partido de quidditch era un caos. Nyx no pudo evitar pensar en que si no hubiese descubierto la forma de contener su ansiedad, probablemente hubiese tenido otro de los llamados ataques de pánico justo allí mismo. La gente gritaba y cantaba y se quejaba cuando marcaban goles. Ella apenas podía entender el juego.

Fue entonces cuando vió a Fred Weasley y a...¿Draco Malfoy? jugar que se reclinó hacia delante en su asiento para ver mejor.

-¿Draco juega al quidditch?-Le preguntó a Theodore, quien estaba aplaudiendo una jugada, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es ni más ni menos que nuestro buscador. Es bastante bueno. Blaise también juega-Le explicó y se los señaló con un dedo. Nyx asintió y observó con mayor atención el partido. Las gradas de Slytherin cantaban a los gritos una canción de la que sólo lograba escuchar el apellido Weasley, al parecer burlándose del hermano menor de los Fred que se encontraba jugando. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar a Draco que volvió a preguntarle algo a Theodore.

-¿Harry Potter también juega?-Le preguntó y Theodore la miró como si fuese estúpida.

-A veces, juraría que vives debajo de una roca.-Comentó pero luego procedió a explicarle que Harry era el buscador más joven en muchísimo tiempo y que era bastante bueno, pero que no repita que él había dicho esas palabras.

Cuando volvió la vista al campo, vio que Draco y Potter volaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Momentos después algo sucedió y el partido terminó. Mientras la multitud gritaba y celebraba, Nyx no quitó su mirada de las figuras que acababan de tocar el suelo. Draco se había acercado a Harry Potter y los Weasley también. Estaban hablando y de pronto el ambiente cambió rápidamente, Harry intentaba sujetar a Fred con sus brazos, quien parecía querer liberarse furiosamente ante algo que había dicho Draco. Continuó forcejeando hasta que de pronto fue Potter quien se abalanzó de lleno hacia la figura de Malfoy, propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Fred y Harry comenzaron a pegarle a Draco, quien se defendió pegándole en el medio del rostro al pelirrojo. Unas chicas sujetaban al hermano de Fred, quien parecía querer liberarse desesperadamente. La que parecía ser la entrenadora conjuró un encantamiento sobre Potter y Weasley, quienes quedaron paralizados sobre el suelo.

Draco se encontraba en el suelo, retorciéndose y parecía estar sangrando. La mujer gritó algo a Harry y Fred, quienes salieron caminando furiosamente del campo de quidditch. La gente hablaba sorprendida de lo que había sucedido. Nyx observó cómo levantaban a Draco en una camilla en silencio.-Bueno, eso ha sido un espectáculo digno de ver.-Comentó en voz baja Theo a su lado, que a diferencia del resto de la gente de Slytherin que los rodeaban, no estaba insultando a Harry y Fred. Nyx lo miró con curiosidad.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, inventó una excusa para irse a donde había escuchado que se encontrarían los jóvenes de Gryffindor. Esperó en el pasillo fuera del despacho de la profesora McGonagall reclinada sobre una de las paredes. Vio entrar a Umbridge quien luego de unos minutos salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Fred fue el que primero salió de allí, lucía furioso. Aún vestía su uniforme de quidditch y se dirigía en su dirección. Nyx dobló por uno de los pasillos y esperó allí.

Cuando el rostro de Fred apareció por el pasillo, tenía el cejo fruncido y los labios tensos. Al verla a Nyx abrió los ojos en una expresión de susto, que rápidamente fue sustituida por odio puro.

-¿Y tú que mierda me ves?-Le preguntó iracundamente, pasando por al lado de ella quien comenzó a caminar para mantenerle el paso, pero antes de que pudiese hablar él le gruñó:-No estoy de humor para tus estúpidas burlas.-Ante ello Nyx sujetó la muñeca del joven impulsivamente y tiró de él con fuerza.-¿Qué carajos crees...-Comenzó a decir mientras hacía un movimiento para liberarse del agarre, pero ella lo sujetó con fuerza obligándolo a detenerse a la par que lo interrumpía.

-Estoy intentando hablarte.-Le dijo seriamente. Él abrió ojos a la vez que soltaba su muñeca con fuerza y arqueaba ambas cejas hacia arriba.

-Y a mi no me interesa lo que tengas para decir. No me importa si lastimé la bonita cara de tu bonito novio.-Le dijo furiosamente en el rostro. Tenía un corte en su pómulo y sangre carmesí brotaba de su labio inferior, donde otro corte parecía arruinar la textura aterciopelada que había observado esa misma mañana.

-Draco no es mi novio.-Empezó a decir ella pero él la cortó.

-No me interesa que Draco no sea tu novio!-Le gritó en la cara. Por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de reaccionar furiosamente ante la impotencia que Fred le hacía sentir al no dejarla hablar.

-¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca?-Le exclamó ella en respuesta, dando un paso hacia delante. Él se quedó en silencio pero respiraba fuertemente, odiándola visiblemente.-Quiero hablar de lo de ésta mañana.-Dijo ella. Sus palabras parecieron sacarlo de su eje por un segundo. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó ahora más concentrado en la conversación.

-Yo no sabía lo que significaba aquello.-Le dijo ella suavemente, quizás lo más cercano a una disculpa. Él parecía no creer lo que acababa de oír y negó con incredulidad a la vez que una sonrisa sarcástica dividía su cara. Sangre brotó de su labio a la vez que daba un paso hacia delante.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me importa eso? Ni siquiera te conozco.-Le dijo dando otro paso hacia delante.-Pero no hace falta que te conozca-Nyx comenzó a retroceder a la vez que él seguía avanzando. Era alto, mucho más alto que Draco e incluso Apolo.-Seguramente eres igual que toda la gente a la que frecuentas-Cada palabra era pronunciada lentamente con odio cargado.-Sangre pura, supremacista, soberbia y engreída. Egoísta y un verdadero dolor de trasero.-Cuando terminó de hablar la tenía acorralada contra la pared del corredor vacío. Nyx había tenido que levantar su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar el rostro de Fred, quien parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de sacudirla fuertemente. Parecía un animal herido, listo para atacar. Reunió cada gota de paciencia en su interior para sonar tranquila al responder.

-Te equivocas.-Dijo solamente, pero Fred bufó una risa.

-¿Me equivoco?-Repitió burlonamente. Ella se mantuvo firme.

-Si, te equivocas. No sabes nada de mí.-Levantó su mentón con fuerza.- Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre. Todos tus prejuicios son ridículos.-Lo último pareció provocar una genuina risa del joven, que tiró su cabeza hacia atrás al soltar la carcajada. Cuando volvió a agachar su cabeza, una gota de sangre brotó del mentón de Fred y cayó sobre la mejilla de Nyx.

-¿Prejuicios?¿Me vas a hablar a mi de prejuicios?- Comenzó a mover sus manos para hablar.-Cuando es tu maldito novio el que creó la jodida canción que tu Casa cantaba burlándose de mi hermano e insultó a mi familia hace sólo minutos, ¿me quieres hablar a mi de prejuicios? –Sus pupilas se habían dilatado con furia.-Cuando tu novio es la razón por la que me han prohibido jugar de por vida al quidditch mientras él seguirá jugando como si nada por su puto apellido, ¿Tu me vas a hablar de prejuicios?-Golpeó la pared junto a la cabeza de Nyx con furia con su puño. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil.

-No sabía que te lo habían prohibido...-Comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Tu nunca sabes una mierda de absolutamente nada.-Le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, bajando su tono de voz, intensificando su odio.

Entonces Nyx perdió su compostura. Levantó ambas manos y lo empujó fuertemente en el pecho y avanzó hacia delante.-Quizás tengas razón, no sé una mierda de nada, Fred.-Él lucía asombrado ante la repentina explosión de ira que había provocado en una chica que parecía no sentir nada nunca por nada ni nadie.-Pero hay una cosa que si sé y es que vine a disculparme por lo de ésta mañana y decirte que-Dio otro paso hacia delante-tendrías que haberle apuntado a la nariz de Malfoy.-Al terminar de decir aquello Fred parecía un pez fuera del agua. Se había quedado en completo silencio, estupefacto ante las palabras de Nyx. Jamás podría haberse imaginado una situación así. Ella observó la gota de sangre que brotaba de su boca y no pudo evitar acercar su mano y apoyar su dedo índice sobre su labio para capturarla. Fred apenas se movió ante el tacto.

Bajó su mano y miró la sangre carmesí, furiosamente roja y apoyó su pulgar para sentir su textura. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con que Fred no le había quitado sus ojos de encima en ningún momento.-Y mi nombre es Nyx.-Murmuró ella.-Quizás tú tampoco sepas una mierda de absolutamente nada.-Dijo finalmente antes de darse vuelta y caminar por el pasillo aún jugando con la sangre tan distinta a la suya entre sus dedos.

Nyx durmió durante el resto del día, no asistió a ninguna de las comidas. Había dado vueltas en su cama durante horas analizando el encuentro con Fred Weasley y en todo lo que le había comentado Theodore Nott sobre los traidores de sangre. Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que había calado profundamente en su mente.

Había sentido por primera vez la necesidad de disculparse. Por algún motivo se había arrepentido. Había sentido una necesidad distinta a las que siempre había experimentado. Culpa.

En sólo días, Fred Weasley había despertado emociones en su interior, sensaciones que no había sentido antes. Su sangre era roja. Era carmesí.

Le dio vueltas a los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, corrió las cortinas y observó que todas sus compañeras de habitación se encontraban dormidas, incluida Pansy Parkinson que muchas veces llegaba a su cama a altas horas de la noche debido a sus rondas como prefecta.

Salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin y llamó a Apolo, quien jamás apareció. Esperó cinco minutos extra pero ante su ausencia se encaminó a solas hacia su reunión con Aragog.

No le costó encontrar el punto donde se habían desarrollado los eventos de la noche anterior, reproduciéndola mentalmente una y otra vez. Cuando finalmente llegó allí, Liserli la esperaba en el mismo punto de ayer. Sin decir palabra, comenzó a dirigirse hacia algún lugar y Nyx la siguió.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, no había cientos de acromántulas a su alrededor y cuando Liserli se detuvo y una acromántula el doble de grande que la anterior salió de una cueva cubierta por una gruesa capa de telarañas, Nyx no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada ante la solitaria bienvenida.

-Me han dicho que quieres hablar conmigo, Nyx.-Habló con voz gruesa y rasposa Aragog.-Pues acá estás, habla.-Le dijo.

-Se acercan tiempos apremiantes y los distintos grupos de Acromántulas deberán tomar un bando-Comenzó a decir ella, sin perder tiempo en nimiedades o falsa diplomacia. La criatura parecía sentir lo mismo, porque fue directo al grano.

-Las Acromántulas no se involucran en asuntos de los humanos.-Replicó pasivamente Aragog.

-No es una cuestión de involucrarse. Según mi forma de ver, esto es una oportunidad.-Dijo ella pacientemente.

-¿Una oportunidad de qué?-Preguntó la gigante criatura. Era exactamente igual que Liserli, sólo que en el doble de tamaño y sus ojos eran de un color blanquecino lechoso.

-De salvar a los de tu clase, al menos los de este Bosque.-Dijo ella y antes de que la bestia pudiese responder, continuó:-Cuando llegue el momento, los que no estén de nuestro bando, estarán en contra nuestra. Creo que ya has visto lo que una sola de mi clase puede hacer.-La amenaza tenía poco y nada de sutilidad, pero Aragog parecía inmune a sus efectos.

-¿Y cuál sería tu bando?-Inquirió con paciencia.

-El Señor Tenebroso espera contar con la lealtad de los de tu clase.-Anunció Nyx y la respuesta fue inmediata. Aragog pareció encogerse ligeramente y Liserli, que se encontraba detrás de su padre a unos metros hizo un pequeño sonido angustioso.

-Como he dicho anteriormente, las Acromántulas no nos involucramos en asuntos de los humanos.-Repitió y comenzó a retroceder, no sin antes escuchar las siguientes palabras de Nyx.

-Entonces tendré que volver y todas tus crías morirán. Me aseguraré de que las veas a todas perecer antes de encargarme de ti.

Ya se encontraba a punto de salir del Bosque Prohibido cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. Giró rápidamente, quitando la varita de su bolsillo ágilmente a la vez.

Liserli estaba detrás suyo. Nyx adoptó una posición defensiva.

-Guarda eso, niña-Le ordenó, pero ella no obedeció.-He venido a decirte algo. Mi padre es viejo, está enfermo. No sabe lo que dice, el creció solo aquí y jamás elegiría un bando que pudiese herir al hombre que lo crió.-La acromántula hablaba pero Nyx la miraba con sospecha.-Los demás no queremos seguir escondidos aquí, queremos marcharnos. Cuando llegue el momento, ven a buscarnos.-Terminó de decir Liserli y finalmente Nyx bajó su varita.-Estaremos esperándote.

La semana siguiente fue excesivamente aburrida. 

Nyx no volvió al Lago Negro por unos días, ya sin necesidad de ver los amaneceres. Sin embargo, el martes por la noche decidió que sería una buena idea sumergirse bajo su superficie durante unos minutos, al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo de ansiedad. El agua había helado su cuerpo de una forma igualmente de dolorosa que cuando intentó calentarse dándose una ducha de agua caliente al volver a las habitaciones. Aquello le había servido para calmar su ansiedad, pero no era suficiente.

El miércoles se encontraban en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando vio por primera vez a Rubeus Hagrid. El hombre era gigante y al parecer su profesor. Y al parecer, no tenía idea de que su amiga había sido asesinada por una de sus alumnas.

Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Se habían adentrado ligeramente en el Bosque Prohibido cuando Umbridge apareció para vigilar la clase. A Nyx no le molestaba la presencia de la mujer, ya que jamás se había metido en su camino, seguramente por ser parte de Slytherin, siendo que la mujer poseía una afinidad por su Casa que los demás profesores no compartían.

Cuando los thestrals aparecieron, no muchos parecieron inmutarse. De hecho, nadie parecía verlos. Fue entonces cuando preguntaron si es que alguien podía verlos que un joven alto pero de aspecto desgarbado levantó tímidamente su mano que Nyx notó con curiosidad su presencia. Su apellido era Longbottom.

Nyx jamás admitiría verlos delante de una clase con tanta gente, sabía que llamaría la atención, especialmente viendo la mirada que le dedicaron al tímido joven. Sintió una profunda curiosidad por él y cuando terminó la clase, no pudo evitar seguirlo por un tiempo por el castillo disimuladamente. Sólo cortó su recorrido cuando debía ir a la clase de Astronomía esa noche, pero al bajar de la Torre de Astronomía fue directamente hacia su cama, buscando el mapa que revelaba la posición de todos los estudiantes.

Durante los siguientes días, Neville Longbotton sólo se movía de sus clases a la Torre de Gryffindor y de allí a la Biblioteca. Pero era viernes cuando observó algo extraño en el mapa. No sólo él, sino varios estudiantes se dirigían a algún punto en el séptimo piso y luego desaparecían extrañamente. Nyx se sentó sobre su cama. Observó como el nombre Zacharías Smith se encontraba en un momento en el mapa y al siguiente desaparecía, en el mismo lugar exactamente.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se encaminó hacia allí. Esperó en la esquina del pasillo durante casi una hora y media cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a salir furtivamente de una puerta que hace unos segundos no se encontraba en la pared. Observó a Hermione Granger salir junto a Ron Weasley y cuando el último estudiante atravesó la puerta era ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. Luego, la puerta desapareció detrás de ellos, como si jamás hubiese existido.

El día siguiente, apenas pudo liberarse de sus clases se dirigió a la Biblioteca a esperar sentada en el asiento preferido de Hermione, que cuando apareció le sonrío y saludó amablemente.-Nyx! Hace mucho que no te veo!-Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-Le ofreció.

Nyx inventó una excusa y comenzó a conversar con ella y observaba atentamente cómo Hermione le explicaba un asunto de Aritmancia, pero sólo podía enfocarse en el color de sus ojos y la forma en que diminutas pecas decoraban su nariz.

-¿Has entendido algo de lo que te he explicado?-Le preguntó finalmente antes de que Nyx susurrase "legeremens". Necesitaba investigar a fondo todo aquello, pero se encontró con mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Hermione Granger sentía cosas. Demasiadas cosas. Nyx se encontró abrumada por la explosión repentina de pensamientos y emociones descontrolados. Emociones que antes no había sentido cuando entró a su mente, porque no las conocía. Risas y culpa, tanta culpa. La chica se arrepentía de muchísimas cosas de alguna forma, Nyx experimentaba todo aquello al atestiguar las imágenes de su mente.

Cuando terminó y cerró sus ojos, sentía una fuerte presión sobre su pecho y los bordes de su imagen se estaban emborronados. Hermione parecía haber despertado de un extraño trance y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Levantó la mirada y miró a Nyx con horror.

-¿Quién...qué-Comenzó a decir tartamudeando, pero Nyx levantó su varita.

-Obliviate.-Murmuró nuevamente y Hermione pareció quedarse muda. Nyx realizó un trabajo tan delicado con la memoria de Granger que Cora le hubiese aplaudido orgullosamente de seguir con vida. El pensamiento cruzó con fuerza la mente de Nyx, provocando un nudo en su estómago tan fuerte que se encogió ante la sensación. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Sin embargo, no perdió el tiempo.-Gracias por tu ayuda Hermione, ha sido más que útil.-Le dijo cuando la joven recuperó su compostura sin señales de notar que alguien había manipulado su memoria.

-De nada, Nyx. Nos estamos viendo.-Le dijo y Nyx salió disparada por la puerta sin mirar hacia delante debido a la oleada de ansiedad que invadía sus sentidos, cuando chocó fuertemente con Theodore.

-Ey!-Exclamó él ante el golpe, pero la sujetó antes de que ella pudiese caer.-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó, ella asintió con su cabeza.-Justo venía a buscarte. Tengo algo para ti.

Nyx esperó a Apolo en el pasaje de la bruja tuerta durante casi quince minutos antes de decidir marcharse sola hacia Hogsmeade. Luego, se apareció en la Mansión Lestrange donde sabía que lo esperaría Voldemort. Le comunicó acerca de las reuniones de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y ante aquello, él rió burlonamente. Claramente sin tomárselo lo suficientemente en serio, Nyx sentía que había algo de lo que no estaba siendo informada, pero ignoró la sensación y prosiguió a informar lo siguiente. Ante aquello fue otra la respuesta del Señor Tenebroso, una mucho menos burlona, menos cómica y definitivamente, menos controlada.

Cuando Snape entró a su oficina, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Nyx sentada allí esperándolo. Tal fue la sorpresa, que le apuntó con su varita y conjuró un hechizo automáticamente, que Nyx bloqueó sin esfuerzo.

-Deberías mejorar la fortaleza de tus guardas, Severus-Comentó ella con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le cuestionó venenosamente. Su rostro que habitualmente era serio, demostraba una profunda expresión de desprecio. No le hacía gracia alguna que invadiesen su privacidad.

-Acabo de tener una reunión muy curiosa con el Señor Tenebroso recién.-Le comentó casualmente y quitó la mirada de un vial de una poción que sujetaba en su mano derecha para dirigirla hacia el hombre.-No puedo describir lo sorprendido que estaba cuando le comenté acerca de tus clases particulares con Harry Potter.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Severus Snape era un hombre con la compostura de un bloque de ladrillo, pero una pequeña mueca quebró el muro que tan cuidadosamente sentía haber construido.

-Dime, Severus. ¿Por qué no le habías informado de ello a nuestro Señor?-Preguntó Nyx, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No me pareció necesario informárselo. El Señor Tenebroso sabe que mi lealtad hacia él es incuestionable.-Repuso él. Ella hizo un pequeño chasquido con su boca.

-Verás, yo no me termino de creer eso.-

-No eres tú quien debe creérselo.-Contestó mordazmente él.-No es hacia ti a quien debo rendir cuentas.-Agregó soberbiamente.

-Ahí es dónde te equivocas.-Le corrigió ella. Y se levantó de su asiento en el escritorio.-De ahora en adelante no le enseñarás más Oclumancia a Potter, continuarás las clases con él e investigarás su mente. Me informarás de lo que ocurra y todo lo que sea relevante. Esas son las órdenes de nuestro Señor Tenebroso.-Dijo y se acercó hacia él, que había cambiado su postura.-Y me ordenó enviarte esto también. Crucio. –

Cuando el hombre terminó de retorcerse, se encontraba de rodillas ante Nyx. Ella se agachó y le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.-Dime una cosa Severus. ¿Tampoco te parecieron curiosas las pequeñas reuniones de Potter y sus amigos en la Sala de Menesteres del séptimo piso?-Le preguntó ella y vio el momento en que los ojos de Snape se abrían con sorpresa. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de contestar.- Estás jugando a algo peligroso, Severus. Y yo no soy igual de piadosa que nuestro Señor Tenebroso.-Miró fijamente el oscuro abismo que eran los ojos del hombre.-Mis Maestros se encargaron específicamente de ello.

Sobre su cama la esperaba el libro que Theodore Nott le había ofrecido fuera de la Biblioteca esa misma tarde. Directorio de Sangre pura, por Catankerus Nott.

Leyó aquellas páginas hasta que finalmente concilió el sueño.


	16. CAPITULO CATORCE: Intromisiones

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado rápido y se encontraba en el tren de Hogsmeade hacia Londres, en pos de ir a la Mansión Malfoy durante el receso invernal.

Nyx jamás había festejado las Navidades o las Vísperas de Año Nuevo. Theodore la había observado como si fuese un alienígena al ver que ella fruncía su entrecejo en confusión cuando él le preguntó qué hacía su familia normalmente durante las fiestas.

Draco Malfoy no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Apolo tampoco, cada vez parecía más ausente y Nyx aún no había tenido oportunidad de cuestionarle por qué no había acudido cuando lo había llamado.

La situación con Fred Weasley no había sido muy distinta. Lo había encontrado mirándola en un par de ocasiones, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella, él corría su cabeza hacia otra dirección. Era bastante frustrante, realmente.

Sin embargo, había utilizado todo el tiempo escuchando reportes de las clases de Oclumancia de Snape con Potter y comenzó a adentrarse aún más en el tema de los linajes de sangre, siendo el libro que Theodore le había dado el portal a un mundo de apellidos y disputas familiares infinito pero igual de infinitamente interesante.

Apolo, Draco y Nyx caminaban en silencio por el estrecho camino de piedra que había entre las rejas de entrada de la Mansión Malfoy y la propiedad. Cuando Draco se adelantó y abrió la puerta de su casa, Nyx detuvo a Apolo.

Él la miró de una manera sobradora, arqueando una ceja. La verdad es que Nyx no había notado lo mucho que había cambiado su aspecto. Lucía...desgastado. Drenado. No tanto por su peso, sino por sus enormes ojeras y su postura. Emanaba un aura tan ligero que a Nyx le pareció incluso justificable que haya faltado al llamado las dos últimas veces. Los tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo contrastaban fuertemente contra su piel.

-Faltaste a los dos últimos llamados.-Comenzó ella neutralmente. No era una pregunta. Él cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho.

-Estaba ocupado.-Nyx tensó su mandíbula. Desde aquel cruce la noche de su ataque de pánico no habían tenido otro contacto, pero quizás el momento de debilidad había derrumbado el pedestal sobre el que todos los demás Individuos la habían ubicado. Y no podía permitir eso.

-¿Haciendo qué?-Le cuestionó y cerró la puerta de la casa mágicamente sin su varita ya que Malfoy no la había cerrado. Él no pareció reaccionar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Nyx.-Contestó él con una sonrisa. Antes de que él pudiese procesar lo ocurrido, ella lo había arrojado sobre el suelo, apoyando su pie contra su garganta. Abrió sus ojos ampliamente.

-¿Debo recordarte quién eres tú-Apretó fuertemente contra la garganta de Apolo la suela de su zapatos con tacón que había utilizado el primer día de clases.-y quién soy yo?-Terminó de decir. Él negó con su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la presión de su movimiento contra el pie. Nyx liberó su agarre y él se puso de pie.-¿Y bien?-Inquirió.

-Pasar el tiempo en ese castillo sin tener nada para hacer puede resultar sofocante.-Dijo él frotándose su cuello con una mano. Nyx arqueó una ceja.- Tuve que recurrir a ciertos métodos para sentirme mejor.-Agregó finalmente, sin aportar mucha información.

-¿Cómo qué?-Dijo ella aburridamente, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido. Si Apolo le hubiese comentado que estaba vivenciando lo mismo que ella, quizás podría haberla acompañado al Bosque Prohibido.

-Adrien Pucey y Marcus Flint me dieron unas sustancias Muggles para probar y son...interesantes.-Dijo él pero Nyx había perdido el interés y miró hacia la puerta de entrada.-Eso y sexo.-Agregó. Ella volvió su mirada hacia Apolo con el ceño fruncido. Apolo rió.-Veo que no estuviste experimentando mucho en Hogwarts.-Comentó con sorna.

-¿Sexo?-Repitió ella con incredulidad. Él bufó.

-Es asombroso, realmente te desconecta la mente por un momento.-Repuso él.-Estaba en eso cuando me llamaste, las dos veces. No podía salir corriendo en el medio del asunto sin tener que dar explicaciones después.-Hablaba con extrema naturalidad del asunto, cosa que incomodaba levemente a Nyx.

-La próxima vez, no me importa si estas dentro de una chica...-Empezó a decir ella.

-O chico.-Agregó él por encima de la voz de Nyx.

-De quien sea. No me importa. Aparecerás, inventa una excusa o lo que sea.-Terminó de ordenarle y luego agregó seriamente.-No te olvides para qué estamos allí.

-De acuerdo- Respondió él, desconcertando a Nyx. No era una discusión, era una orden. Apolo había pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de adolescentes y se le notaba.-Debo preguntar igual-Agregó cuando ella dio un paso en dirección a la entrada, se detuvo y miró al Individuo.-¿Pasó algo con Malfoy?

-¿Algo como qué?-Preguntó ella, desconcertada por la imprevisión a la pregunta.

-¿Estuviste con él?-Le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del Universo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues...él nunca parece quitarte los ojos de encima. Casi siempre la mirada es odiosa o resentida, pero a veces pareciese que hay algo más.-Explicó Apolo-¿No lo has notado?-Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándola.

-No, pero no me interesa tampoco así que deja el asunto.-Su tono imperante zanjó la conversación y entraron a la Mansión Malfoy.

Nyx hubiese dado lo que sea para haber podido capturar el momento en el que Draco Malfoy observó a los ocho Individuos sentarse en la mesa en la que iban a cenar. Le hubiese gustado atesorar ese segundo eternamente en su memoria.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que era una presa demasiado fácil para los Individuos, un juguete con el cual entretenerse entre misiones. Cuando tuvo que encargarse de la muerte de Sturgis Podmore y abandonar la Mansión por sólo unas horas, la idea de Enyo y Keres jugando con él entraba y salía constantemente de su mente.

Para sorpresa de Nyx, él no se escondía. De hecho parecía hacer un esfuerzo infinito para demostrar en cierta medida que no pensaba esconderse en su habitación, evitándolos. Entonces fue cuando una de las tardes se dirigía hacia el salón principal, donde Narcisa la esperaba junto al resto de los Individuos, que encontró a Draco apoyado contra una de las puertas, espiando, que finalmente entendió que él sentía curiosidad por los de su clase.

-Bueno, esto definitivamente es una imagen para atesorar.-Dijo ella detrás suyo. Draco se sobresaltó y enderezó rápidamente. La fulminó con la mirada, pero un rubor rosado comenzó a subir por el cuello de su sweater negro con corte en v.-No deberías hacer esto, Draco.-Le comentó ella antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Esta es mi casa, haré lo que se me plazca en ella.-Contestó soberbiamente. Nyx negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo que son capaces de hacerte si te encuentran así?-Le preguntó ella, intentando sonar amenazante. Pero Draco bufó una risa.

-¿No eras tú la más peligrosa de todos ellos?-Dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia dentro de la habitación con sorna.-Sé que no me harás nada, ya no eres como ellos.-Comentó él y Nyx puso su mirada en blanco al escuchar la estupidez aquella, pero antes de que pudiese comentar algo en respuesta él se explayó-Te he visto con Weasley. –Ella sintió algo encogerse en su interior. No sabía a qué se refería Malfoy, pero tampoco le daría oportunidad de explicarse. Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de contestar.

-Quizás yo no desperdicie mi tiempo en ti, pero no los detendré si deciden usarte de juguete y, créeme, si te encuentran así, lo harán.-Dijo finalmente ella poniendo su mano sobre el picaporte.

-No se atreverían a hacer eso, el Señor Tenebroso aprecia demasiado a mi padre como Mortífago para meterse con su hijo.-Repuso él burlonamente, seguro de sus palabras, como si fuese una cuestión de hecho. Nyx soltó el picaporte y fue ella quien ahora rió.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-Negó con su cabeza antes de dar un paso hacia delante.-Las cosas no son como lo fueron antes, Malfoy...

-Mi abuelo fue uno de los primeros en apoyar al Señor Tenebroso, eso tiene un peso en los rangos Mortífagos...-Cortó él pero Nyx levantó el tono de su voz ligeramente.

-Si hubiesen sido tan efectivos los Mortífagos ¿por qué se gastó en crearnos a nosotros?-Le preguntó ella, silenciándolo.-Ya es hora de que te despiertes de la fantasía en la que vives Malfoy, te comportas como un niño.-

-Quizás porque tengo quince putos años, Nyx! Deja de hablar como si fueses un adulto...-Le interrumpió él.

-La edad es sólo un número irrelevante. Tenemos la misma edad pero hay una diferencia abismal entre tú y yo. No somos iguales, deja de compararte.-Draco se quedó en silencio.- Las cosas cambiaron, si no vas a ser útil en esto entonces quédate al margen porque en el momento en que empieces a estorbar, nadie va a tener un problema en eliminarte de la imagen. Ni a ti-Nyx dio un paso hacia atrás.-ni a tu familia. El Señor Tenebroso ya no necesita a tu padre para realizar sus movidas en el Ministerio. Todo lo que estuviste comentando en Hogwarts, llenándote la boca de las supuestas movidas de Lucius en el Ministerio, todo aquello lo hizo Azriel, no tu padre. Quizás en un momento ustedes importaron, pero ya no es así.-Draco parecía shockeado por las palabras de Nyx, sin embargo la expresión de furia latente no escapaba de sus ojos.-Vete. No vuelvas a espiar, no vas a lograr nada más que los Individuos te maten a ti o a los tuyos.-Nyx volvió a moverse hacia la puerta.-No lo voy a repetir, Draco.

Media Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba dentro de la Mansión Malfoy para la fiesta de Año Nuevo que había organizado Narcisa Black.

Y sería totalmente cínico decir que Nyx no llamaba la atención dentro de ese enorme salón lleno de personas. Pero el motivo por el que resaltaba no era otro más que el gigantesco contraste de lo que ella estaba usando. El vestido de satén negro liso, de tirantes que dejaban sus clavículas, hombros y cuello descubiertos era un enorme farol de luces entre los lujosos y brillantes vestidos que usaban el resto de las mujeres y niñas que estaban allí. Incluso el resto de los Individuos parecían haber encontrado algo para usar que encajara con el ambiente creado allí.

Lo cual tenía mucho sentido, teniendo en cuenta que Nyx había pasado de encerrarse en una Academia de cemento subterránea a una Academia de ladrillos, hermética a su propia manera. El resto de los Individuos se encontraba en constante contacto con el exterior, vivenciando cosas que Nyx ni siquiera lograba imaginar.

Su pelo negro le llegaba hasta la altura de sus costillas y se encontraba suelto. No utilizaba maquillaje ni accesorios brillantes. Parecía un dibujo descolorido al lado de Pansy Parkinson, que lucía completamente deslumbrante y caminaba del brazo de Draco Malfoy.

Nyx observaba la sala ausentemente. Su mente estaba creando los detalles del objetivo que le habían impuesto ese mismo día, hace sólo horas en la Mansión Lestrange. La fiesta era lo último que le importaba y no era su trabajo asegurar quienes eran los que seguían siendo leales al régimen Mortífago. Ese era el trabajo del resto de los Individuos.

Los ocho sujetos habían estado encerrados en la Mansión Lestrange desde Navidad. Fue allí cuando Nyx notó que había un trabajo que le había sido encomendado a los Mortífagos, del cual los Individuos no tenían idea. Nyx no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué pero supuso que pronto lo sabría.

Narcisa le había dicho que esa noche asistirían amigos de ella y Lucius. Gente del Ministerio, dueños de grandes empresas que se dedicaban a la fabricación de elementos mágicos, dueños de enormes campos de hierbas que se utilizaban para hacer pociones, todos de sangre pura. Quizás algún mestizo, si es que la falta de la pureza era compensada con enorme riqueza y poder.

Algunos Mortífagos.

A Nyx no le costó identificar quiénes sabían de la existencia del Proyecto Ares y quienes no. Era bastante obvio por las miradas aterradas de aquellos hombres. Algunas más curiosas que otras, otras inundadas de rencor y odio. Y otras de culpa. Una culpa tan profunda y obvia que sus esposas sólo podían calmar con una caricia sobre el brazo de la víctima del pesar, guiándolos hacia otro lado de la sala.

Nyx se preguntó qué pensaría Fred Weasley de todo aquello. Seguramente, el odio que parecía innato hacia Nyx se intensificaría aún más de no ser porque parecía ser totalmente imposible odiarla más. Sin embargo, sabía que la razón por la que el pelirrojo no abandonaba su mente era que él realmente no tenía motivos para odiarla. No la conocía, su sentimiento estaba basado en sólo prejuicios. No es que si la conociese fuese a obtener un resultado distinto, Nyx sabía que Fred sólo podría detestar lo que realmente era ella. No sólo eso, sino que sabía que la dirección en la que sus pensamientos se desviaban al pensar en él sólo podría ser perjudicial en largo plazo. Cuando revisó la mente de Hermione Granger, Fred se encontraba entre los primeros nombres que habían firmado el papel cuyo titular era "Ejército de Dumbledore". No existía ningún escenario futuro remotamente posible en el que él no la odiase. Aún así, le molestaba que él no la odiase por los motivos correctos.

Su mente se había desviado en esa dirección cuando Theodore Nott apareció frente a su campo de visión con una copa de un líquido dorado dentro y una enorme sonrisa que resaltaba sus ojos verdes.-¿Lista para recibir el Año Nuevo, Windsor?-Le preguntó a la vez que extendía la copa hacia ella.

Ella la sujetó.-Nott, tanto tiempo.-Comentó distraídamente, los Individuos parecían haber dirigido sus miradas hacia ella como si fuese un imán.-Pensé que habíamos dejado el asunto de los apellidos detrás.

Theo sonrió ampliamente.-Nunca se te escapa nada, ¿Verdad?-Dijo él, observando los ojos de Nyx fijamente. Ella sonrió con sorna.

-Difícilmente, debo admitir.-Contestó, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Observó cómo Draco se escabullía con Pansy Parkinson por una de las salidas laterales del salón. 

-A todos se nos escapa algún detalle en algún momento.-Respondió Theo, sus ojos verdes brillaron con algo que Nyx no supo descifrar. 

-Confío plenamente en mi perfeccionismo, decir "difícilmente" fue para cumplir con la cuota de modestia diplomática.-Repuso ella, arqueando una ceja. Él sólo sonrió sarcásticamente antes de volver su vista a la multitud.

-Como dije recién, a todos se nos escapa algo.-Fueron sus palabras finales sobre el asunto.

Comenzaron a conversar sobre las personas que asistían a la reunión cuando de pronto el Maestro Nott se acercó hacia los dos jóvenes.-Nyx, veo que has conocido a mi hijo.-Dijo el hombre, sus ojos atravesándola con una mezcla de acusación y algo más. Theodore movió su cabeza de su padre a Nyx y viceversa, en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó a ambos. Nyx no sabía qué responder, se suponía que debían mantener su coartada hasta que todos los arreglos para la guerra estén listos.

-Lucius nos presentó en una de mis reuniones en la Mansión.-Explicó vagamente el padre de Theo, que asintió con su cabeza.-¿Cómo te está tratando Hogwarts, Nyx?-Le preguntó el hombre, que no había visto desde aquella mañana en la Academia Hades.

-Es bastante formidable.-Respondió ella secamente. Theo bufó una risa.

-Lo único que hace es estudiar todo el tiempo. Casi nunca la vemos, realmente.-Agregó Theodore y Nyx frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso no es verdad, paso casi todo el tiempo contigo.-Repuso ella y automáticamente Theodore se tensó, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Su padre le dirigió una mirada e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, mi hijo puede ser bastante...entrometido a veces.-Dijo el señor con cierto aire cómico en su voz. Theodore bajó su mirada. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos segundos y luego Nott miró su reloj-Bueno, me encantaría conversar más tiempo pero debo encontrar a Lucius.-Dijo y luego palmeó a su hijo en la espalda.-Luego nos veremos. Disfruten su noche.

Nyx observó por unos segundos a Theodore, quien no levantaba su mirada.-¿Qué fue eso?-Le cuestionó y cuando él levantó su cabeza había algo extraño en su mirada. Estaba ocultando algo. Nyx necesitaba saber qué era.

Muros. Cemento. Piedra. Imposible de atravesar. Chocó contra ellos, hasta que finalmente toda emoción se esfumó del rostro de Theodore, adoptando una postura que ella jamás había visto en él.

Nunca antes había tenido dificultades con la mente de Theo, pero de pronto aquella persona parecía un Individuo en si mismo. 

-No va a funcionar eso conmigo.-Le dijo fríamente. Nyx lo miró por unos segundos en silencio.-No lo vuelvas a intentar.

-¿El qué?-Ella pronunció las palabras, pero no se molestó en intentar actuar inocente.

-Sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando.-Repuso él. Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Cómo?-La sola palabra bastaba para cubrir la integridad de la pregunta que realmente no podía pronunciar ninguno de los dos.

-Mi padre te lo ha dicho. Puedo ser muy entrometido.-Repuso él y luego le dio un sorbo a su copa de líquido burbujeante. Nyx sentía que el sonido a su alrededor había sido enmudecido.-Y si te refieres a la Oclumancia, bueno-Le dio otro sorbo a su copa.-mi padre es muy elocuente con mi educación.

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, se dio vuelta y se marchó, dejándola muda. El sonido volvió a sus oídos. Theodore Nott sabía qué era ella. Había estado encima suyo desde el primer día que la conoció. Le había preguntado cosas sobre su vida mil y una vez y había permitido que Nyx le mienta una y otra vez, sabiendo que nada de ello era cierto. Y si alguna vez había tenido acceso a su mente, había sido porque él así lo había permitido. Probablemente nada de lo que ella creía saber sobre Theodore Nott era cierto. 

Nyx salió de las puertas abiertas del Salón, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación de la Mansión Malfoy, necesitando escaparse del bullicio por unos instantes. Subió las escaleras, cuyas luces eran tenues, probablemente para que ningún invitado se escabullese por allí. Los retratos movían sus cabezas siguiéndola con la mirada. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y las ventanas por las que se colaba la luz de la luna eran toda la iluminación disponible que tenía en el tercer piso. La música y el bullicio eran sólo un susurro lejano.

¿Theodore Nott lo había sabido todo el tiempo? Si él lo sabía, ¿Quién más lo sabía? Narcisa le había comentado sobre el pasado de las familias de Slytherin, cómo la gran mayoría de quienes integraban el alumnado serían obligados a seguir los pasos de sus padres. Nyx había leído en el libro que Theodore le había dado todo lo que significaba pertenecer a uno de aquellos linajes. Ahora comprendía porqué había sido una gran ofensa decirle "traidor" a Fred Weasley.

Y no era estúpida. No le había llevado mucho tiempo unir las piezas. ¿En qué la convertía a ella todo el asunto de la pureza de sangre? Draco se había referido a ella como una mutación, un animal. Ni siquiera había reconocido su sangre cuando la había visto. La había confundido con barro.

Una risa ahogada la sacó de su mente.

Se detuvo en sus pies y se acercó hacia donde provenía el sonido. Una de las habitaciones tenía su puerta entreabierta y aquella era la fuente de la risa, que ahora se escuchaba más pesada. Casi sin aliento. Miró por el espacio disponible y se encontró con una cama matrimonial con dosel.

-Lumos.-Murmuró una voz y la habitación se iluminó levemente. Quien estuviese allí había ubicado la varita sobre una de las mesas al lado de la cama, otorgando más claridad de la que Nyx necesitaba para ver a Draco Malfoy inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson que yacía sobre la cama.

Se estaban besando. Frotándose. Pansy colocó sus piernas sobre la cadera de Draco, acercándola más hacia él, atrapándolo. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y el ruido de sus bocas al besarse era hipnotizante. Draco bajó su cabeza hacia el cuello de ella y el resultado de su movimiento fue automático. Un sonido que hasta el momento Nyx siempre lo había identificado con sufrimiento, un gemido, salió de la boca de Pansy Parkinson, que ejerció aún más fuerza con sus piernas, sujetándolo más cerca a Draco.

La imagen era imposible de olvidar. Cada movimiento de Draco parecía tener una reacción casi automática de la joven que se encontraba debajo suyo y si bien Nyx tenía una sensación de que no debía estar viendo aquello, no podía quitar sus ojos de encima. Causa y efecto. Movimientos y contra movimientos. Cada centímetro de piel que él besaba era premiado con una caricia de Pansy sobre su cuello, su pelo, su pecho y espalda. 

Nyx se preguntó si el cabello de platinado de Draco era tan suave al tacto como Pansy lo hacía lucir al enredar sus dedos en el.

Pansy movió sus brazos apoyándolos sobre el pecho de Draco, alejándolo de si misma. Luego, comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarle su blazer. Draco se sentó sobre sus tobillos en la cama, quitándose la prenda de ropa negra y su corbata rápidamente y, cuando terminó, se arrojó nuevamente sobre ella, quien tenía su rostro hacia arriba pero los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, que solamente se separaban para dejar escapar los pequeños quejidos.

No parecía doloroso. Parecía placentero. Parecía estar disfrutándolo. 

Draco comenzó a bajar su cabeza aún más a la vez que utilizaba sus manos para levantar el vestido de Pansy sobre sus caderas y cintura, más y más, hasta dejar su torso descubierto. Aquello era raro, ¿por qué le quitaba su ropa?

Nyx podía ver la curva de los senos de Pansy, iluminada por la luz de la varita. Y entonces Draco hundió su cabeza justo en el medio de ambos. Desde su ubicación Nyx pudo ver que él se detenía a sólo centímetros de su seno del lado derecho de su torso y sacaba su lengua para recorrer suavemente la superficie erizada de Pansy, que inmediatamente suspiró pesadamente. Luego se movió hacia el otro seno, repitiendo la secuencia. Nyx no pestañeaba mirando aquello y antes de poder procesar lo que sucedía, Draco comenzó a bajar su cabeza dejando un trazo de besos por el estómago de Pansy hasta que llegó al borde de sus bragas. Sin quitárselas, depositó un beso justo en su centro. Ahí.

Pansy levantó su cabeza a la vez que Draco, compartiendo una mirada. Nyx pudo ver cómo los labios de Pansy se curvaban en una sonrisa mientras él removía su ropa interior y luego hundía su cabeza allí. Besando. Lamiendo. Succionando. Pansy tiró su cabeza contra la almohada y comenzó a retorcerse y arquear su espalda, a la vez que abría sus piernas aún más, garantizando un mayor acceso para Draco.

Nyx sentía calor. Calor en su cuello, calor en sus mejillas. Incluso en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban ante la estupefacción.

Presión en la parte baja de su abdomen, donde nunca había sentido algo así.

Y no podía quitar sus ojos de la escena.

-Nunca pensé que serías de la clase que se excitaría viendo a otras personas, pero tú eres una caja llena de sorpresas, ¿Verdad, Nyx?

La voz de Kilian provocó un enorme sobresalto en Nyx, que sintió que su estómago se encogía fuertemente. Se dio vuelta en un microsegundo, encontrándose con el atractivo joven mirándola con una sonrisa amplia y una ceja arqueada.

-¿Viste algo interesante?-Le preguntó ante el silencio. Ella giró sobre si misma y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo hacia su habitación sin contestarle. Sin embargo él no se rindió y siguió sus pasos.- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, el sexo no es una cosa mala.- Repuso él mientras caminaba de costado, mirándola a ella que no le dirigía los ojos. Podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

-No estoy avergonzada.-Contestó ella secamente mientras doblaba por el pasillo que daba al corredor de su habitación. Kilian la sujetó por la muñeca. Inmediatamente Nyx se detuvo y adoptó una postura defensiva, tensa y peligrosa.-Suéltame ahora mismo.-Le dijo gravemente, él no obedeció.-¿Debo recordarte lo que sucedió la última vez que me pusiste un dedo encima?-Las palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato, Kilian soltó su muñeca como si le quemase.

-Lo lamento. Vengo con ganas de hablar contigo hace un tiempo.-Se excusó. Nyx bufó una risa.

-¿Lo lamentas?-Le dijo con incredulidad.-¿Por qué será que no me creo eso?-Preguntó burlonamente. Él abrió sus brazos de par en par y sonrió con sorna.

-Mi mente siempre está abierta para que la revises, si es que no me crees.-Respondió el bastardo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que siempre esté tan cómodo con su cuerpo, con su carácter, con sus palabras.

-Esa broma dejó de ser cómica hace años, Kilian.-Le dijo ella aburridamente a la vez que retomaba su paso, pero él no se rindió. Ella sabía que él no se rendiría.

-¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decirte?-Preguntó mientras intentaba mantenerle el ritmo. Se detuvo y finalmente dijo las palabras que siempre perseguían a Nyx:- Hoy se cumple otro año desde lo de Erea, Nyx. No puedes huir de aquello para siempre.-Ella tenía una mano alrededor del picaporte cuando se quedó petrificada. No levantó su mirada ni respondió. Ni respiró. 

De pronto, era la mano de Kilian la que se cerraba sobre la suya y empujaba el picaporte hacia abajo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.


	17. CAPITULO QUINCE: Erea

El tiempo era concepto extraño para los Individuos de la Academia Hades. Los Maestros explicaban la teoría una y otra vez, pero las palabras no tenían sentido para los niños a punto de cumplir diez años, que revivían el mismo día una y otra y otra vez.

Tampoco era un concepto que les resultase agradable o placentero de entender ya que allí dentro todo parecía ser lo mismo, día tras día. Tortura tras tortura. Lección tras lección.

Muerte tras muerte.

¿Víspera de Año Nuevo? ¿Un Año Nuevo? Era casi ridículo pensar en nuevos comienzos cuando la tortura y el dolor nunca terminaba allí. ¿Cómo podía empezar algo que jamás había terminado?

Erea casi no hablaba con Kilian y Nyx últimamente. Los tres siempre habían congeniado mucho más entre ellos que con el resto de los Individuos. De hecho, Nyx se sentía aterrada de la gran mayoría de aquellos niños. A veces se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño, observando la puerta de su habitación de cemento mientras Erea descansaba, con pánico ante la idea de que Enyo o Keres entrasen por allí.

Cuando una noche no pudo aguantar más las ganas de ir al baño a orinar y la emergencia era más grande que el miedo que sentía por el resto de los niños del Proyecto Ares, se escabulló silenciosamente por los pasillos de cemento. Fue entonces cuando estaba saliendo del baño que se chocó de lleno con una figura. Su grito de terror fue rápidamente silenciado por una mano que le cubrió su boca. Ahora me toca a mí. Me agarraron a mi. Me tocó a mi. ¿Por qué a mi?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza a la vez que enormes lágrimas inundaban sus ojos rápidamente. Si te ven llorar es peor, les encanta que llores. No llores. No les demuestres que te duele. No les demuestres nada. No dejes caer las lágrimas.

Esperó el primer golpe. Esperó el primer corte. La primer maldición. Esperó sentir sus ropas desgarradas y el frío acariciar su desnudez. Esperó el toque.

Pero nunca llegó.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, las lágrimas contenidas escaparon furiosamente de su agarre. Y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Kilian, quien tenía su mano sobre la boca de Nyx y con su dedo índice de la otra mano hacia una seña de que haga silencio sobre sus propios labios. Ella asintió con su cabeza desesperadamente y él la soltó.

Esa noche se quedaron intercambiando susurros en el suelo del baño de la Academia Hades hasta que los Individuos comenzaron a despertarse.

A Kilian y Nyx los unía el miedo compartido de aquella noche.

Kilian le había explicado que su habitación quedaba justo al lado de la suya y que la había visto pasar hacia los baños. Por eso había decidido seguirla.

Porque había sido así como lo habían agarrado a él.

Nyx notó que las palabras fluían de ella con absoluta naturalidad. Le contó su más grande miedo. Le explicó que muchas veces no podía dormir porque las cosas que había visto hacer a Enyo y a Keres con sus animales de compañía le daban pesadillas.

Mantener su vínculo con Kilian era fácil. Era liviano y para nada forzado. Quizás su única compañía en la caja de cemento. Y las visitas durante las noches que tenía miedo al baño eran un mimo al alma, cuando habían vivido la duración de su corta vida sin ningún tipo de acercamiento afectivo. Hablar era más que suficiente cariño para seres tan depravados de amor. Cuando pasó lo de Erea todo cambió.

Erea había tenido un ataque cuando les explicaron qué significaba la fiesta de Año Nuevo en el mundo exterior. Se había rehusado a utilizar magia desde aquel día en adelante. Siempre había sido muy sensible, hacía muchas preguntas. Necesitaba que le repitan las cosas. Necesitaba saber el porqué de todo. No se movía si no tenía razones para hacerlo.

Por ese mismo motivo, Nyx había aprendido de cerca qué era el dolor. Los Maestros castigaban a su compañera por horas, nuevos cortes aparecían antes de que hubiesen terminado de sanar los anteriores. Cuando Erea no lloraba durante las noches por el dolor, lo hacía por su pesar. Y todo había comenzado cuando se había negado a terminar con su propio animal de compañía.

Nyx se pasó el 31 de diciembre de ese año llorando toda la noche al lado de Erea, quien se balanceaba en su propia cama gimiendo que no iba a utilizar su magia nunca más. Nyx le rogaba que por favor baje el volumen de su voz, que por favor, use su magia. Que la iban a lastimar. Repitió las palabras durante horas, una y otra vez. Por favor, por favor, no le prives al mundo tu magia, por favor. Nyx lloró a su lado, intentando sostener su mano fuertemente, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente su cabeza dolía fuertemente y sus ojos le ardían. Cuando se miró al espejo, vió que su rostro estaba hinchado, manchas y ronchas rosadas decoraban sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Intentó enjuagarse el rostro con furia, pero la apariencia desgarradora no se quitaba. Comenzó a sentir su respiración agitarse frente al espejo, veía su propio reflejo emborronarse. Sentía una presión enorme en su pecho y su pulso retumbaba fuertemente contra sus oídos. Fue así como la encontró Kilian, a quien habían enviado a buscarla porque estaba llegando tarde a la clase del día con los Maestros. Eso no era bueno, significaba al menos tres minutos bajo la maldición Cruciatus llegar tarde a las clases.

Cuando finalmente Kilian logró calmarla, él no podía eliminar su expresión de preocupación de su rostro pero no le dijo nada. Y ella a él tampoco. Ambos sabían lo que sucedería. No hacía falta intentar suavizar el golpe que estaba prometido.

Al llegar al Pozo, los Maestros no tomaron en cuenta sólo la tardanza, sino que la apariencia de Nyx había sido lo suficientemente llamativa como para que detengan toda la clase.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido en el rostro?-Le preguntó el Maestro Nott delante de todos los demás Individuos. Nyx miró el suelo, estaba encorvada. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y pesado. Aún no podía respirar bien y sus inhalaciones eran audibles, pero no podía controlarlo. Negó con su cabeza ligeramente.- Enderézate ahora mismo-Ordenó gravemente y en voz alta. Los demás Individuos se encogieron de miedo casi reflejamente, instintivamente. Ese tono de voz significaba una sola cosa.

-Nada, simplemente me desperté así.-Dijo Nyx en tono de voz débil. Sonó sin aliento, casi muda. Hizo un esfuerzo para pararse derecha, pero su pecho le fallaba. No podía levantar su mirada. Quería llorar.

-No estarás mintiendo, ¿Verdad, Nyx?-Le preguntó el Maestro acercándose hacia dónde estaba parada la niña. Ella negó con su cabeza rápidamente a la vez que una lágrima gorda y pesada escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.- ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si descubro que estás mintiendo?-Le preguntó el Maestro en voz baja delante suyo. Ella asintió con su cabeza velozmente, el movimiento logró que más lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.-Te daré una última oportunidad. ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?-La pregunta fue casi inaudible. El hombre estiró su mano y sujetó el pequeño rostro de la niña que ya no podía contener las lágrimas fuertemente con su mano, levantó su mentón y a la vez que ella hacía un esfuerzo imposible de crear fuertes muros de Oclumancia en su mente, él murmuró-Legeremens.-

Lo peor del castigo de Nyx era que no era un castigo hacia ella. Era un castigo para Erea. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que destrozaría a Erea escucharla gritar y llorar por las noches, ante el dolor en sus tobillos. Erea se sentiría extremadamente culpable, porque era su culpa. Los Maestros no toleraban las manchas, las marcas, la debilidad. Nyx no había querido llorar hasta dormirse esa noche, pero no había podido evitarlo. Quería salvar a su compañera. Quería protegerla. Le rogó con alma y vida que por favor, no prive al mundo del uso de su magia, pero Erea se negaba y no paraba de llorar y decir "no lo voy a hacer, no lo voy a hacer, no pueden obligarme, no lo voy a hacer".

Nyx mintió porque necesitaba protegerla. Era la mejor de los Individuos practicando Oclumancia, pero ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser la mente de una niña de diez años? El Maestro Nott derrumbó los muros de Nyx tan rápidamente que jamás existió oportunidad alguna. La mentira había empeorado todo y como los Maestros le hicieron saber, era una pésima mentirosa y en parte el la gravedad del castigo se debía a lo insultante que encontraban que ni siquiera se hubiese esforzado en mentir bien. Los cortes en sus tobillos eran tan profundos que tardaron meses en dejar de sangrar, no se cerraron hasta mucho después de que Erea explotase a su lado. Nyx había intentado guardar silencio, aguantar el dolor imposible que sentía sin hacérselo saber a su compañera, no quería aumentar la culpa que sentía.

Nyx sabía que Erea era una bomba de tiempo.

No había practicado magia desde el 31 de diciembre. La torturaron hasta el cansancio, hasta que soportaba el dolor sin que un gemido escapase de sus labios, sólo las lágrimas eran el único indicador de que estaba sufriendo. Caían de sus ojos, cuya mirada era ausente y chocaban contra el piso con un susurro ensordecedor.

Erea había muerto mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente se quiebre su magia en julio del mismo año. Un Obscurus. Nyx era el único Individuo que podía afirmar tener esa criatura tachada de la lista.

Kilian caminó a su habitación cada noche que pasó sola en allí, donde la había compartido con Erea, superando su propio miedo para que ella no llore hasta dormirse. Y le hizo compañía hasta que la enviaron a la habitación de Cora, quien sería su próxima compañera.

La muerte de Erea había bloqueado algo dentro suyo. Había enterrado su recuerdo y todos aquellos sucesos en un rincón de su mente, de donde muchas veces ni siquiera ella tenía acceso. Pero Kilian si. No podía mentirle a él, por más de que se hubiese cerrado herméticamente. Impenetrablemente.

Eso no significaba que fuese lo mismo que antes. Kilian no reconocía muchas veces a la persona que lideraba despiadadamente la Jerarquía. Nyx no reía, no conversaba. No compartía a Cora para los duelos, no la esperaba durante las noches en el baño de la Academia Hades para susurrar hasta el amanecer cuando Kilian tenía miedo.

Se enfrentaba a Enyo y a Keres. Prontamente la figura de ellas dos juntas fue suplantada por Nyx, convirtiéndose en el Individuo preferido de los Maestros. Con el pasar del tiempo, dejó de mirarlo a Kilian. Eventualmente, no le contestaba cuando él la saludaba.

Pero cada 31 de diciembre Kilian podía contar con que Nyx aparecería en los baños de la Academia Hades. Podía contar con que derrumbaría los muros y volvería a hablarle. Kilian se aferraba aquello como su única esperanza. El ritual de cada año continuó hasta que una noche Kilian explotó con ella. Sus gritos despertaron a toda la Academia Hades. Los Maestros habían tenido que intervenir.

-¿Por qué ya no me hablas?-Le preguntó él cautelosamente. Como si estuviese hablando con un animal herido, a punto de atacar.-Te di tu espacio, entendí que seguramente lo necesitabas. Pero ya no me hablas, ni siquiera me miras Nyx.-El dolor era obvio en los ojos del joven, cuyos rizos habían crecido demasiado.

Nyx se tensó ante la pregunta. Los muros se construyeron más rápido que nunca. No quería saber absolutamente nada del tema. No hablaba de Erea. No quería tener que pasar por aquello de nuevo. La había cuidado, Erea era todo lo que tenía. Y Nyx sabía lo que Kilian pensaba. No hacía falta que lo diga. Cora le había enseñado a perfeccionar su legeremancia hasta que Nyx la superó en habilidades.

-Responde, por favor. Te necesito, Nyx.-Le suplicó agachando su cabeza ligeramente, buscándola con sus ojos. Ella no levantó la mirada. Lo esquivó. No podía hacer eso ahora. No esa noche. Intentó levantarse del suelo.

Él sujetó su muñeca.

El animal herido salió a la superficie. Levantó su mirada, fulminándolo con furia.-Suéltame, Kilian.-Le gruñó, pero se encontró con lágrimas en los ojos de él.-Ahora mismo.

-Por favor, Nyx. Háblame. Vuelve a mi.-Su tono era de súplica, ya no había cautela. Era demasiado para Nyx, demasiado para procesar. Él apoyó la palma de su mano libre sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciando.

-Te dije que me sueltes...-Comenzó a repetir ella, pero él la interrumpió furiosamente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de hacerme esto? Erea era egoísta!-Nyx sintió las palabras perforar su corazón.-Era una egoísta! No le importaba una mierda lo que te sucedía! Fue su culpa lo que te hicieron...-Kilian continuaba soltando en voz alta todos los pensamientos que Nyx había estado escuchando de su mente desde que Erea ya no estaba, pero aún así no lograba que doliese menos.

-Cállate, Kilian!-Le dijo ella, sintiendo un peso enorme en su pecho, pero él continuó hablando sobre ella.

-Es la verdad! Es la verdad! Callaste tu propio dolor por ella y a ella no le importó una mierda! Tienes que aceptarlo! Aceptar que fue su decisión!

-Cierra la boca! No sabes lo que estás diciendo! Cállate!-Le exclamaba ella, sintiendo que lágrimas comenzaban a cubrir sus ojos a la vez que tironeaba de su muñeca inútilmente. Sentía toda fuerza haber abandonado su cuerpo y Kilian parecía envigorizado al liberar lo que se había guardado tanto tiempo dentro.

-Si sé lo que digo! Sabes que tengo razón, tienes que dejarla ir!-Esas fueron las últimas palabras que gritó Kilian antes de que Nyx se liberase finalmente le propinase un puñetazo en la cara. Él cayó de espaldas por el impulso del golpe inesperado, pero ella no se detuvo.

Se subió encima de él, llorando, gritando quién sabe qué mientras él continuaba repitiendo la última oración.

No intentó detenerla mientras ella lanzaba golpe tras golpe sobre su rostro, sobre su cuerpo. Arañando, hiriendo. Llorando. Doliendo.

Dolía tanto.

Los espejos se quebraron por la fuerza de su magia, en una explosión de poder. Los lavabos estallaron en pedazos. Agua se mezclaba con la sangre de la nariz de Kilian y de los nudillos de Nyx.

Le pegó hasta que la petrificaron. Y cuando se despertó al día siguiente, sus nudillos estaban en carne viva. Y nadie más había vuelto a hablarle dentro de la Academia Hades. La consideraban peligrosa, calculadora. Inestable y volátil si era provocada.

El Individuo perfecto.

Kilian observó la habitación por unos momentos dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo antes de volverse para mirar a Nyx a los ojos. No habían estado juntos desde aquella noche. Se quedaron en silencio observándose entre sí por lo que parecieron mil y un días. Las palabras no dichas llenaban el ambiente. No se molestaron en prender lámparas o velas. Iluminar la habitación quitaría todo rastro de vulnerabilidad que Kilian hubiese conseguido.

-Imagino que aquí debes dormir mucho más que en la Academia.-Comentó él, su boca ofreció una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-No realmente.-Murmuró ella, sintiendo el aire espeso.-Ya sabes lo jodido que es mi horario de sueño.-Dijo, intentando alivianar el ambiente sin saber porqué realmente. Kilian asintió silenciosamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia una de las ventanas por las cuales entraba la luz de la noche. Caminó hacia allí, observando fuera. Nyx estudió su figura cuidadosamente, estaba utilizando un traje de vestir negro cuya camisa era blanca. Sus zapatos lucían caros.-¿Era lo que esperabas?-Se encontró a sí misma haciendo la pregunta antes de evitarlo. Él volteó ligeramente su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿El qué?-Le preguntó. Nyx sabía que era una pregunta capciosa.

-El uniforme de Hogwarts.-Repuso ella desde su lugar. Él volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la ventana, no sin que antes ella pudiese visualizar la sonrisa irónica que se dibujó sobre su rostro.

-Ciertamente fue una imagen inesperada.-Comentó y las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire por unos momentos.-¿Qué tal es la Academia Hogwarts?-Le preguntó de espaldas.

-En vez de cemento, es piedra.-Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros inútilmente. Un gesto adquirido gracias a los adolescentes de los que se rodeaba.-Sigo durmiendo subterráneamente.-Agregó y Kilian rió fuertemente. Un sonido que ella no había oído jamás de él. Ni siquiera cuando eran cercanos. No había lugar para aquello en los amplios salones de la Academia Hades.- A veces me pregunto si Erea hubiese pasado por lo mismo de haberse encontrado allí la Academia.-Las palabras salieron de su boca inesperadamente, sin haberle avisado.

Nyx observó el exacto momento en que Kilian procesó las palabras pronunciadas. Su cuerpo quedó tieso. Parecía haber dejado de respirar. El silencio que reinó fue ensordecedor.

-Es inútil. Lo sé. Sé que no tiene sentido...-Parecía no tener freno, las palabras rodaban por su lengua con una facilidad nunca antes vista.- Pero cuando estoy frente al Lago por las mañanas y es tan abierto...Ella nunca salió fuera. Nunca conoció nada más que el cemento.-Kilian continuaba inmóvil junto a la ventana, escuchando en silencio.

-Basta.-Le dijo aún de espaldas. Ella se quedó callada. Sintió un peso acentuarse en su estómago.-No puedes...Basta.-Agregó luego de unos segundos. Nyx se acercó hacia la ventana, quedándose sólo unos centímetros detrás de él y miró por el espacio disponible hacia fuera.

Los elfos domésticos habían iluminado todo el camino de la entrada a la Mansión con luces resplandecientes mágicas, cada árbol, piedra y columna estaba cubierto con resplandores y glitter dorado. El lugar parecía irreal. Ninguno de los Individuos sabía que se podía utilizar la magia para algo que no sea matar o sanarse. Quizás crear cosas hermosas contase como sanar, realmente.

Hechiceros y brujas adultos caminaban por los jardines, conversando cordialmente. Nyx podía ver niños y adolescentes, probablemente los hijos de aquellas poderosas familias, correteando por los laberintos a ambos lados del sendero de piedra de la entrada, riendo. Corriendo. Viviendo una vida que Nyx y Kilian no habían vivido.

-¿Alguna vez viste un Muggle?-Le preguntó Kilian, cortando el silencio y dirigiéndole su mirada. Impenetrable. Su mirada siempre era impenetrable.

-No.-Contestó Nyx, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Nunca vi algo tan débil.-Comentó él, pero la dureza de sus palabras no llegaba a sus ojos. Ni la burla. Había algo más allí, pero Nyx nunca podría saberlo a no ser que él lo pronunciase en voz alta.

-¿Por qué importa eso?-Le preguntó Nyx, confundida. Él sonrió burlonamente.

-No lo sé. ¿Debería importar?-Inmediatamente ella frunció el entrecejo. Él negó con su cabeza ante la reacción de ella.-Increíble.-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué?-Le cuestionó ella, pero él ya no la miraba y se alejaba un paso hacia atrás, sin contestarle.-Te pregunté algo, contéstame.-Le reclamó molestamente y él se dio vuelta, pasando una mano por su cara en un gesto de incredulidad y frustración combinados.

-Ah, ¿ahora quieres hablar?-Asintió con su cabeza haciendo una mueca con su boca.-Interesante ver cómo las cosas se han dado vuelta.-Comentó él y ella sintió una intensa llamarada de furia por dentro, que Kilian captó en el aire con la misma velocidad.-Oh, no me digas. ¿Desperté la chispita de la psicópata? –Al decir las palabras comenzó a reírse. Nyx dio dos pasos rápidos para enfrentarlo a la vez que sacaba su varita del sujetador que tenía en su pierna debajo de su vestido negro, pero la mantuvo en su mano a su lado. Él no se inmutó ante la cercanía, de hecho parecía más que entretenido.-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Desfigurarme el rostro? ¿Gritarme hasta quedarte sin voz?-Se le acercó a su rostro, quedando a sólo centímetros de distancia.-¿Llorar?

El primer golpe fue seco. Kilian no era el mismo joven débil y huesudo al que le había pegado un año atrás. No, este Kilian había crecido y donde antes había huesos sobresaliendo en su pecho, ahora había músculo, duro y fuerte. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo de presionar fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho nuevamente, logrando por fin que él diese unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Otra vez quieres soltar un berrinche?-Le dijo él, su voz sonando exactamente igual que momentos atrás. Los golpes de Nyx no tenían efecto alguno.-Si utilizaras tu varita quizás obtendrías mejores resultados, ¿no crees?-Sujetó ambas muñecas de Nyx cuando ella se disponía a empujarlo por tercera vez furiosamente.-Prometo defenderme esta vez.-Le dijo acercando su rostro al suyo nuevamente, provocándola. Luego volvió a soltar sus muñecas.

-Cállate.-Le dijo ella furiosamente a la vez que lo empujaba nuevamente, pero los dos sabían que Nyx no estaba intentando realmente lastimarlo. Lo sabían. Era una verdad tan obvia que ni las palabras pudiesen podido esclarecer la situación.

-Vamos Nyx, esfuérzate! ¿No disfrutaste que todos te temieran luego de esa noche?-Le recriminaba él.-De verdad exprimiste gustosamente cada gota de miedo que ganaste ¿no?- Ella sentía su propia respiración agitarse, sus fosas nasales dilatándose.-Qué irónico, el Individuo más peligroso se ganó ese título pegándole a alguien que no quiso defenderse!-Exclamó él y ella le apuntó con su varita en respuesta. Él se quedó callado, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.-Ah, ahora si estamos hablando.-Dijo Kilian, sin mirar la varita. Sin reconocer la amenaza, sólo mirando a sus ojos.-¿Y bien? Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?-La alentaba mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza la varita de ébano. Él levantó ambas palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, en gesto de rendición.-Adelante.-Murmuró en voz baja pero firme.

-Cállate.-Le repitió ella furiosamente entre dientes. Sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Y el rió. Él se rió.

-¿No puedes hacerlo?-Le preguntó dando un paso hacia la varita hasta que la misma estuvo insertada justo debajo de su esternón, en el medio de su pecho.-¿Mejor así?-Bajó el tono de su voz a la vez que miraba levemente hacia abajo, intentando encontrar sus ojos por la diferencia de altura.-No me voy a defender, si eso te lo hace más fácil. Sé que ese es tu estilo-Le susurró sin cortar el contacto visual, sus pestañas eran tan largas.

Nyx dejó caer su varita al suelo. El sonido de la madera golpeando el suelo retumbó fuertemente en la burbuja de exilio que se había creado en la habitación de la Mansión.

Agua.

Cayendo por sus mejillas.

Salada.

Ácida.

La lágrima chocó contra el piso de madera en un volumen casi tronador a la vez que Kilian estiraba sus manos, envolviendo las mejillas de Nyx, uniendo sus labios con un impulso feroz pero en cambio, fue el roce de una pluma fue lo que acarició su boca.

Sus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente, de pronto demasiado pesados para soportar el peso de sus pestañas. Sintió el piso desaparecer debajo suyo y algo aletear en su interior. Un maleficio no bienvenido. Alguien había conjurado mariposas en sus entrañas. Maldito sea el que se atrevió a realizar tal crimen inhumano.

El roce fue efervescente. Embriagador. Una gota de agua en un desierto pero de distinto matiz. Eso era tan distinto a cualquier otra droga que hubiese probado anteriormente.

Nyx nunca sería capaz de explicar si la profunda presión que sintió en su pecho fue por el tacto de las manos de Kilian, envolviéndola, protegiéndola de todo lo que ella nunca había sido protegida o si era provocado por el roce suave de sus labios, hablando todas las palabras nunca dichas.

El momento duró una eternidad y un microsegundo, abarcándolo todo. Kilian separó sus labios demasiado pronto. Ella abrió sus ojos, aún estando sujeta por sus varoniles manos y por la mirada de sus ojos marrones que se colaba entre las espesas pestañas. Ella tenía su boca ligeramente entreabierta, ebria, esperando más. Y él, al dirigir su mirada hacia estos, proveyó.

Kilian había encontrado el punto en el que superaba en habilidad a Nyx, cuyos labios inexpertos se movieron con torpeza en un principio cuando él apoyó su lengua sobre su boca, pidiendo permiso. Ella accedió y él la guió, enseñándole un idioma que ella no había aprendido a hablar ni se imaginó ser capaz de pronunciar, pero él hizo uso de su paciencia para explicarle hasta que la lengua de ella se movió con la misma técnica experta que él. Era una estudiante que aprendía rápidamente. Por esa misma razón, cuando las manos de él soltaron su rostro produciéndole un pesar tortuoso que rápidamente culminó cuando las apoyó sobre su cintura; ella correspondió al movimiento estirando sus manos para acariciar su cuello.

Su piel era suave, era cálida. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la textura de las marcas/tatuajes que tenía justo allí y deseó poder sanarlas, dejarlas igual de suaves que el resto de la superficie, de pronto se sintió furiosa por la forma en la que tan maleducadamente quebraban la suavidad aterciopelada de su piel.

En un impulso de masiva valentía, extendió sus dedos dejando que éstos atraviesen los rizos de la nuca de la cabeza de Kilian, que pareció estremecerse ante el tacto. Despegó sus labios de los de ella para dejar escapar un suspiro silencioso que sonó exquisitamente en los oídos de Nyx. Un sonido que no olvidaría jamás. Su cuerpo respondió ante el sonido antes de que ella pudiese terminar de procesar el placer auditivo, pegándose a la anatomía de Kilian quien correspondió en el movimiento, tirando más cerca de su cintura imposiblemente. Sólo la ropa los separaba en lo que se sentían infinitos kilómetros de distancia.

Kilian parecía sentir exactamente lo mismo que ella, por lo que procedió a empujarla hacia el estrecho trozo de pared entre ambas ventanas y presionó fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de ella. Nyx tiró fuertemente de los rizos de él, quien pareció retorcerse en placer ante la pequeña tortura. Fue entonces cuando él mordió su labio inferior y tiró del mismo con delicada fuerza que una presión comenzó a construirse en su interior. Una presión que pedía más. Mucho más.

Imitó el movimiento de Kilian, torturando su carne ahora y él pareció sentir despertar el mismo hambre voraz en su interior, porque se separó y exhaló una respiración sonora que recorrió el cuerpo de Nyx con una electricidad tan poderosa. Su piel se encontraba totalmente erizada, sentía nubes cubrir cada centímetro de su mente y sentía una ebriedad en su pecho que jamás había conocido antes. Nunca antes, pero no imaginaba ser capaz de vivir un día más sin ese elixir recorriendo su cuerpo, con la consistencia y sabor de la miel más dulce que ella hubiese probado.

Por esa misma razón, estaba más que lista para asesinar a la persona que golpeó la puerta fuertemente, tirando con fuerza de ella hacia el presente, anclándola en la realidad y el golpe al volver en si misma fue tan potente que cuando abrió los ojos se sentía mareada. Sus rodillas amenazaron a ceder ante el peso de su calidez.

Cuando Nyx y Kilian bajaron el último escalón de la escalera principal, el resto de los Individuos levantaron su cabeza rápidamente tomando nota de la tensión eléctrica que había entre los dos primeros. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que Tara había golpeado la puerta de su habitación. El elfo había sentido que sería grosero interrumpir, pero el amo Lucius los estaba llamando a todos antes del brindis por una cuestión urgente.

Nyx dirigió una mirada hacia al grupo e inmediatamente sintió su Marca calentarse. Era un contraste tan distinto a la calidez que había sentido hace tan sólo unos minutos que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener escalofrío.

Los ocho Individuos se aparecieron en un lugar distinto esta vez. Voldemort esperaba impacientemente, dándole por fin la orden tan esperada por Nyx. Ahora no podía esperar a volver a Hogwarts, con un objetivo mucho más fácil de lograr.

Cuando esa noche todos se encontraban brindando, recibiendo el Año Nuevo, Nyx se encontraba pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche sin poder lograr procesarlos del todo.

Había visto a Draco Malfoy dándole placer a Pansy Parkinson y no había podido quitar sus ojos de la imagen. 

Y no podía dar término a lo que Pansy pensaba cuando sucedía aquello.

Había confesado a Kilian que seguía pensando en Erea.

Y Kilian le había pedido que deje de hablar de eso.

Había besado a Kilian y le había gustado.

Y nunca había sentido que era una persona que pudiese ser protegida. Pero las manos de él le hicieron sentir justamente eso.

Había recibido su misión tan esperada.

Pero lo peor de todo y quizás lo más importante: Theodore Nott sabía qué era.

Y no sabía qué iba a hacer al respecto.


	18. CAPITULO DIECISEIS: Auras

A Nyx no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que los Individuos habían encontrado un pasatiempo nuevo para entretenerse fuera de sus misiones en el exterior.

Al parecer, todos habían descubierto esa adrenalina de placer en repetidas ocasiones, la adrenalina que ella había sentido la noche anterior. Y si bien mientras lo experimentaba se había sentido bien, al día siguiente ni siquiera podía mirarlo a Kilian. Pero no sólo por eso.

Había admitido lo de Erea. Había admitido que aún pensaba en ella. Kilian le había pedido que se calle, que no hable más del asunto. La cabeza de Nyx no podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese detalle, pero cuando durante la tarde caminaba hacia la Biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy y se encontró con Melione, Keres y Enyo hablando sobre sexo, su mente se enfocó en Kilian nuevamente pero de una manera distinta.

-Es patética la velocidad con la que la energía de las personas cambia cuando ven algo que les agrada-Explicaba Melione energéticamente.-Quizás sólo pasa alguien relativamente atractivo, alguien a quien no conocen y de pronto es rojo escarlata por todos lados.-Enyo y Keres rieron en voz alta ante esto, sonando casi como un coro histérico.-De verdad lo digo. Ni hablar de las mujeres, muchísimas veces no pasa nada que pudiese ser un desencadenante y una burbuja gigante escarlata comienza a vibrar fuertemente a sus alrededores. Generalmente tienen la mirada ausente cuando las observo, perdidas en sus propias fantasías.-Melione se sentía totalmente fascinada explicando aquello, pero no era la única. Nyx se acercó lentamente, escuchando cada palabra.

-¿Y que hay de Azriel?-Preguntó Keres con extrema curiosidad.- Lo he visto demasiado cerca de ti y dudo que eso sea coincidencia.-Melione rió tímidamente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ayuda bastante ver lo que le gusta y lo que no.-Respondió Melione con voz divertida, que bajó uno cuantos niveles de sonido al agregar lo siguiente.-¿Saben quién tiene su energía hecha un desastre? Apolo. No sé qué es lo que estará haciendo en Hogwarts, pero algo esta jodiendo con su persona. Su aura está desgastada, repentinos destellos rojos estallan por todos lados pero a veces son negros, grises incluso.-Informaba misteriosamente Melione, los otros dos Individuos mantenían silencio, sin ser conscientes de que no estaban solas.

-¿Y Nyx?-La mención de su propio nombre provocó que inclinase su cuerpo más cerca de una de las repisas de la Biblioteca de la Mansión para oír mejor, aunque no hiciese falta. Melione bufó gravemente.

-¿Nyx? Es como un ladrillo de cemento. Su aura jamás cambia, jamás he podido captar nada, absolutamente nada de su cuerpo. Es como si...no hubiese nada allí. A veces creo poder ver una ligera neblina gris a su alrededor, pero desaparece rápidamente.-Informaba ella con cierta frustración notoria.

-Bueno, pero ¿te sorprende?-Comentó Keres con voz burlona, captando la atención de las otras dos.-Es decir, siempre fue rara. Si alguien me dijese que ella es capaz de sentir algo, no me lo creería.-Nyx pudo ver desde allí que Keres se encogía de hombros.- No me sorprende que sea frígida.-Terminó de decir con suficiencia, provocando un par de pequeñas risas ante la última oración.

-¿Y Kilian?-Enyo habló por primera vez desde que Nyx había entrado a la habitación. Por algún motivo, el tono de voz que utilizó al decir el nombre Kilian irritó al Individuo escondido, pero no se movió.-¿Estuvo divirtiéndose?-La curiosidad era demasiado obvia.

-Sin dudas, Enyo. ¿Te sorprende?-Dijo Melione con un tono de voz incrédulo. La confirmación de lo que Nyx sabía porque había experimentado las manos expertas del Individuo, pinchó algo profundamente en su pecho.-Pero no es por su energía que lo digo. ¿Lo has visto? Desaparece por horas, incluso cuando no está en misiones y siempre luce...fresco. Pero no, no es eso. Kilian siempre fue igual que Nyx en cuanto a sus colores, indescifrable.-Nyx asomó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante, siendo visible a los ojos de quien mirase en esa dirección. Sentía curiosidad, nunca había escuchado aquello, no tenía idea de esa información. Pero no fue su visible apariencia lo que llamó la atención del trio de Individuos que conversaba allí, no.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Al pequeño Malfoy le gusta jugar a ser espía?-Nyx sintió su propio estómago encogerse al escuchar la voz de Keres, la voz que utilizaba cuando había localizado una nueva víctima. Cuando se disponía a jugar con su presa antes de finalmente terminar con ella.

Nyx no había sentido aquella emoción hace muchísimo tiempo pero por algún motivo, oírla dirigiéndose a Draco había desbloqueado el recuerdo. Inmediatamente se enderezó en su lugar para escuchar mejor, adoptando una postura de alerta sin darse cuenta realmente.

-Pues ven aquí, no seas tímido.-Le llamó con voz dulce y melosa. Draco entonces apareció de su escondite, se encontraba detrás de unas estanterías del lado opuesto de donde estaba Nyx. Sus pasos eran lentos y dubitativos, ella jamás le había oído caminar sin hacer ruido. Pero para todo, al parecer, hay una primera vez.

Keres se levantó del sillón singular en el que estaba sentada y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, caminando despacio.- ¿Estabas perdido?-La pregunta rebosaba de incredulidad.

Draco intentó bufar una risa, haciendo su mejor intento de fingir valentía y seguridad pero Nyx podía ver su rostro desde donde se encontraba. Las comisuras de su boca estaban inclinadas hacia abajo y su frente y pómulos estaban tensos por el pánico y, por más de que estuviese intentando visiblemente enderezarse, se encontraba encorvado ligeramente en su altura. Era la viva imagen de la indefensión.-No sabía que era posible para uno perderse en su propia casa.-Respondió sarcásticamente, logrando una risa de Enyo. Maldito idiota, pensó Nyx. Sólo estaba provocando a un monstruo que aún no había conocido. 

-Vaya! Veo que el pequeño tiene sentido del humor!-Exclamó Keres, quien no había sonreído sino entornado sus ojos. Nyx podía jurar que Draco era testigo en ese mismo momento de cómo las pupilas de Keres se dilataban cuando tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Lo confirmó cuando él fue lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que podía estirar su brazo disimuladamente hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde guardaba su varita. Inmediatamente Keres estuvo al lado del cuerpo de Draco, quitándole rápidamente su varita y arrojándosela a Enyo.-¿Cómo te atreves...-Comenzó a quejarse él pero Keres le apuntó con su varita ubicando la punta en el medio de los ojos de él.

-Sh. Sh.-El sonido fue bajo, pero suficiente para dejar sin aliento a Malfoy, quien ahora no podía quitar sus ojos de lo que le apuntaba.-Eso podría estar preguntándote yo a ti.-Comenzó a caminar alrededor de Draco, apoyando la punta de su varita en los brazos de él y luego en su espalda a medida que caminaba. Melione se encontraba en silencio, sin mirar la escena. Demasiado concentrada en la pared que tenía delante suyo. Enyo jugaba con la varita de Draco en sus manos, paseándola por sus dedos.-¿Qué creíste que ibas a hacer con esa varita?¿Atacarme?-Preguntó Keres con voz infantil e inocente. Draco se encogió visiblemente.

-No iba a atacarte...-Su voz se cortó inmediatamente, reemplazando las palabras por un audible gimoteo. Keres le había hecho un corte con un hechizo en su espalda.

-No mientas.-Le reprendió duramente Keres, con profundo asco en su expresión.

-No mentí-Se las arregló Draco para contestar, conteniendo un gemido de dolor. Enyo comenzó a reír.-No lo hice!-Exclamó él, sonando como un pequeño niño. Nyx se movió en su lugar, sintiendo profunda impotencia. Difícilmente era justo que se metan con Draco, sabían que él era débil. Y él muy idiota había hecho oídos sordos a la advertencia de Nyx.

-¿Acaso nos tomas de estúpidas, Draquito?-Le cuestionó Enyo sonriendo desde el sillón, sujetando su varita entre los dedos.

-Quizás Nyx quiso divertirse un poco con él.-Comentó Melione desde su sillón, por primera vez participando en el suplicio de Draco. Enyo rió fuertemente.

-Eso es muy factible, realmente.-Dijo Enyo y luego le apuntó a Draco, usando la varita de él, ofendiéndolo aún más.-Cuéntanos, oh poderoso heredero Malfoy.-Le pidió burlonamente.

-¿Contarles qué?-Le preguntó él en respuesta. Su confusión era evidente. Keres entonces volvió a pararse delante de él. Su rostro era serio, totalmente grave.

-¿No lo sabes, verdad?-Dijo Keres con incredulidad. Al ver la expresión del joven, soltó una carcajada.-¿De verdad no sabes que Nyx ha estado escuchando cada pensamiento de esa pequeña cabecita rubia que tienes?

Draco se quedó en silencio al oír aquello. Quizás tomando por primera vez consciencia de la situación en la que estaba. Las posibilidades de salir de la Biblioteca sin graves consecuencias físicas eran pocas y nulas.

-No me sorprende, Nyx siempre fue la peor de todos.-Comentó Melione secamente, volviendo su atención al punto de la pared que observaba.

-De hecho, me sorprende que sigas con vida, querido. Estaba segura de que Nyx acabaría contigo luego de pasar un día en tu presencia.-Comentó Enyo desde el sillón, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Al parecer nuestra pequeña Nyx había decidido guardarse el mejor juguete para el postre-Comentó Keres, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando mayor medida de su presa.-Qué lastima me va a dar cuando descubra que alguien le ganó de mano.-Finalmente se detuvo, a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia del cuerpo de Draco. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado a la vez que levantaba su varita.-O quizás no. Acidum perforetur.

El cuerpo de Draco cayó con fuerza en el suelo, sangre brotando furiosamente de los lugares donde la maldición de quemaduras ácidas había rozado su cuerpo. Su camisa inmediatamente se tiño de rojo. Sus gritos hicieron eco en las paredes de la Biblioteca.

Keres se acercó al cuerpo del joven para observarlo desde su altura. Sus ojos brillaban con el tinte asesino que Nyx conocía tan bien.-¿No les parece asombrosa lo roja que es su sangre?-Hizo la pregunta en voz alta y luego volvió a hacer ademán de mover su varita, pero la misma salió volando automáticamente de su mano, aterrizando en la palma de Nyx quien había conjurado el encantamiento Expelliarmus sin pronunciar palabra.

Dió un paso de donde estaba y se presentó delante de los tres Individuos que de pronto miraban a Nyx con hambre en sus ojos.

-Vaya, no sabía que éramos una multitud.-Comentó Keres fríamente sin poder ocultar la furia de su voz. Nyx sabía que la había ofendido profundamente. Enyo y Melione miraban seriamente el intercambio mientras Draco continuaba gritando de dolor sobre el suelo, formando amplias lagunas de sangre, Nyx sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las quemaduras de ácido lleguen al punto de ser irreversibles, logrando que Draco muera desangrado.-Lo que hiciste podría considerarse de mala educación.- Agregó Keres, dando un paso hacia delante lentamente. Amenazantemente. Le habían quitado su juguete.

-Mala educación sería matar al hospedador de la casa donde estás durmiendo, Keres.-Respondió Nyx secamente. Enyo rió a su espalda, pero Keres continuó fulminando con la mirada a la primera, quien mantuvo el contacto visual calmadamente. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo sin tenerle miedo a esa mirada, había dejado de ser una amenaza para Nyx hace bastantes años.-Ahora, Enyo. ¿Serías tan amable de darme la varita con la que estás jugando?-La pregunta fue formulada sin romper el contacto visual con Keres.

Enyo arrojó la varita y Nyx la atrapó en el aire, dándole la espalda a Keres .-¿No es hora de que comiencen a jugar con sujetos que sean amenazantes?-Dijo Nyx, mirando la sangre sobre la cual yacía de pie ahora. Draco había dejado de quejarse y su piel estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre. Sus niveles de sangre debían ser bajos.-¿O piensan seguir jugando con gente indefensa mucho tiempo?-Preguntó, mirando los ojos entrecerrados de Draco. Keres bufó a su espalda y Nyx levantó su cabeza, mirándola seriamente.-¿Algo para decir?-Inquirió ella. El aire pareció tensarse con la amenaza latente, Nyx sabía que Keres quería atacarla justo en ese momento.

-Ya vámonos, Keres.-Dijo Enyo, levantándose del sillón, evitando la promesa del enfrentamiento.-Estoy aburrida.

Melione y Enyo fueron las primeras en salir de la Biblioteca. Keres continuó mirando a Nyx por unos momentos y luego salió caminando lentamente. El sonido de las puertas al cerrarse hizo eco por la habitación unos segundos antes de que Nyx suspirase y se arrodillase, empapando su propia ropa con la sangre roja de Draco.

Primero quitó todos los trozos restantes de lo que momentos atrás había sido una camisa blanca, ahora siendo sólo retazos de tela color carmesí. Luego comenzó a conjurar hechizo sanador tras hechizo sanador. Draco estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo, sin sentir ya absolutamente nada.

-Tara!-Exclamó Nyx, cortando el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. El elfo apareció instantáneamente con un pequeño crac en el aire e inmediatamente jadeó con horror.

-Oh, señorita Nyx!-Exclamó, abriendo imposiblemente aún más sus ya enormes ojos verdes y llevándose sus diminutas manos hacia la boca, en un intento de cubrir su expresión.

-Necesito que limpies este desastre de sangre.-Le ordenó Nyx, ignorando el pánico de la criatura que asintió rápidamente a la vez que lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Nyx no dijo ni una palabra más y tomando la mano de Draco entre sus dedos, apareció en su propia habitación de la Mansión.

Allí levitó mágicamente al joven sobre su propia cama y terminó de conjurar hechizos sanadores, para el dolor y para evitar que la maldición acídica siga abriéndose paso dentro de la anatomía de él. Luego de cerrar todos los profundos cortes y agujeros de Draco, que se encontraban desparramos sobre su abdomen, pecho y brazos, se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, observando su cuerpo por unos instantes.

Su piel prístina se encontraba marcada, llena de cicatrices ahora rojas que tardarían mucho tiempo en volverse blanquecinas. Suspiró profundamente y negó con su cabeza en un gesto de rendición.

Se sentó al lado del joven inconsciente y comenzó a murmurar los encantamientos para borrar las cicatrices que sólo funcionaba cuando las heridas eran recientes. Para el momento en que Draco recuperase su consciencia, sería demasiado tarde para quitar cualquier rastro de lo sucedido.

Cuando Draco despertó, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la noción de que era de noche. Había estado inconsciente varias horas.

Lo segundo que acaparó fue que la cama en la que estaba acostado sin remera, no era la suya y aquella no era su habitación.

Y la tercera, fue el cuerpo semi desnudo de Nyx sobre el suelo respirando dificultosamente.

Al intentar sentarse en la cama, un dolor profundo punzó sobre su cuerpo, logrando que un quejido escapase de su boca. Miró hacia abajo esperando encontrarse profundas marcas y cortes y agujeros, pero su piel estaba intacta. Recorrió con sus dedos su propia piel, pero allí no había nada.

Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Nyx, quien ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Lucía moribunda y estaba cubierta de lo que parecía lodo, un líquido oscuro y espeso cubría su rostro, su cuello y su pecho. Sus brazos y su espalda.

-¿Qué carajos pasó?-Le cuestionó Draco y Nyx levantó su cabeza, sonriendo irónicamente.

-Pasó Keres.-Contestó ella amargamente y luego se reclinó sobre el sillón donde un día Draco había sanado sus heridas.-De verdad, ¿tanto te cuesta hacer lo que te dicen?-Le preguntó ella, sujetando uno de sus cortes, de donde líquido salía a borbotones. Draco no contestó, absorto en la imagen que observaba.-Alcánzame mi varita.-Le ordenó, señalando el trozo de madera desparramado en un punto del suelo de la habitación. Él obedeció y luego de colocarla sobre la palma extendida de ella, encendió sin su varita todas las lámparas y velas de la habitación que se iluminó en un instante.

Fue entonces cuando volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de Nyx que comprendió lo que realmente estaba viendo.

El líquido negro del que estaba cubierta Nyx no era barro.

Era...no, no podía ser.

-¿Eso es...-Comenzó a preguntar e hizo una pausa para acercarse aún más al cuerpo y observar mejor. Abrió los ojos con horror y sorpresa-¿Eso es sangre?-La pregunta flotó en el aire, mientras Nyx comenzaba a murmurar hechizos sobre su propio cuerpo sin levantar la cabeza. Sin responder.

Nyx continuó limpiando sus heridas, sanándose a sí misma sin querer reconocer la pregunta que le había hecho él, por algún motivo sintiéndose avergonzada.

-¿Nyx?-Le preguntó en voz baja luego de un momento. El tono era cauteloso. Estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la mano en la que ella tenía su varita, inmovilizándola. Nyx se tensó visiblemente al toque.-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó en voz baja. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos y cuando finalmente levantó la vista, Draco se encontró con ojos café furiosos.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?-Le dijo ella venenosamente. El líquido negro seguía saliendo del corte que tenía justo debajo de su clavícula.

-No hagas eso otra vez, no empieces a empujarme...-Comenzó a decirle él pero ella sacudió su mano, liberando el agarre de Draco. Se levantó sobre sus pies, intentando poner distancia entre su cuerpo y el de él. Sin embargo, sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando cayó fuertemente sobre sus rodillas. Inmediatamente Draco se movió, sujetándola antes de que se desmorone y golpee su cabeza.

-Suéltame... Suéltame-Imploró ella, sacudiéndose. Sin embargo él no se movió, rodeándola con sus brazos, manchándose del líquido negro también.

-Cálmate de una vez! Cálmate!- Él estaba sobre sus rodillas, detrás de ella, sujetándola en un abrazo completamente fuerte haciendo las veces de lo que parecía ser una camiseta de fuerza. Ella dejó de moverse. Draco sabía que si hubiese querido liberarse, lo hubiese hecho. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué.-Sólo...sólo dime que pasó.-Le pidió él y cuando esta vez ella intentó soltarse, la liberó.

Nyx se acomodó sólo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, aún en el suelo pero ahora enfrentándolo.-Pasó que no me hiciste caso. Pasó que siempre tienes que estar metido en todo y nunca obedeces y ahora sólo lograste que Keres se obsesione contigo.-Empezó a explicar ella, ignorando la forma en que manchaba el suelo con el líquido negro.-Y esto-señaló su propio cuerpo con una mano- fue un intento de quitar el enorme objetivo que decidiste poner sobre tu propia cabeza en el momento que comenzaste a espiarlas en la Biblioteca. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Draco?-Le cuestionó. Sus ojos eran una tormenta de reproche y decepción. No quería sentir aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentir que Draco había arruinado todo nuevamente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él, frunciendo su entrecejo.-¿En qué momento hiciste esto?-Ella bufó una risa.

-No, por supuesto que no lo recuerdas. Decidiste que te habías aburrido de juguetear con Parkinson y pasaste a espiar a los Individuos en la Biblioteca a pesar de que yo te había dicho...-Draco la interrumpió ante la mención de Pansy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy en todo esto? Ni siquiera estaba aquí hoy...-

-Y decidiste que hoy tenías muchas, muchas ganas de que quemen tu cuerpo con una maldición acídica.-Terminó de decir ella, intentando ponerse de pie. Él imitó sus movimientos.

-Eso si lo recuerdo-Repuso él con frustración en su voz.-Me refiero a esto-La señaló con una mano-¿En qué momento pasó esto?-Le preguntó nuevamente. Ella suspiró y miró sus ojos grises un largo momento. Su confusión era genuina y aún no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para comprender la gravedad de la situación.

-Caíste al suelo. Comenzaste a sangrar.-Comenzó a explicar ella, suavizando por vez primera el tono de su voz.-Mucho. Y yo...-Negó con su cabeza, incrédulamente.-Yo detuve a Keres antes de que pudiera continuar lo que había empezado. Y quizás sólo empeoré las cosas, realmente-Lo último lo dijo amargamente, como si salvar la vida de Draco Malfoy hubiese sido un estúpido error.

-¿Por qué? Me salvaste.-Dijo él, intentando comprender la situación. ¿En qué mundo salvar a alguien era un error? Hizo una pausa en la que miró hacia la ventana a su lado y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.-Creí que no te importaba lo que me sucedía a mi.-Nyx entreabrió su boca ante la sorpresa de sus palabras.- O a mi familia.-Agregó luego de un momento, arqueando su ceja.

-Maldito bastardo desagradecido...-Su tono volvía a ser feroz pero él no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarse pisotear nuevamente. Dio un paso hacia delante, casi chocando contra el débil y herido cuerpo de ella.

-Parecías más que dispuesta a asesinarme tú misma, ¿Qué diferencia hace que lo haga uno de los de tu clase?-Se encogió de hombros.-A mi me parece que es más de lo mismo.

-Salvé tu patética y miserable vida!-Exclamó ella, sus pupilas se habían dilatado tanto por la ira que era imposible distinguir su iris.

-¿Y esperas que me sienta agradecido?-Le gritó él en su cara-¿Tu me torturaste en la puta Sala Común en Hogwarts y tengo que decirte gracias?¿Estás de broma?-Su voz estaba impregnada de todo el dolor y frustración acumulada en los últimos cinco meses. Ella comenzó a negar con su cabeza, pareciendo contenerse antes de explotar pero entonces, el movimiento provocó que se maree y sus rodillas cedan. Draco la sujetó antes de que pueda caer al suelo. Nyx había palidecido visiblemente, la sangre no paraba de fluir de sus cortes. Draco la apoyó sobre el sillón nuevamente y ella no luchó ni dijo palabra cuando él conjuró su propia varita y comenzó a sanarla.

Pero entonces vió que el corte debajo de su clavícula no sanaba, por más de que aplique encantamiento sanador tras otro. Nyx observó su entrecejo fruncirse, en el medio de un vaho que nublaba su visión.-¿Qué... por qué...-Murmuró Draco, apoyando su varita repetidamente. Cuando levantó su mirada, Nyx sonrió amargamente.-¿Por qué no sanas?-Le preguntó él.

-A Keres le gusta divertirse a su manera.-Respondió ella. Él sólo la quedó mirando.-Utilizó uno de los cuchillos de la Academia.-Se reclinó sobre el respaldar del sillón, quedando Draco nuevamente en sus rodillas, observándola en el mismo ángulo que el primer día que la había sanado.

-No quiero preguntarlo nuevamente, pero no me dejas opción.-Repuso Draco, tocando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, manchándola de negro.-¿Qué sucedió?-Miró sus ojos fijamente, como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta de todo aquello allí.

-Cuando decidí salvar tu culo, Keres vio aumentar tu valor. Interpretó aquello como que debías significar algo...-Nyx miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviese confesando un crimen o algo verdaderamente humillante.-Probablemente creyó que yo quería usarte para algo y bueno...-Le costaba encontrar las palabras. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y Draco respetó la pequeña pausa. Finalmente, Nyx inspiró fuertemente y volvió a mirarlo.-Necesitaba darle algo a cambio. Sino no te hubiese dejado en paz, probablemente te hubiese visitado esta noche.-Dijo e hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la ventana, evitando los ojos de Draco.-Seguramente lo hará a pesar de todo.-Agregó pensativamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le preguntó él y ella volvió su mirada al gris profundo.-Salvarme. ¿Por qué?-Era una pregunta difícil a la cual Nyx no tenía una respuesta para ofrecer. No sabía ella misma por qué lo había hecho. No tenía razones lógicas realmente, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona no se hubiese inmutado.

-Yo...no lo sé.-Respondió finalmente y luego bufó una risa.-Quizás no quería dejar a Pansy sin su amor.-Agregó sarcásticamente, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Draco, arqueando ambas cejas hacia arriba. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos esperaba ese comentario desprevenido.

-Nada.-Dijo ella y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana incómodamente. El silencio se hizo pesado hasta que Draco carraspeó fuertemente.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo sanamos esto?-Le preguntó él, señalando el corte debajo de la clavícula de Nyx. Ella lo miró por unos momentos.

-No se puede sanar mágicamente.-Explicó, tensando su propia mandíbula amargamente.- Utilizó un cuchillo que está modificado mágicamente para no sanar fácilmente. Pasará por lo menos un par de semanas antes de que el corte se cierre.

Se quedaron en silencio, evitando la mirada el uno del otro. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones y el ocasional sonido de las gotas de sangre de Nyx, abandonando su cuerpo.

-Así que...-Comenzó a decir Draco luego de unos momentos. Nyx volvió su mirada hacia él, que la observaba incómodamente.-¿Puedes leer mi mente?-Le preguntó y la bizarra selección de palabras provocó que Nyx ría. Por primera vez, Draco Malfoy se había ganado una risa genuina de aquel Individuo.-¿Qué dije?-No pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se curven en una sonrisa al oír el sonido que hacía ella.

-Es que...Decir que puedo leer la mente está mal.-Explicó ella.-Verás, no existe tal cosa como ser capaz de leer la mente de alguien. Puedo percibir lo que piensas, lo puedo sentir e incluso escuchar si es que la persona es ruidosa. Cosa que tú eres el noventa porciento del tiempo-Comentó ella burlonamente. Draco frunció el ceño, sin entender mucho pero sabiendo que aquello era insultante.-¿Nunca oíste hablar de la Legeremancia?-Preguntó ella, con suavidad.

-No.-Contestó secamente él. Ella asintió con su cabeza.

-Bueno, se trata de eso básicamente.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Nyx rodeó sus ojos y suspiró-Ya pregúntalo.-Le dijo cansinamente.

-¿Por qué su sangre es negra?-Cedió luego de unos largos segundos.-Nunca ví algo así.

Nyx se quedó un momento en silencio, decidiendo si responder o no. Sabía lo que pensaría él si supiese la verdad. Significaría darle la razón a todo lo que él la había llamado en repetidas ocasiones. Mutación genética. Animal de matadero. Alienígena.

-La sangre de los Individuos es...manipulada genética y mágicamente.-Dijo ella finalmente y las palabras flotaron en el aire por unos segundos. Cuando movió su cabeza para enfrentar los ojos de Draco, no se esperaba la expresión de intriga que cubría su rostro. Esperaba la burla. Esperaba la reacción de asco y desprecio que había demostrado sentir hacia los de su clase anteriormente.

Nyx había leído lo suficiente sobre las ideologías sobre la pureza de sangre que tenían familias como la de Malfoy para entender que era muy seguro que consideren a los de su clase como algo inferior, anormal y antinatural.

Sin embargo, lo único que había en la expresión de Draco era una mezcla entre preocupación y genuina intriga. No había ningún brillo vicioso detrás del gris de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?-Le preguntó y luego agregó.-¿Y para qué?-

-Con respecto al porqué...realmente no lo sé. Nunca nos explicaron qué éramos realmente. Sólo nos enseñaron a seguir órdenes, no a hacer preguntas.-Dijo e intentó encogerse de hombros, intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero falló al sentir la puntada de dolor que se disparó por su cuerpo.- Y con respecto a cómo, bueno.-Frunció el entrecejo, confusamente. Los detalles se le escapaban, realmente nunca se lo había preguntado.-Realmente no lo sé, tampoco. Es decir, sé que nuestra sangre ha sido manipulada pero no sé porqué-Draco observó por vez primera el grado en que Nyx no sabía quien era realmente. No era una persona. Era un experimento. No era humana. Nyx levantó su mirada, percibiendo las ideas que atravesaban la cabeza de él, quien inmediatamente miró hacia la ventana.-No deberías dormir solo esta noche.-Le advirtió ella.

-¿Por qué?-Le cuestionó él, aún sin mirarla.

-Quizás fue un pequeño logro para Keres lastimarme a mi, pero no creo que haya sido suficiente realmente.-Hizo una mueca irónica.-Quizás sólo empeoré las cosas.-Draco volvió a mirarla, silenciosamente.-Quizás sólo logré aumentar una futura obsesión de Keres contigo.

-Genial.-Comentó el sarcásticamente y suspiró.

-No, guardas mágicas no bastarán para que Keres no entre.-Dijo ella, logrando que Draco se sobresalte y se ponga de pie incómodamente.

-¿Puedes no hacer eso?-Le pidió él.-Escuchar mi mente.-Aclaró y Nyx arqueó una ceja.

-Es casi imposible, eres demasiado ruidoso.-Respondió con grave irritación. Y luego suspiró, poniéndose de pie, Draco intentó ayudarla pero ella negó con su cabeza.-Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres. Yo haré guarda.-Ofreció, acercándose al armario que quedaba en la otra punta de la habitación.

-No hace falta, realmente.-Repuso él, levantándose también. Nyx volteó sobre sus propios pies, con una camiseta negra de algodón en sus manos y un pantalón del mismo material y color.-No hace falta que me cuides.-Agregó Draco, al ver la expresión en la cara de ella.

-Teniendo en cuenta que yo te metí en este problema, quizás si debería hacerlo.-Replicó y luego dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la cama, antes de comenzar a vestir las prendas.-Ya te adueñaste de la cama, de todas formas. Tu sangre está en todos lados.-Terminó de vestirse y se acercó donde había quedado su varita, caminando lentamente por el dolor.

-Aún no me has dicho porqué lo hiciste. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil dejar que me mate.-Dijo él, su voz era seria. Silencio reinó en la habitación y Nyx había quedado inmóvil, de espaldas a Draco. Luego de unos segundos suspiró y respondió:

-Lo sé.

Nyx se despertó ante el sonido que hizo la puerta cuando alguien intentó abrirla, pero la guarda de sangre lo impidió. Acto seguido, se oyó un escandaloso "mierda" y un golpe mágico hecho con una varita, que retumbó por toda la habitación, despertando a un Draco Malfoy que hace sólo segundos respiraba lenta y profundamente sobre la cama de ella.

Conteniendo un pequeño quejido de dolor ante el corte que aún sangraba bajo su clavícula pero en menor cantidad que ayer, Nyx se levantó del sillón donde había hecho guardia toda la noche y finalmente se había quedado dormida. Cuando alcanzó la puerta, utilizó su mano para deshacer la ligera guarda de sangre que había creado durante la noche y al girar el picaporte, se encontró con Kilian frunciendo el entrecejo y agitando su mano, probablemente intentando sacudir el ardor que le había generado chocar contra la guarda. Él levantó su cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes no del todo perfectos pero absolutamente blancos eran una imagen que le generó un cosquilleo por debajo de la piel a Nyx.

No habían hablado desde lo ocurrido el 31 de diciembre. Ni siquiera se habían mirado y la realidad es que en cierto sentido, Nyx lo agradecía.

Realmente ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Nunca había experienciado algo así, de hecho lo más cercano había sido observar cómo la gente se trataba en Hogwarts, pero jamás había esperado vivirlo. Y se sentía insegura, asustada.

Porque le había gustado. Le había gustado mucho. Y quería más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo realmente. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a tomar las cosas que necesite, sin pedir permiso, ya que todo lo que alguna vez había necesitado eran cosas de ella para ella, sin la intervención de terceros. Eran sólo ella y la cosa que desease. Nada más.

Pero esto no era así. Necesitaba algo que sólo alguien más podría darle y no sabía cómo pedirlo. Tampoco sabía si era algo que se pidiese.

Quizás Fred Weasley tuviese razón después de todo, ella exudaba virginidad.

-Buenos días, Nyx.-Habló el joven atractivo, moviendo sus suaves labios lentamente al modular las palabras. Los mismos labios que habían acariciado los de Nyx con una técnica casi perfecta. Y sí, eran suaves. Nyx lo sabía. - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué demonios tienes una guarda de sangre activada sobre la habitación?-Le preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa encantadora sobre su rostro.

Nyx sintió que el oxígeno abandonaba su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba mirando la belleza de él, quien esperaba una respuesta pero las palabras parecían haberse ido junto a su respiración. Dejándola casi boquiabierta.

-¿Nyx?-Repitió luego de unos segundos, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia delante. Ella salió de su trance y sacudió su cabeza, intentando aclarar la pesada nube que parecía haber hecho de su mente una residencia permanente.

-Es...complicado.-Decidió no explicar lo sucedido con Keres, aunque realmente no sabría cómo explicar que había permitido que Keres la utilice de juguete en pos de evitar que destroce a Draco Malfoy.-Buenos días.-Ofreció ella, intentando desviar el tema. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero su brazo impedía el paso, cubriendo cualquier espacio que permitiese que Kilian se adentrase.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Le preguntó él, arqueando ligeramente una de sus impecables cejas, sin dejar de sonreír.-Pensé que quizás podríamos hablar.-Su voz lograba que Nyx sienta cada latido en su interior, acariciando una bestia que había nacido la noche del beso y que ahora le rogaba que por favor lo dejase entrar. Pero el sonido que hizo Draco Malfoy al levantarse de la cama tuvo el mismo efecto que un cubo de hielo sobre su abdomen.

-Quizás ahora no es un buen momento.-Respondió ella, a pesar de lamentarlo profundamente. La expresión del rostro de Kilian cambió levemente y bajó su mirada por un segundo, no sin antes notar la humedad en el algodón de la remera de Nyx.

-¿Estás sangrando?-Le preguntó, dando un paso hacia delante. Nyx retrocedió, dejando el suficiente espacio para que Kilian se cuele por la entrada.-¿Por qué estás sangrando? ¿Qué hiciste?-Le preguntó, acercándose a ella tomándola por las muñecas suavemente. Nyx lo miraba desde su altura. Él había fruncido su entrecejo con obvia preocupación.-Por favor, dime que no estás haciéndolo de nuevo...-Comenzó a decir pero Nyx lo frenó antes de que pudiese continuar con el obvio tren de pensamiento en el que su mente se dirigía.

-No estamos solos Kilian.-Dijo ella, con obvia urgencia en su voz. Kilian se paró en seco, procesando el peso de sus palabras por unos segundos y luego, se giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Nyx, privándola de ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se encontró con un semi desnudo Draco Malfoy al lado de su cama, cuyos cabellos estaban completamente despeinados. No era una buena imagen.

Sin embargo, pudo ver la expresión del rostro de Draco, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no era pánico. Claramente, no se esperaba que Nyx tuviese visitas en su habitación. Y ella tampoco, para ser honesta. Jamás se hubiese imaginado una situación similar, pero de pronto estaba vivenciándolo y no sabía si debía explicarse o no.

-Bueno, veo que no has desperdiciado tu tiempo en Hogwarts.-Comentó Kilian, aún de espaldas. Nyx se movió intentando avanzar un punto de la habitación donde pudiese ver a ambos jóvenes, que no se quitaban la mirada de encima el uno del otro.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Respondió ella a la vez que conjuraba una toalla blanca del baño de la habitación, que colocó sobre su clavícula. La tela no tardó en teñirse de negro.

Draco pasó su mano por su cabello incómodamente, despeinándolo aún más. Suspiró e intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación pero Kilian lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.-Oh, no te preocupes. –Dijo sarcásticamente y luego dirigió una mirada a Nyx. Los ojos marrones que siempre la habían mirado con nada más que calidez y admiración ahora sólo irradiaban hielo puro y su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. Asintió con su cabeza levemente, a la vez que decía:-Yo ya me iba.

Nyx lo miró extrañada por unas segundos, respondiendo a la mirada de Kilian.-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.-Dijo ella secamente. Draco, quien no podía lucir más incómodo y de pronto había comenzado a sonrojarse, tartamudeó al hablar.

-Yo...dejaré que hablen.-Intentó caminar hacia la puerta pero tanto Kilian como Nyx dijeron a la vez, sin mirarlo:

-Tu te quedas donde estás.-La orden rugió con fuerza de la voz de ambos Individuos, quien ahora lucían furiosos. Draco se detuvo sobre sus pies inmediatamente, miedo comenzó a nublar la mente de él.

-No te habrás tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí en vano, ¿verdad, Kilian?-Dijo Nyx, arqueando una ceja. Kilian tensó su mandíbula por un microsegundo y luego sonrió burlonamente.

-Eso fue antes de ver que estabas ocupada.-La última palabra la dijo con un tono que sugería algo más que una simple constatación de hechos.

-Bueno, ya estás aquí así que-Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.- adelante.-Draco miró hacia la ventana, lucía como si quisiera saltar por allí en vez de atestiguar aquella escena un segundo más.

Kilian se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Y bien?-Le apresuró ella.

-De verdad, debería irme.-Draco comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero esta vez nadie lo detuvo.

-Deberías saber que no es necesario que hagas guardas de sangre para divertirte con otras personas.-Comentó Kilian, cuando Draco aún se encontraba en la habitación. Miró a Nyx, con auténtica apatía en su expresión.-No hace falta que lo escondas como una cobarde.-Le dijo y Nyx sintió el golpe de sus palabras quitarle el aliento. Draco se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué? No, no sucedió nada...-Comenzó a decir, totalmente escandalizado pero Nyx no le dirigió su mirada. En cambio, Kilian se dirigió a él por vez primera, dedicándole toda su atención.

-Cierra la boca.-Le dijo furiosamente, sin embargo Draco no cambió la expresión de asco y desprecio que hizo lugar en su rostro.

-No voy a cerrar mi boca, no sucedió absolutamente nada entre nosotros. Nyx quiso que esta noche duerma aquí porque...-La explicación que hubiese aclarado la situación rápidamente nunca llegó a conocer la luz de aquel día, porque Nyx lo cortó inmediatamente.

-Porque quise que duerma conmigo.-Su voz cortó en el aire, dejando a ambos jóvenes atónitos.- Y no debería tener que dar explicaciones de absolutamente nada que haga.-Agregó, quitando la toalla que ahora se encontraba empapada de su sangre y fulminó a Kilian con su mirada.-Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que querías?-Le preguntó. Kilian se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Draco estaba parado inmóvil en la puerta.

-Nada. Olvídalo.-Contestó Kilian y luego salió por la puerta, chocando fuertemente contra el hombro de Draco al pasar a su lado. Nyx miró al suelo un instante, antes de volver a levantar su cabeza. Draco la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Le cuestionó. Ella suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello.-¿Por qué mentiste?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Replicó ella, con advertencia en sus ojos. Toda la suavidad que hubiese demostrado la noche anterior se había desvanecido por completo.

-Es asunto mío si decides involucrarme en tus mentiras. Aún más si la mentira es que nosotros dormimos juntos.-Explicó él, ahora cruzándose de brazos pero ella no respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró. Entonces él bufó, demostrando sentir una pequeña victoria.-¿De verdad te avergüenza tanto haberme salvado la vida? ¿Tanto que prefieres inventar que dormiste conmigo?-Nyx ahora si lo miró, fulminándolo con la mirada. Draco tenía una sonrisa sarcástica plasmada en su rostro.

-Mentira no es. Si dormimos juntos.-Nyx conjuró con un movimiento de su varita unas zapatillas para correr y comenzó a ponérselas.- No te acerques a ningún Individuo.-Le ordenó ella.- No podré salvar tu trasero dos veces sin que pase desapercibido.-Draco bufó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Y exactamente cómo piensas que haga eso? Según recuerdo, esta es mi casa.-Le contestó y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo delante de él.

-No lo sé, vete a lo de Parkinson o lo que sea.-Le dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto.-Tu otra opción es quedarte acá encerrado.

-No iré a lo de Parkinson...-Comenzó a decir él, moviendo su vista hacia otro lado. Nyx percibió que algo había sucedido y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-Le repitió las exactas mismas palabras que Fred Weasley le había dicho una mañana en el Lago.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Contestó Draco incómodamente, en voz baja. Nyx lo observó por unos instantes.

-Bien. Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Conjuraré una guarda de sangre en la habitación, ninguno podrá entrar.

-¿Se supone que debo esperarte cuánto tiempo?-Le preguntó él, estudiando la apariencia de ella-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Nyx pasó a su lado y antes de cerrar la puerta en su rostro le respondió:

-Volveré en una hora. No ocasiones más problemas, si es que no es mucho pedir.


	19. CAPITULO DIECISIETE: Oclumancia

Nyx pasó los siguientes días arrepintiéndose del momento en que había decidido salvar a Draco Malfoy de las manos de Keres aquella tarde en la Biblioteca. Y todo se debía a una sola razón: él era un verdadero dolor de trasero estando encerrado en una habitación en su propia casa.

Cualquier otro momento que no pasaba cerca de él era demasiado corto y cualquier alivio que hubiese obtenido Nyx al tener que alejarse en misiones, era rápidamente eliminado de su sistema cuando tenía que compartir la noche entera junto a Draco, encerrada en su habitación. 

Sin embargo no era la actitud infantil lo que la agobiaba tanto, sino la nítida nube de auto compasión en la que él se había sumido.

Al parecer, Pansy Parkinson había metido la pata la noche de Año Nuevo. Resulta que los pensamientos de ella no habían sido sólo lo suficientemente ruidosos como para que Nyx los hubiese percibido desde el otro lado de la puerta, sino que también se le había escapado el nombre de la persona en la que realmente ella estaba pensando mientras parecía disfrutar tanto de las caricias de Draco. A Nyx le parecía tan irónica la situación que eventualmente no pudo contenerse más y eso fue lo que desató la conversación que mantuvieron esa noche.

Nyx estaba leyendo un libro sobre el linaje de la familia Avery cuando la mente de Draco se tornó tan ruidosa que ya no podía concentrarse en el párrafo que tenía frente a sí. Cuando intentó leerlo por vez tercera sin poder enfocarse en las palabras, comenzó a sonreír con sorna al texto. En cuestión de segundos, él ya estaba cuestionándole aquello.

La noche era helada fuera pero los elfos domésticos de la mansión habían instalado un fuego en la chimenea de la habitación de Nyx, que emanaba una calidez casi mágica, aunque ninguna magia había sido utilizada por los dos jóvenes dentro del lugar: Nyx porque había desarrollado una resistencia fuerte al frío en la Academia Hades, Draco porque al parecer, disfrutaba el frío. Las chipas del fuego y el leve crujido de la madera de vez en cuando era el único sonido que reinaba allí. Además de los llantos internos de Draco, claro está. Velas iluminaban el escritorio donde Nyx se encontraba sentada de costado, ofreciéndole su perfil a Malfoy quien yacía recostado sobre el sillón donde había curado a Nyx ya en múltiples ocasiones, fingiendo leer una guía de Herbología.

-¿Qué?-Le gruñó él desde su asiento. Nyx sólo negó con su cabeza, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa aunque lo intentó. Él suspiró.-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-Su tono de voz indicaba que no pensaba dejar ir el asunto. Irritación parecía ser el estado natural de las emociones de Draco.

Nyx entonces levantó su cabeza, mirándolo con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Colocó su dedo en el medio de las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo, sin cerrarlo aún.-Es que me parece irónico, eso es todo.-

-¿El qué?-Le preguntó, apoyando el libro abierto sobre su pecho. Sus pies estaban cruzados sobre el sillón. Tenía su entrecejo fruncido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, has pasado los últimos tres días en una burbuja de auto compasión por lo que Pansy hizo...cuando tú no eres tan inocente como finges ser.-Explicó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Draco no inmutó la expresión de su rostro.

-Está bien, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Por qué no soy tan inocente?-Le cuestionó a ella, quien miró sólo un segundo hacia la pared del frente.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás enamorado de Hermione Granger?-Preguntó Nyx, volviendo su mirada en el momento justo para observar el golpe de sus palabras en Draco Malfoy, cuyo rostro quedó completamente en blanco, pareciendo palidecer dos tonos. Pánico cubrió sus retinas durante un instante, el suficiente tiempo para que Nyx sonría ampliamente, ahora mostrando sus dientes. Al ver esto, él intentó enmendar su impulsiva reacción, fallando estrepitosamente al bufar una risa sarcástica.

-¿De qué carajo estás... yo nunca podría...¿Una sangre sucia como Granger? ¿Estás loca?-Ella solamente arqueó una ceja, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si mal no recuerdo, una vez me acusaste de ser mala actriz. Un ladrón sólo puede reconocer a otro ladrón, ¿no dice así el dicho?-Dijo ella, intentando volver su mirada al libro, negando con su cabeza. Él se sentó sobre el sillón.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es insultante...-Comenzó a decirle Draco indignado pero Nyx lo cortó cerrando finalmente su libro y colocándolo sobre el escritorio.

-Mira, de verdad no eres ni la mitad de bueno en tus mentiras como crees. Es decir, quizás puedas engañar a los de tu clase, pero no tiene sentido mentirme a mi cuando puedo oír cada puta idea que se te cruza en tu cabeza.-Nyx terminó de decir esto sentándose de una manera en la que pudiese mirarlo de frente y sabía, por el hecho de encontrarse tan familiarizada con las expresiones de Draco, que él se estaba ruborizando en la luz tenue de la habitación. Él se había quedado sin palabras.-De todos modos, volviendo al tema.-Continuó ella al ver que él estaba mudo.-Es irónico que encuentres ofensivo lo que Pansy hizo, cuando tú has hecho lo mismo.-Él comenzó a protestar, pero ella levantó una mano silenciándolo.-Quizás no en voz alta o mientras la besas pero definitivamente lo has hecho a solas o antes de dormir. Es irónico.-Terminó de explicar, relajándose sobre el asiento.

Draco se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pareciendo considerar lo que ella acababa de decirle.-Sabes, no es de buena educación invadir los pensamientos de la gente constantemente.-Dijo finalmente, un tanto ya calmado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si tan sólo no me lo hicieras tan fácil-Contestó Nyx mirando hacia las llamas que dibujaban figuras en la chimenea.

-No puedo evitarlo, realmente. No es como si pudiera dejar de pensar.-Draco no tenía energías para pelear, Nyx lo supo en el instante en que él volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón, a la vez que miraba al techo colocando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y el otro sobre su estómago. Suspiró, realmente no parecía estar pasando un buen momento.

-De hecho, si puedes.-Dijo ella, sin darle importancia a sus palabras. Sintió que él la fulminaba con su mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Preguntó Draco, curiosamente.

-Si practicaras Oclumancia, quizás podrías comenzar a controlar no sólo tus pensamientos, sino tus emociones.-Explicó ella, sin dejar de mirar el fuego.-Estoy segura de que no sería muy difícil que aprendas, lo llevas en la sangre después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Inquirió él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tu madre es una Oclumens natural. Son raros, pero existen.-Y antes de que él pudiese cuestionarle aquello también, típico de su persona, ella explicó:-Son personas a las que les resulta fácil compartamentalizar su mente o emociones, por lo tanto tienen mayor facilidad al crear muros para evitar que otras personas perciban sus mentes. No lo hace imposible, por supuesto pero-Nyx lo observó por vez primera, encontrándose con Draco mirándola estupefacto- es un pequeño logro.

Él simplemente se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, paseando su mirada entre el techo y ella, que lo observaba neutralmente. Hasta que finalmente, se hartó del incómodo silencio y rodó sus ojos.-Ya suéltalo, Malfoy.-Él volvió su mirada hacia ella, sonriendo como un pequeño niño, conteniendo una risa. Nyx frunció el entrecejo.-¿Qué?-Inquirió molesta ante la expresión de él.

-¿No tiene mucho sentido pedírtelo si me vas a decir que no, verdad?-Le dijo él.-Pareciera como si quisieras disfrutar de decírmelo.-Explicó, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

-No hace falta que yo sea quien te lo enseñe, estoy segura de que podrías aprender por tu cuenta leyendo libros al respecto. Eres el segundo en la lista de las mejores calificaciones después de tu querida Granger, ¿no?-Dijo ella mordazmente. Él entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ja, ja. Qué graciosa.-Sin embargo, hizo una pausa, considerándolo.-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?-Ella lo miró, intentando adivinar a qué se refería.-Lo de Granger, digo.-Aclaró él, pronunciando el apellido como si su propio cuerpo lo estuviese rechazando. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-En realidad no hizo falta escuchar tu mente para darme cuenta, eres bastante obvio ¿sabes?-Él rodó sus ojos.

-Si, claro.-Draco pronunció las palabras sarcásticamente.

-De verdad, tienes una fijación con esa chica. Es más que sólo prejuicio de sangre.-Explicó Nyx.

-¿Y tú cómo sabrías algo de prejuicios de sangre?-Le cuestionó él, extrañado. Nyx dirigió su mirada hacia él a la vez que cruzaba sus propios pies sobre el escritorio. Draco siguió con la mirada aquel gesto de comodidad, sorprendido pero sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Theo me explicó un poco sobre el tema.-Ante esto, Draco soltó una carcajada. Una vez que terminó de reírse, le dedicó una mirada a Nyx.

-¿Y que dijo tu querido Theo?-Pronunció la palabra con odio contenido. Ella negó con su cabeza lentamente, volviendo su mirada al fuego, que le hacía acordar a cierto pelirrojo.

-Bueno, en realidad tenía que ver con los Weasleys. Sentí curiosidad por el hecho de que los llamasen "traidores"-Hizo comillas con sus dedos en el aire, cada vez luciendo más humana. Al menos, alrededor de personas que no fuesen Individuos.-Se me hizo bastante obvio la noche que te llevé al Bosque conmigo, tu mente se había desviado en una dirección que no tenía nada que ver con las Pociones anticonceptivas...-Empezó a decir ella, sin poder evitar sonar divertida pero él la calló hablando sobre su voz.

-Para que quede claro: no, no estoy enamorado de Granger. Es sólo...-Él pareció buscar la palabra adecuada.-una fantasía.-Terminó de decir y ella lo miró. Mantuvieron el contacto visual hasta que Nyx frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Fantasía?-Repitió la palabra, resultándole extranjera. Él hizo un movimiento con su mano y puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuese una obviedad.

-¿Una fantasía sexual?-Preguntó él y al ver la expresión interrogante de Nyx, sonrió sarcásticamente.-No sé qué hago esperando que entiendas algo de sexo, realmente. Seguramente no tienes idea...-Él dijo negando con su cabeza a la vez que miraba hacia el techo. Ella no pareció inmutarse ante la clara burla.

-No, realmente no sé qué es una fantasía sexual.-Respondió Nyx, neutralmente.-No sé mucho de sexo, en general.-Dijo y luego volvió su mirada al fuego, sin esperar que Draco le explicase. Pasaron quizás unos minutos en silencio, oyendo el crujido de la madera y el suave pulular del viento fuera. Draco suspiró.

-Una fantasía es...es algo que sólo existe en tu mente. No es algo que realmente quieras que pase, sino que simplemente...disfrutas de la imagen mental. – Explicó él, sonando ligeramente frustrado. Como si le molestase ser capaz de experienciar de aquellas cosas. No quitaba la mirada del techo, perdiéndose la mirada de confusión de Nyx.

-¿Y por qué disfrutarías de la imagen mental?-Él la miró como si fuese estúpida, lo suficiente para que ella necesite explicarse.-Es decir, ¿por qué en vez de imaginarlo, solamente vas y lo...haces?-Nyx parecía estar teniendo problemas en demostrar la obviedad del asunto.

Él la observó fijamente. Aún tenía su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza y utilizando su mano derecha hizo un gesto al hablar-Es que justamente se trata de eso. No es que lo quieras realmente. Se trata del placer de imaginarlo, es sólo eso.

Nyx observó su rostro durante unos segundos. La luz de las velas y del fuego iluminaban sólo los puntos fuertes de su rostro. Sus prominentes pómulos, su afilada nariz y su marcada quijada. Su piel era pálida, tan prístina. Luego volvió la mirada a sus ojos donde, de no ser por la oscuridad, probablemente hubiese sido imposible distinguir el iris gris de sus pupilas.

-De hecho, estoy seguro de que no se sentiría de la misma forma si realmente sucediese en la vida real. Es sólo eso, una fantasía.-Terminó de explicarle. Era la primera vez que Draco se expresaba tan elocuentemente, enseñándole algo de verdad. Nyx se perdió en sus pensamientos unos momentos. Conceptos como deseo o placer eran extraños a su persona. 

Para ella, la conversación había terminado pero él cortó el silencio luego de unos minutos.-Estoy seguro de que Pansy tiene sus propias fantasías también.

Nyx volvió su mirada hacia él, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Draco. Sólo había vulnerabilidad en ellos y quizás dolor.-Es por ello que me molestó lo que sucedió. Mis fantasías son sólo eso, fantasías. Ideas perdidas, cosas que pienso cuando mi mente divaga. Todo el mundo las tiene.

-Yo no.-Interrumpió Nyx. Draco rodó sus ojos.

-Todo el mundo, menos tú. Pero en fin, tener fantasías es una cosa.-Él miró hacia el techo nuevamente, como si pronunciar las siguientes palabras le doliese profundamente.-Pensar en el estúpido de Theodore Nott mientras estamos a punto de...decir su nombre mientras estamos los dos...-Parecía tener dificultad para terminar al oración, negaba con su cabeza a la vez que lo decía.-Pero seguramente tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?-Su voz al decir aquello fue dura. Cargada de resentimiento, ironía y dolor.

Nyx lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, entendiendo la verdadera razón del dolor de Draco ante aquello y sin pensar, se delató.-En realidad, sólo lo supe cuando estaban en la habitación en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo.

La mirada de Draco se disparó con más rapidez que una bala en su dirección.-¿Que tu qué?-Sonaba histérico, alarmado. Ella se sintió incómoda, arrepintiéndose de haber pronunciado las palabras en voz alta. No contestó, dejando lugar al pánico reinar su cuerpo por vez primera, sintiendo vergüenza.-¿Qué carajos hacías viendo?-Le recriminó él. Nyx se enderezó, quitando las piernas del escritorio y comenzando a caminar hacia la cama. Draco se enderezó sobre el sillón también, todo rastro de relajación había abandonado su cuerpo.

-Fue sin querer, realmente. La puerta estaba abierta...-Comenzó a explicar ella, sin poder reunir coraje para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ah, claro. Porque una puerta abierta es excusa suficiente para entrometerse...-Le cortó él pero ella continuó hablando.

-...y había oído un ruido y me acerqué para ver qué era...-Siguió explicando ella, quitando los cojines extras sobre la cama. Draco se levantó del sillón, caminando un par de pasos en su dirección furiosamente. Nyx evitaba levantar su mirada a toda costa.

-Claro y ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó darte cuenta que no debías meter tu nariz donde no correspondía?-Le gritó él. Hace tiempo no era objeto de la furia directa de Draco y era la primera vez que Nyx realmente sentía que estaba en falta ante él.-Mírame cuando te hablo!-Exclamó él, estando a sólo pasos de distancia. Fue aquello lo que le hizo perder el temperamento a ella, que arrojó con fuerza el cojín sobre el suelo y giró su torso, enfrentando a un furioso Draco Malfoy.

-Calmate, ¿si? No es como si me hubiese quedado lo suficiente como para ver como ella decía su nombre...-

-Eso no mejora las cosas, realmente-Le cortó Draco. A esta distancia, Nyx podía ver sus ojos con claridad. Presionaba sus labios en una fina línea.

-No vi casi nada, de verdad. Me alejé antes de que pudiese ver algo –Mintió. Mintió porque no soportaba ver el rostro de Draco de aquella manera. Mintió, porque no soportaba sentir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Vergüenza, había hecho que no debía. No se había sentido bien hacerlo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se sentía sucia, en cierto sentido porque le había gustado porque sabía que no debía. Admitir aquello ante Draco Malfoy sería lo último que hubiese deseado hacer. Él la contempló durante unos segundos desde su altura.

-Mientes.-Le dijo él, seguro de sus palabras. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y entonces Draco sonrió irónicamente-Estás mintiendo.-Repitió, una mueca de triunfo suplió toda la furia que había en sus ojos hace tan sólo unos segundos.

-Yo no estoy min...-Comenzó a decir ella, intentando expresar una indignación que no sentía de verdad. Él rió dando un paso hacia delante.

-Si que estás mintiendo. Te he observado, sé que estás mintiendo.-Nyx cerró su boca, que se encontraba entreabierta hace segundos. Colocó una máscara neutral sobre su rostro a la vez que Draco se acercaba más a ella, estando a sólo un paso de distancia.-Dime, Nyx. ¿Por qué estás mintiendo?-Él reclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba sus ojos fijamente.

Nyx sintió un cambio en la atmósfera en el silencio que tomó lugar cuando las palabras de Draco dejaron de flotar en el aire. Se sentía pesado, espeso, cargado de algo que Nyx no sabría cómo describir. Eléctrico, quizás esa palabra fuese lo más cercano a lo que se sentía en aquella habitación, de pronto demasiado pequeña.

Ella inhaló temblorosamente, el sonido resultando aturdidor.-No quise hacerlo.-Murmuró, pero tuvo el mismo efecto que hubiese logrado si hubiese gritado las palabras. Draco inclinó una de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó. Sus ojos viajaron desde los de ella hacia sus labios en una fracción de segundo.

Pero Nyx lo captó. Nyx justo decidió que no cerraría sus ojos para pestañear en el exacto momento que aquello sucedió. Y una extranjera idea invadió su mente con una velocidad y fuerza tan potente, que la sacó del pequeño trance en el que se había hundido. Pestañeó una vez y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, moviéndose en su lugar. Cortando con la tensión y la pesadez que de pronto sentía sobre su pecho y la ligereza que sentía en sus piernas.

-Y bien nada, sólo fue eso. No quise hacerlo.-Pasó al lado de Draco que se encontraba inmóvil, sin mirarlo. Se dirigió hacia su ropero, de dónde extrajo sus ropas de dormir y luego se encerró en el baño, donde procedió a ducharse.

Durante los siguientes días, Nyx no pudo evitar dejar que su mente divagase. Un tercero a la situación creería que ella debería estar preocupándose por todo el encuentro con Theodore Nott o quizás sobre la misión en la que debería enfocarse el primer día de regreso en Hogwarts, pero no.

No.

No era eso lo que ocupaba su mente durante horas y horas en los tiempos libres en los que se movía de misión en misión. No era eso en lo que su mente se concentraba antes de dormirse, escuchando las lentas y profundas respiraciones de Draco Malfoy en su habitación.

Nyx no podía evitar escuchar su propio cuerpo, despierto en lugares donde jamás había estado consciente. Siempre era el mismo tren de pensamiento.

¿Por qué los labios de Kilian habían sido tan suaves? ¿Por qué sus manos habían sido tan seguras y precisas pero a la vez, tan desesperadas y hambrientas? Aquello era distinto a como lo había percibido Nyx desde afuera, observando a quienes se besaban en los pasillos y patios de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué se había sentido de aquella manera? Tan ligera y pesada a la vez, anclada a la realidad sólo por el roce furioso de los labios de él; el resto de su ser completamente en las nubes, a la deriva. El mundo había dejado de existir a su alrededor en el momento en que había cerrado sus ojos y cuando rodeó su cuello con sus manos, jamás se había sentido tan... tan a salvo. Protegida.

Nyx jamás había considerado que ella podía ser capaz de ser protegida, cuidada. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que algún día se sentiría segura en las manos de alguien que no fuese ella misma. Así era como había sobrevivido toda su vida. Siempre creyó que si hubiese necesitado que alguien la cuidase, se sentiría débil, ajena a su propia persona. Una sombra de lo que realmente era. Se sentiría patética, vulnerable y definitivamente, humillada al permitirse semejante defecto.

Pero no era así como se sentía, no realmente.

Se sentía...poderosa. Orgullosa. Saber que alguien pudiese tomar su lugar en el deber de protegerla era...liberador. Durante los segundos que duró aquel beso, sintió caer todos los muros que había construido para protegerse desde lo ocurrido con Erea y descubrió que estaba exhausta. Cansada de estar en constante alerta, defendiéndose de cualquier potencial golpe, amenaza, corte, cualquier tipo de promesa de violencia. Estaba agotada de protegerse del dolor.

Porque jamás hubiese considerado que alguien se le acercaría lo suficiente para ofrecerle otra cosa que no fuese sufrimiento.

El beso de Kilian había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Ella sabía que si lo hubiese previsto se hubiese alejado, lo hubiese empujado, rechazado. Y ahora mismo, desearía haberlo hecho, porque no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de sentirse de aquella forma nuevamente. De ser vista como un ser que mereciese ser cuidado, protegido, necesitado.

Se preguntaba si Kilian se sentiría de la misma forma. Se preguntaba si era aquella la razón por la que Apolo había hecho del sexo su nuevo pasatiempo.

Pero Nyx no había hecho tal cosa y esa era otra pregunta que no podía responder: ¿Se volvería adicta a la misma droga que Apolo? Le daba miedo, realmente. Si sólo un beso podía ocasionar este desorden en su ser, ¿Qué sucedería si la puerta era abierta aún más? Nyx no quería pensarlo, no realmente. Se frenaba cada vez que su tren de pensamiento quería desviarse en esa dirección, no quería permitirse contemplar aquella idea, aterrada de la verdadera respuesta. Una respuesta que quizás, inconscientemente ya conociese.

Entonces desviaba sus pensamientos nuevamente, preguntándose sobre Kilian y sus experiencias. Claramente, él ya conocía y sabía lo que hacía. ¿Qué hacía Kilian con su tiempo libre fuera de Hogwarts? Entre misiones y viajes, ¿sobre quién apoyaría sus labios? Al pensar en aquellas cosas, Nyx sintió una sensación desagradable en sus entrañas. Venenosas, que provocaron que haga una mueca de irritación en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Recordar la cercanía de Kilian había sido en cierta forma similar a la de Fred Weasley, quien lucía furioso, conteniendo su ira. Nyx no había percibido aquella corta distancia como algo más. Pero la realidad es que se preguntaba también si es que Fred sabría hacer lo que Kilian había hecho.

Seguramente. Fred era más grande que ella, si. Pero también era la clase de persona que es relajada, segura de sí misma. Y era atractivo, físicamente atractivo. Alto, más alto que Kilian. Nyx estaba segura de que encontrarse a su merced se sentiría aún más...acogedor. Sin darse cuenta, recordaba en una especie de trance la textura de sus labios cuando había apoyado su dedo allí para recoger una gota de su sangre. Visualizaba perfectamente cada mota color miel de sus ojos, no había sido consciente en su momento de la precisa atención que había prestado a su rostro. Cada peca sobre sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz, cada larga pestaña pelirroja. La textura de su piel. El filo de su mandíbula. El largo de su cabello y la forma en la que él abría su boca al reírse tan libremente, aunque rara vez las risas habían sido a causa de ella o dirigidas a ella. Se encontró molesta ante aquello, ¿por qué no las merecía? Él había sido capaz de provocar eso en Nyx y sin embargo, ella sólo había logrado que él se enfureciese en su presencia en casi todas las ocasiones que habían estado juntos. Lo enojaba, siempre borraba la sonrisa de sus labios y la ligereza de su andar y la facilidad con la que sus ojos mostraban amabilidad.

No, Nyx no le provocaba risas y sonrisas. Nyx hacía que el carismático, gracioso y relajado joven fuese sólo una sombra pasada en su presencia, siendo suplantado por un Fred Weasley tenso, mordaz, tenso en su andar. Quizás...Nyx quería saber... quería saber si ella sería capaz de merecer que él lograse sentirse cómodo con ella.

Sin embargo, Fred Weasley no era la única persona que cambiaba su temperamento cuando se encontraba cerca de Nyx.

Y era allí cuando sus pensamientos daban un giro que quizás en el momento ella no se diese cuenta de lo peligroso que era pero, cuando se encontraba coqueteando con el profundo sueño, no había forma de controlar sus últimas ideas antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar.

Draco Malfoy siempre lucía sufrido a su alrededor. A veces el martirio era suplido por una gruesa capa de odio que parecía cubrirlo todo. Pero Nyx podía percibir debajo de ella el profundo miedo que había en su interior. Esto no era lo que él quería. Sin embargo, alrededor de Pansy Parkinson él no parecía sentir lo mismo. Lucía relajado, a gusto, cómodo. Pasaban horas y horas juntos, siempre se sentaban cerca el del otro. Ella hablaba durante horas, tanto tiempo que Nyx se hubiese sentido histérica ante su parloteo, pero él sólo prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Nyx había pasado el suficiente tiempo observándolos para conocer la dinámica de su relación. Era su propia manía de estar siempre alerta, siempre a la espera de posibles amenazas para desarmarlas antes de que tuviesen ocasión de atacar, que le había proporcionado toda la información necesaria para saber que Pansy Parkinson no quería a Draco Malfoy de la misma forma en la que él la quería a ella.

No. Draco Malfoy no la quería. La necesitaba. Era quizás la única persona con la que sus hombros caían relajadamente y no de forma tensa. El único momento en que las facciones de su rostro parecían aflojarse, quitando cualquier máscara de indiferencia, soberbia o superioridad que hubiese utilizado ese día. A su lado, él hacía sus deberes, estudiaba y leía respirando profunda y lentamente, exactamente de la misma forma en la que él respiraba ahora que estaba dormido en su habitación.

Draco se relajaba tanto, que siempre se perdía aquellos microsegundos en los que Pansy levantaba su cabeza, buscando a Theodore Nott con la mirada.

Ahora que Nyx podía comprender la razón por la que lo hacía le resultaba más que obvio el hecho de que Pansy no sintiese lo mismo que Draco. Siempre había estado más que atenta cuando Theo se encontraba en la habitación, pero Nyx había confundido aquel hecho con la sensación de necesidad de atención constante que Pansy emanaba. Ahora sabía que no era una una atención general a la que apuntaba la joven de cabello negro azabache. No, era sólo la atención de Theodore Nott la que realmente deseaba.

Era aquella la razón por la que Pansy jamás le preguntaba a Draco por su vida, nunca le cuestionaba cosas. Sólo hablaba de sí misma. Porque nunca le había importado realmente lo que le sucediese a él. También, todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar de otra manera. El motivo por el que la había detestado desde el primer momento, por el que había hablado detrás de ella cuando Nyx caminaba con Theodore durante el primer día. Por el que había puesto una maldición sobre su almohada.

Lo que no tenía sentido era porqué ella perseguía a Draco, cuando realmente no lo quería. Aunque parecía haber disfrutado cada uno de los besos que él le había dado esa noche. Cada caricia y cada roce, incluso cada palabra. Cada mirada.

Cuando Nyx recordaba la mirada que ellos habían compartido segundos antes de que él besase su centro, sentía algo retorcerse en su interior. Deseaba ser mirada de aquella forma. Compartir algo así. No había sido algo común. Había sido íntimo, un secreto. Una promesa.

Los últimos pensamientos que Nyx siempre tenía antes de dormirse, bajo el suave y lento compás de la respiración de Draco, rondaban alrededor de las mismas preguntas. Se preguntaba si algún día alguien la miraría así, si es que ella era capaz de mirar a alguien de la misma manera. Ella quería sentir lo que Pansy Parkinson había sentido.

Se preguntaba si es que Draco Malfoy era la única persona capaz de lograr que ella sienta aquello.


	20. CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: La verdadera misión

Volver a Hogwarts luego de todo lo sucedido en el receso invernal con el resto de los Individuos y Draco Malfoy parecía un sueño febril.

En primer lugar porque parecía sentir revivir la misma experiencia del primero de Septiembre. La sobrecarga sensorial era abrumante si, pero saber que sólo debía aguantar hasta el atardecer de aquel mismo día antes de conseguir su dosis era un pensamiento que mantenía su ansiedad al límite.

En segundo lugar, porque todo parecía estar teñido de un matiz de un tinte más cálido. Las paredes no eran tan frías y las personas no eran sólo accesorios secundarios del castillo. Podía comprender cada mirada que era una promesa compartida con un amante. Ya no era necesario ver a dos personas besándose para percibir atracción. Parecía estar en todos lados. Una mirada parecía ser justa y suficiente para crear algo sin la carga de un contacto físico. Las hormonas parecían suplir cada molécula de oxígeno en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

En tercer lugar porque Theodore Nott parecía estar evitándola a toda costa. Nyx sólo llegó un microsegundo tarde para hacer contacto visual con él durante la cena. Supo que él había estado observándola, pero no parecía querer acercarse. Incluso en el tren se había sentado en al menos cinco vagones de distancia de donde se encontraba ella. No podría escapar de Nyx para siempre, ambos eran conscientes de aquello, pero ella tenía asuntos más importantes de los cuales encargarse antes de marcharse esa misma tarde hacia Azkaban.

Encontrar a Fred Weasley en Hogwarts era tan fácil que no hacía falta realmente utilizar el mapa confiscado de Potter.

En el tren lo vió a lo lejos antes de que él ingresara a su propio vagón. Su cabellera y su altura eran un farol que lo hacía fácil de ubicar a kilómetros de distancia. Nyx esperó ver en esos cinco segundos la sonrisa que deseaba encontrarse ansiosamente, sin embargo no fue eso lo que observó. Lucía desgarbado, cansado. No había risas ni humor. Agachó su cabeza al ingresar al vagón sin siquiera inclinar una comisura de sus labios.

Lo observó durante la cena en la mesa de Gryffindor. Parecía no despegarse de sus amigos ni de su familia. Nyx sabía que sólo tenía tiempo hasta quizás unas horas después de cenar para encargarse de lo que quería hacer. Su hermano, el que era tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto era un imán a su lado. Fue entonces cuando observó que aquel dedicaba una mirada furtiva en su dirección.

No.

No era a ella a quien observaba. Él volvió su mirada hacia su plato, luego levantó su cabeza intentando lucir concentrado en la conversación que se desarrollaba entre sus pares. Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que él dirija su mirada nuevamente en su dirección. Pero no era a Nyx a quien observaba, era a Apolo. Interesante.

-Apolo.-Le llamó Nyx hacia el joven de rizos castaños a su lado que apenas había dado bocado de su plato. Él reía abiertamente de una broma que Crabbe había contado. Apolo giró su cabeza hacia ella, aún sonriendo. Sus ojos verdes lucían un brillo particular que sólo resaltaba más las oscuras manchas debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Si?-Le preguntó, totalmente relajado. Nyx se acercó un poco más hacia él, en un intento de disimular lo que le estaba a punto de pedir.

-Necesito que hagas algo.-Le dijo ella, logrando que Apolo arquee una ceja pero aguarde en silencio la orden. Él jamás se hubiese imaginado que Nyx le pediría algo como lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Nyx subió las escaleras cambiantes, dirigiéndose al pasillo que siempre utilizaban los Weasley para ir hacia la Casa de Gryffindor y esperó contra una de las paredes de piedra. Varios estudiantes de esa Casa pasaron delante suyo y le dirigieron miradas de curiosidad e intriga, algunas de desprecio. La rivalidad era una enfermedad contagiosa que no sólo los de Slytherin padecían orgullosamente.

Fue entonces cuando un Fred Weasley cabizbajo apareció ante su campo de visión que Nyx se enderezó, despegando su espalda de la pared. Venía solo, pero no era aquello lo que había llamado su atención. Él ni siquiera había levantado la mirada al sentir la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Weasley?-Le preguntó ella, en un intento de sonar con el mismo tono de voz que él había utilizado aquella mañana en el Lago. Sin embargo, vió que la había cagado cuando el pelirrojo levantó su mirada, demostrando una mirada poco amistosa. Mierda.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Fred bruscamente deteniéndose, aunque parecía deseoso de no querer estar allí en lo absoluto. Nyx sintió calor subir por su cuello.

-Yo...-¿Por qué sentía que se había quedado sin palabras? Había planeado aquel momento en su mente durante todo el día. Él cruzó sus brazos y capaz aquel gesto lo hubiese interpretado como molestia de no ser por el hecho de que lucía tan cansado.-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó ella, dando un paso hacia delante inconscientemente.

Fred miró hacia uno de los pasillos incómodamente, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en ella. Había una frialdad y desolación que jamás había expresado delante de Nyx.-Si, nunca mejor.-Respondió secamente. Fue entonces cuando un estudiante de Gryffindor apareció delante de ellos, deteniéndose al ver la escena.

Nyx observó al estudiante, quien miró a Fred y luego a ella adoptando una posición defensiva. Fred miró hacia la pared, irritado.-¿Todo en orden, Fred?-Le preguntó el estudiante, malinterpretando la situación. Nyx arqueó una ceja, haciendo contacto visual con el joven quien le devolvió el gesto con obvio desprecio en sus ojos.

-Si, Seamus. No te preocupes.-Contestó Fred cortantemente, deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Un gesto que pretendía indicar relajación. Fingida comodidad, porque la tensión no abandonaba su frente ni sus hombros. Claramente, ese tal Seamus no se tragó el acto ya que volvió a preguntar:

-¿Seguro?-Le cuestionó, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies. Fred entonces suspiró, utilizando su mano derecha para despeinar su cabello pelirrojo en un gesto de exasperación.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? Dije que estoy bien.-Su tono de voz era de poco amigos e irritación. Seamus no contestó, dirigió otra mirada de sospecha a Nyx antes de irse caminando en silencio lentamente. Fred volvió a suspirar una vez que el tercero desapareció por la esquina del pasillo.- Genial- Murmuró, aún sin mirarla.

Nyx inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, contemplando al pelirrojo.-¿Podemos ir a otro lado a hablar?-Le preguntó ella, ante la clara señal de incomodidad de hablar públicamente con alguien de Slytherin. Fred levantó su cabeza, contemplándola durante unos segundos antes de finalmente asentir una vez lentamente.

Caminaban en silencio, siguiendo los pasos de Nyx rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando Fred comprendió hacia dónde ella lo estaba llevando que decidió cortar el tácito acuerdo de no dirigirse la palabra.-¿En serio?-Le dijo, sonando ligeramente divertido. Nyx sonrió de costado.

-Nadie que te conozca estará en la Biblioteca en este momento. Podremos hablar sin que tengas que avergonzarte.-Respondió ella, mirándolo.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de...-Comenzó a reprocharle pero Nyx le interrumpió.

-No mientas.-Fred se quedó en silencio, obedeciendo su orden.-No me molesta que lo sientas así.

No dijeron ninguna palabra más. La Biblioteca se encontraba casi vacía, sólo algunos pocos Ravenclaw juntaban sus cosas antes de irse a descansar. Quedaban pocas lámparas encendidas pero Nyx no se confió, decidiendo caminar hasta las rejas que separaban la sección prohibida. Allí no había nunca nadie. Se adentró en uno de los pasillos entre estanterías. Sólo la luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba los rostros de los dos jóvenes. Eso y una lámpara encendida en el medio de los pasillos, ubicada en una de las mesas que había en el centro de la Biblioteca.

Nyx se apoyó contra una de las repisas y Fred hizo lo mismo del lado contrario, existiendo una considerable distancia entre sus cuerpos. Él no lucía relajado, de hecho todo lo opuesto. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, sin mirarla más de dos segundos en cada ocasión que le dirigía su mirada.

-Bueno, dime. ¿De qué querías hablar?-Le preguntó cuando vio que ella no abría la boca. Nyx sentía que su cuerpo era invadido por llamas, demasiado calor en el angosto espacio, aunque sus cuerpos no estuviesen remotamente cerca.

Nyx acomodó uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, mirando hacia el suelo. Quizás así se le hiciere más fácil encontrar las palabras.-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Te estuve observando y...-Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la máscara neutral de Fred Weasley observándola desde su altura.- Bueno, no me pareció que estuvieses bien.-Terminó de decir, secamente. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, imitando la posición de él.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero de verdad estoy bien.-Respondió él, haciendo que Nyx se choque contra un muro de piedra. Así no era como quería que las cosas sucedan. Fred hizo un intento de salir de allí, descruzando sus brazos.-Si era sólo eso...-Comenzó a decir, dando un paso hacia fuera del pasillo. Nyx no pudo evitar estirar su brazo, sujetándolo por su codo.

-No...No, espera.-Fred se detuvo, observando primero el agarre de ella y luego a su rostro. Frunció el entrecejo.-Yo...-Nyx no quería meterse en su mente. Sería demasiado fácil. No, no quería hacer eso. Ella quería que él se abriese. Quería que él se sienta cómodo. Por algún motivo sentía que eso sería hacer trampa, no sería correcto.-Perdón, no era así como quería que esto sucediese.-Las palabras comenzaron a salir apresuradas de su boca, sin poder detenerse. Soltó su brazo y pasó sus manos por su cabello, incómodamente.

-¿Y cómo querías que esto suceda?-Le preguntó el incrédulamente, arqueando una ceja. Fue entonces que Nyx se irritó. Él no se lo hacía más fácil.

-Estuve pensando en este momento pero no me lo estás facilitando, sabes.-Le respondió ella, dedicándole una mirada severa.-Pareciera como si sólo conmigo te comportases de esta manera.

-¿Contigo? ¿Te estás escuchando?-Le cuestionó él, dirigiéndole una risa amarga al techo. Lucía como si las palabras de ella fuesen la estupidez más grande que hubiese oído.

-Si! Claramente. Te he observado, no eres así con los demás.-Señaló ella, sonando más furiosa de lo que realmente sentía. Liberando todo el veneno que había estado cultivando durante el receso invernal, recordando cada risa que Fred había dirigido hacia cualquier persona que no fuese ella.-Parece como si te fuese a matar sonreírme a mí.-Dijo Nyx. Sus últimas palabras parecieron tener un efecto inmediato en el pelirrojo, quien rápidamente la miró furioso.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que quizás el hecho de que mi padre casi muere podría tener algo que ver con aquello? –Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un sarcasmo venenoso, que dejó sin aliento a Nyx.-No, por supuesto que no. Justo ahora se te ocurre reclamarme que no ando de humor para risas y juegos.-Fred comenzó a negar con su cabeza incrédulamente.- Realmente eres increíble.

-N-no lo sabía, Fred.-Se sintió estúpida apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. Fred la hacía sentir tan pequeña. De alguna manera, siempre se sentía en falta en su presencia. Fred formaba parte de un mundo al que ella no pertenecía y no pertenecería nunca. Todo lo que a él le resultaba cotidiano y parte de su vida habitual, eran experiencias no vividas por ella. La idea atravesó su cuerpo fuerte y rápidamente, provocando que un dolor punzante comience en su pecho y su estómago. Empujó el pensamiento intrusivo lejos. No, Nyx estaba determinada en conseguir lo que quería. Ella necesitaba saber.-Mira- Comenzó a decir antes de que él tuviese oportunidad de reprocharle su estupidez.- realmente no sabía que había sucedido eso. Yo...-Frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia el suelo.- lamento lo de tu padre.-Las palabras no sonaron auténticas y Fred bufó sarcásticamente.- De verdad, lo siento. Y si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría hablar sobre ello. Si es que necesitas alguien que escuche.-Por algún motivo, pensó en lo que hacía Draco con Pansy Parkinson, ofreciéndole un oído para su constante parloteo. Eso hacían las personas normales. Cuando Fred levantó su mirada, pareciendo interesado en lo que ella decía Nyx comprendió que era aquella la dirección en la que debía continuar.

-Yo no sé si es buena idea que...-Comenzó a decir Fred, pero Nyx le interrumpió levantando una mano para silenciarlo.

-Déjame terminar, por favor.-Cuando Fred cerró su boca, Nyx continuó.- Justo ahora no puede ser, tengo un...asunto del que debo encargarme.-Él arqueó una ceja con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada.-Te busqué porque necesito...quiero...-Comenzó a divagar y sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente.- Estuve pensando en ti durante el receso invernal y...-

-¿Por qué?-Le cuestionó él.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer.-Terminó de decir Nyx, finalmente posando sus ojos fijamente en los de él, quien esperaba en silencio.

Ella juraría que podía sentir su pulso ensordecerla. Golpeando fuertemente en su pecho, de una forma tan parecida a la ansiedad pero tan distinta a la misma vez. Su respiración se entrecortaba y aún no había hecho nada.

Fred abrió sus ojos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza.-¿Y bien?-Le presionó sonando genuinamente curioso.

Era ahora o nunca. Nyx jamás hubiese creído ser capaz de hacerlo. Contó hasta tres mentalmente, juntando un coraje que no creía haber necesitado anteriormente. Un coraje que no había necesitado para enfrentarse a cientos de Acromántulas a la vez, pero claramente precisaba antes de dar un paso hacia delante para besar a Fred Weasley.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.-Woa, woa.-Dijo él a la vez que comprendía el brusco avance de ella.-¿Qué...-Frunció su entrecejo.

El rechazo se sintió como una cachetada justo en el medio de su rostro. Nyx retrocedió, bajando su mirada. Toda la euforia y ansiedad acumulada cayeron sobre ella con la fuerza de una tonelada de ladrillos, hundiéndola. Haciendo imposible que ella vuelva a levantar su mirada.-Lo siento, yo...-Nyx giró, imitando el movimiento que Fred había intentado realizar hace unos momentos para irse, dejándolo plantado en la Biblioteca.

Fred entonces sujetó su brazo antes de que ella pudiese alejarse. Tiró de ella con fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo y cuando se encontró en la distancia suficiente, estiró su otra mano para apoyarla sobre su mejilla. Acercó su rostro al de ella ágilmente. Nyx tenía sus ojos abiertos cuando él unió sus labios suavemente. La sorpresa duró sólo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente cedió, dejó caer sus párpados, estirando su cuello para alcanzar más cómodamente su rostro. El contacto duró sólo unos instantes, Fred separó sus labios y cuando ella abrió sus ojos, él la observaba con una sonrisa lacónica en sus labios.-No me esperaba eso.-Comentó Fred, reclinándose sobre la repisa que se encontraba a su espalda, bajando un poco su altura. Sujetaba a Nyx por su cintura y su otra mano continuaba en su mejilla. Ella se sentía pequeña, tan pequeña dentro de su agarre. Justo como lo había imaginado.-¿Te molestaría explicarme a qué viene todo esto?-Le preguntó en voz baja, aún demasiado cerca de los labios de Nyx como para que ella realmente pueda concentrarse en lo que él decía. La pastosidad de su voz no ayudaba mucho, resultándole atractiva. El sonido de su grave voz ocasionó que en su interior se despierte la misma calidez que había experimentado en sólo una ocasión anterior en su vida.-No es que me moleste.-Agregó Fred, a la vez que utilizaba la mano con la que sujetaba su mejilla para enredarla en el cabello de Nyx, en una suave caricia.

-Creí que se sentiría...-Nyx luchó contra el impulso de cerrar sus ojos al sentir los dedos de Fred acariciar su cabello. Su piel se erizó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.- bien.-Terminó de decir, ligeramente sin aliento. Fred sonrió a la vez que la mano que se encontraba sobre su cintura comenzaba a dibujar figuras sobre la ropa del lugar. Nyx nunca se había sentido tan consciente de cada capa de tela que tenía puesta, separándola de la piel de él.

-¿Y bien?-Le cuestionó en voz baja. Su aliento fue como una caricia fresca en el rostro de Nyx, que sentía que se derretiría ante las suaves y lentas caricias de Fred. Él retiró la mano que tenía en su cabello y apoyó su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de ella, empujándolo ligeramente hacia abajo. Nyx perdió el tren de pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-Murmuró ella, luchando contra el impulso de estirarse y eliminar la distancia entre sus bocas. Fred se acercó un poco más a su rostro a la vez que volvía a ubicar su mano entre su cabello.

-¿Se siente bien?-Le murmuró y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su boca, cerrando sus ojos.

Nyx sintió que sus ojos bizqueaban antes de murmurar, sólo un microsegundo antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente:-Aún no lo he decidido.

El segundo roce se sintió distinto, profundo, lento. No existía ningún apuro, ambos perdiéndose en la sensación de los cálidos labios del otro. Fred movía sus labios de forma precisa, concisa. Tiraba fuertemente de su cintura hacia su cuerpo, abrió ligeramente sus piernas para ubicar a Nyx entre sus muslos y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo a la vez.

Aquello era tan distinto a besar a Kilian. Los besos de Kilian estaban cargados de emociones, eran ligeros y cuidadosos, protectorios. Frágiles.

La boca de Fred contaba otra narrativa. Sus labios eran pesados y fuertes, pero aterciopelados. Casi instintivamente, Nyx abrió su boca, invitando a su lengua a jugar con la de él quien correspondió el movimiento y luego anudó su cabello en su puño, haciendo uso de su fuerza para inclinar la cabeza de ella hacia un lado, permitiéndole así un mayor acceso a su boca.

Calor. Pesadez. Quería más, quería ahogarse en la calidez que Fred le hacía sentir. Cada vez que Nyx intentaba apresurar el paso, él tiraba de su cabello levemente, alentando el movimiento. Su respiración era pesada, cada movimiento era ensayado. Él parecía querer consumirla como un fuego lento, succionó el labio inferior de ella suavemente y fue eso lo que provocó que Nyx libere sus manos, que se encontraban apoyadas sobre los muslos de él. Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, utilizando sus dedos para acercarlo nuevamente, movimiento al que Fred respondió gustosamente. Fue entonces cuando él despegó sus labios para colocar un beso sobre la punta de su nariz y luego sobre su mejilla. Nyx continuó con sus ojos cerrados, utilizando sus dedos para enredarlos sobre el cabello de Fred, quien comenzó a besar su mentón y luego, demasiado bruscamente se separó de ella, alejándola al ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, Nyx no tuvo tiempo de procesar el rápido movimiento ya que Fred giró sobre ella y la colocó sobre la repisa en la que él se encontraba inclinado hacía sólo segundos. Utilizó sus brazos para levantarla y colocarla en un estante más arriba, para facilitar su acceso. Él abrió sus rodillas para colocarse en el medio de sus piernas sin llegar a acercarse lo suficiente a su centro. Entonces, volvió a colocar sus manos en la misma posición de antes: una mano sobre su cintura y otra detrás de su cabeza, sólo que esta vez al anudar su cabello con su puño, tiró del mismo hacia atrás logrando que ella exponga abiertamente su cuello.

El rápido movimiento provocó que Nyx abriese sus ojos defensivamente, mirando el techo. Alarma sonó en su cabeza durante los dos segundos en los que Fred tardó en apoyar sus labios sobre su cuello, colocando besos húmedos y de boca abierta sobre la superficie de su piel. Los ojos de Nyx cayeron pesadamente a la vez que una jadeante respiración abandonaba sus pulmones, que de pronto parecían demasiado llenos, repletos de aire que ella no necesitaba. Sus manos se encontraban detrás de ella, buscando algún equilibrio ante la ebriedad que abundaba en su anatomía.

Fred volvió a levantar su cabeza, atacando su boca nuevamente, esta vez con una energía renovada. Sus besos aumentaron su velocidad, sus dientes succionaron su labio inferior en intervalos de tiempo más cortos. Nyx deseaba que la mordiese, encontrando desesperante la pesadez con la que él se movía sobre su boca. La distancia de sus caderas amenazaba a acercarse, pero parecía contenerse. Cuando Nyx estiró sus brazos para hundir sus manos en su cuello, tocando su piel y apoyando su propio torso contra el pecho de él, Fred cortó el beso, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y suspiró. Nyx percibió que él sonreía.

Sentía sus mejillas prendidas fuego. Quería sacarse el grueso sweater de lana que estaba utilizando y sentía calor en su abdomen. Quería más. Sin embargo, Fred se alejó un poco. Nyx cerró sus rodillas ante la ausencia de su cuerpo allí.

-Vaya...-Murmuró él, pasando su mano por su cabello que lucía despeinado, obra de las manos de ella. Él sonreía cuando volvió su mirada hacia Nyx, quien estaba boquiabierta, intentando recuperar su aliento.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-Oyó su propia voz cuestionar. Sonaba sin aliento, su voz era espesa, pesada. No sonaba como ella, deseo cubría sus cuerdas vocales. Sentía sus ojos brillar cálidamente.

-Bueno...no sé...-Fred lucía incómodo. Nyx no lo pudo evitar y obedeciendo el deseo que sentía en su interior se adentró rápidamente en su mente, encontrando que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no volver a besarla. Se contenía. Él tenía tantas ganas como ella de continuar besándose, él también sentía el vigor en su abdomen bajo.

-¿Por qué te contienes?-No podía detenerse, quería volver a sentir sus labios en su cuello. Quería estirarse y tocarlo. Sería tan fácil estirar sus brazos. Fred suspiró.

-No quiero incomodarte, ya sabes...es la primera vez que estamos...-Comenzó a explicar nerviosamente él, pero Nyx lo detuvo.

-No me importa ir rápido.-Aclaró ella, presionando sus manos en puños a sus lados, intentando no estirarse y tocarlo. Quería que él la toque, la desee. Aquello se sentía mejor que una sonrisa de su parte. Le gustaba el deseo que él parecía sentir por ella. Saber que él se contenía de tocarla la hacía sentir poderosa, exquisita. La sensación más deliciosa que hubiese experimentado hasta el momento y sólo parecía pedir más.

Fred pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos, que a Nyx le resultaron eternos.-Creí que tenías algo para hacer.-Comentó el, aún demasiado lejos de ella. Sus palabras la trajeron al presente, conjuró rápidamente con su varita la hora para descubrir que sólo tenía media hora antes de marcharse. Suspiró.

-Si, de hecho debo irme.-Agachó su cabeza, mirando sus propias piernas. Fred se acercó, levantó su mentón con una de sus manos a la vez que apoyaba la otra sobre su muslo desnudo. Un fantasma de sonrisa ocupaba sus labios.

-¿Por qué la cara larga? Podemos volver a vernos.-Le dijo él, alentándola. Nyx contempló su rostro sintiendo emoción ante la perspectiva de volver a repetir aquello. Contrarrestaba el mal gusto de no poder obtener instantáneamente lo que ella quería, no le gustaba esperar.

-Si, supongo.-Respondió ella, escuchando su propia voz sonar decepcionada. Fred se extrañó visiblemente.-¿Más tarde esta noche?-Le preguntó Nyx. Él soltó una risa de sorpresa.

-Vaya, realmente estás determinada.-Comentó él y luego con la mano que sujetaba su mentón comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente. Nyx decidió que esa era una de sus sensaciones favoritas.-¿Qué cambió durante el receso invernal?-Le preguntó curiosamente.

-No estoy segura.-Repuso ella, honestamente. Observó los ojos de Fred, oscuros por la falta de luz en la Biblioteca. Difícilmente podría explicar que Kilian la había besado y le había gustado. Que quería sentir esa sensación nuevamente. Que representaba todo lo que ella jamás había tenido, su ligereza para vivir, su facilidad para sonreír y reír. Que era aquello lo que le resultaba atractivo.-Así que, ¿Qué te parece?¿Más tarde esta noche?-Le preguntó. Cuando vio a Fred dudar, agregó, dispuesta a convencerlo.-Podríamos hablar de tu padre, si es que lo deseas.-Ante aquellas palabras, la duda de Fred se disipó aunque también la comodidad que parecía sentir. Su semblante se tiñó ligeramente de tristeza.

-Está bien.-Contestó finalmente.

Todo el camino hacia el Mar Norte fue pesado, envuelto en una nube de tensión tan espesa que le impedía concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la promesa de su retorno a Hogwarts.

Nyx no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse con las ganas de hacer las cosas, sin poder cumplir sus caprichos. Quizás el hecho de que nunca hubiese tenido algo con lo que realmente encapricharse, algo que no dependiese de ella solamente, tenía algo que ver. Y ese era el atractivo realmente de su capricho. No era algo que Nyx pudiese simplemente tomar, era algo que debía ganarse. Algo que alguien más quisiera ofrecerle. Cada paso que daba era un pensamiento de empatía hacia los pasatiempos de Apolo.

Decidió también, que el hecho de haber utilizado la vulnerabilidad que Fred tenía (la necesidad de hablar de lo sucedido con su padre) no significaba una manipulación. Decidió ignorar que, en cierto sentido, aquello no se correspondía con todo lo que acaba de pensar. No, utilizar el tema de su padre en su favor no era un engaño. Ella se negaba a reconocerlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces? No, Nyx no estaba utilizando la experiencia cercana a la muerte del padre de Fred como un medio para un fin que ella perseguía. De ninguna manera.

Aunque la verdad es que no le podría interesar menos lo que sea que le hubiese sucedido al padre de Fred.

De todas formas, saber que él la esperaría más tarde esa noche la impulsaba a terminar su tarea cuanto antes.

Honestamente, esperaba aunque sea un mínimo de resistencia. Era la primera vez que estaría en contacto con un dementor verdadero y le hacía cierta ilusión tener que lidiar con algo que no hubiese experimentado antes. Sin embargo, al llegar a Azkaban, se encontró con que la estaban esperando. Parecían listos y ansiosos de abandonar aquel lugar, donde los usaban como una herramienta para mantener a raya a los peores criminales del Mundo Mágico. Aunque eso incluyese a los Mortífagos que habían luchado para el mismo bando hace tantos años atrás.

A Nyx le parecía ridículo, de verdad. ¿Cómo es que podían ser tan irracionales de creer que la lealtad de los dementores sería estoica cuando eran sólo utilizados para mantener a raya a sus propios? No tenía sentido. Quizás realmente consideraban que era un trato justo permitirles alimentarse de las memorias más agonizantes de quienes se encontraban allí. Como si la tristeza y el pesar fuesen algo que sólo unos pocos experimentasen y no casi toda la población mundial. La facilidad con la que subestimaban los desórdenes mentales les había jugado en contra, porque con sólo unos cuantos bombarda máxima había conseguido destruir los muros de aquella cárcel, tan parecida a la Academia Hades al ser de concreto puro. Sin los dementores, aquel lugar no era seguro para mantener cautivos a los criminales.

Sólo eso bastó para liberar las peores pesadillas que el Mundo Mágico hubiese conocido hasta el momento, claro está, porque aún no había conocido a las creaciones del Proyecto Ares.

Su tarea no consistía de absolutamente más que aquello. Los diez Mortífagos liberados encontrarían su manera de dirigirse donde pertenecían, junto a los dementores.

Al volver a Hogwarts caminó apresuradamente hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ya era tarde, pasado el horario en el que los estudiantes tenían permitido rondar por los pasillos que yacían vacíos y fríos. Caminaba rápidamente hacia los Calabozos, sin prestarle atención al ruido que hacían sus pies al chocar contra la piedra del suelo.

Estaba conjurando un encantamiento para saber la hora cuando escuchó los sonidos de dos personas discutiendo agitadamente frente a la pared-puerta de Slytherin. Y no podría haberle importado menos quienes eran, de no ser por el hecho de que eran Pansy y Draco quienes discutían, es decir, los Prefectos que deberían estar controlando que estudiantes no deambulen en altas horas de la noche.

A sabiendas de que intentar caminar delante de ellos sería una molestia y sólo lograría retrasarla, decidió saltearse la ducha que tenía planeada antes de encontrarse con Fred Weasley. Sabía que la magia oscura irradiaba de su persona, sabía que seguramente sus ojos brillaban con la misma luz que aterrorizaba a Draco, pero no le importó. Su encuentro anterior con el pelirrojo había activado algo que pedía más.

Sin dudarlo, cambió de dirección, volviendo a subir las escaleras que sólo hace minutos había bajado.

La sala de Requerimientos era un lugar peculiar de Hogwarts, al que ella no había ingresado anteriormente. Cuando Fred había sugerido que aquel sería un buen lugar para encontrarse, Nyx no pudo fingir que le sorprendía que él lo mencionara. Ella sabía que él formaba parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, lo había visto en la mente de Hermione y era uno de los nombres que desaparecía en el mapa cuando ocurrían las reuniones. Caminó tres veces frente a la vacía pared del séptimo piso, siguiendo las instrucciones de quien la esperaba allí y luego, una puerta con un patrón gótico impreso en la madera de la misma apreció lentamente.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una pequeña sala cuyo techo era alto. La primera impresión que tuvo de la habitación era que resultaba demasiado cálida, acogedora. En el medio había una chimenea enorme, en la cual un fuego ardía intensamente, tiñendo toda la sala de un tinte anaranjado. Frente a la misma había dos sillones de dos plazas, cuya tela de terciopelo era bordó y se encontraban ubicados uno en forma paralela al otro, enfrentados. En el medio de ambos, había una larga alfombra marrón que cubría todo el suelo. Mesas de luz de madera estaban ubicadas a cada lado de los sillones, con lámparas apagadas encima.

Fred Weasley aún lucía su uniforme de clases y estaba sentado sobre el sillón del lado izquierdo, contemplando un tablero de ajedrez que levitaba en el aire frente a él. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de su trance. Cuando la miró, Nyx comprendió que él no contemplaba una jugada del tablero, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, muy lejos de aquella habitación.

-Hola.-Dijo Nyx. Fred le dirigió una mirada al atuendo que ella utilizaba: eran las ropas de la Academia Hades, las cuales había utilizado para realizar su misión. Vestir el uniforme de Hogwarts no era lo más práctico para ir por la vida volando prisiones mágicas a pedazos.

-Hola.-Respondió él, neutralmente. No hizo comentario alguno sobre su vestimenta, pero la expresión en su rostro delataba que, de no ser porque quería mencionarle algo más, estaría cuestionándole al respecto.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó ella, aún de pie junto a la puerta. Fred no se había movido de su asiento.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?-Le ofreció él, evadiendo su pregunta. Esto no le gustaba a Nyx, que sin responder se sentó frente a Fred en el sillón opuesto. El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el lado izquierdo del rosto de él, quien la observaba con unas líneas ensayadas mentalmente que conocerían el exterior en sólo segundos.-¿Hiciste lo que debías hacer?-Le preguntó, intentando hacer charla trivial.

-Dime qué sucede.-Le ordenó ella secamente y Fred abrió ligeramente sus ojos, sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Nyx nunca se había dirigido a él de aquella manera y definitivamente, él no se lo esperaba. Caminó hacia donde él se encontraba y se sentó a su lado. Fred continuó mirando el tablero por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Es difícil hablar sobre esto.-Comenzó a decir, sin mirarla. Nyx aguardó pacientemente.-No...tener esta clase de pensamientos es...-Parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo.

-¿Es sobre tu padre?-Preguntó ella. Estaba sentada de costado, de forma tal que su frente daba con el perfil de Fred.

-No. Bueno, sí. Es complicado.-Suspiró pesadamente.-Ni siquiera debería estar haciendo esto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le preguntó Nyx, frunciendo el ceño. Fred volteó a verla.

-Estoy aquí contigo, cuando eres de Slytherin y apenas te conozco.-Comentó él y Nyx sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Por favor, no me digas que esto es sobre rivalidad entre Casas...-Comenzó a decir, negando con su cabeza.

-Si, lo es. Pero es más que eso.-Explicó frustradamente él. Nyx aguardó en silencio, permitiendo que él le explique.- ¿Cómo puedo explicarte lo que sucede si ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti?-Le inquirió.

-Mira, no voy a decirte que puedes confiar en mí, pero creo que claramente necesitas alguien con quien hablar.-Fred la observaba con cara de dolido.-Por algo estás aquí y si quieres, puedo escucharte. Aún así, no entiendo qué tiene que ver mi Casa con lo que te esté sucediendo.

Fred se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego volvió a suspirar.- Mi padre fue atacado el día antes del receso invernal en el Ministerio de Magia.

Nyx se tensó instantáneamente ante aquellas palabras. La mención del Ministerio de Magia hizo sonar campanas de alarma en su cabeza. Fred continuó hablando sin notar el cambio de postura de ella.

-Y sé que no debería hablar de esto, mierda. Ni siquiera debería estar pensándolo.-Hizo una pausa, en la que le dirigió una mirada hacia Nyx quien escuchaba atentamente.-Ni siquiera he podido decírselo a mi hermano, sé que me odiaría por considerar algo así.-Pero a veces, pienso que...

Nyx quería preguntarle qué sucedió con su padre, pero sabía que apurarlo sólo levantaría sospechas así que aguardó a que termine de expresar lo que le agobiaba.

-Está mal, lo sé. Pero sé que muchas veces, ciertas cosas nos sucedieron por estar demasiado cerca de Harry.-Terminó de decir y bajó su mirada. Nyx no comprendía qué era lo que encontraba tan terrible en su confesión.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Harry lo de tu padre?-Preguntó ella, ocultando su intriga en la suavidad de su voz. Fred levantó su mirada, su frente estaba tensa, sus ojos expresaban angustia.

-Realmente no debería decirlo.-Repuso él y frustración creció en el interior de Nyx. Bajó su mirada y estiró su mano, tocando el brazo de Fred, quien acompañó el movimiento con su mirada.

-Ya estás aquí.-Murmuró intentando sonar lo más melosa que pudiese. Levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Fred.-Puedo prometer que lo que suceda aquí, permanecerá aquí.-Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire durante unos segundos.

-¿Lo prometes?-Preguntó finalmente Fred, rendición habitó en sus ojos al pronunciar las palabras. Y triunfo recorrió el interior de Nyx al decir:

-Lo prometo.

Fred procedió a contarle una versión del Señor Tenebroso que ella no conocía. Le contó cómo habían conocido a Harry Potter y cómo él siempre había sido un niño al que la vida no le había sonreído nunca. Le dijo que era la persona más maltratada que hubiese conocido. Já.

Jamás había tenido un problema con Harry, hasta que Ginny se metió en problemas en su Primer Año. No le explicó todo acerca del supuesto problema porque Nyx no necesitaba saberlo pero mencionó un diario y que "eso jamás hubiese sucedido de no ser porque Harry era amigo de la familia". Explicó que intentaba obviar esos problemas, no quería pensar así de alguien que ya había sufrido demasiado, pero la desgracia parecía acompañarlo dónde sea que vaya y a los que le rodeaban.

Nyx escuchaba en silencio, inexpresivamente. Sentía que su mano era una roca sobre el brazo de Fred, no lo había removido de allí. Se encontraba demasiado absorta en sus palabras.

Fred entonces le comentó lo que le sucedió el año anterior a Cedric Diggory, cómo es que habían sabido que Voldemort había regresado. Nyx vió cómo el semblante de Fred cambiaba a pánico puro y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cuando evitó pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

-Le creemos a Harry. Sabemos que toda la mierda que publican en el Profeta es sólo eso: pura mierda. Y tenemos que estar listos...-Hizo una pausa por vez primera desde que había comenzado a hablar. Evitó mencionar al Ejército de Dumbledore, al parecer, la confianza depositada en ella tenía un límite pero a ella no le molestó. –Y entonces resulta que Harry tiene alguna especie con ya-sabes-quién y así es cómo se enteró de que mi padre había sido atacado en el Ministerio.-Terminó de explicar Fred y Nyx procedió a abrir su boca por vez primera desde que él había comenzado a hablar.

-¿Atacado por quién?-Nyx estaba segura que ella aquella la misión que Voldemort había encomendado a los Mortífagos y no a los Individuos.

-No lo sabemos...es decir, no tiene sentido.-Negó con su cabeza incrédulamente.-Es otra de esas cosas de Harry que a veces...-Miró hacia el fuego y luego volvió su mirada hacia Nyx.-Dice que le atacó una serpiente enorme.-Nyx se quedó quieta, incluso dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Nada de aquello tenía sentido realmente.-Si, para mi tampoco tiene sentido pero...pero le creemos. ¿Sabes? Somos lo más cercano a una familia que Harry tiene.-Fred lucía exhausto, abrumado.

-¿Tu padre está bien?-Le preguntó ella, sin saber qué decir realmente.

-Si, está bien. Ya está en casa.-Respondió Fred y miró hacia otro lado.-Sé que no debería pensar esas cosas, pero mi padre estuvo a punto de morir. Siento que simplemente estando cerca de él estamos en peligro. ¿En qué clase de persona me convierte eso?-No era capaz de levantar su mirada. Nyx lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Te convierte en una persona que se preocupa por los suyos.-Fred levantó su mirada, con un brillo particular en sus ojos.-No deberías castigarte por pensar esas cosas.-Agregó luego. Nyx sabía que era inútil la preocupación de Fred, no puedes escapar del peligro en algunas ocasiones. No puedes abandonar a los que quieres. Nyx hubiese deseado con todo su ser no preocuparse por Erea, pero no siempre es una elección que uno pueda tomar. En ese momento, Nyx sintió que quizás la diferencia entre ellos dos no era tan enorme después de todo y al pronunciar las palabras que Kilian siempre le había repetido en múltiples ocasiones finalmente creyó que tenían algún sentido.

-No sé qué sucederá con nosotros. Siento que las cosas se están desmoronando demasiado rápido.-Confesó Fred, el miedo era obvio en su postura. Toda empatía que hubiese sentido Nyx se vino abajo. No eran iguales. Estaban en lados opuestos. Sabía que su lado perdería, Fred no estaba equivocado.

-No es algo que puedas controlar.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Nyx, sin saber cómo consolarlo.-No depende de ti lo que suceda.-Era la verdad, una fea verdad para él quizás.

-Lo sé, pero me estoy volviendo...-Se pasó las manos por su pelo, despeinándolo.- me estoy volviendo loco. Y toda la situación con Umbridge sólo me pone los nervios de punta. Y mi hermano siempre está intentando mantener a todos con la mejor de las sonrisas en sus rostros y yo a veces...a veces me pregunto cómo lo hace, porque a mi no me sale. No cuando mi padre es atacado y casi muere.-Frotó su mano contra su rostro, provocando que la mano que Nyx apoyaba sobre su brazo caiga sobre el sillón.

Nyx se preguntó qué se sentiría lidiar con la carga de una familia. A sus ojos, Fred hablaba de aquello como si fuesen sólo una vulnerabilidad o quizás fuese la mentalidad de soldado de ella la que lo percibía de esa manera. Preocuparse por la gente significaba cargar con la responsabilidad de las emociones que venían mano a mano. Ella no sabría que sería estar a punto de perder a alguien, porque nunca había tenido a nadie. Lo más cercano había sido Erea y aquello no había terminado bien. Era lo que la había formado, moldeado en lo que era ahora. Un envase de persona, vacío de emociones.

-Quisiera poder sacar mi cabeza de todo esto.-El tablero de ajedrez que levitaba en el aire se tambaleó ligeramente y Nyx dirigió su mirada al mismo.-Quisiera poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese la seguridad de ellos o lo que sea que le estuviese sucediendo a Harry, parece que todo mi futuro dependiese de él.-A medida que hablaba, las emociones parecían agobiarlo aún más. Liberar todo lo que había en su interior estaba provocando que las piezas del tablero se tambalearan peligrosamente a punto de caer.

-No puedes controlarlo, Fred.-Repitió Nyx sin quitar la mirada del tablero. Las emociones del joven a su lado le recordaban a las suyas de alguna manera y no le gustaba la dirección que tomaba la conversación. Le obligaba a revivir cosas que había enterrado profundamente.

-Pero no siento que tenga control de absolutamente nada en mi vida! Es desesperante.-Exclamó él y Nyx volvió su mirada al joven, que la observaba con ansiedad. Su pecho se movía agitadamente acompañando a su respiración.

-Quizás yo podría ayudarte a quitar tu mente de esas cosas.-Le sugirió Nyx, provocando que Fred frunza ligeramente su entrecejo.

-¿Cómo?-Le preguntó incrédulamente. Nyx entonces hizo uso de su coraje nuevamente y estiró su propia mano, que tembló ligeramente en el aire antes de hacer contacto con la mejilla de Fred. Él se encogió ligeramente ante el tacto.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así? Apenas me conoces-Decir que el joven estaba estresado sería una oración profundamente cínica. Tensión reinaba en cada centímetro de él. Sin embargo, Nyx no dejó que aquello le hiciere retroceder.

-Me han dicho que esto sirve para no pensar.-Murmuró en voz baja sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos. La madera crujía en el fuego detrás de Fred, siendo el único sonido que acompañaba las palabras de ella.

Fred lucía como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo para no inclinar su cabeza en la mano de Nyx, entregándose a la caricia.-¿Te han dicho?-No pudo evitar aferrarse a aquel pequeño detalle antes de mirar los labios de ella, su respiración ya comenzando a acompasarse con la de Nyx.

-Así es.-Afirmó Nyx, procediendo a acercarse al cuerpo de él silenciosamente. Fred levantó la mirada de los labios de ella para volver a sus ojos. No dijo ninguna palabra cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración contra sus labios, ni cuando ella se subió a horcadas sobre su regazo, ambas piernas a los lados de él. Sin embargo, colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Nyx, acercándola a su rostro antes de que le susurre:- Déjame ayudarte a sentirte mejor.-Sabía que aquellas eran las palabras mágicas para obtener lo que quería y lo confirmó cuando Fred cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios, liberando su propio pesar que él nunca sabría que era compartido por todos los presentes en esa habitación.

Comenzó a besar sus labios, primero lentamente. Nyx oía su propia respiración y la de él, junto a un pequeño quejido de agonía que escapó de la garganta de Fred. El sonido de la chimenea a su lado era la única compañía, el único testigo de la escena.

Fred sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos, como si fuese una criatura frágil. Depositó suaves y lentos besos sobre sus labios, hasta que Nyx le alentó a buscar más, abriendo su boca dejando ir a su ya más que valiente, sabia lengua. Esta vez, el calor no se construyó lentamente en su interior. Esta vez, no nació fuego de una chispa en la nada, sino que su cuerpo eran brasas que con el menor estímulo revivieron vengativamente, en busca de la culminación que no había obtenido horas antes. 

Nyx separó sus labios para quitarse su buzo negro de algodón y arrojarlo a un lado, volviendo a acercarse al cuerpo de él, cuyas manos rodearon su cintura tirando de ella mucho más cerca. Cuando su centro hizo contacto con las caderas de él, Nyx pudo oír el tablero de ajedrez caer desplomándose a sus espaldas, las piezas volaron por la habitación pero ninguno de los dos vió el pequeño desorden: sus párpados se encontraban cerrados, disfrutando de una sensación tan cruda que sólo podía ser vivenciada de aquella forma. Dejándose ir.

El calor que emanaba la chimenea comenzó a calentar su lado derecho, uniéndose a un ya ardiente fuego en su abdomen bajo, más la calidez que exudaba Fred Weasley. La besó profundamente, hasta que ella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y despegó sus labios de los de él, levantando su cabeza en busca de oxígeno. Sin embargo, Fred utilizó la situación para aprovecharse entonces de la superficie de piel expuesta, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula y comenzó a depositar besos allí. Nyx cerró sus ojos pesadamente, suspirando ante la sensación que erizó su piel.

Aquello se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Impulsivamente movió sus caderas hacia delante y la fricción fue tan placentera que repitió el movimiento, logrando que Fred hunda sus dedos fuertemente donde estaban ubicados, acompañando la moción de su cuerpo. Nyx utilizó sus manos para buscar el borde del sweater del uniforme de Hogwarts de Fred y removerlo, quitándoselo por la cabeza. En el momento en que la prenda de ropa estuvo fuera del medio, volvió a bajar su rostro uniendo sus labios vengativamente. Esta vez, él hundió una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, anudando su cabello en un puño con su mano y volvió a tirar del mismo hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello para volver a su recorrido de torturantes besos.

Ahora, Nyx sentía que su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente. Buscando la sensación placentera que le brindaba la fricción de ambos cuerpos al rozarse, antes de darse cuenta, sus exhalaciones comenzaban a ser más ruidosas, tapando el sonido de la chimenea.

Fred comenzó a jugar con el borde de su musculosa de morley y la levantó ligeramente, pasando su mano por debajo y comenzó a dibujar círculos en sus caderas desnudas. La sensación de piel contra piel fue demasiado cálida y Nyx no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y volver sus labios a los de él, no sin antes mirarlo a los ojos durante unos segundos. Las pupilas de Fred estaban dilatadas, casi cubriendo todo el iris color miel. Una de las comisuras de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba y Nyx unió sus labios fuertemente. Quería más. Mucho más.

Y Fred proveyó, era tan fácil perderse en las sensaciones. Nyx se sentía presente, cada terminación nerviosa parecía estar enviando electricidad a través de su cuerpo, despierta, alerta. La única ocasión en la que se había sentido de la misma manera era cuando hacía uso de sus habilidades para luchar al máximo. A diferencia de eso, la activación siempre era externa, siempre era acción; esto era respuesta y la estimulación era interna. Todo venía de adentro. Su interior era miel.

Así de perdida en el presente se encontraba, que cuando Fred removió su musculosa no lo sintió. Fue entonces cuando prosiguió a intentar besarlo nuevamente y él la detuvo, que notó que estaba expuesta.

Fred observaba fijamente el corte debajo de su clavícula, que si bien lucía mucho menos doloroso y profundo que antes, aún era prominente y no había terminado de cicatrizar.-¿Qué te sucedió aquí?-Y comenzó a mover su mano en esa dirección como si quisiera tocarlo. Demasiado rápido, quizás, Nyx sujetó su muñeca con fuerza deteniéndolo a medio camino. Fred levantó su mirada alarmado ante el veloz reflejo de la joven.

-No lo toques.-Dijo secamente y luego intentó suavizar su agarre y su voz para aligerar el ambiente.-Aún duele.-Fred tragó visiblemente y luego asintió una sola vez con su cabeza. Lentamente, Nyx volvió a darle un beso sobre sus labios. Fred la besó suavemente y luego, volvió a recuperar la potencia de minutos atrás. Cuidadosamente, empujó de ella para recostarla sobre el sillón, colocándose encima sin depositar su peso sobre el cuerpo de Nyx.

Besó su boca, sus mejillas, su nariz. Cuando depositó un beso sobre su frente, los ojos de Nyx cayeron mágicamente cerrados. Luego bajó, ubicando besos en su mentón, su cuello; en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su pulso golpeando fuertemente. Besó el hueco de su clavícula y se desvió ligeramente para besar su hombro izquierdo, evitando bajar para rozar el corte que yacía allí.

Luego hundió la mano derecha debajo de su cuerpo buscando el broche de su corpiño, que desprendió ágilmente y con la misma habilidad, le ayudó a quitárselo. Lo depositó sobre el suelo suavemente, sin despegar los labios del cuerpo de ella mientras todo aquello sucedía. Nyx sintió el aire cálido besar su desnudez. El torso de Fred no tardó en cubrirla, fue entonces que ella decidió igualar su vulnerabilidad y procedió a quitarle la camisa que estaba utilizando. Cuando su piel desnuda tocó la de él, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y arqueó su espalda, deseosa de más de esa sensación. Estiró sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Fred y tiró del mismo fuertemente, sin controlar su propia fuerza. Un quejido bajo escapó de la garganta de él y se liberó sobre los labios de ella. Nyx pudo sentir a través del algodón de sus pantalones negros el vigor del joven que estaba sobre ella y no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas hacia delante, deseosa de dar el siguiente paso.

Todo aquello era placentero pero se sentía como la preparación de algo más. Nyx había entrado a la Sala de Requerimientos en busca de la culminación de esa sensación y no quería irse sin ella.

Bajó sus manos hacia el botón del pantalón de él y lo desabrochó rápidamente, luego bajó el cierre del mismo con sus dedos torpemente. Fred bajó su cabeza hacia el torso desnudo de ella, dejando fuera del alcance de Nyx sus pantalones y comenzó a besar el arco de sus senos provocando que su piel se erice furiosamente. Cuando su boca se cerró sobre su pezón del lado derecho, un gemido de placer escapó de su boca y abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo encontrándose con Fred mirándola a través de sus pestañas. Luego, repitió la moción sobre su pezón restante, ganándose más sonidos de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a bajar el recorrido, depositando besos sobre sus costillas y su vientre. La sensación fue extraña, pero placentera a la vez.

Nyx estiró sus propias manos para bajar la cintura de sus pantalones, pero Fred acaparó la acción, quitándolas del medio y haciéndolo él en su lugar. Cuando la prenda estuvo fuera del camino, ella quiso remover su ropa interior pero él la detuvo, dudando durante un segundo.-¿Has...alguna vez antes?-Le preguntó él, casi sin aliento. Lucía agitado. El aire era demasiado caliente, amoldándose a lo que ella sentía internamente. Nyx negó con su cabeza e intentó mover nuevamente sus manos hacia su prenda restante, pero él utilizó más fuerza.-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-Nyx levantó su mirada, sin comprender por qué estaba haciendo tanto problema por la situación. Sin embargo, no se gastó en preguntarle, conversar era lo último que quería hacer en aquel momento.

-Si, segura.-Respondió y cuando procedió a quitarse su ropa interior, Fred no la detuvo. Él hizo lo mismo con lo suyo, con toda la agilidad que alguien puede tener a esa edad. Ninguno de los dos sintiendo la incomodidad de la situación.

Cuando Fred volvió su torso hacia ella luego de remover sus pantalones, Nyx casi salta en su lugar del sillón adoptando una posición defensiva en tan sólo un microsegundo.

Fred tenía su varita en su mano, su punta dirigida hacia ella levemente.-Tranquila!-Le exclamó, bajando su varita inmediatamente. Nyx tenía ambos brazos delante de ella sobre el sillón y lo miraba seriamente. Fred sonrió incómodamente.-Es sólo mi varita...-Comenzó a decir tranquilamente.

-Ya sé que es tu varita, Weasley.-Respondió Nyx duramente. Fred rió y luego rascó con la punta de la madera su sien.

-Es para el...ya sabes.-Dijo misteriosa e incómodamente. Nyx no se inmutó en su posición.-El encantamiento anticonceptivo.-Parecía no poder contener una sonrisa mientras lo decía. Nyx se relajó ligeramente.

-¿Encantamiento anticonceptivo?-Repitió, frunció el entrecejo. ¿De qué hablaba? Fred la miró como si estuviese observando a un extraterrestre.

-Si, ya sabes. Encantamiento anti-bebés.-Señaló él, asintiendo con su cabeza como si estuviese explicando una obviedad.

-Oh, cierto. Si. Anticonceptivo.-Respondió Nyx, robóticamente. No sabía realmente de qué estaba hablando, hasta donde sabía, los Individuos no eran capaces de concebir. Ni siquiera tenía su período, cosa que había aprendido escuchando a Pansy quejarse en la habitación de Slytherin.

-A no ser que quieras conjurarlo tú misma, cosa que entenderé. No quise incomodarte ni nada...-Empezó a reponer Fred pero Nyx negó con su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía el encantamiento anticonceptivo, pero semejantes declaraciones llamarían la atención de Fred estrepitosamente.

-No, no. Hazlo tú. No te preocupes.-Respondió ella con ligereza, comenzando a relajar su cuerpo. De todas formas, cierta tensión permaneció en su cuerpo; no le hacía gracia ser apuntada con una varita. Cuando las chispas brillantes desaparecieron, Fred y Nyx se observaron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Fred le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y Nyx no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, bajando su mirada. Luego, volvió a besarlo y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban nuevamente en la posición de antes: su espalda contra el sillón, él encima de ella.

La besó hasta que nuevamente sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y luego utilizó una de las manos con las que sujetaba sus mejillas para ayudar a posicionarse en la entrada de ella, lentamente presionando hacia dentro.

Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, que antes se encontraban exudando electricidad, se concentraron crudamente en donde se estaba ejerciendo la presión. Nyx inhaló profundamente y exhaló, en un intento de relajar el grupo muscular que oponía resistencia. Fred observó el movimiento y desistió, removiéndose para luego intentar nuevamente. Esta vez, la presión fue más dentro y un agudo dolor acompaño la fuerza del cuerpo que presionaba en su interior. Fred se detuvo, permitiendo que su anatomía se acostumbre a la de él. Aquello no era lo que Nyx esperaba. Ese dolor era distinto de cualquier otra cosa que hubiese experimentado anteriormente.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó él y Nyx asintió, mirando hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían. Luego, empujo sus propias caderas hacia delante, sintiendo que estaba lista para tomar más. El dolor entonces alcanzó a una longitud más profunda, pero fue más tolerable.

Fred retrocedió, removiéndose de ella y repitió el movimiento y así varias veces; hasta que el dolor desapareció y reemplazándolo, una fricción comenzó a construirse. Nyx no podía evitar sentir cierta decepción, aquello no era lo que esperaba. Mientras se besaban todo había sido placer, su mente se había encontrado metida en el medio de una nube de estupefacción. Ahora, se sentía sobria. Demasiado concentrada en lo que ambos cuerpos estaban haciendo.

Cuando Fred podía moverse con facilidad dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, procedió a besarla acompañando los movimientos. Aquello logró volver a despertar el calor que ella sentía, sumado al contacto de su torso con el de él, sus cuerpos emanaban calidez. Fue entonces cuando sin notarlo, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando su propio ritmo. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor así. Cuando finalmente un quejido de placer salió de sus labios, Fred suspiró pesadamente y separó sus labios para hundirse en el hueco de su cuello y comenzó a besar aquella zona, provocando que Nyx cierre sus ojos y se entregue finalmente al momento.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo si habían pasado minutos u horas cuando Fred comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, su respiración entrecortándose y sus empujes crecieron en potencia. Era placentero y una tensión comenzó a desatarse en su interior. Cuando finalmente Fred se deshizo sobre ella, su cuerpo entero tensándose y su respiración deteniéndose por unos segundos, Nyx se relajó del todo. Fred se apoyó sobre ella como un peso muerto por un momento y luego levantó su rostro de su pecho, sus ojos lucían ligeramente entrecerrados, extasiados. Depositó un beso sobre su boca y luego sobre su frente, antes de levantar su cuerpo y separarse del de ella, recostándose a su lado. Pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Nyx y con el otro tiró de ella desde su cintura, para que se acomode sobre su pecho. Nyx se movió incómodamente, no entendiendo la cadena de movimientos.

Su mente comenzó a divagar cuando Fred comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su frente a la vez que dibujaba círculos sobre su piel desnuda. ¿Era aquello a lo que Apolo se había convertido adicto? Quizás Nyx no fuese una persona propensa a las adicciones.

Cuando se encaminó hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, percibió que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Sin embargo, aguardó la mayoría del camino en silencio, sin actuar al respecto. Finalmente dobló una de las curvas antes de dar con las escaleras que bajaban hacia los Calabozos y se apoyó contra la pared, esperando a quien sea que le estuviese siguiendo.

Al ver a la figura aparecer delante de ella, removió rápidamente la varita de su bolsillo a la vez que tomaba al extraño por el cuello de su remera y lo empujaba contra la piedra del pasillo. Colocó la punta de su varita en el medio del esternón de quien la seguía.

-No eres tan discreto como crees, Nott.-Murmuró viciosamente en el rostro de él. Theo sólo sonrió, ambas manos estiradas hacia arriba en un gestó de rendición.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me has atrapado, Nyx.-Respondió él sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Nyx cambió la ubicación de la mano libre de su varita, utilizando sus dedos para rodear el cuello de él y apretar fuertemente.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?-Le cuestionó sin alterar el volumen de su voz. Theo jadeó ligeramente e hizo un ademán de remover las manos de ella pero ella presionó más fuerte.-Quieto.

-No puedo...responder si...aprietas.-Las palabras salieron dificultosamente debido a la alta presión que ella estaba ejerciendo. Liberó ligeramente sus dedos, pero los mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Y bien?-Le apuró Nyx, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del joven. No había posibilidad de que se la hubiese encontrado por casualidad rondando en los pasillos. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Theodore Nott la había seguido intencionalmente.

-Ahora entiendo el verdadero motivo por el que me preguntaste acerca de los Weasley.-Comentó él y Nyx le mostró sus dientes.

-Ten cuidado.-Le advirtió. Theodore sonrió esta vez, mostrando sus dientes también.

-No te preocupes-Estiró su cuello hacia delante, aún bajo la presión de la mano de Nyx-tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Nyx volvió a presionar fuertemente y lo sacudió apoyándolo con fuerza contra la pared, oyéndolo jadear ante el impacto.-No juegues conmigo Nott, no me gusta repetir las cosas.

-Sólo quería ver que hacías. Al parecer tu noche fue bastante...atareada.-Comentó, arqueando una ceja al pronunciar la última palabra. Nyx lo observó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo, Nott.-

-Oh, vamos. ¿Ya no soy más Theo?-Le dijo él frunciendo su entrecejo, fingiendo indignación.-Creí que éramos amigos.-La ofensa era tan falsa que Nyx se sintió tentada de maldecirlo justo allí mismo.

-No me obligues a maldecirte, Theo.-Dijo ella, conteniendo su furia. Soltó el agarre sobre su cuello y bajó su varita, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿No quieres saber el verdadero motivo por el que te seguí?-Le preguntó él y ella levantó su mirada, para ver que él inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. El joven encantador que Nyx había conocido en la Mansión Malfoy no estaba presente con ellos dos.-¿No te da curiosidad saber qué secretos descubrí sobre mi padre?-Le tentó y Nyx sonrió con sorna.

-Si realmente hubieses descubierto algo, sabrías que no es muy inteligente de tu parte meterte conmigo.-Respondió ella pero Theo imitó su sonrisa.

-O con Apolo, ¿Verdad?-Repuso él y luego rascó su sien en un gesto de fingida confusión.-O Kilian quizás, Melione...Ryker...Azriel.-Hizo una pausa, agujereándola con su mirada.-Definitivamente no con Keres o Enyo.-Actuó un escalofrío. Y Nyx se tensó, ejerciendo fuerza sobre el agarre de su varita.-Pero cierto. La más terrible eres tú. La más peligrosa. El Individuo perfecto, ¿no es así?-Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado al decir lo último y rápidamente Nyx levantó su varita conjurándole un stupefy sin pronunciar palabra.

Pero Theodore Nott lo bloqueó con un movimiento de su varita, igual de rápido y sin pronunciar palabra. Nyx se quedó estupefacta por sólo un microsegundo antes de conjurar tres hechizos consecutivos, que Theodore bloqueó pero no contra atacó.-Antes de que sigas intentando lograr algo, quizás deberías escucharme.-Le sugirió y Nyx se quedó en silencio. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Theodore Nott jamás había actuado de aquella manera, de hecho, durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Nott a duras penas podría considerarse bueno por lo que había observado. Aunque las clases no fuesen prácticas debido a que Umbridge era quien enseñaba esa materia, cada vez que alguien preguntaba algo o en las charlas entre estudiantes, él muchas veces no sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo, se requiere habilidad extraordinaria para lograr bloquear hechizos sin pronunciar palabra. ¿Por qué se había ocultado tanto tiempo? Nyx recordó entonces su encuentro en la Mansión Malfoy, donde los muros de su Oclumancia habían sido tan potentes que ella, siendo la mejor Legeremens de la Academia Hades no pudo derribarlos. Aquello no tenía sentido, ya que desde el primer día había obtenido atisbos de la mente del joven y siempre lo considero inofensivo, inocente. Ahora Nyx comprendía que ella sólo había visto lo que él quería que ella viese, todo el tiempo había estado utilizando una máscara y ahora estaba percibiendo que había mucho más debajo de la misma.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó finalmente, viendo por vez primera a un joven que creyó haber conocido.


	21. CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: THEODORE NOTT

Theodore Nott borró la sonrisa de su rostro, cualquier rastro de burla abandonando su persona. Nyx mantuvo su posición defensiva, le picaba la palma de la mano en la que se encontraba su varita, más que lista para borrar la mente del joven en el momento en que terminase de explicarle cuánto sabía.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, Nott.-Advirtió Nyx cuando él se quedó en silencio. Theodore bajó su mirada a la vez que guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones demostrando que no le tenía miedo.

-Considerando que estás en desventaja, quizás no deberías estar amenazándome. ¿No te parece?-Inquirió él, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Y cuál sería la desventaja?-Replicó ella, arqueando una ceja. Sus respiraciones eran lentas y profundas, reuniendo sus energías para lo que sabía que sería un oponente digno en el duelo cuando las palabras hubiesen terminado de ser dichas.

-Bueno, yo sé qué y quién eres pero tú no tienes idea de quién soy yo.-Theodore entonces levantó su mirada, un brillo triunfal ocupaba sus ojos.- Ni por qué estoy aquí.-Terminó de decir. Él sabía que tenía razón y Nyx sabía que negarlo sería nada más que inútil. Tenía las de ganar. 

-Está bien. Morderé el anzuelo.-Comenzó a decir ella y Theo sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Acaso tienes otra opción?-Le cuestionó, interrumpiéndola.

-Te escucho. ¿Qué es lo que sabes que yo no?-Nyx ignoró el comentario de Nott, intentando no perder la calma.

-Antes de perder el tiempo, necesitaré hacer algo que quizás no te guste mucho.-Le advirtió él y Nyx tardó un microsegundo en reaccionar, procesando sus palabras. Theodore ya había dando un paso hacia delante. Alerta cubrió cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, que se encontraba exhausto ante lo que había hecho esa misma noche.-Pero verás, sería muy útil que colabores, harías todo el asunto mucho más...llevadero.

-Deja el misterio a un lado. ¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó Nyx secamente, dando un paso hacia atrás. Estaba más que lista para atacar, podía presentir el peligro en el aire. Theodore no perdió el gesto, siguiendo con sus ojos el rápido movimiento.

-Quiero que te quites tu remera.-Contestó él, volviendo su mirada hacia ella. La máscara inexpresiva de Nyx se quebró durante sólo un instante ante la sorpresa de lo que él le pedía.

-¿Para qué?-La voz de ella sonó impasible, no exponía la sensación de incertidumbre que sentía internamente. Theo chasqueó la lengua en su boca.

-Si te lo dijese, tendría que matarte.-Aseguró él y Nyx bufó una risa a la vez que levantaba su mentón ligeramente.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo.-Repuso ella mordazmente. Fue entonces cuando Theodore Nott removió un objeto de su bolsillo ágilmente y comenzó a jugar con el mismo entre sus dedos.

La luz de la antorcha que se encontraba encendida a unos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban, se reflejó en la hoja del cuchillo. Nyx sintió su estómago encogerse, pocas cosas podían lograr aquel efecto en ella.

No era cualquier cuchillo.

Era el cuchillo que Frederick Nott había utilizado para herir sus tobillos años atrás, cuando sucedió lo de Erea.

Al levantar su mirada, Nyx confirmó que sus ojos debían delatar lo que realmente sentía porque Theodore sonrió triunfalmente al ver su cara. De alguna forma, él sabía exactamente lo que ese cuchillo significaba para ella.

Sin embargo, Nyx no pensaba en exponerse ante él. En ceder, mucho menos con ese objeto en sus manos. Tendría que estar demente para permitirse demostrar su piel desnuda ante alguien que tuviese esa navaja, ante otra persona que no sean sus Maestros.

-Vamos, Nyx. No tienes porqué hacerlo difícil.-Theodore pronunció esa oración con sorna. La mente de ella se disparó instantáneamente hacia Draco, quien repetía aquello como si fuese un mantra en su mente. Tuvo la sensación de que había sido totalmente intencional la elección de palabras.-Hazlo.-Le presionó y Nyx apenas tuvo tiempo de dar otro paso hacia atrás para tomar impulso y atacar, que Nott se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. Realizó un enganche tan ágil que al Nyx llegó una fracción de segundo más tarde para poder desengancharse, arrojándolo al suelo.

El cuerpo de Theodore chocó duramente contra la piedra del pasillo de Hogwarts, el golpe hizo eco en las paredes junto al jadeo que escapó de sus pulmones ante el impacto seco. Sin embargo, no quedó inmovilizado ya que con la misma velocidad que Nyx tuvo al moverse, logró revertir el enganche y terminar encima de ella esta vez, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Nyx aún tenía su varita en su mano y utilizó una maldición punzante para liberarse que Theodore no pudo bloquear. El hechizo dio de lleno contra su pecho y Nyx aprovechó el momento en que el agarre en sus muñecas se aflojó para impulsarse y utilizar su cabeza para golpear el rostro de su contrincante.

Sangre comenzó a brotar de la nariz de Theodore Nott a la vez que su cuerpo se movía hacia atrás por el impulso del golpe. Nyx hizo uso de la situación y se levantó sobre sus pies y apuntó su varita hacia él, murmurando la palabra que sabía que sería sólo un castigo por el atrevimiento de atacarla- Crucio.

Nada.

Theodore comenzó a reír y levantó su mirada, estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Cuando Nyx observó su rostro, pudo ver cómo la sangre roja manchaba sus dientes. Brotaba furiosamente de su nariz, supo que debía haber fracturado algo. Volvió a repetir la palabra, sus maldiciones jamás fallaban. Sin embargo, nada volvió a suceder.

-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, Nyx.-Dijo Theodore y acto seguido, levantó su varita-Incarcerous.

La potencia de la maldición dejó sin aliento a Nyx, que cayó contra el suelo. Aún no había soltado su varita, no era la primera vez que era sometida a aquella maldición. Sólo un movimiento de su muñeca hubiese sido suficiente para liberarse pero Theo se encargó de quitársela rápidamente y se paró frente a ella. 

Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el rostro de Nyx, quien forcejeaba contra las cuerdas que ante cada movimiento presionaban su agarre, quemando su piel por la fricción.-Te pedí que no hicieras las cosas difíciles pero no me has dejado opción.-Dijo Nott antes de mover su varita y lograr que Nyx gire sobre su cuerpo, colocando su frente contra el suelo. Se agachó a su lado y ella sintió como las manos de Theodore levantaban su ropa, exponiendo su espalda. Sin embargo, sus dedos no tocaban su piel.

Cuando el frío metal de la navaja rozó su piel, un pequeño gruñido de dolor escapó de su garganta y Theodore alejó el cuchillo inmediatamente. Sintió la tela del corpiño que estaba utilizando liberarse y entonces hubo silencio. Theodore observó su espalda durante unos segundos antes de volver a bajar su remera.

Las sogas de pronto desaparecieron y ella volteó rápidamente más que dispuesta a atacar al bastardo pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que estaba sola en el pasillo. No había rastro alguno de que Theodore hubiese estado allí segundos antes, sólo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre carmesí sobre el suelo eran la única prueba. Nyx se quedó postrada sobre el suelo, la piel de su espalda ardía donde el cuchillo había rasgado su piel.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Durante los siguientes días Nyx no pudo encontrar en ningún lado a Theodore Nott. Se ausentaba de las clases que compartían juntos y no lo vio aparecer ni una sola vez en la Sala Común de Slytherin o en las comidas.

Se debatió entre contarle o no la situación a Apolo pero no quería levantar alertas. No sabría que podría suceder, jamás hubiese previsto un escenario así. Su mente no dejaba de girar alrededor de la misma pregunta: ¿Qué era lo que buscaba en su espalda? Debía haber sido algo lo suficientemente importante para luego desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de aquella manera. 

Nyx reunió el coraje necesario para observar su espalda en el espejo del baño de su habitación pero sólo se encontró con el pequeño corte que había realizado Theo. Ella sabía que la herida había sido realizada accidentalmente porque en el momento en que el quejido de dolor abandonó sus labios, él había alejado la navaja. ¿Por qué?

En un momento se le ocurrió en quizás compartir lo sucedido con Draco pero claramente aquella no era una buena idea. Nyx sospechaba que Theodore Nott podía percibir la mente de Malfoy con la misma facilidad que ella.

De modo que pasó casi una semana sin saber qué hacer. Observaba el nombre de Theodore Nott en el mapa mágico, caminaba horas en el mismo lugar (Nyx suponía que era su habitación) y luego se dirigía hacia algún punto en los Calabozos, desapareciendo de la nada en el final de un pasillo. Nyx podría haberlo seguido, si. Pero ¿realmente quería saber cuál era el asunto con él? Después de todo, era el hijo del Maestro Nott y Nyx decidió asumir que nada sucedería si es que él no lo hubiese aprobado. No tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que no podía controlar. Si significase algo malo, ya hubiese sentido alguno de sus tatuajes arder.

Por su parte, Nyx evitó a Fred Weasley a toda costa. La verdad es que se sentía en cierto grado decepcionada por lo sucedido, creyó que sería algo distinto. Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, le dolía cierto grupo muscular del que jamás había sido consciente anteriormente, pero más allá de aquello no se sentía diferente. Y no le apetecía volver a escuchar a Fred Weasley quejarse sobre sus malestares cuando Nyx tenía sus propios asuntos por los que preocuparse.

Como la ceremonia de los hombres lobos, cuya fecha de realización estaba marcada para ese mismo viernes. Apolo la había encontrado en la Biblioteca, donde ella leía un libro acerca del linaje de los Prewett a solas.

-¿A qué hora piensas irte?-Apolo habló a su lado en voz baja y de pie. Nyx levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una sombra de lo que él había sido al ingresar a Hogwarts. Sus ojos estaban decaídos y sus ojeras eran oscuras. El cabello le había crecido bastante, rozando el punto de la desprolijidad.

-Siéntate.-Le ordenó ella, cerrando el libro sobre la repisa. Cuando Apolo corrió la silla que se encontraba a su lado y se sentó, no tardó menos de dos segundos en dejar que su columna se encorvara como si cargase con un gran peso en su espalda.-Luces como la mierda.-Comentó ella y Apolo sonrió irónicamente, sin embargo no llegó a ser la sonrisa burlona que siempre llevaba pintada en su rostro. La broma interna había dejado de ser graciosa, ahora había pasado a ser amarga.

-Dime algo que no sepa.-Repuso él mirando hacia la estantería frente suyo, sus ojos recorrían los títulos de los tomos con rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que te están dando tus amigos?-Al decir amigos Nyx tensó sus labios, la verdad es que no se separaba de ellos en ningún momento. Apoló suspiró y luego unió sus labios en una fina línea.

-No es nada.-Respondió Apolo, volviendo su mirada hacia ella. Nyx podía ver que algo le sucedía pero jamás habían sido lo suficientemente cercanos como para preguntarle sobre ello así que preguntó otra cosa.

-¿Qué piensas sobre Theodore Nott?-Su voz sonó totalmente inexpresiva, sin delatar la inseguridad de ella luego de su encuentro.

-Es bastante agradable.-Se encogió de hombros.-No es el más brillante de su grupo pero no es tampoco molesto. ¿Por qué?-

Nyx entonces supo que Apolo no había sido cuestionado por Theodore, que sólo había sido a ella a quien había decidido acosar. Por supuesto, no le contaría lo sucedido a Apolo quien esperaba una respuesta de ella pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, sonrió mostrando los dientes:

-¿La brillante Nyx se siente atraída por el pequeño Nott?-Casi pareció ser el mismo de antes al decir aquello y Nyx sonrió levemente.

-Ni lo pienses.-Contestó bajando su mirada.

-Esta noche hay una fiesta en la Sala Común organizada por él.-Le informó Apolo reclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Nyx lo observó y arqueó una ceja. Apolo jamás se demostraba relajado o cordial con ella realmente. Si Nyx no lo hubiese conocido, nunca hubiese sospechado que aquel joven era un Individuo.-¿Piensas ir?-Le preguntó.

-¿Acaso te olvidas de que tenemos que asistir al evento?-Respondió ella y Apolo pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Merlín, Nyx. Necesitas relajarte un poco.-Le dijo y luego agregó:-Además el evento es después de la medianoche, la fiesta comienza antes de esa hora.

Nyx se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de fruncir el entrecejo y preguntar: -¿Y por qué haría eso?-Apolo negó con su cabeza.

-No puedes hablar en serio.-Su tono de voz era incrédulo.-No te haría mal un poco de diversión, de verdad.-Respondió él a la vez que sacaba un libro de la estantería que tenía frente suyo y comenzaba a pasar sus hojas sin leer.

-No estamos aquí para divertirnos.-Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de que Apolo se tense, ausentando su mirada de las líneas del libro.

-No, por supuesto que no. Estamos para esperar órdenes y matar. –Nyx lo miró gravemente, sin dar crédito a lo que percibía de Apolo. Se quedó en silencio y él también. Luego la miró seriamente y le dijo a la vez que se levantaba:-En fin, si vas a la fiesta búscame e iremos juntos a la ceremonia. Sino...pues nos veremos allí.-Giró sobre sus pies y se fue, dejando a Nyx estupefacta ante lo que acaba de presenciar.

Al salir del baño envuelta en un toallón se encontró con el resto de las chicas con las que compartía su habitación en un desastre de ropa, maquillaje y brillos. La ignoraron mientras se dirigía hacia su propia cama con dosel. 

Nyx no pudo resistir el impulso de mirar qué era lo que hacían ellas. Vestidos de brillantes lentejuelas y vibrantes colores oscuros levitaban en el aire, zapatos yacían desparramados sobre el suelo y hablaban entre ellas enérgicamente acerca de la fiesta de esa noche.

-Creo que el vestido negro sería la mejor opción, Daphne. Nott va a volverse loco cuando te vea.-Decía Milicent Bulstrode observando a Daphne, quien había conjurado un espejo de cuerpo entero contra el dosel de su cama y miraba su propia figura en el reflejo, analizando sus ángulos. 

Nyx dirigió su mirada a Pansy, quien estaba sentada sobre la cama de Milicent y bajaba su mirada hacia sus propias manos jugando con sus dedos incómodamente. Las otras chicas no pudieron captar ese movimiento pero Nyx si y cuando Pansy levantó la mirada se encontró con la de ella.

Nyx bajó su cabeza y abrió su baúl con un movimiento de su varita decidiendo qué ropa sería adecuada para utilizar en la ceremonia. Estaba segura de que asistirían Mortífagos y el resto de los Individuos y que sería dentro de todo un evento formal pero no dejaba de ser una lucha de hombres lobo. No tenía sentido dedicarle mucha preparación al evento menos glamoroso de la historia. Sin embargo, faltaban horas para que aquello sucediese. Nyx podría relajarse en su cama y leer hasta que sea la hora de marcharse y era exactamente eso lo que planeaba hacer.

Seleccionó su tan habitual conjunto de algodón negro y se vistió en la privacidad de su cama con dosel, cerrando las cortinas para no ser vista. Cuando volvió a abrir las mismas, se encontró con las tres chicas con las que compartía su habitación observándola. Nyx les devolvió la mirada silenciosamente.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas usar?-Le dijo Milicent con obvio disgusto a la vez que observaba su atuendo.-Es horrible.-Sentenció.

Pansy se movió incómoda en su asiento pero no dijo nada.

-Podrías intentar lucir...presentable.-Agregó Daphne. Nyx arqueó una de sus cejas incrédulamente. Ninguna de las otras dos chicas con las que compartía la habitación le había dirigido la palabra desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, menos de aquella manera.

-Sólo déjenla, quizás esté más cómoda así.-Intervino entonces Pansy, intentando contener la situación con miedo de que Nyx les hiciere algo a sus amigas. De todas formas, sus palabras sorprendieron a Nyx. No necesitaba que alguien la defendiese.

-¿De verdad, Parkinson? Jamás me dejarías salir de esta habitación luciendo así sin importar qué tan cómoda diga que me sienta.-Le recriminó Milicent, mirándola entonces a su amiga. Pansy mantuvo su cabeza agachada.

-No voy a asistir a la fiesta.-Informó Nyx con voz neutral y procedió a recostarse sobre su cama a la vez que levitaba uno de los libros que había tomado de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo es que no piensas asistir? ¿Estás loca?-Le preguntó Daphne en un tono de voz tan histérico que Nyx tuvo que juntar su paciencia para no maldecirla allí mismo. Nada le parecía tan mundano como una fiesta de adolescentes. Ni hablar sobre su ansiedad, que si bien no había vuelto a ser un problema, no era necesario tentar su suerte.

Pansy decidió intervenir nuevamente.-Es sólo una fiesta, Daphne. Ya déjala.-Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su baúl. Daphne miró a Pansy y luego a Nyx nuevamente.

-¿Qué te sucede, Parkinson? No me digas que sigues mal por Draco.-A Nyx definitivamente no le agradaba Daphne Greengrass. Aquello era un hecho. Pansy suspiró cansinamente a la vez que tomaba un vestido color verde musgo de su baúl.

-No tiene nada que ver con Draco. Te dije que no quería hablar más sobre ese tema.-Pansy hablaba en voz baja y Nyx prestó mucha atención a la escena. Claramente las amigas de Pansy no tenían idea de lo que realmente había sucedido en la fiesta de Año Nuevo.-Sólo digo eso porque capaz Nyx...no tiene nada que ponerse. Seguro es eso.-Terminó de decir y luego se dirigió hacia el baño con el vestido verde en su mano, dejándolas a Milicent, Daphne y Nyx mirando la puerta cerrada.

Daphne entonces volvió su mirada a Nyx y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.-Bueno, no puedes no ir. Todos estaremos allí y desde que Umbridge está a cargo es más que difícil organizar fiestas.-La contempló durante unos segundos en silencio y luego continuó.-Has estado todo el año encerrada sin socializar, quizás sea hora de que salgas de tu cascarón, pequeña.

Nyx no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente ante la estupidez que estaba diciendo Daphne. ¿Por qué actuaba como si una fiesta fuese la ocasión más importante de todo el siglo? Era ridículo.

-Estoy segura de que Pansy podría encargarse de tu apariencia. Es realmente una artista con el maquillaje.-Le aseguró Milicent, asintiendo con su cabeza.

La idea de Pansy Parkinson maquillándola y vistiéndola provocó que Nyx sonriese, divirtiéndose ante la imagen mental pero las dos jóvenes interpretaron aquello como una rendición.

-Lo sabía! Te mueres de ganas por ir!-Exclamó Daphne y se abalanzó sobre Nyx, sujetándola por las muñecas y poniéndola de pie. Nyx liberó el agarre pero se mantuvo de pie, sin embargo el gesto no logró disminuir la excitación de Greengrass, que estaba tomando medida de su cuerpo.-¿Has ido a alguna fiesta anteriormente?-Le preguntó mientras conjuraba una cinta métrica y rodeaba su cintura por encima de su ropa con la misma. Nyx se quedó tiesa ante la cercanía, intentando apagar el instinto que le urgía que se aleje de las manos de la joven inofensiva.

Pensó en las ceremonias de cumpleaños de la Academia Hades y en lo que se basaban. Aquello era lo más cercano a una fiesta que ella había conocido antes de asistir al evento de Año Nuevo organizado por Narcisa Black en la Mansión.-Si.-Respondió finalmente, decidiendo que eso contaba como una fiesta apropiada.

-Seguramente no deben haber sido nada parecido a las fiestas que organizan los chicos de Slytherin.-Aseguró Milicent, quien se había levantado y se estaba colocando un vestido de satén negro, cuyo largo terminaba varios centímetros encima de sus rodillas. Nyx observó cómo el vestido agraciaba cada una de sus curvas, su piel era olivácea y lisa. Brillaba por alguna loción que se hubiese colocado, luciendo deslumbrante. Había alisado su recto cabello castaño claro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ahora procedía a maquillarse.-Yo debo ir a ayudar a Theo, esta es la primer fiesta que organiza. –Comentaba Milicent mientras se colocaba un labial carmesí en sus gruesos labios. Nyx observaba estupefacta la belleza de ella, quien portaba su aspecto con orgullo.

-Yo también. Aseguré que me encargaría de terminar de conjurar guardas silenciadoras en las paredes.-Comentó Daphne, que ahora se había alejado y se ponía unos tacones de aguja charolados.-Por lo general es Montague quien se encarga de organizar las fiestas pero no quiso arriesgarse, por todo este tema de Umbridge, ya sabes.-Le explicaba ella con total naturalidad al hablar y Nyx intentó adaptarse al ritmo como pudo.

-Claro, cierto. Me imagino.-Dijo y luego carraspeó.-Realmente no creo que asista.-Cuando ambas jóvenes se dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron en silencio, Nyx agregó.-Pansy tiene razón, no tengo nada que utilizar.-La excusa era patética pero creyó que seguramente era suficiente para que le crean. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener? ¿Explicar que debía asistir en unas horas a una ceremonia en la que observaría a decenas de Alfas de manadas de hombres lobo luchar entre sí? Si, claro.

-No te preocupes por eso! Pansy tiene tantos vestidos de sobra sin estrenar que podría vestir al cuerpo entero estudiantil de Hogwarts.-Le aseguró sin mirarla, volvió al espejo conjurado y murmuró un encantamiento que la maquilló mágicamente en cuestión de segundos.- ¿Estás lista?-Se dio vuelta y le preguntó a Milicent, que estaba terminando de meter una pequeña cantimplora en su pequeña cartera.

-Si, vamos.-Cuando Milicent se acercó a la puerta, Pansy salió del baño luciendo estupenda en un vestido de terciopelo color verde musgo. Se detuvo en el marco del baño.

-Oh, justo a tiempo!-Exclamó agraciadamente Daphne.

-¿A tiempo para qué?-Preguntó Parkinson, arqueando una ceja. Alguien no estaba de buen humor, claramente.

-Para ayudar a Nyx a prepararse. Le dije que le prestarías un vestido. No te molesta, ¿no?-Le preguntó Daphne, que ya había abierto la puerta. Pansy miró a Nyx con cara de poco amigos. Negó una sola vez con su cabeza.-Genial! Debo irme, Theo debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos arriba!-Esas fueron las palabras finales antes de que Daphne y Milicent dejen a solas a Pansy y a Nyx en la misma habitación.

-Genial.-Murmuró Pansy en voz baja.

Nyx estaba sentada en su cama observando a Pansy revolver su baúl en busca de algo, murmurando por lo bajo cosas como "no lo puedo creer " o "tienes que estar bromeando", "obvio que esto me pasaría sólo a mi", "juro que la voy a terminar matando". Hasta que finalmente dijo:-Este, este es.-Y se levantó con un vestido negro que Nyx tuvo que analizar durante unos segundos antes de entender su composición. Pansy lo levitó en el aire y le dijo:-Por supuesto que nunca lo usé, siempre me quedó demasiado chico pero teniendo en cuenta lo delgada que eres estoy segura de que te quedará bien.

Lo que creyó que era un vestido era una realidad un mono semi- transparente de red, pero sus redecillas eran demasiado pequeñas para ser captadas realmente. Sobre el mismo, patrones de encaje dibujaban espirales en distintos puntos de las mangas, la cintura y las piernas. ¿Qué se supone que debía usar debajo? Pansy pareció leer su mente.-Obvio que debes utilizar esto debajo a no ser que te guste ir por el mundo desnuda. Cosa que si es así-Le tendió un conjunto de satén de short y bralette negros lisos.- me parece perfecto.-Terminó de decir y se dirigió hacia su propio escritorio donde yacía todo su maquillaje expuesto.

Nyx se quedó parada en su lugar contemplando las ropas, sin saber por qué usaría algo así realmente. Era lindo, pero no era práctico.

-Apenas esté lista me voy a ir así que si quieres que te maquille deberías apurarte.-Le apresuró Pansy y Nyx se marchó al baño para cambiarse, evitando los espejos.

Pansy tenía razón, las ropas eran pequeñas pero le quedaban bien. El mono semi transparente era lo suficientemente amplio como para moverse con comodidad. Cuando salió del baño, Pansy ya estaba maquillada y se estaba colocando unos zapatos de aguja. Lucía deslumbrante, su cabello estaba peinado en rizos ondulados que rodeaban su rostro. Había delineado sus ojos y sus pestañas resaltaban sus ojos verdes, habiendo utilizado máscara. Pansy siempre le había parecido bella, agraciada. Nyx sabía que si ella mirase al espejo no vería nada que se pareciere a ella. Atractiva no era un adjetivo que la gente utilizaría para describir a Nyx.

Pansy asintió con su cabeza y le hizo un gesto hacia su propia cama.-Siéntate.-Nyx se dirigió hacia allí en silencio y Pansy movió su maquillaje, colocándolo al lado de su cuerpo al sentarse frente a ella. Estaba demasiado cerca de suyo y cuando levantó un pincel hacia el ojo de Nyx, ésta no pudo evitar levantar su mano y sujetar la muñeca de Pansy con fuerza.-Ay! ¿Qué carajos, Nyx? Es sólo maquillaje!-Exclamó, utilizando su otra mano para liberar el agarre de Nyx que aflojó sus dedos. Inmediatamente Pansy comenzó a masajear la zona que Nyx había apretado.-De verdad, si no quieres que lo haga está perfecto por mi, no tengo problema alguno.-Le dijo frunciendo su rostro irritada. Nyx era más que consciente que el hecho de que Pansy le temiese tanto era lo único que evitaba que ella le lanzara un coro de maldiciones e insultos.

-Lo siento. Creí que...-Comenzó a explicar Nyx y luego negó con su cabeza.-Lo siento. Continúa.-Le dijo y Pansy la observó con furia un segundo más antes de volver a intentar apoyar su pincel sobre el rostro de ella.

-Cierra los ojos.-Le ordenó. Nyx dudó unos segundos con desconfianza antes de obedecer. Las cerdas comenzaron a acariciar sus párpados suavemente.-Merlín, reaccionaste como si estuviese a punto de mutilarte.-Comentó en voz baja Pansy. Nyx se encogió de hombros.-Quédate quieta.- Nyx aguardó en silencio unos minutos mientras Pansy hacía su trabajo.-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.-Le informó y al hacerlo, la observó colocar unas gotas de algo líquido en sus dedos antes de apoyarlos sobre el rostro de Nyx.

-¿Por qué no utilizaste un encantamiento como Daphne?-Le preguntó Nyx, observando el maquillaje que Pansy aplicaba mientras ella utilizaba otro pincel para esparcir el líquido que había colocado sobre su piel.

-Porque, a diferencia de Daphne, no tengo ningún apuro en asistir a la fiesta.- La voz de Pansy sonaba concentrada en lo que hacía, ausente.

-¿Por qué?-Le cuestionó Nyx, sin poder ver sus ojos directamente. Pansy levantó su mirada y luego la bajó hacia los productos que tenía a su lado. Cambió nuevamente el pincel por uno más ancho y abrió algo que contenía un polvo marrón.

-Es complicado.-Fue la respuesta que ofreció Pansy antes de volver a observar su rostro. Esta vez comenzó a colocar el polvo debajo de sus pómulos, cada movimiento era suave y ligero.

-¿Tus amigas no saben lo de Theodore?-Le cuestionó y Pansy dejó su mano flotando en el aire a la vez que sus labios se tensaban.-Supongo que no.-Comentó al ver su reacción.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-Respondió Pansy volviendo a hundir el pincel en el mismo polvo marrón.

-Draco me contó lo sucedido.-No supo por qué lo dijo, tampoco supo por qué mintió. La verdad es que tampoco realmente le interesaba saber pero la tranquilidad, el silencio de la habitación y la cercanía de Pansy la estaba incomodando en demasía.

-Draco debería aprender a mantener su boca cerrada.-Dijo duramente Pansy. Luego cambió de pincel y tomó otro producto que tenía un polvo de color rosa pálido.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.-Dijo Nyx con una mueca. Pansy inclinó una de sus comisuras hacia arriba en una risa sarcástica.

-¿Cuál es tu asunto con Draco?-Le preguntó entonces Pansy y posó sus ojos verdes en los de Nyx.

-¿Cuál es tu asunto con Theodore?-Replicó Nyx, arqueando una ceja. Pansy suspiró.

-Ninguno, realmente.-Respondió rendida.-No es...posible.-Explicó mientras colocaba el polvo rosado sobre las mejillas de Nyx. Sus ojos lucían tristes. Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella continuaba maquillándola.-¿Entonces? ¿Draco?-Le preguntó Pansy. Nyx frunció el entrecejo.

¿Cuál era el asunto con Draco? Realmente ninguno, eso quería creer. –No hay ningún asunto con él.-Contestó secamente Nyx pero por algún motivo una voz en su interior le decía que aquello era mentira.

-Por favor. Pareciera como si quisieran matarse cuando se encuentran en la misma habitación.-Replicó Pansy procediendo ahora a utilizar un lápiz para delinear los labios de Nyx.

-Eso no es del todo mentira.-Dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.-¿Por qué no es posible para ti estar con Theodore?-Le preguntó Nyx, quizás obtuviese información que ella no conociese sobre el joven que la había asaltado una semana atrás. Pansy se alejó de su rostro y le tendió un labial.

-Toma, no esperes que yo lo haga.-Nyx sujetó el objeto pero se quedó quieta en su lugar, esperando su respuesta.-Theodore no es la clase de chico al que una simplemente se acerca y lo obtiene.-Empezó a explicar a la vez que se levantaba para buscar zapatos para Nyx.-A Theodore Nott una se lo debe ganar.-Dijo amargamente. Hizo una pausa mientras colocaba unos zapatos de lazo al lado de los pies de Nyx.-Ni siquiera presta atención a Daphne con sus tan obvias insinuaciones-Terminó de decir Pansy y procedió a mirarse al espejo, analizando sus ángulos. Nyx continuaba con el labial en sus manos pensando en las palabras de Pansy.

-¿Por qué ganártelo? Theodore Nott difícilmente es un premio.-Comentó Nyx con honestidad. Pansy giró para observarla.

-Supongo que lo puedes ver así cuando no es tu interés. Pero no lo sé, es una estupidez realmente.-Se acercó a Nyx y le quitó el labial de las manos para comenzar a aplicárselo ella misma.-Con el tiempo se me irá pasando.

Ya estaban listas y Pansy aguardó de pie junto a su escritorio.-¿No piensas mirarte en el espejo?-Le preguntó con incredulidad. Nyx tensó su mandíbula. Detestaba mirar su propio reflejo.-Mira, no hice todo este trabajo para que no lo aprecies así que más vale mirarte.-Levitó el espejo con su varita para colocarlo justo frente Nyx, quien no tuvo otra opción que levantar su cabeza y enfrentar su realidad.

Sabía que no importaba qué tanto maquillaje o ropas lujosas le colocasen encima. Sus ojos nunca dejarían de observar las incontables marcas y tatuajes que cubrían casi cada centímetro de su piel. El material transparente del mono que Pansy le había dado las dejaba a la vista, las incontables serpientes de distintos tamaños sobre sus manos, brazos, estómago y piernas, mezcladas con rosas, cuchillos, espadas, cascos de batalla, lanzas, arcos. De todos los tamaños y estilos. El corte que ya había cerrado sobre su clavícula, cuya cicatriz la acompañaría hasta el día que deje de existir junto a los que estaban en sus tobillos. Los pequeños símbolos en su pecho y sus dedos.

Cada gota de tinta era un recordatorio de todo lo que había atravesado, de cada lección aprendida y cada habilidad que ella poseía. El propósito era ese, ser reconocida de aquella manera. Que sus superiores observasen su cuerpo y supiesen, sin necesidad de que ella se explique o ser presentada, las cosas que era capaz de hacer.

Finalmente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la parte que más detestaba ver. Su propio rostro. Sin imperfecciones, sin marcas ni tatuajes. Sólo el café de sus iris que ahora resaltaba el triple debido al maquillaje que Pansy había colocado allí. No lucía mal pero Nyx no podía mirar su propio rostro sin sentir un gusto amargo en la boca.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin donde la música retumbaba fuertemente. Habían apagado las luces, reemplazándolas con focos pintados de distintas tonalidades de verde que levitaban en el aire sobre ellos iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Sólo estaban los alumnos de Quinto, Sexto y Séptimo Año presentes, amontonándose y se movían al compás de una música cuyo bajo golpeaba fuertemente, Nyx podía sentirlo en sus entrañas. Había gente bebiendo de botellas de Firewhiskey y vasos de Butterbeer. Los gritos, risas y conversaciones contribuían al bullicio que había allí.

Fue entonces cuando Draco apareció frente a ellas, luciendo extrañado al verlas juntas.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le preguntó a Nyx ignorando completamente a Pansy a su lado, cuyo rostro había cambiado a una mueca de irritación.

-¿Asistir a una fiesta?-Preguntó Nyx en respuesta. Draco tensó su mandíbula pero no dijo nada más. En una de sus manos tenía un vaso cuyo contenido humeaba. Firewhiskey. Draco se quedó a su lado y luego giró para dirigirse a Pansy, que evitaba mirarlo.

-Hola.-Le saludó y Pansy volvió su mirada hacia él, con obvio desprecio plasmado en el mismo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hablar conmigo?¿No prefieres hablar de mi a mis espaldas?-Le preguntó mordazmente ella y Nyx sintió que su interior se encogía. No contaba con que Pansy fuese tan volátil, siempre la había considerado...bueno, no la más brillante de la habitación.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, claramente confundido.-¿Qué?-Le preguntó y Pansy cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Nyx me dijo que le contaste lo que sucedió.-Nyx abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, deseando desaparecer. La había cagado. Draco giró para mirarla a ella y le dijo:

-¿Qué yo qué?-Sus ojos eran furiosos y confusos y antes de que Nyx pudiese inventar una mentira para excusarse la persona que la había evitado toda la semana decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-Nyx!-Exclamó la voz de Theodore Nott a sus espaldas y Draco y Nyx dijeron al unísono:

-Genial.

Theodore Nott se acercó a ellos y Apolo venía detrás, luciendo ligeramente intoxicado con una botella en su mano. Nott rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Nyx.-Malfoy, Parkinson. Lucen ese brillo tan...post relación.-Comentó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Nyx se tensó. No le gustaba la sensación del brazo de Theo en su cuerpo y cuando levantó su cabeza vió que Pansy la estaba fulminando con la mirada junto a Draco. Apolo llegó a la pequeña ronda que se había formado y al observar el brazo de Theo allí sonrió burlonamente.-Ahora entiendo por qué andabas preguntando por él, Nyx.

Nyx quería desaparecer justo allí. Quería que la tierra la tragase. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la vez hacia su persona, todos con un motivo distinto y ninguno sin saber realmente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Mierda, ni siquiera Nyx estaba segura de entender la situación.

Tiró de sí misma para separarse del cuerpo de Theodore pero él la sujetó con fuerza.-¿Podrías no ser tan obvia?-Le preguntó Draco con desprecio a Pansy que continuaba fulminando a Nyx con la mirada.

-¿Hay algún problema, Malfoy?-Le preguntó Theodore burlonamente a Draco y la reacción fue automática. Draco gruñó amenazadoramente a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba inmediatamente.

-No te metas, Nott.-Le dijo antes de volver su mirada hacia Pansy. Nyx intentó nuevamente separarse de Theodore inútilmente.

-No empieces, Draco...-Comenzó a decir Pansy.

-Oh, vamos. No me digas que hay resentimientos.-Contestó Nott. Draco se enderezó y se volteó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Vete a la mierda, Nott.-Le dijo en su cara, sus fosas nasales se dilataron al pronunciar las palabras. Apolo silbó, claramente divertido ante la situación. Theodore y Draco se miraron a los ojos durante un largo tiempo antes de que Blaise hiciera acto de entrada.

-Amigos, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-Metió su cuerpo entre el de Theo y Draco y los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos. Nyx aprovechó la situación para alejarse de Theodore y salir de allí.

Dejando el tenso grupo detrás, comenzó a atravesar la multitud de gente para dirigirse hacia la punta opuesta de la Sala. Todos los sillones y mesas habían sido acomodado contra las paredes. Encima de las misma había cantidad de vasos y botellas de distintos licores. Nyx se detuvo en un rincón, observando la escena. Por algún motivo, no se sentía ansiosa. 

Había cierta belleza en ser testigo de cómo la gente se perdía en sus propios mundos, cerrando los ojos mientras movían sus cuerpos fluyendo con la música. Bebían y reían sin que ninguna broma hubiese sido contada, sólo porque podían, porque querían. Porque eso habían decidido hacer y les gustaba.

Y se besaban, se acariciaban. Frotaban sus cuerpos de una manera distinta a la que lo hacían cuando se besaban en algún rincón persiguiendo algún sentido de privacidad. Lo hacían públicamente pero nadie les echaba una segunda mirada. Aquello era normal para ellos. 

En momentos como éste, nunca se sentía más consciente de lo distintas que habían sido sus vidas. Todo se sentía nuevo, todo era más ligero. Y ella se preguntaba si algún día experimentaría aunque sea una décima parte de todo lo que se había perdido.

-Debo decirte que estás irreconocible, Nyx.-Comentó Apolo, apareciendo a su lado. Nyx giró su cabeza para verlo apoyándose contra la pared mirando a la gente mientras daba un sorbo de la botella que tenía en su mano.-Nadie podría pensar que eres un Individuo luciendo así.-Agregó luego de tragar, la sonrisa burlona estaba tatuada en su rostro.

-Podría decir lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo dejaste de lucir como un Individuo, Apolo.-El joven giró su cabeza y le ofreció la botella. Nyx negó con su cabeza pero él insistió.-Oh, vamos. Ya estás aquí. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es divertirte un poco.

Nyx tomó la botella de su mano pero al oler su contenido frunció la nariz. Sin embargo, levantó la misma y le dio un trago. Fuego quemó su interior, un sabor áspero quedó en su boca incluso después de tragar. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de asco y le devolvió la botella a Apolo, que ahora reía.-Si, me pasó lo mismo cuando probé el Firewhiskey por primera vez.-Le dio un trago él mismo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-La curiosidad de ella era demasiado grande para contenerse. Apolo se extrañó ante el gesto pero asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan fascinante en el sexo?-Le preguntó, su voz sonó inexpresiva.

-Mierda, Nyx.-Él joven pasó una mano por sus rizos.-¿Estuviste experimentando?-Le cuestionó en un intento de evadir la pregunta.

-Si te dices a alguien, te mataré.-Le amenazó ella pero su tono había sido ligero y Apolo asintió lentamente.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás.-La estudió durante unos segundos.-¿A quién te follaste?-

-Eso no viene al caso, Apolo. Sólo... contesta mi pregunta.-Nyx giró su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente pero Apolo continuaba reclinado contra la pared.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo...Perderse en el momento y cuando acabas es como...no sé cómo describirlo. Sólo sé que se siente bien pero ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Nyx se encogió de hombros y luego cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.-Bueno...-No sabía si confesar o no, pero decidió lo primero. Quizás había algo que ella se había perdido al hacerlo.- lo intenté pero no me pareció sorprendente. Fue bastante decepcionante, honestamente. Lo habías hecho sonar fenomenal.-Explicó ella, mirando a una pareja de jóvenes besarse como si quisieran arrancarse la piel en el medio del bullicio.

Apolo rió fuertemente.-La primera vez siempre apesta, Nyx!-Exclamó él, negando con su cabeza.-No es algo que funciona por arte de magia. Requiere práctica.-Movió su cuerpo, enfrentando al de ella, inclinándose sobre su lado izquierdo contra la pared.-Es como cualquier habilidad que hayamos aprendido. Al principio es un desastre, no sabes bien a qué apuntas...-Él le explicaba gestualizando con sus manos, el líquido de la botella se movía de lado a lado.-pero con práctica entiendes la técnica, sabes qué esperar, qué cosas puedes mejorar...-Nyx frunció el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo, lo entendí-Por algún motivo no le gustaba escuchar a Apolo hablar de aquella manera. Parecía refregarle lo poco que ella sabía del asunto en su cara.

En ese mismo momento se escuchó un jadeo general proveniente del bullicio de gente que bailaba y tanto Apolo como Nyx dirigieron sus miradas allí alarmados para ver el instante en que Draco sujetaba a Theodore Nott por uno de sus hombros y estrellaba su puño en su rostro. Nyx se movió instantáneamente y antes de notarlo estaba caminando hacia allí, pero no fue antes de que Theodore tuviese la oportunidad de devolver el golpe.

Draco estaba más que dispuesto a seguir golpeando a Theo cuando Pansy se metió en el medio de aquellos dos jóvenes, sujetando a Theodore quien comenzó a reír divertidamente. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a él pero no Nyx quien vió la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Draco, antes de que sea cubierta de furia.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es una fiesta sin una pelea?-Dijo Theodore Nott burlonamente entre risas. La gente se había detenido a mirar la escena que estaban montando con asombro.

-Suficiente los dos!-Exclamó Pansy que lucía furiosa.-Son unos imbéciles!-Insultó y Theodore movió las manos de Pansy de su pecho, como si le desagradase la idea de que ella le estuviese tocando.

-Cierra la boca, Parkinson. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.-Le dijo Theodore a Pansy y Draco reaccionó inmediatamente.

-No le hables así, inútil pedazo de mierda.- Fue entonces cuando Draco levantó su varita con rapidez –Expulso.

El jadeo general no llegó a alcanzar su vórtice que Theodore Nott, quien hasta hace sólo segundos lucía gravemente intoxicado con alcohol, levantó su propia varita y conjuró un Protego luciendo completamente sobrio y serio. La música sólo sonó durante dos segundos más antes de ser detenida. Todos los ojos de la habitación estaban fijos en la escena.

Fue entonces que Theodore Nott apuntó su varita con rapidez y Nyx impulsivamente intervino, un Expelliarmus sin pronunciar palabra fue suficiente para que todos los ojos de la habitación se dirigiesen a ella ahora. La varita de Theodore voló a su mano y la observó durante unos instantes antes de levantar su mirada. Él la fulminaba con la mirada. Draco parecía estar a punto de destrozarla a pedazos. Bastardo desagradecido.-Suficiente los dos.-Fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de acercarse a Draco.-Tú, vienes conmigo.-Lo sujetó del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él a la vez que él se resistía. Volteó y se dirigió a Theodore, arrojándole su varita y él la agarró en el aire. Finalmente, Draco comenzó a aflojar su postura moviéndose no sin antes dirigir una mirada cubierta de dolor a Pansy quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Nyx salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin y los hizo aparecer conjuntamente en la Torre de Astronomía. Al tocar el suelo, Draco se liberó del agarre de ella y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado por el piso de la torre furiosamente. 

La noche era fría y ventosa, agitando el cabello de Nyx. Sin embargo, no pensaba permitir que Draco hiciera su escena dramática habitual.

-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Malfoy?-Le preguntó furiosamente. Por supuesto, Draco no tenía idea del verdadero motivo de su furia. Nyx sabía que Theodore era peligroso pero no era algo que pudiese compartirle al joven cuya mente era transparente. 

Draco volteó, una de sus manos cubría su boca en un gesto de ansiedad, la frotó contra su mentón antes de responder. Una expresión de incredulidad tomó vida en su rostro.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Eres tú la que sigue metiéndose en todas mis cosas!-Le exclamó él furiosamente. El viento despeinaba su platinado cabello.

-¿Ah, si?-Comenzó a decir ella pero antes de que pudiese seguir Draco dió dos pasos hacia delante y comenzó a gritarle, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Apareces en mi casa con el resto de los psicópatas mutantes y te adueñas de todo, ni mis propios padres pueden estar cómodos en su habitación! En su puta habitación!-Lucía como un hombre loco y Nyx observó cómo atestiguaba el primer episodio de pánico de Draco.- Me marcaste cómo un animal con uno de tus malditos tatuajes, luego vienes a Hogwarts y debo estar cuidándote cuando tienes un maldito ataque de pánico! Me atacaste, me torturaste! Me llevaste a un nido de putas Acromántulas!-Nyx luchó contra el impulso de bajar su cabeza. Draco dió otro paso hacia delante, las palabras eran gritadas justo delante de su rostro.-Me persigues, me observas incluso cuando estoy con mi novia follando! ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?-Ahora Nyx si bajó su cabeza, aún humillada por el hecho de haberse entrometido esa noche.-Mírame cuando te hablo!-Le gritó aún más fuerte.

Nyx levantó la mirada desafiantemente, las pupilas de Draco estaban dilatadas, su pecho se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente, acompañando su respiración agitada. La remera negra que estaba utilizando se ajustaba en sus hombros ahora que tenía sus brazos extendidos y los movía al hablar. Su platinado cabello era un asunto perdido, el viento había hecho su trabajo en despeinarlo completamente.-Y luego me salvas cuando tu querida amiga decide usarme de su juguete, empeorando las cosas luego yendo a que te ataquen! ¿Y pretendes que te agradezca? ¿Escuchas lo demente que suena esto?

Nyx se movió entonces, indignada.-Yo te advertí lo que te harían si te encontraban espiando, pero no me quisiste escuchar! ¿Quién es el imbécil? Por supuesto que espero que me agradezcas cuando te salvo la puta vida! Aún no he terminado de sanar de esa noche por cierto-Le dijo ella venenosamente, pero aquellas palabras sólo lograron que Draco sonría sarcásticamente.

-¿Ah , si? Si mal no recuerdo, desde el momento en que nos conocimos me convenciste de lo poco que mi vida significaba para ti! Del gran favor que sería para ti que yo y mi familia no existiésemos! ¿Y de pronto me salvas y esperas que esté en tus rodillas alabándote?-Draco hizo una pausa.-Sin embargo eso no es todo, ¿no? Por supuesto que no. No puedo ni siquiera atravesar una ruptura amorosa sin que estés metida en eso también. Leyendo mi mente, interrumpiendo discusiones...-Nyx entonces bufó indignadamente.

-Jamás hice lo último.-Comentó arqueando una ceja pero Draco la cortó, volviendo a levantar el tono de su voz.

-No digas otra puta mentira! Te vi la otra noche, dando vueltas a altas horas de la noche cuando Pansy y yo discutíamos. Ambos te oímos!-Nyx cerró su boca y tensó su mandíbula.-Y ahora, decides aparecer con el maldito Theodore Nott, dejando que te toque y te abrace de esa manera cuando sabes exactamente qué sucedió con Pansy...-Nyx abrió la boca para interrumpir pero realmente no podía contarle la verdad a Draco. Sería poner otro objetivo más en su espalda, ponerlo en un peligro aún más alto.-Le mentiste a Kilian, le mentiste a Pansy, lo único que haces es mentir! Y estoy harto de que estés metiéndote en mi vida!-Draco parecía estar a punto de pegarle pero se alejó y se dio vuelta, pasando sus manos por su cabello intentando respirar profundamente.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-Preguntó Nyx en voz baja.-¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?-

Draco se dio vuelta, luciendo como si estuviese en un conflicto interno. Nyx entonces notó que sus emociones y pensamientos tendrían que estar llenando el aire pero no lo hacían. Al menos no con la intensidad que antes. Draco Malfoy estaba practicando Oclumancia.

-Quiero poder partirle la cara a Theodore Nott cuando le habla de esa manera a mi ex novia sin que tú te metas en el medio!-Exclamó pero no con la misma intensidad que antes. Nyx bufó una risa.

-Dudo que puedas hacer eso realmente.-Nyx negó con su cabeza irónicamente. Draco Malfoy no tenía idea de nada. Le exasperaba profundamente.

Draco parecía incrédulo.-¿De verdad, Nyx? Podría destruir al imbécil de Nott sin siquiera tener que usar magia. Es con lo mucho mediocre en el manejo de su magia, no sé por qué decidiste intervenir cuando levantó su varita.-La soberbia que emanaba Malfoy tentaba demasiado a Nyx a decirle la verdad pero no lo haría. Sólo lo observó en silencio. El aire se calmó a su alrededor. Ambos se miraron un rato y luego Nyx se movió hacia una de las barreras del lado norte, apoyando su cuerpo allí.

El cielo estaba despejado, no había nubes, sólo estrellas y la luna llena, recordándole donde tendría que estar en quizás una hora.

-¿Qué dijo Theodore que te hizo enojar tanto?-Le preguntó Nyx. Escuchó a Draco suspirar a sus espaldas.

-No importa, realmente.-Contestó en voz baja y luego se colocó al lado de Nyx, observando la imagen delante. El Bosque Prohibido se encontraba frente a ellos a lo lejos.

-Estuviste practicando Oclumancia.-Comentó ella y Draco asintió con su cabeza.

-Pensé que sería más difícil.-Replicó él y Nyx giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Su perfil era...era atractivo. Aún intentaba recuperar su compostura, el músculo de su mandíbula delataba eso. Su nariz era recta, sin imperfecciones. Sus pestañas eran largas y arqueadas, sus ojos grises observaban ausentemente el Bosque antes de mirarla a ella, sintiéndose observado.-¿Qué?-Le preguntó.

Nyx se encogió de hombros.-Nada.-Luego de unos segundos añadió.-¿Por qué tanto por Pansy?-Le preguntó y Draco volvió su mirada hacia el Bosque nuevamente.

-No lo entenderías.-Sentenció Draco pero Nyx inclinó una de sus comisuras hacia arriba.

-No estás del todo equivocado, me cuesta entender la gran mayoría de las cosas que pasan aquí.-Confesó ella y Draco la miró, viendo por primera vez cómo ella admitía un defecto.-Pero cada vez entiendo más lo que haces tú.-Agregó. Draco la estudió por unos segundos.

-Pansy... ella no me...no esperaba nada de mí. No esperaba que fuese inteligente o audaz, educado o lo que sea.-Comenzó a explicar él sin mirarla a ella.-No tenía una imagen preconcebida mía, aunque tenía todos las herramientas para hacerlo. Ella no esperaba nada de mi, no pretendía que yo sea algo que ella desease de mi.-Suspiró.-Sólo era Draco. Y me sentía como yo mismo. No tenía que explicarme o justificarme. Podía estar en silencio durante horas en su presencia y ella no me reclamaría nada.

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás fuese porque no le importase?-Preguntó Nyx y Draco la miró antes de soltar una risa irónica.

-Mierda, realmente no tienes tacto ¿Verdad?-Negó con su cabeza y luego miró hacia adelante.-Ahora sé que probablemente es así, seguramente no le interesaba realmente quién era yo.

Nyx observó en silencio el perfil de Draco procesando sus palabras.-Quizás realmente no te gustaba Pansy.-Comentó ella y Draco la miró escéptico.

-¿Ahora resulta que sabes lo que yo siento más que yo mismo? Estás repleta de superpoderes, Nyx.-Comentó él pero Nyx no hizo caso de sus palabras.

-Te pregunté por qué te gustaba Pansy y sólo pudiste decirme cosas que tenían que ver contigo, nada sobre ella.-Draco se quedó en silencio ante sus palabras.-Quizás no sepa nada de relaciones pero sé que debería gustarte algo de ella.-Se encogió de hombros.-Sólo me dijiste que te gustaba cómo te hacía sentir.

Draco la estudió durante unos segundos y Nyx agregó.-Sólo te gustaba porque no esperaba que seas algo a diferencia de tus padres. Con ella obtenías la validación que ellos no te dieron por el sólo hecho de existir. Estaba conforme con tenerte y nada más. Seguramente eso te hacía sentir...menos solo.-Él frunció el entrecejo.-Pero eso no significa que haya sido real. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-Le preguntó ella suavemente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no sería real?-Draco preguntó genuinamente confundido. Sin embargo, todo rastro de la explosión de emociones había quedado sumido en la nada. El aire era calmo y realmente se estaban escuchando el uno al otro con interés.

-Disfrutabas de su compañía y probablemente eso...eso era todo lo que era real. ¿Alguna vez Pansy te dijo todo lo que me dijiste a mi? 

-No, no realmente.-Draco miró hacia delante nuevamente.

-Bueno, probablemente esa era una idealización tuya. Así lo percibiste tú.

-¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor? Porque debo decirte que estás fallando estrepitosamente.-Comentó el secamente. Nyx bufó una risa.

-No, no sabría cómo hacer eso.-Admitió ella y él la miró con curiosidad, Nyx unió su mirada a la de él.-Pero sé que sólo te engañarás toda tu vida si buscas no sentirte solo, te conformarás con cualquier persona que te dé un mínimo de atención y...la realidad es que siempre estarás solo.-Se encogió de hombros.-Deberías aceptarlo.-Terminó de decir pero Draco no se inmutó.

-Hablas como si conocieras la sensación.-Fue la única respuesta de él. Nyx no pudo encontrar palabras para responderle. Quizás fuese verdad, pero era una verdad que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Draco volvió su mirada al Bosque Prohibido y se quedaron observando la noche durante segundos, minutos u horas; ninguno de los dos podría realmente saberlo. Entonces vieron una figura salir del castillo, caminando hacia el Bosque. Draco entrecerró sus ojos.-¿Es ese...es Apolo?-Preguntó y Nyx suspiró.

-Si.-Sabía que era hora de irse.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-Draco siguió a Apolo con la vista hasta que desapareció entre los primeros árboles del Bosque.

-Esta noche hay una ceremonia...-Comenzó a decir ella.-de hombres lobo.-Draco giró su cabeza velozmente, luciendo entusiasmado.- Yo también debería irme.

-¿Hombres lobo?-Sonaba sorprendido.-¿Puedo ir?-La pregunta logró que Nyx arquease ambas cejas sorprendidas.

-Dime que es una broma, Malfoy.-Le contestó ella, pero Draco lucía genuinamente interesado.

-Nunca vi un hombre lobo.-Informó él con suficiencia.

-No son tan glamorosos como uno creería.-Contestó ella sarcásticamente y se ganó una verdadera sonrisa de Draco.

-No me digas. –Fue todo lo que le respondió antes de seguir mirándola a la espera.

-¿De verdad lo dices?-Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si me fuesen a recibir con aplausos en la Sala Común cuando vuelva.-Contestó él. Nyx lo observó durante unos segundos.

-Está bien. Puedes venir, pero sólo con una condición.-Advirtió y Draco esperó, arqueando una ceja.-No puedes victimizarte si es que debo salvar tu vida por tercera vez.


End file.
